Fairy Tail Returns
by Lira12
Summary: ¿Quién iba a decir que la búsqueda de Aquarius era el primer paso para el más grande de los males? La batalla contra Zeref ha cesado, pero la victoria aún está muy lejos de llegar a sus manos. Una nueva aventura ha comenzado, y desencadenará crueles caminos que llevaran a los magos del gremio al borde de la desesperación, donde superarán su propia fuerza para proteger a Fairy Tail.
1. La sirena que llora

Hola gente nueva de todo el mundo que yo no conozco pero espero conocer por medio de las palabras! Soy Lira12 y hoy les traigo una nueva historia...

A ver, **primero** quiero decir una cosa, si ya has leido mis historias entonces tendrás preguntas sobre las que tengo incompletas de momento que son Inquebrantable y VA... la respuesta de por qué no he actualizado es que aún no tengo las continuaciones y ya he explicado mucho sobre ellas.

 **Segundo** , para la gente nueva que viene a leer sobre Fairy Tail porque se le dio la gana, o le intereso, aquí es donde nos conocemos. Primero me gustaría aclarar un par de cosas sobre este fics, y la principal es la escritura. Normalmente a mí no me gusta leer fics relacionados con algún anime, sobre todo si el anime la mayoría de la gente lo vio subtitulado y no doblado como Dragon Ball (los primeros), Pokémon, Sailor Moon, etc. La razón de esto, es que en muchos fics siempre escriben aquellas palabras japonesas que todo el mundo conoce, como Baka o Soka y ese tipo de palabras que sin necesidad de ver la traducción todo el mundo sabe que significa. Para mí es difícil encontrar un buen fics que no incluya estas palabras, porque me molestan cuando lo leo en un fics. En lo personal, en este fics no planeo incluirlas salvo, a excepción, de aquellas palabras que hacen alución a los nombres como el -neesan, -chan, -san e incluso el -sama (hime-sama, aunque de esta palabra no estoy del todo segura), y la razón de que incluya esto es porque siento que le da su característica a la persona que lo dice. Segundo, es que como sabran el fics está enfocado en Lucy, a causa de la descripción, pero eso no significa que deja de lado a los demás personajes. Cada uno tendrá su papel protagonico.

Este fics lo he pensado, y es que hay ideas que no dejan de darme vuelta por la cabeza, entonces dije que debía escribirla. Y francamente, salvo por el primer capitulo, este, no tengo ningún otro escrito y eso es más que nada porque lo escribí y lo subí enseguida para que la idea dejara de darme vueltas. En las ideas que rondan mi cabeza, existen 3 tramas diferentes, las cuales pensé en hacerlas como sagas, es decir 3 sagas. No suena mal. Y quiero ver como resulta. Estoy emocionada con Fairy Tail ya que lo acabo de ver, aunque no he visto los spin off (nunca he sido de ver spin off), sin embargo eso no quita mi emoción.

Así que sin más dilación, espero que les guste este fics.

 _ **Resumen:**_ _¡Fairy Tail ha vuelto! El gremio se ha reconstruido y nuevas aventuras esperan a aquellos que desean combatir al lado de sus amigos. Rivales verdaderamente poderosos aparecerán y nuevamente los miembros del gremio se encargaran de proteger a su familia y aquellas fuerzas malignas que amenazan con destruirlo todo. La búsqueda de un viejo amigo, el odio de un rey y la protección del mundo en el que viven los llevaran a peligrosas aventuras que los pondrán en la cuerda floja de la vida y la muerte_

~ Debo decir que Fairy Tail es un manga de aventuras, fantasía y magia creado por Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **~ Fairy Tail Returns ~  
** **Saga: El Poder del Agua**

 _ **1  
La sirena que llora.**_

Con ojos verdaderamente brillantes, una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la joven que se encontraba sentada junto a la ventana. El tren se movía a gran velocidad por entre las montañas, cuidando de no salirse de las vías, y cuando por fin las montañas comenzaron a desaparecer, frente a la chica una visión de color azul apareció. Las mejillas se tornaron de un color rosado suave mientras sus ojos brillaron con intensidad.

Podía ver el mar.

Después de casi tres horas de viaje, por fin era capaz de divisar el mar a la lejanía, que seguramente con la gran velocidad del tren llegarían en cualquier momento. Las grandes palmeras se inclinaban hacia un lado, sus hojas dando la sombra a quienes estuvieran debajo de ellas. Pequeñas cabañas aparecían en su campo de visión conforme se acercaban. No muy a lo lejos, se podía ver lo que parecía ser un pueblo, realmente pequeño según su parecer.

– Ya hemos llegado – Menciono la chica con emoción.

– Uhm, bueno, eso fue más rápido de lo que yo esperaba – Comentó su compañera animal con una sonrisa delicada.

Con las manos en la ventana, sus ojos seguían brillando de emoción – ¿Creen que podamos divertirnos en la playa luego de terminar con la misión? –

– Siempre que sea después de que hagamos lo que vinimos a hacer, no hay problema – Asintió una mujer que se encontraba sentada frente a ella. La pequeña chica sonrió mirando hacia la mujer y una mueca sustituyo su sonrisa rápidamente.

– Eh, ¿en qué momento te has cambiado de ropa? – La mujer frente a ella la miro confundida, parpadeaba. Estaba cruzada de brazos. Bajo la mirada para encontrar su atuendo playero, el cual consistía en un bikini color rojo con franjas oblicuas de color blancas que resaltaban el color rojo de tu cabello.

– Parece que tú quieres ir a jugar también – Menciono la compañera de la muchacha mientras la chica reía con nerviosismo.

– Solo estoy preparada para lo que pueda suceder – Se defendió la mujer con una sonrisa segura de sí misma.

– Por otro lado… – La compañera de la chica desvió la mirada hacia los asientos contiguos del tren en donde se encontraban otras tres personas. La muchacha siguió la línea de visión junto con la mujer y se encontraron con la típica imagen de un muchacho de cabellos color rosado que tenía la cabeza agachada, sus mejillas infladas y sus ojos parecían querer salirse de su rostro. A su lado, una chica de cabello rubio atado en dos coletas sonreía nerviosa intentando calmar al muchacho. Frente a ella, se encontraba un chico de cabello negro, que se encontraba vestido únicamente con unos shorts playeros y mantenía las manos detrás de la cabeza con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, por último y no menos importante, la cuarta presencia que se encontraba junto a los tres jóvenes magos era un pequeño gato de color azul que cargaba con una bolsa en el cuello y sus hombros, sonriendo en apoyo hacia el muchacho de cabellos rosados.

– Resiste, Natsu – El pequeño animal dijo con una sonrisa – Ya casi hemos llegado

– Detengan el tren – Murmuró el joven aludido ya al borde de su límite.

La chica nuevamente rió ligeramente y volvió su mirada por la ventana. Realmente estaba emocionada de que la siguiente misión les haya tocado en lugar tan cercano al agua, bueno si era sincera era obvio que les tocaría cerca del agua, pero eso específicamente no era necesario que fuera en el mar. En realidad quería tener un descanso, y aunque todos sus amigos no estuvieran allí para disfrutarlo, aún tenía a sus amigos más cercanos.

Finalmente el tren se detuvo y todos bajaron junto con su equipaje. La muchacha más joven seguía sonriendo mientras el aroma salado llegaba a su nariz. Estiro sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y cerró los ojos mientras aspiraba aquel delicioso aroma que insinuaba vacaciones.

– ¿Es aquí? – La muchacha preguntó mirando a su compañera pelirroja, que para su asombro había vuelto a cambiarse de ropa por algo playero y menos revelador.

– Así parece. Según las indicaciones Levy este es el lugar – Asintió la mujer mirando una hoja de papel.

– Detente Cabeza de Flama, la gente nos mira raro –

La chica giro su cabeza y rió cuando vio al muchacho tirado en el suelo con sus manos juntas como si estuviera orando mientras al mismo tiempo agradecía a Dios porque el tren por fin se detuvo.

– Son como unos niños – Comentó su compañera.

– A Natsu-san no le gusta viajar en transporte, Charle – Sonrió la chica a la gata que desvió la mirada.

Un chillido llamó la atención de todos, alzando la mirada en guardia preparados para pelear contra cualquier bandido que pudiera atacar a uno de los suyos, pero en su lugar, la muchacha más joven solo pudo ver como la chica rubia alzaba los brazos con emoción y comenzaba a correr en dirección de la playa arrastrando su equipaje.

– Lucy-san parece muy contenta – Dijo la chica más joven.

– Sí, debe estar emocionada – El muchacho peligro asintió con una pequeña mientras observaba a la rubia que se alejaba aún.

– Sin embargo – Charle murmuro con un tono suave y serio – yo no estaría muy ilusionada si fuera ella. Siempre cabe la posibilidad de que se trate de una falsa alarma

La sonrisa de la más joven titubeo un momento mientras alzaba la mirada hacia sus compañeros que habían dejado caer sus sonrisas alegres a unas sonrisas tristes. Estaban allí para una misión, que podía o no salir bien para ellos.

– Vamos, Wendy – La mujer pelirroja le llamó la atención mientras había reunido todo equipaje para comenzar a caminar – Escuchen, todos, estamos aquí para investigar la información de Levy. No importa si resulta real o no, no nos vamos a rendir. La búsqueda acaba de comenzar

La joven asintió mientras recogía su maleta y comenzó a caminar detrás de sus amigos, dejando atrás al joven que seguía agradeciéndole a Dios. Caminaron unos cuantos metros hasta por fin entrar en el terreno de la playa. Las montañas que habían recorrido en tren habían desaparecido por completo y detrás de ella se revelaba la caliente arena y la fuerte brisa acuática. Wendy sonrió ligeramente. La zona en sí no era muy grande, pero el mar era inmenso. Las cabañas si bien no eran muy grandes, habían bastante y ya cerca de ellas podía notar que aquello que parecía un pueblo desde el tren no era más que cabañas. También había notado que las cabañas que había en la arena eran en realidad locales de comida o de arrendamiento de tablas de surf.

– Uhm, ¿dónde está Lucy? – Escuchó preguntar al pelirrosado, con un tono de voz mucho mejor que al murmullo que podía escuchar en el tren. La muchacha busco con la mirada a la chica, pero no pudo encontrarla.

– Seguramente ya está en el hotel – La pelirroja sonrió – Se nos ha adelantado

– Creía que teníamos cabañas, no hotel – El pelinegro dijo.

– Oh no, seguramente se ha perdido buscando un hotel – El gato azul dijo con un tono alto y burlón.

Wendy sonrió ligeramente.

– No. Ella está allí – La gata blanca señaló hacia la orilla del mar. Cuando la muchacha de cabellos azul, Wendy, alzó la mirada hacia su derecha logró divisar a la muchacha rubia que se les había adelantado. Parecía tener la mirada puesta en el océano.

– Está emocionada – Sonrió Wendy inclinando la cabeza.

– Sí, así parece – La pelirroja sonrió – ¡Lucy, vamos!

La rubia alzó la mirada y sonrió corriendo hacia donde estaban los demás. Dejó escapar unas disculpas y el grupo comenzó a moverse en dirección de las caballas que amontonadas parecía un pueblo desde la lejanía. Wendy sonrió con disimulo al ver como la mayor seguía con la mirada en el mar, con una sonrisa nostálgica.

Gracias a Erza, el equipo había logrado conseguir dos cabañas que debían compartir. Una para los chicos y otra para las chicas. La idea no era estar mucho tiempo, como mucho dos días (o dependiendo de la situación, el tiempo que la misión requiera). Las cabañas no estaban muy lejos una de la otra, por lo que no era posible perderse, y cada una parecía personalizada para diferenciarse de las demás.

Las chicas caminaron en dirección de su cabaña. No era muy grande, tampoco tenía una decoración de otro mundo, pero sí la cabaña estaba pintada de colores diferentes a los de las demás y tenía su propio nombre "Grano de Arena." Estaba pintada de paredes celestes y el techo era de paja, como todas las demás cabañas. Tenía un pequeño pórtico con una silla, y una altura de tres escalones. Por dentro, la cabaña no era más grande de lo que era por fuera. Tenía una litera a una pared, una cama solitaria a un lado. Había una puerta a un costado, que al momento de abrirla, las chicas pudieron ver un baño que consistía en un lava mano, un espejo frente al lavamanos, un toilet y una ducha.

– No es lo que imaginaba – Charle comentó mientras observaba la habitación.

– Siempre puede ser peor – Lucy dijo con una sonrisa mientras se dejaba caer en una de las camas.

– Exacto. Podría no tener un baño – La mujer de cabellos flameantes dijo con un tono serio – No estaremos mucho tiempo aquí, así que no hay nada de que preocuparnos de momento

– ¿Y bien, dónde comenzamos? – Preguntó Wendy sentándose en la cama con una sonrisa. Dio unos brinquitos mientras mentalmente se sorprendía de encontrar camas y no hamacas, porque ella esperarse con hamacas, no colchones bien acomodados y cómodos.

– Pues según la información de Levy, lo mejor es preguntarle a la gente que vive aquí. Ella escribió un nombre aquí – Erza leyó la hoja con una mueca.

– Oh, debe ser la persona que vio a la criatura – Sonrió Lucy – ¿Qué estamos esperando? Debemos encontrarlo pronto

– Espera, Lucy. Antes de salir de aquí, quiero que recuerdes las probabilidades de Levy – Erza dijo con un tono serio. El silencio invadió la habitación, provocando que el estómago de Wendy se revolviera de mala gana solo de pensar en la mirada de tristeza y manchada de lágrimas que podría llegar a tener la chica si las cosas iban mal.

– No lo he olvidado. No te preocupes. Estaré bien – Dijo Lucy con una sonrisa, rápidamente saliendo de la cabaña y dejando a las tres allí.

Hubo un momento de vacilación en la que nadie se movió. Fue Charle la que rompió el silencio mientras se disponía a salir de la cabaña.

– Ella no estará no bien –

– Ha pasado un año. Ella estará bien – Aseguró Erza con una sonrisa.

* * *

Emocionada. Esa sería la palabra correcta para describir su estado en ese mismo momento. Ella no podía negar que en el momento se enteró de que existía una posibilidad para recuperar aquello que había perdido su corazón dio un salto de alegría. Habían pasado tantas cosas desde que el año pasado su familia, Fairy Tail, se había envuelto en una batalla contra Tartaros. Hubo muchas pérdidas, pero al final lograron sobrevivir juntos y aunque la mayor pérdida para todos había sido el gremio, no podía negar lo contenta que estaba de que su familia se haya reunido nuevamente.

Sin embargo, pese a ello, las cosas no habían terminado allí. El gremio fue reconstruido, todos los integrantes estaban de nuevo allí, reunidos y bebiendo entre risas, pero el desafío más grande le vino durante la construcción del gremio. La batalla contra Zeref. Habían pasado tantas cosas en la batalla, mucho de sus amigos habían salido lastimados y la batalla duro bastante, pero cuando finalmente llegó a su punto final… y aunque Natsu había ganado la batalla, jamás encontraron un derrotado Zeref, por lo que intuyeron que había huido, y seguramente volvería... Y bueno, ahí es donde comenzaba la nueva aventura.

Se paseó por toda la playa, preguntando en los locales sobre un tal Akira que vivía allí en la zona. Por lo menos dos horas estuvo preguntando, mientras detrás de ella podía escuchar a Erza regañar a Natsu y a Happy recordándoles que no habían venido a jugar, sino por una misión. La gente a sus alrededor los miraban raros, principalmente (o al menos eso creía Lucy) porque Erza estaba vestida con su típica armadura de siempre, lo que en realidad era ilógico ya que andaba vestida con un bikini en el tren y al bajar de este aún traía el bikini, pero también usaba una falda.

– Eh, ¿Akira? – Finalmente escuchó no muy a lo lejos, y su cabeza se disparó rápidamente hacia la voz proveniente de un hombre que estaba en un local de tablas de surf. Wendy y Gray estaban con el hombre, y ella corrió rápidamente seguida de Erza, Natsu y Happy.

– ¿Lo conoce? – Preguntó Wendy esperanzada.

El hombre, que vestía sin camisa y un sombrero de paja, se frotó el mentón mientras parecía pensar. En su boca tenía una especie de palillo que sujetaba con sus labios. Sus ojos eran de color negros como la noche, y su cuerpo un poco rechoncho.

– Uhm, no conozco a ningún hombre llamado Akira – Dijo finalmente.

– Oh – Wendy hizo una mueca con tristeza.

– Sin embargo, si conozco a una chica llamada Akira – Dijo el hombre con calma – Trabaja en un local de comida con su familia. Esta hacia la izquierda. Akira Miyano

– ¿Chica? – Parpadeó Natsu.

Lucy hizo una mueca, reprendiéndose por no pensar antes que aquel nombre podía ser tanto para chico como para chica.

Gracias a la explicación de aquel hombre, el grupo comenzó a caminar a dicho local de comida. Hubo un momento en que se le hizo eterno, quería correr, romper la puerta y gritar el nombre de Akira a la espera de que la muchacha apareciera frente a ella y le contará todo sobre lo que habían venido a ver, mas se le hacía bastante extraño que una joven fuera la fuente de información y no un hombre ya viejo y anciano.

A decir verdad, ella no estaba enojada o molesta cuando Natsu y Happy se lanzaron a una de las mesas vacía del local y comenzaron a pedir comida, de hecho ella también lo había hecho ya que no había comido nada desde esa mañana cuando llegó al gremio y había comenzado a ayudar a rehacerlo durante un par de horas antes de que Levy le comentara lo que había encontrado en un periódico.

– Este lugar se ve tan hogareño – Comentó Wendy con una sonrisa, mientras miraba todo lo que la rodeaba con emoción.

La verdad es que sí, a Lucy se le hizo hogareño también, pero estaba hecho de madera y paja, lo que le daba un aspecto igual de cómodo que las cabañas, por no decir de la perfecta vista al océano. Se encontraba casi lleno, por lo que había mucha movilidad entre los que trabajan allí.

– ¡Pescado! ¡Pescado! ¡Quiero el pescado más grande que tengan! – Dijo con emoción el Exceed de color azul mientras los demás reían ligeramente.

– ¿No que habías entrenado para controlarte? – La gata de color blanco preguntó con una mueca.

– Sí, lo hice – Con seriedad asintió el gato – Pero, estamos en la playa – La sonrisa volvió a su rostro – ¡Hay que comer pescado!

– Me preguntó quién de ellas será la muchacha a la que buscamos – Erza alzó la mirada hacia las camareras que entregaban la comida. Su rostro se sonrojo con emoción al encontrarse con la vestimenta que usaban, consistiendo en la parte superior de un bikini y una falda, atada a un costado, también usando una especie de cintillo hecho de flores y algunos collares hechos a mano. Hizo una mueca mientras parecía inspeccionar con detalle el vestuario, y mentalmente se dijo que debía encontrarse uno para sí misma.

– Buenas tardes – Una de las camareras se acerco al grupo con una sonrisa en los labios. Tenia el cabello de color castaño atado en una cola de caballo, y el cintillo puesto, la parte superior del bikini era de color rosado y la falda de un color suave que hacia juego perfecto. Ella se encontraba descalza, como todas las demás camareras. Tenía una libreta en una mano, y en la otra un lapicero. – Bienvenidos a Delicias Marinas, mi nombre es Akira y seré su mesera. ¿Quieres ordenar algo de nuestro menú especial? Bacalao al vapor con ensalada y una salsa especial.

La mesa se quedo en silencio mientras todos parpadeaban por un segundo. Fue Happy quién dio un salto primero, pidiendo pescado, mucho pescado, para que luego fuera Natsu quién ordenara todo lo que tenían en el menú y finalmente, tras un golpe a cada uno Erza miro a la chica con una expresión fría.

– Eh… – La muchacha parpadeó nerviosa, retrocedió un poco asustada por la mirada de Erza y lo que acababa de suceder.

– Uhm… Un menú especial para cada uno – Lucy dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa – Y dos órdenes de pescado crudo

– Está bien – La chica parecía asustada aún. Anotó y luego se marchó rápidamente, como alma que lleva al diablo, mientras los cinco en la mesa se acercaban más al centro para hablar.

– Es ella – Gray dijo con seriedad – Ella es la chica. No hay dudas de ello

– Uhm, es verdad – Asintió Erza – ¿Qué hacemos?

– Tal vez podríamos comer y luego preguntarle – Sugirió Lucy con una mano en el estómago mientras sonreía algo ruborizada.

Wendy sonrió antes de parpadear – Sin embargo, como sabremos que seguirá aquí cuando terminemos –

– La buscaremos entonces – Natsu dijo con una sonrisa amplia. Se apuntó a sí mismo con uno de sus dedos pulgares mientras sonreía con orgullo – No se olviden de que tengo el mejor olfato

– Supongo que no será problema si tenemos a Scooby y a Shaggy con nosotros – Gray dijo cruzado de brazos, justo antes de recibir un golpe en la pantorrilla por parte del pelirrosado que lo miraba enojado. El chico de cabello negro gruñó y le devolvió el golpe, empezando una batalla debajo de la mesa.

Lucy miró a Erza – De todos modos, él tiene razón. Si se va de aquí, podemos usar el sorprendente olfato de Natsu para encontrarla.

– Entonces está decidido. Comeremos primero. –

– ¡Sí! – Toda la mesa estallo en una sonrisa, llamando la atención de los que estaban alrededor, por tercera o sexta vez en el día. La verdad es que Lucy ya no recordaba las veces que se les habían quedado mirando.

La comida tardo en llegar, pero cuando por fin pudieron degustarla, las sonrisas de satisfacción habían sido de lo más agradable. Lucy podía asegurar que era la primera vez que comía algo como ello, y que más aún le recordara tanto al mar y a la pesca. La sensación que la rodeaba la hacía sentirse realizada por el día pese a que aún tenía una misión que realizar.

Natsu había pedido comida desde más pescado, pollo, carne y todo lo que su estómago requiriera para estar contento. Por un momento la muchacha que les había atendido, estaba asustada de que sus ojos se salieran de su rostro si seguía mirando al chico comer tanto, sorprendida. La verdad es que nadie podía culparlo, pues la comida sí estaba deliciosa.

– ¿Desean ordenar algo más? – Preguntó la chica, ya nerviosa por la cantidad de platos que se encontraban en la mesa, y casi dudando de que el grupo fuera a pagar la comida.

– ¡Sí! ¡Pescado! – Happy dijo con emoción, aun comiendo el que tenía en sus manos.

– Y pollo. Mucho pollo – Natsu dijo con una sonrisa, mientras mordía una pierna de pollo.

– ¿Aún puedes comer tanto? – Preguntó Lucy con una mueca.

– Siempre puedo comer más – El chico dio golpecitos a su panza con una sonrisa.

– Oigan ustedes dos. No se excedan tampoco, porque serán ustedes los que se queden a limpiar los platos – Erza dijo con un tono serio y duro.

– No te preocupes – Con aires despreocupados, el chico agitó la mano – Tenemos todo el dinero que podamos necesitar

– Eso es lo que me asusta – Lucy sacudió la cabeza antes de mirar a la joven, que parecía atónita aún – Uhm, disculpa. ¿Tu nombre era Akira? Sí, increíble. Mi nombre es Lucy y ellos son mis amigos, acabamos de llegar a Rocío y lo cierto es que estamos buscando a una persona que recibe el nombre de Akira Miyano, ¿serás tú de casualidad?

Estaba esperando a que la chica dijera que sí, con todo el corazón lo esperaba mientras sus nudillos se volvían blancos. La muchacha miro a la rubia confusa y sorprendida, mientras que si no fuera por los sonidos que hacían Natsu y Happy al comer, la mesa seguramente habría caído en un profundo silencio.

Por suerte para el grupo, efectivamente el dinero que la pareja de compañeros tenía alcanzaba para pagar su parte de la comida, aunque no podían negar que recibieron ayuda de Erza ya que si no se habrían quedado tan cortos como para regresar caminando a Magnolia.

El grupo se encontraba en la parte trasera del local, junto a la chica que parecía nerviosa de que de la nada cinco viajeros con dos animales parlantes hubieran llegado hasta ella. Mentalmente se preguntaba si había hecho algo mal, o es que alguien se quería meter con ella. Sin embargo, en la mirada suave de la muchacha rubia, pudo encontrar algo de calma.

– Entonces… – Apretó los labios.

– Como dije, mi nombre es Lucy. Verás, una amiga mía encontró un artículo en un periódico de hace un tiempo atrás sobre una sirena que fue vista aquí en Rocío, es por eso que hemos venido a ver –

– ¿Cazadores de tesoros? – La chica parecía sorprendida – No es de sorprender que vengan cazadores de tesoros. Últimamente este lugar se ha convertido en un refugio para ellos, siempre investigando en el mar y saqueando los tesoros del océano

– En realidad somos magos – El pelirrosado dijo con una sonrisa despreocupado – Venimos por un asunto importante

– Uhm, la sirena, eh – La muchacha alzó la mirada hacia el mar.

– ¿Tú la haz visto? – Erza preguntó.

– Fue en una ocasión, dos en realidad, pero la primera vez que la vi era solo una silueta y había sido por uno segundos así que me pareció que era mi imaginación. Nadie creyó que había una sirena en este pueblo. Eso fue hace casi un año. Hace un mes salí de pesca con mi tío y con mis primos, para este local. Verán, más allá del océano, mar adentro, hay una roca que sobre sale en el agua y se encuentra en el centro. Los habitantes de Rocío, en tiempos remotos, solían creer que aquella roca que sobresalía era una montaña que quedo cubierta por el mar, algunos busos han encontrado incluso una caverna submarina. Salimos temprano ese día – Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la muchacha – Queríamos encontrar a los mejores peces para el local, así que nos adentramos al mar hasta la roca y nos dispusimos a pescar, pero ese día hubo una tormenta que vino y se fue de la nada. Debido a que las olas comenzaron a chocar contra nuestro pequeño bote me caí al mar, y en realidad creí que me ahogaría allí porque cada vez que intentaba subir volvía a ser arrastrada por las olas, pero entonces la mar se quedó quieta y fue como si se impulsar para sacarme de allí. Cuando saque la cabeza del agua, estaba frente a la roca y encima de ella la pude ver con claridad, aunque en realidad tanta claridad no era, pero si distinguí que se trataba de una sirena que se encontraba allí. El sol me tapaba la vista, por lo que no pude divisar el color de su cola, o incluso el de su cabello que era largo, pero si pude ver brillar una lagrima por su mejilla. Cuando volví a casa, no pude evitar contarle a todo el mundo que la sirena me había salvado, y como mi tío y mis primos estaban cerca y habían visto a la criatura corroboraron mi historia. La sirena me salvo ese día

– Una sirena – Lucy sonrió de oreja a oreja – Entonces es verdad que hay una sirena en este pueblo

– Sí. Ustedes no son las primeras personas que se me acercan a preguntar por ella. Muchos lo han hecho, muchos cazadores. Les dije lo que acabo de contartales, y también les dije que se alejaran de ella. Es cierto que una sirena es un ser bastante extraño de ver, y gracias a ella este pueblo se ha hecho de buen nombre en el mapa, pero no es bueno que se acerquen a buscar a la sirena. – La chica asintió – Ella estaba triste. Ella lloraba, y aunque no me miro si pude ver las lágrimas. Me gustaría volver a verla, y agradecerle por salvarme ese día

– Conque una roca mar adentro, eh – Gray desvió la mirada hacia el mar – Necesitaremos un bote y trajes de buceo si queremos encontrarla bajo el mar

– No pueden encontrarla. He ido muchas veces, pero no la he vuelto a ver – La muchacha dijo – Esa sirena es especial. Por desgracia, muchos cazadores de tesoros y de leyendas no dejan de intentar. Gente oportunista. Ustedes vienen a eso, ¿verdad? A llevarse a la sirena.

– No. Te he dicho que somos magos. Hemos venido por otra razón – El pelirrosado dijo con una sonrisa mientras apretaba un puño en lo alto – Tenemos que encontrarla

– Si no esperan sacar riqueza con esto, ¿qué es lo que esperan? – Preguntó la muchacha con una mueca seria.

– Encontrar a una amiga – Lucy respondió con una sonrisa, calmado la expresión seria de la chica. Se dio la vuelta, despidiéndose y agradeciendo a la muchacha mientras se alejaba con el grupo.

– Las sirenas son reales, ¿no? – Wendy preguntó – Cómo sabremos que ella no vio una sirena real en lugar de…

– Hay que tener fe – Natsu dijo con una sonrisa emocionada – Lucy, vamos a encontrarla, te lo prometo

La chica inclinó la mirada con una sonrisa en los labios. Asintió con emoción y luego miró a sus amigos que le asentía con una sonrisa.

" _Solo espérame un poco más. Por fin tenemos una pista. Volveremos a vernos, Aquario."_

Continuará…

* * *

Eso es todo por el primer capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado, en serio y ya sé que no es la gran cosa para ser el primer capítulo, pero quiero llevar las cosas calma de momento. Los capítulos serán más o menos de este largo, en word son unas 10 u 11 páginas, lo cual para mí suena bien de momento, evidentemente habrá momentos en que serán mucho más largas, pero porque la situación lo requiera.

Desde mi primer fics, hace más de cinco años, o casi cinco años, que fue Sailor Moon, no he vuelto a subir otro fics que sea de anime pese a que siempre he querido a volver a anime. He hecho de libros, de personajes de series animadas y de tv shows, pero no de anime y esta vez quise jugarmela con Fairy Tail. La serie la acabo de ver, estuve como una semana viendola a muerte, exagerado en serio, y cuando termino la serie seguí leyendo el manga, el cual no está terminado. Quise escribir esta historia, porque tenía la historia fresca en mi mente, sobre como quería que sucedieran algunas cosas. Este fics se va a dividir en sagas, igual que la serie original, y de momento tengo ya pensada en los sucesos (me refiero a la trama más importante) de 3 sagas y las tres las quiero meter en este mismo fics, aunque si soy sincera no sé cuantos capítulos tendrá cada una. Eso es todo lo que tengo de momento.

En lo que se refiere a la linea de tiempo, ya que el manga no esta terminado (o al menos creo que no está terminado porque el que leí en internet tenía la saga de Zeref pero no estaba completa) no estaba segura de si continuar antes de la saga de Zeref, osea luego de que reconstruyeran el gremio, o dps... decidí hacerlo después, pero aludiendo a que Fairy Tail gano la batalla y Zeref había desaparecido, por lo que de esta forma yo no toco casi nada de la historia original que estaba incompleta y puedo escribir mi historia aludiendo a algunos hechos de allí.

En cuanto al tiempo de actualización aún no sé que días, estuve pensando en hacerlo los domingo, ya que son las 5 am (porque no podía dormir) del domingo, pero ahí vere. Probablemente, dependiendo del apoyo en los comentarios, haré otra actualización pronto, sino habrá que esperar hasta el otro domingo donde diré si la actulización será los domingos u otro día de la semana.

Dejen Reviews.  
Se despide _Lira12._


	2. Buceando en lo profundo

Hola gente! Sé que dije que subiría el domingo, pero no sé, me apeteció subir un capítulo hoy, así que aquí tenemos el capítulo número dos.

 _ **Resumen:**_ _¡Fairy Tail ha vuelto! El gremio se ha reconstruido y nuevas aventuras esperan a aquellos que desean combatir al lado de sus amigos. Rivales verdaderamente poderosos aparecerán y nuevamente los miembros del gremio se encargaran de proteger a su familia y aquellas fuerzas malignas que amenazan con destruirlo todo. Nadie había imaginado que la búsqueda de Aquarius la llevaría a un sendero de peligros tanto para sus amigos como para el mundo entero._

~ Debo decir que Fairy Tail es un manga de aventuras, fantasía y magia creado por Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **~ Fairy Tail Returns ~  
** **Saga: El Poder del Agua**

 _ **2  
Buceando en lo profundo.**_

Se imaginó que el viaje en bote sería exactamente como lo estaba viviendo en ese momento, con Natsu con las manos y la cabeza colgando de uno de los lados del bote vomitando de tanto en tanto mientras que Happy alzaba los brazos con emoción llamando a los peces para poder comérselos. Más extraño era ver a Erza vestida como si de un capitán se tratase con una gorra y un parche en el ojo derecho dirigiéndola a ella y a Gray, que movían el bote con los remos, hacia lo más lejano de la orilla. Wendy observaba con emoción las cristalinas aguas que le permitían conocer hasta cierto punto las profundidades del océano.

– Se puede ver la roca – Erza por fin habló con un tono serio.

Estaba muy cansada, y casi se sentía como un burro de carga mientras remaba junto a su compañero que también estaba siendo forzado bajo la dictadura de la capitana Erza. Mentalmente se quejó por haber permitido que fuera Happy quién decidiera que un bote de remos era mucho mejor que uno a motor, y solo por el hecho que con un bote de remos sería capaz de moverse lento para ver a los peces.

Alzó la mirada mientras dejaba de remar y observó la roca que sobresalía del agua. Se encontraba algo lejos todavía, pero ya era visible y eso le dio impulsos para remar más rápido. Estaba a solo unos metros de la única pista que la guiaría hacia Aquarius. Si lo que la chica dijo era verdad, entonces la probabilidad de encontrar la llave en las profundidades había crecido un veinte por ciento más, lo que llevaba al treinta por ciento de probabilidad de encontrarla al cincuenta por ciento, en otras palabras, tenía una probabilidad de cincuenta para hallarla como de no hallarla. Pero Lucy no descansaría hasta encontrar la llave de Aquarius, se lo había prometido al espíritu y ambas esperaban con emoción a que ese día llegara.

Aún recordaba con melancolía como durante la batalla contra el ejército que Zeref había enviado contra Fairy Tail Aquarius había aparecido para salvarla a ella, una vez más. Recordaba como su pecho comenzó a latir con emoción y sus manos temblaran, mientras al mismo tiempo algo dentro de ella se rompía provocando que al instante se arrojara llorando hacia la Portadora del Agua que en lugar de alejarla, la consoló allí mismo.

La sirena podía odiarla, podía chistarle cada vez que la invocaba, incluso podía intentar ahogarla también, pero nunca cambiarían los sentimientos de la Maga Celestial hacia aquel Espíritu Celestial. Ella siempre la iba a querer, más que nada (pese al mal trato que tenían antes) debido a que aquella Portadora del Agua había estado a su lado toda la vida. El sacrificio que habían hecho ambas para salvar a sus amigos, había sido tan grande como doloroso, y aunque había pasado casi una semana llorando, no solo por la pérdida de Aquarius sino por la partida de Natsu y Happy, ahora que volvió a ver a la sirena y que ésta le dijera que debía encontrar su llave, nada iba a impedirle reunirse con una amiga.

– Tenemos cuatro tanques de agua, lo que significa que uno de nosotros se tendrá que quedar en el bote para cuidar. Los demás bajaremos al océano a buscar la llave, recuerden, cualquier cosa brillante tráiganla consigo. No se detengan a mirarla, solo tómenla. La revisaremos aquí, de esa manera ahorraremos oxigeno – Erza dijo una vez que el bote se detuviera. La mujer adulta miro a sus compañeros antes de sacar unos palitos – Para hacerlo justo, el que tenga el palo más corto se quedará aquí. Lucy, tu bajaras de todos modos así que me he encargado de sacar palos para nosotros, en cuanto a los Exceed se quedaran aquí junto con el que saque el palo más asintieron con la cabeza para señalar que se encontraban de acuerdo con la mujer. Cada uno de los cuatro magos que se encontraba allí, incluido Natsu, acerco su mano hacia los palitos que sobresalían del puño de Erza.

– Uno, dos, tres… – Arrancaron los palos al mismo tiempo y los enseñaron rápidamente. Para descontento de la capitana, su palito era el más corto así que se dejó caer de brazos cruzados y rechistando mientras desviaba la mirada, y mientras Charle le recordaba que sacar palos había sido su idea.

Hubo un momento de vacilación en la que Lucy pensó que podría bajar sin necesidad de usar un tanque de agua, ya que gracias al Rey de los Espíritus Celestiales, ahora tenía una magia nueva que le permitía tener un poco de la magia de los Espíritus que invocaba, y aunque Aquarius no era parte de su equipo ella aún tenía la fuerza para usar el Star Dress Form Aquarius. Fácilmente podría crear una burbuja de aire, gracias a los poderes de Aquarius y nadar bajo el mar sin problemas, sin embargo, una parte egoísta de sí misma quería que Erza se quedará arriba para vigilar que ninguna criatura atacara el bote, su único método que impediría que volvieran nadando hacia la orilla.

Aseguro las llaves con la correa, con fuerza en su cadera y el Fleuve D'étoiles en caso de que algo le atacara allá abajo. Aunque tuviera aquella nueva magia, y siempre tuviera a su lado a sus compañeros espíritus, ella era de la clase de persona a la que le gustaba valerse por sí misma. Siempre estaría agradecida con los espíritus estelares por ayudarla tanto, pero si tenía oportunidad de usar su propia fuerza entonces lo haría.

Y se dejó caer en el agua, justo después de que Natsu se lanzara como bala de cañón hacia lo profundo del mar. Estaba equipada con aletas de plástico y el tanque de oxígeno en su espalda. También tenía una especie de red que ayudaría a cargar todo los objetos brillantes que encontrase. Siguiendo a Wendy, que parecía maravillada con la cantidad de peces que podía encontrar, la muchacha nado hacia lo más profundo. Contaba el grupo con que en algún momento se quedarían sin luz, por lo que gracias a Erza, estaban equipados con linternas sumergibles que iluminaria solo una parte del agua. Encontrar la llave de Aquarius iba a ser difícil, pero no imposible.

Debajo del mar estaba todo oscuro, tanto que ni siquiera sus manos podía ver. Al encender la luz, le costó ubicarse, lo único que sabía eran dos cosas: el oxígeno era por media hora; si tenía problemas debe nadar hacia arriba. Tras unos minutos buscando en el mar, por fin algo brillo y con esperanza nado hacia el brillo iluminado por la luz de la linterna. No miro el objeto como tal, solo lo tomo en su mano y siguió buscando.

* * *

Para Erza, una persona que siempre estaba en guardia y preparada para luchar, tener que quedarse de brazos cruzado mientras sus compañeros se encontraban buscando la llave de Aquarius era lo más aburrido que había tenido que hacer en su vida, sobre todo si tenía que ver como babeaba el gato azul al mirar a los peces que nadaban por allí.

– Sigo pensando que no debería ilusionarse tanto – Charle comentó mientras la miraba – Ella lo dijo, la llave puede estar aquí como fuera del continente. La probabilidad de encontrarla es bastante baja

– Ella tiene esperanzas – Erza sonrió torcido inclinando la cabeza – Mientras tenga esas esperanzas, nosotros también debemos tenerla.

– Me gustaría comer uno de esos peces – Happy dijo.

– ¿Aún puedes comer? – Sonrió Erza. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás mirando el cielo claro con una sonrisa, cerró los ojos ligeramente y no podía negar que se sentía bastante cómoda y calmada. Ella podía dormir si quisiera y nada ni nadie podrían molestarla. Esa paz que estaba sintiendo la hacía sentirse muy bien.

Aún podía recordar la sonrisa de la chica cuando les había contado sobre Aquarius. Esa sonrisa llena de fe y esperanza, llena de emoción y entusiasmo, que la hizo sentirse de igual manera era lo que impulsaba a Erza a ayudar a la muchacha. Además, le debían una grande a Aquarius, ya que sin aquel sacrificio entonces habrían perdido la batalla y ninguno estaría allí para poder contarlo. Seguramente era cierto que Lucy podía encontrar una mejor solución al problema, pero un sacrificio hablaba más por sí solo. Tal y como Natsu había prometido, encontrarían la llave para que dueño y espíritu se pudieran reunir nuevamente.

– Erza, mira – La muchacha abrió los ojos dirigiendo la mirada hacia donde la gata blanca había señalado, encontrándose con lo que parecía ser una lancha a motor dirigiéndose hacia su posición a gran velocidad. La mirada pacifica de Erza se volvió dura.

– Cazadores de tesoros – El Exceed azul dijo con un tono serio – ¡Oh no! ¿Y si ellos encontraron la llave antes que nosotros?

– Calma. No hay que preocuparnos de momento – Erza mantuvo la calma, pese a que ver tres lanchas a gran velocidad no le agradaba nada. No tenía noción del tiempo, pero sabía que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que sus amigos bajaron.

Las lanchas se lanzaron al agua que rodeaba su bote. Ella se puso en pie zarandeando el bote hacia los lados. Las tres lanchas la rodearon, cada una de las lanchas tenían a dos personas en cada uno. La chica de cabellos rojos frunció el ceño dirigiendo la mirada hacia uno de los chicos que conducía una lancha. Tenía el cabello de color azulado suave, peinado con un mohawk, lentes oscuros y fumaba un cigarrillo. Vestía con una camiseta playera de flores y seguramente unos shorts.

– Eh, tú, preciosa, qué haces en nuestro lugar de pesca – Habló este hombre con un tono bastante roto. No le gusto como las palabras salían de su boca ya que parecían de palabras de alguien que vivía en las calles y se creía mejor que los demás cuando no era ni la mitad de bueno.

– Nosotros somos Los Caza Oros – Un hombre detrás de ella habló. Volteó a mirar por el hombro y se encontró a un hombre parado en la lancha, cuerpo regordete, una playera que a duras penas le cabía en el cuerpo y unos shorts que dejaban a la vista las piernas regordetas de ellas – Estás en nuestra zona. Su cabello era negro, y se notaba algo andrajoso.

– Tks, por qué hay que soportar que visitantes como ustedes ocupen nuestros lugares – Habló un hombre con completo desinterés. El tercer miembro de la otra lancha desviaba la mirada despreocupado. Su cabello era largo, atado en una coleta y usaba gafas. Si Erza tenía que elegir cual se veía mejor de los tres, diría que aquel último hombre, porque al menos tenía algo de clase para vestirse.

– Este no es su lugar – Erza dijo con seriedad.

– Por supuesto que lo es, preciosa – El primer hombre habló, mientras su compañero se ponía en pie y sacaba una red de pesca – Hemos venido aquí durante dos meses. Es el mejor lugar para conseguir peces raros

– ¡Peces! – Happy alzó las alas con emoción mientras sujetaba su rostro con almas manos.

– ¿Te gustan los peces, gatito? A nosotros nos encantan – Dijo el hombre regordete – Nos dan un buen dineral

– Contrabandistas. La venta de peces exóticos es ilegal – Charle le susurró a Erza.

– Así parece – Erza asintió – No podemos dejar que sigan haciéndolo, pero no hemos venido a buscar pelea

Uno de los hombres salto al agua, completamente vestido con un traje de buso, usando una mascarilla de aire junto a un tanque. Cargaba consigo mismo una red bastante grande para agarrar a todos los peces que pudiera. Luego de que aquel hombre se sumergiera, otro de ellos lanzo una red al mar mientras se sentaba a esperar.

– No pueden llevarse los peces de un estanque. Eso es un robo – Charle dijo rápidamente mirando con frialdad a uno de los hombres que estaba fumando un cigarro – Este océano no es suyo

– Eh, ¿crees que me importa? Estos peces dan un buen dineral – Él estiro la mano hacia debajo de su asiento – Eso me recuerda. Ya que saben a lo que venimos, no puedo permitir que salgan de aquí con ese conocimiento

Alzó una pistola mientras sonreía torcido, se ajustó los lentes en su rostro y luego dejo escapar un chasquido de su boca.

– Lo siento, preciosa, ¿algunas últimas palabras? –

– Nada que pueda decir delante de mis amigos – Dijo con dureza Erza, estremeciendo a ambos Exceeds. La mujer presionó con fuerza los pies en el bote, sus manos se hicieron puños. Esperó el movimiento de aquel hombre, escuchó la pistola rugir para dejar escapar la lava que seguramente estaría dirigida a un punto en donde la mataría enseguida, pero sus reflejos eran mejores que los de una simple pistola. Esquivó la bala casi sin moverse, y cuando el hombre se rió murmurando que había fallado, ella lo miró con odio.

– No volveré a fallar – Sonrió el hombre y apretó el gatillo varias veces dejando salir las balas.

– ¡Re-equipar! – Rápidamente Erza dio un salto hacia la lancha apretando en sus manos una espada del tipo de esgrima. La armadura brillante que traía puesta le permitía tener más movilidad a la hora de dar saltos y correr, de tal manera en que saltar de una lancha a otra no era ninguna locura. Con un ágil movimiento agito la espada y gracias a su magia y a su fuerza logró romper el arma provocando que el hombre retrocediera asustado.

Escuchó un ruido detrás de ella, y rápidamente se volteó encontrándose con los demás miembros de aquel grupo cargando con armas, las cuales parecían tener una especie de brillo rodeándolas. Frunció el ceño y dio un salto tan brusco que la lancha se tambaleo y el agua entró a ella, el hombre grito asustado y luego enojado mientras buscaba un cuchillo u otra pistola entre sus cosas.

Casi sin esfuerzo, Erza se hizo cargo de aquellos hombres que intentaron atacarla. Incluso se había encargado de romper las redes que tenían en el agua para atrapar a los peces. Mientras ella se hacía cargo de ellos, Happy y Charle le brindaban apoyo arrebatando las armas y tirándolas al agua. Tal parecía que aquellos hombres estaban completamente equipados con armas, las cuales poseían algun tipo de magia pese a que ellos realmente no parecían ser magos. Esquivando los cuchillos y las balas, Erza no parecía tener problemas ni siquiera una gota de sudor.

– ¡Eh, ustedes, acaben con ella de una vez! – El hombre del mohawk dijo enojado. En sus manos una vara electrizada estaba brillando con rabia. Acercó su lancha con rapidez y ataco a uno de los Exceed que estaban cerca, electrocutándolo por completo antes de apuntarlo con una pistola – Más vale que sueltes tu espada si no quieres que tu amiguito sea comida para peces

– ¡No has escuchado sobre la cadena alimenticia! ¡Eso no está bien, es grotesco! – Happy se retorció entre los brazos de aquel hombre.

– ¡Happy! – Erza apretó los dientes.

– Alguien sálvenme – Lloró el animal.

– Maldición, Happy – Erza alzó la espada, pero enseguida tres pistolas apuntaron a su espalda, presionando la boquilla de estas contra la espalda y haciéndole saber que no debía moverse. Apretó los dientes con más fuerzas mientras miraba por el hombro a los tres hombres que sonreían con una expresión triunfadora, luego volteó a ver la mirada preocupada de Happy.

Ella no tiraría la espada, sin embargo no podía permitir que su amigo acabara lastimado, o en el peor de los casos muerto. Por un momento su mente comenzó a moverse a gran velocidad buscando una oportunidad para salvar a su amigo, pero en ese momento de dudas un torbellino de agua salió disparado desde el mar hacia arriba como si de una explosión se tratase. Todos observaron la explosión, la cual funcionó como distracción para que ella pudiera quitarle las armas a aquellos que la atacaban con pistolas mágicas.

De la explosión, una imagen llameante salió disparado con bolas de fuego que provocaron que aquel hombre dejara escapar al gato y observara con temor y rabia hacia la figura que acababa de aterrizar en su lancha envuelto en llamas.

– ¡Voy a hacerte pagar! – La voz conocida se presentó con la imagen de un muchacho joven de cabellos rosados y una mirada cargada de rabia. Erza sonrió torcido, sobre todo cuando el arma que tenía aquel hombre comenzó a congelarse hacia su mano, asustándolo y agitándola intentando quitársela. Cuando Natsu dio un paso en la lancha, se dejó caer de rodillas y sosteniendo su estómago dejando ir todo lo que tenía en su estómago – ¿Por qué se… está moviendo esto…?

Parpadeó confundida, y agradeció el esfuerzo que había hecho su compañero para poder distraerlos. Si bien él no era capaz de mantenerse en un transporte y al mismo tiempo pelear en condiciones, había ayudado a que Happy quedará libre, lo que a ella misma le daba la ventaja. Puños y patadas volaron hacia los hombres, mientras de la nada, Gray saltaba del agua para pelear contra el jefe de la banda de contrabandistas.

La tentación de voltear la lancha y dejar caer todas sus pertenecías corrió por las venas de Erza, pero se contuvo pese a que mirar a la cara a aquellos hombres en realidad le daba asco. Personas que no tenían honor ni consciencia, que solo buscaban riqueza por medios baratos y asquerosos.

Cuando entre Erza y Gray lograron detener a los bandidos, con la magia de hielo de Gray congelaron sus muñecas como si de unas cadenas tratasen para que de ese modo no se pudieran mover. Los metieron a todos, casi inconscientes, en una lancha.

– Eso fue bastante fácil – Happy sonrió – ¿Cómo supieron que estábamos en problemas?

– Vimos balas mágicas cayendo al agua. Explotaron allí – Gray explicó colocando las manos en su cintura antes de mirar a su compañero que se encontraba devolviendo su estómago todavía – Bueno…

– Fue de gran ayuda – Asintió Erza.

– ¿Dónde están Lucy y Wendy? – Preguntó Charle apoyándose en uno de los asientos de la lancha.

– Si no han subido a causa de la explosión entonces deben estar abajo buscando todavía – El muchacho dijo mientras alzaba una red que contenía algunos objetos brillantes, desde pulseras hasta monedas, pero no lo que ellos buscaban. – Oye, Natsu, ¿qué has encontrado tú?

Con la cara estampada en el suelo, el muchacho alzó su bolsa mostrando como contenido únicamente un alga.

– ¿Es todo lo que conseguiste? – Happy dijo sorprendidos.

– Estaba jugando… con los peces… son buenos para jugar… – Contuvo lo que estuvo por salir de su estómago – ¡Salgamos de aquí!

– Aún hay que esperar a las chicas – Erza dijo mirando a Gray nuevamente – ¿Todavía tienes oxigeno?

– Por supuesto. ¿Vas a bajar? – Gray preguntó.

– Sí. Iré a buscarlas. Ya llevan un rato, el oxígeno debe estar casi en su límite – Erza explicó mientras tomaba el tanque de oxígeno.

– Dales un tiempo más – Sonrió Happy.

– Deben estar por volver – Charle asintió.

Erza asintió mirando hacia el mar, preguntándose donde estaban las chicas.

* * *

Wendy diviso la figura no muy lejos de donde se encontraba. Por un momento, aquella silueta de alguien sentado en la arena con la cabeza agachada le hizo pensar que se trataba de una sirena, ya que tenía las piernas, o más bien las aletas, hacia un lado y bajo la tenue luz para ella parecía una sirena. Nadó hacia ella, pero cuando la luz ilumino la perfecta imagen de su amiga, pudo ver la mirada preocupada de la chica mientras sostenía con fuerza algo en sus manos.

Sus miradas se cruzaron un momento, y pudo ver como la muchacha sacudía la cabeza con tristeza, lo que provoco que ella misma se sintiera mal debido a que no podían encontrar la llave. Escuchó un pitido que sonaba bastante ahogado, y cuando miro hacia su costado para ver que la luz verde que emitía el tanque se transformaba en luz roja, le indico a la muchacha subir y ella asintió. Las dos nadaron con gran esfuerzo debido a la presión del agua y se apresuraron a sacar la cabeza de afuera del agua.

En la superficie se encontraban del otro lado en la roca, por lo que no podían ver el bote. Con cuidado de que no le entrara agua en los ojos, Wendy se quitó los googles y miro a la chica imitaba su acción.

– Supongo que mañana podemos tener mejor probabilidad – Wendy consoló con una sonrisa pequeña – El océano es enorme

Lucy la miro por un momento, sus manos, al igual que la joven, se agarraban a la roca, pero su mirada había estado anteriormente puesta en el océano.

– No creo que se encuentre aquí – Dijo la muchacha con calma.

– Vamos, no hay que rendirnos, Lucy-san. Recién hemos empezado –

– No, no me refiero a eso. Siento como… como si la llave no estuviera aquí – Lucy frunció el ceño – No se siente como si hubiera magia cerca

– ¿Las llaves emiten magia? – Preguntó la muchacha confundida.

– No, pero siempre he sido capaz de notar la presencia de mis llaves, por eso sé que no está acá – Torció los labios.

Wendy sonrió – Probablemente es el hecho de que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuviste la llave contigo – Inclino la cabeza – Verás como la vamos a encontrar. No hay que rendirnos

Lucy sonrió mirando a la chica – Sí. Debe ser eso. Uh, vamos al bote –

– Sí – La chica sonrió. Ambas chicas rodearon la roca dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba su bote, pero se sorprendieron al encontrarse con tras tres lanchas y con sus compañeros en una de ellas. Lucy frunció el ceño mientras miraba a Erza equipada, a Gray y a Natsu ya sobre el bote.

– ¿Por qué siempre que no estamos suceden cosas como estás? – Murmuró Lucy con una mueca.

– Normalmente suceden si estamos o no – Wendy rió ligeramente.

– ¡Wendy! –

– ¡Lucy! –

Ambas chicas sonrieron al ver a sus amigos Exceed llamándolas con una sonrisa en los labios, uno de ellos con más entusiasmo que el otro.

– ¿Quiere alguien decirme que no se han metido en peleas mientras nosotras buscábamos? – Lucy pregunto en un tono que dejaba claro que ella sabía que eso había sucedido. Al mirar a los tres hombres inconscientes con los brazos en la espalda, se preguntó si los daños de las lanchas las tendrían que reparar el gremio. Honestamente, era una sorpresa sobre cómo es que el gremio se mantenía en pie si siempre estaban destrozando cosas y debían pagar por los daños.

– Son gente mala, Lucy – Happy respondió alzado en el aire con sus alas.

Wendy parpadeó – ¿Gente mala? –

– Contrabandistas – Charle respondió de brazos cruzados.

– Gente mala que pesca los peces para venderlos en lugar de comerlos. Eso es un pecado, Lucy – Happy sacudió la cabeza.

La chica sonrió ligeramente mientras miraba a Gray y a Erza.

– La chica menciono varios cazadores de tesoros. Estos tontos seguramente llevan un buen tiempo yendo y viniendo a recoger peces sin que nadie lo sepa – Explicó Gray cruzado de brazo.

– Espero que no hayan tenido tantos problemas – Wendy dijo con una sonrisa pequeña.

– Los hemos derrotado rápidamente – Erza asintió – Casi sin problemas

– Supongo que era de esperarse – Sonrió Lucy.

– De todos modos, ¿encontraron algo abajo? – Gray preguntó nuevamente.

La chica sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Volteó a mirar a los bandidos que estaban atados.

– ¿Qué haremos con ellos? – Preguntó la rubia mirando a la líder del grupo. Erza se cruzó de brazos.

– Los dejaremos aquí y alertaremos a la policía local –

– ¿Qué haremos ahora? – Con el estómago en la boca, camino a tropezones y encorvado Natsu. – ¿Seguiremos buscando?

– Uhm, creo que los tanques de oxígeno ya están casi acabados – Wendy dijo con una mueca.

– Eso es un problema. Los tanques de oxígeno son bastantes caros y si queremos volver en tren de nuevo entonces no podremos volver a comprar cuatro tanques, creo que solo nos alcanzara a comprar dos de ellos – Erza murmuró mientras caminaba a encender la lancha a motor.

– Con dos estaremos bien – Gray asintió – Aún nos queda un poco con estos tanques, así que tampoco está perdido del todo

Lucy asintió con una sonrisa, agradeciendo de todo corazón a sus amigos que la estaban apoyando y ayudando para poder encontrar a Aquarius. Las lágrimas comenzaron a quemar en sus ojos, pero se resistió a llorar una vez más argumentando a aquellos que le preguntaban que se trataba del agua salada del mar.

Volvieron en menos tiempo de lo que se fueron gracias al motor de la lancha, claro que el bote que rentaron lo arrastraron con una cuerda atrás de la lancha. En el momento en que llegaron a la playa, Erza se encargó de encontrar a la policía local, mientras el resto del grupo se aseguraba con entregar el bote.

– ¿Estás bien? – Natsu miró a la chica.

– Sí – Asintió – ¿Te sientes mejor?

Natsu asintió con una sonrisa amplia de oreja a oreja – ¡Sí! –

Ella rió ligeramente. Volteó a mirar hacia donde se encontraban Wendy y Gray. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Al voltear la mirada hacia el océano nuevamente sintió esa extraña sensación que había presentido cuando se encontraba en las profundidades del océano. Una presencia mágica que iba y venía, se desvanecía lejos y al mismo tiempo le hacía sentirse insegura.

Volteó la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir que alguien le taladraba con la mirada la nuca, pero todo lo que podía ver era a la gente en la playa, personas comprando cosas, a los bandidos siendo arrastrados por la policía mientras Erza los observaba con un ceño fruncido y al mirar devuelta al mar una incómoda sensación se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco hasta solo quedar como un recuerdo fantasmal.

Aquarius podría no haber estado allí, pero ahora ya no estaba. Ahora no había nada en lo profundo del mar.

Continuará…

* * *

Bueno aquí el capítulo dos. Espero que les haya gustado. Ya sé que no son muy largos los capítulos, pero de momento van bien porque cuentan lo justo y necesario. El siguiente capítulo lo actualizare en unos días más.

Dejen Reviews.  
Se despide _Lira12._


	3. La oscura predicción

_**Resumen:**_ _¿Quién le iba a decir a ella que la búsqueda de Aquarius era el primer paso para el más grande de los males? La batalla contra Zeref ha cesado, pero la victoria aún está muy lejos de llegar a sus manos. Una nueva aventura ha comenzado, y desencadenara crueles caminos que llevaran a nuestros magos favoritos al borde de la desesperación mientras con sus propias fuerzas sobrepasan sus propios limites para vencer a todo aquel que se atreve a amenazar a Fairy Tail._

~ Debo decir que Fairy Tail es un manga de aventuras, fantasía y magia creado por Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **~ Fairy Tail Returns ~  
Saga: El Poder del Agua **

_**3  
La oscura predicción**_

Era el tercer suspiro que Mirajane escuchó provenir de la boca de la Maga Celestial. Una sonrisa pequeña y cálida se dibujó en su rostro cuando dejo frente a ella en la mesa una taza con un líquido amarillento cristalino. La muchacha miro la taza de madera que rebosaba de espuma y luego resopló.

– Gracias Mira –

– No fue un buen día, eh –

– Lo mejor que sucedió fue que Natsu le vomito encima a Gray en el camino de regreso y entraron en una pelea como de costumbre – La muchacha resopló nuevamente – No debería estar triste o desilusionada, este es solo el comienzo y es cierto que no debía esperar que fuera a encontrar la llave a la primera, pero una parte de mí esperaba que la pista sea más grande

Mira sonrió ligeramente mientras entregaba un trozo de pastel a la pequeña niña que se encontraba al lado de Lucy balanceando las piernas mientras bebía de un vaso de jugo con un popote que tenía una forma espiral.

– Gracias – La chica dijo con una sonrisa amplia en los labios.

Mira sonrió y luego dirigió su atención nuevamente hacia la chica que se encontraba bebiendo de la jarra, con una pequeña mueca en los labios intentando entregar calma a la muchacha.

– Estuvimos buscando dos días – Suspiró la muchacha – Creo que la llave nunca estuvo allí. Además, la chica menciono que la sirena lloraba, pero Aquarius no es del tipo de chica que llora

Mira sonrió – Tal vez si era, lloraba a causa de no poder verte –

– Uhm, no. Aquarius es del tipo que preferiría ahogarme antes que llorar por mí – Se sonrojo con una sonrisa la rubia. Vagamente recordaba que cuando invoco al Rey de los Espíritus Celestiales podía ver unas traicioneras lágrimas rosar las mejillas de Aquarius. Claro que ella nunca se lo diría a otra persona, ya que sabía que probablemente la Portadora del Agua la mataría.

– Se ve que tenían una relación bastante especial – Mira sonrió – Entonces, ¿quieres algo de comer con eso? Nunca bebas con el estómago vacío, no es bueno

Lucy sonrió mirando hacia Asuka que comía del pastel de fresas que Mira le había dado con una gran sonrisa en los labios, con la cara manchada de crema y los dedos pegajosos. A otro lado, Erza estaba comiendo un trozo grande de pastel de fresas.

– Ah… no gracias – Lucy sonrió mientras bebía del tazón. El sabor amargo del alcohol corrió por su paladar y quemo en su garganta. Sonrió forzado y luego miró a Cana que bebía de su taza en una mesa alejada sin detenerse. Se preguntó cómo podía beber tanto la chica.

– ¡Mira otro pastel! – Erza alzó una mano. Con una sonrisa Lucy siguió bebiendo de la taza.

– Es sorprendente como puede estar tan tranquila cuando tiene dulces frente a ella – Sonrió Lucy ligeramente.

– Los dulces de Mira son los mejores – Sonrió la pequeña emocionada. La rubia acarició la cabeza de Asuka con una sonrisa.

– ¿Verdad que sí? – Lucy miro a Mira nuevamente.

– Tal vez Cana pueda leerte la fortuna – Sonrió la muchacha detrás de la barra, apoyando las manos sobre el mesón mientras le guiña el ojo a la rubia.

Lucy parpadeó un par de veces. Siguiendo el consejo de Mira, corrió en busca de Cana que se encontraba bebiendo de un gran tazón de madera mientras al mismo tiempo conversaba con Elfman y con Lissana. La joven castaña reía a carcajadas de algo que conversaba el trío, mientras Elfman parecía extremadamente sonrojado.

– …y luego, y luego, le dijo a Mira-neesan que se casaría con Evergreen – Se rió Lissana.

Nuevamente estalló en carcajadas Cana mientras bebía de su tazón – Sabía que tenías algo por el hada, Elfman –

– Ts, fue una táctica de distracción. ¡Solo un hombre puede tener tales ocurrencias! – Dijo con orgullo y sonrojado el hombre de hombros anchos.

– Cana – Lucy le llamó a la morena, quién con la mirada entrecerrada miro a la rubia antes de estallar en una profunda alegría.

– ¡Lucy! – Alzó los brazos – Adivina, adivina. Elfman y Evergreen… se van a casar. ¡Se van a casar!

La muchacha parpadeó confusa mirando a los hermanos Strauss en busca de una respuesta a su pregunta no formulada. Lissana se rió ligeramente, mientras Elfman sacudía la cabeza defendiéndose.

Sabía que Cana tendía a ser una persona extremadamente feliz cuando estaba ebria, siempre reía y siempre sonreía a causa del alcohol. Eran pocas veces las que Lucy había visto a Cana enojada en un estado ebrio, por no decir casi ninguno.

– Estaba pensando en si puedes hacerme una lectura de cartas – Pidió la chica con algo de timidez. La castaña frunció el ceño y bebió nuevamente del tazón de madera que no había soltado.

– ¿Se trata esto de la misión fallida? –

Uhg. Por supuesto que todos en el gremio ya sabían de la fracasada misión que habían tenido el día anterior cuando viajaron a un lejano poblado junto a la mar llamado Rocío, en donde una chica decía haber visto una sirena.

Infló las mejillas mientras asentía lentamente para luego dejar caer la cabeza con pesar. Se sentó junto a Lissana y luego resopló.

– En realidad necesito otra pista o lo que sea que me pueda ayudar a encontrar la llave de Aquarius –

– Escucha Lucy – Cana dejo la cerveza a un lado mientras sacaba una baraja de cartas – Sabes bien que la lectura de cartas puede tener varios significados. No siempre va a ser lo que tú quieres o cómo quieres que resulte. Puede incluso suceder de otras formas. En otras palabras, es posible que lo que te vaya a decir en relación a Aquarius puede no ser lo que quieras escuchar

Respiró hondo y asintió con la cabeza. Ella realmente estaba casi desesperada, y aunque sabía que la búsqueda acababa de iniciar, y bien podría terminar en un mes o incluso en unos años, ella quería encontrar a Aquarius lo más pronto posible, además no era la única que tenía planes para realizar.

– Hazlo – Asintió.

Cana asintió y comenzó a sacar cartas lentamente.

– Uhm, ¿qué tal la suerte en el amor? – Lissana sonrió.

– Tener una pareja es de hombres –

– Ni siquiera sé cómo tomar ese comentario – Lucy miro a Elfman.

– Me alegró que pienses eso, Elf-nichan, porque volviendo al tema de Evergreen… –

– Eso no tiene nada que ver – Se defendió el hombre.

Lucy sonrió ligeramente volviendo la mirada hacia Cana que se encontraba mirando las cartas con el ceño fruncido.

– No dicen nada, ¿verdad? –

– No es eso – Sacudió la cabeza Cana. Una expresión seria y preocupada se dibujó en su rostro mientras miraba las cartas – Las cartas predicen un encuentro desafortunado. Debes tener cuidado con aquello que buscas

La mesa se quedó en silencio unos minutos mientras cada uno de los presentes parecía tratar de entender las palabras de la mujer castaña. Lucy balbuceo palabras sin poder formar una oración, y cuando Cana sacó otra carta la mujer abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

– No es bueno –

– ¿Qué no es bueno? – Preguntó la muchacha con temor.

El dedo de Cana se movió con delicadeza apuntando a la nueva carta que había sacado. Torció los labios.

– La muerte espera a la vuelta de la esquina –

Una sonrisa nerviosa se escapó de los temblorosos labios de Lucy mientras su rostro temblaba de miedo.

– Basta de bromas, Cana –

– Te lo dije en serio, Lucy – La mujer sacudió la cabeza mientras sacaba otra carta – Hay cosas que seguramente no te van a gustar y esta es una de esas

– Tal vez… tal vez deberías abandonar la búsqueda – Lissana murmuró con preocupación.

Lucy sacudió la cabeza – No. Prometí que la encontraría y eso haré – Dijo con firmeza. La predicción de Cana la tenía inquieta, por no decir que estaba temblando del susto, pero ella no se retiraría fácilmente. Lograría encontrar a Aquarius y se enfrentaría a cualquier peligro con la mirada en alto.

* * *

Resopló nuevamente. Eso de resoplar se le estaba volviendo una costumbre esos últimos días. Caminaba por la orilla de la acera que daba con dirección al rio que atravesaba la ciudad. Tenía los ojos cerrados mientras mantenía los brazos estirados para mantener el equilibrio. Para aquella tradición de caminar en el borde de la acera junto a Plue que imitaba sus movimientos, paso un bote en dirección contraria y dos hombres iban en el.

– Ten cuidado, Lucy – Escuchó con un tono casi ahogado, pero ella no les prestó atención como de costumbre.

– En realidad me tiene preocupada lo que dijo Cana – Torció el gesto – pero nosotros debemos encontrar a Aquarius, ¿verdad? Ella nos está esperando

– Pun pun –

– Sí. Natsu no tendría miedo de una predicción así, él saltaría al peligro sin dudar. Igual que Gray o Erza, o incluso Wendy. Nosotros tampoco podemos dudar de ello –

– Pun pun – La voz del Nikolas sonaba alegre.

– Sin embargo… me preocupa eso de que será un encuentro desafortunado – Se detuvo un momento mirando hacia el agua del océano. Siempre le era imposible mirar el agua, aunque esta provenga de un vaso, y no pensar en Aquarius. – ¿Qué significara eso?

– Pun pun – El Nikolas alzó uno de sus brazos para mirar a la Maga Celestial, le sonrió mientras su cuerpo temblaba de forma característica – Pun pun

– Tienes razón. No vamos a preocuparnos por ello – Sonrió inclinando la cabeza.

La mirada en el rostro del Nikolas se volvió confusa, evidentemente lo que había dicho no tenía nada que ver con lo que la chica llegó a concluir, sin embargo no parecía molestarle en absoluto.

Se apresuraron a llegar a la casa que estaba rentando, y como era de costumbre ella anunció su regreso en el hogar, pues sabía que por más que se molestara en gritar o enojarse, siempre habría alguien esperándola del otro lado. Lo que más le sorprendía a veces era el hecho de que alguien llegará más rápido que ella.

– ¡Hola! – Con una sonrisa en los labios, Happy salduo a la muchacha mientras en sus manos mantenía un trozo de pescado a medio comer.

– ¡Bienvenida! – Natsu saludo con una mano en alto y la otra sosteniendo una bolsa de papas fritas.

– He llegado – Sonrió la muchacha antes de dejar caer el rostro por una mirada enojada – Espera, ¡qué hacen aquí nuevamente!

– Qué dices. Siempre estamos aquí – Natsu mordió unas papas de la bolsa.

– Tal vez debería darles una llave para que no entren por la ventana – Murmuró la muchacha con un ligero sonrojo – De todos modos, hablo en serio, ¿qué hacen aquí?

– Mira, mira lo que hemos encontrado – Happy sonrió mostrándole un folleto a la muchacha – Te lo íbamos a enseñar cuando estábamos en el gremio pero ya te habías ido

– ¿Qué es esto? – Tomó en sus manos un folleto en donde había un pedido para una misión. Por lo que pudo leer, la misión era algo típico, encontrar y arrestar a un bandido conocido por haberse escapado de la ley en varias ocasiones. La recompensa no era tan grande para tratarse de alguien que ha evadido la ley en varias ocasiones, pero a Lucy le parecía bien – 50.000 jewels

– Lo sé, no es lo mejor que hemos visto, pero las misiones más grande se las llevaron ya. Nos tocó esto, siendo lo más pobre. Me parece bien, quiero descargar mi ira contra alguien, y qué mejor que un ladrón que se ha escapado de la ley en varias ocasiones – Natsu sonrió con emoción – ¿Qué dices? Me parece genial. Tendríamos que ir caminando hacia la ciudad vecina, nos tardaríamos una hora como mucho si corremos, pero suena bien

– ¿Qué hay de Erza, Wendy y Gray? – Preguntó Lucy mientras se sentaba frente a los dos chicos. Alargó la mano sin dejar de mirar el folleto en donde aparecía la mirada del hombre al que debían atrapar y robo unas papas fritas de la bolsa del muchacho.

– Meh, tienen otras cosas que hacer – Se encogió de hombros.

– Natsu no les dijo – Delató el Exceed con una sonrisa – Dijo que la recompensa era muy poca como para dividirlo en siete

– Ts, no tienes que decir eso –

– Pero es la verdad, Natsu –

– Bueno… también tenemos que comer, ¿no? – Se defendió.

– Me parece difícil creer que compras tu propio alimento cuando te comes todo lo que hay en mi refrigerador – Murmuro Lucy volviendo a arrebatar papas de la bolsa.

La imagen del folleto mostraba a un hombre de cabellos largos hasta los hombros, tenía un gorro en la cabeza. Lo que más le distinguía al hombre de la foto era la cicatriz que estaba en su rostro, justo en la mejilla y parecía un corte en vertical.

– A nosotros no nos molestaría si vas a nuestra casa – Natsu se encogió de hombros.

– No gracias. Está muy desordenado como para ir – Rió levemente la muchacha. Ambos compañeros la miraron con una sonrisa.

– ¿Y bien, qué dices? – Happy sonrió.

– Uhm, suena bien – Sonrió ella – Ha pasado un tiempo en que no realizamos una misión normal

– ¡Aye! – Sonrió Happy.

– Por cierto, Lucy – La sonrisa de Natsu desapareció del rostro rápidamente, cuando la muchacha lo miro sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda – Erza escuchó de Lissana que Cana te hizo una lectura de cartas bastante preocupantes

– ¿Y tú te enteraste como…? –

– Estaba escuchando a escondidas, aye – Alzó la mano Happy sonriendo mientras Natsu le reclamaba que dejara de decir cosas innecesarias.

– No es nada de otro mundo solo… – Torció los labios – Estoy preocupada de la cantidad de tiempo que podría llevarme encontrarme con Aquarius nuevamente. Digo, no quiero llegar a ser una anciana y contarle a mis nietos sobre Aquarius y sobre la búsqueda que nunca llego a su final

– ¿Te vas a casar, Lucy? – Happy preguntó con un tono burlón.

La muchacha cerró los ojos, apoyando los codos en sus piernas – Supongo que algún día y… ¡Espera! ¡No estamos hablando de esto! –

El gato azul rió al ver el rostro de la muchacha molesta.

– Ellos creen que es mejor abandonar la búsqueda antes de salir lastimada – Resopló la muchacha. Ella vio al chico abrir la boca, pero no le dejó hablar – pero… estuve pensando y entonces recordé que si se tratara de ti nunca te darías por vencido. Nunca te diste por vencido con Igneel… Lo siento mucho

Natsu sonrió – Somos un equipo y no nos damos por vencido. Igneel, Aquarius, y cualquier otro que necesitemos para no sentirnos solos en realidad nunca nos dejan solos aunque no estén con nosotros. Mi búsqueda con Igneel termino y le prometí que me haría más fuerte, que no dejaría de sonreír y viviría… Tú le has prometido a Aquarius que encontrarías su llave y se reunirían de nuevo, no importa el tiempo que lleve, al final siempre encontraremos la forma de regresar con aquellos que nos importan – La sonrisa era ancha en su rostro – Te prometí que te ayudaría y eso haré, además, las aventuras que tendremos serán mucho mejores. Espero encontrarnos con grandes rivales, y hay situaciones que no quedaron selladas del todo…

– Zeref – Murmuró la muchacha.

Él asintió con seriedad.

Happy miro a los dos humanos con una expresión confusa en su rostro, tardo en comprender el ambiente, pero la sonrisa en sus labios era tan ancha que el brillo sobrepasaba sus propios límites.

– ¡Somos un equipo! – Dijo apretando las patas – Vamos a vencer a todo aquello que se nos interponga y nos haremos más fuertes

– Pun pun –

– Exacto. Lo que él dijo – Natsu señaló a Plue.

– ¿Es que tú le entiendes? – Happy preguntó sorprendido.

– No, pero parece alegre – Sonrió el Dragón Slayer.

Lucy sacudió la cabeza mientras reía nuevamente.

No tenía nada de qué preocuparse si Natsu y Happy estaban de su lado, incluso con Erza, Grey y Wendy cerca las cosas iban a ser mejores. Había aprendido muchas cosas desde que se unió al gremio, y la más grande de todas es que siempre iba a contar con sus amigos.

Después de unas horas de conversación, decidió finalmente darse una ducha e ir a dormir. Contaba con que para cuando hubiera salido de la ducha el chico ya se hubiera marchado junto con el Exceed, aunque la parte razonable de su cerebro que aún estaba despierta y no cansada le recordaba y aclaraba que eso no sucedería tan fácilmente.

* * *

Natsu sonrió de oreja a oreja, dejando ver una sonrisa bastante satisfecha mientras a paso firme y exagerado caminaba moviendo hacia adelante y atrás sus manos, a su lado volando se encontraba Happy que seguía su paso con una sonrisa y unos metros más atrás Lucy caminaba con una pequeña sonrisa.

– Aun no entiendo por qué debemos ir caminando si podemos tomar ir en un carruaje – Lucy se quejó mientras seguía a sus amigos. – Habríamos llegado en menos de la mitad del tiempo

– Esto es mejor – Dijo riendo Natsu con una sonrisa confiado – Se siente más libre y menos pesado

– ¡Aye! – Sonrió Happy – Hay menos vomito

– Eso también – Sonrió Natsu.

– Bueno, eso es mejor que nada – Sonrió Lucy suspirando – ¿Qué tiene de especial este ladrón?

Una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó los labios de Happy mientras volteaba a mirar a la rubia que parecía confusa por un momento. Cubrió su boca con una de sus patas mientras sus ojos brillaron con maldad.

– Oh, ¿no lo sabes? – Se burló – Nuestro bandido tiene una _ligera_ obsesión

– ¿Obsesión? –

– Aye. Está obsesionado con las rubias –

– ¡No puede ser! – Se tensó la muchacha mirando al gato que le sonreía con malicia. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal mientras desde su garganta se creaba el grito que haría que los animales cercanos huyeran del lugar asustados de un depredador.

Natsu se volteó a mirar a sus compañeros mientras una sonrisa torcida se dibujaba en sus labios. Vio a la chica corriendo en círculos siendo perseguida por el Exceed que la molestaba diciendo que se trataba de un loco obsesionado con las chicas rubia que raptaba a menudo.

Con una carcajada, Natsu llamó a sus amigos para seguir su camino hacia la ciudad vecina. Se encargó de contarle a la muchacha que parecía ser que su ladrón robaba joyas valiosas, sobre todo las de la realeza.

– Parece que le gusta los desafíos si se adentra en castillos bien vigilados – Lucy comentó.

– Sí, eso parece – Natsu asintió – Le tenderemos una trampa

– ¿Cómo? –

– ¿Con esto? – El muchacho saco de su bolsillo una roca de color rojo que brillaba con los rayos del sol.

– ¿Una piedra? –

– Sí. La traje conmigo de mar de Rocío. Esparciremos el rumor de que se trata de una piedra preciosa y muy cara, de esa forma la atraeremos a nuestro hotel –

– Me sorprende, lo tienes todo pensado – Ella sonrió.

Vio la sonrisa de oreja a oreja, enseñando los dientes con emoción, plantada en los labios de su compañero. Paso su dedo índice por debajo de su nariz frotando.

– Tengo mis momentos –

– Sí, eso puedo ver –

– La verdad es que se pasó toda la noche pensando – Lo delató su compañero con una sonrisa divertida.

– Happy… –

Lucy rió ligeramente mientras seguía caminando junto a ambos.

– Es la primera vez que siento que vamos preparados para esto – Lucy hizo una mueca deteniéndose de golpe – ¿Cuál es la trampa?

El muchacho se detuvo de golpe para mirar a la chica – Lucy – Su rostro era serio, hasta tal punto de poner nerviosa a la chica, sobre todo con la ligera cercanía de su rostro junto al de ella. El corazón comenzó a saltarle y un rubor se esparció por su rostro ligeramente.

– Nat-Natsu – Ella le miro nerviosa.

– ¡Tenemos que apurarnos! – Sonrió emocionado el chico – ¡Debemos llegar a comer que muero de hambre!

La muchacha parpadeó ante la sonrisa dentada del muchacho. Se echó hacia atrás con sorpresa, y cuando estaba por enojarse con él, termino suspirando ante lo normal de la situación y comenzó a dirigirse hacia adelante en el camino.

Natsu camino a su lado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con Happy sobre su cabeza.

* * *

Erza sonrió en cuanto la cobertura de merengue color lila toco sus labios. Saboreo con dulzura el pastel que estaba comiendo. Era extraño que por una vez en su vida el gremio en el cual se había creado un ambiente mucho más tranquilo de normal, sin gritos ni peleas. Ella se sentía bastante bien.

– Vaya, Cana, ¿todavía sigues con eso? – Erza dejo de masticar la comida, tenía el tenedor en la boca todavía mientras se daba la vuelta hacia una de las mesas donde se encontraba Cana sentada con unas cartas esparcidas por toda la mesa y a su lado de pie Mira, que recogía la jarra vacía de la muchacha.

Erza se puso en pie y camino hasta la chica observando la gran cantidad de cartas que se encontraba esparcida sobre la mesa, algunas estaban amontonadas de a tres, otra estaba solitaria y lejana al resto, las otras estaban puestas en cualquier dirección y otras pocas aún estaban en una baraja en su mano.

– ¿A quién le lees la fortuna ahora? – Erza colocó las manos en la cintura.

– Natsu – Respondió Cana con calma mientras dejaba una carta en un hueco vacío – También he leído la tuya, la de Gray, la de Wendy

La muchacha de cabello flameante hizo un gesto con el rostro, algo que no paso por desapercibido de los que estaban cerca, y se sentó frente a la mujer que seguía revisando las cartas.

– ¿Por qué? – Exigió saber.

– La lectura de Lucy me ha dejado inquieta – La castaña alzó la mirada – Sabes que no me gusta hacer lecturas cuando las cosas se vuelven tensas, es probable que algo más grande se acerque y normalmente no lo haría, pero…

– ¿Por qué haces una lectura sobre nosotros? – Erza preguntó cruzada de brazos. Su rostro era serio. – Es por la búsqueda, ¿no?

Ella asintió – Eso de que la muerte está a la vuelta de la esquina me inquieta. Las predicciones de Wendy y Gray muestran un duro camino, la de Natsu muestra un futuro incierto…

– ¿Y la mía? –

Cana la miro con seriedad antes de señalar una carta que se encontraba sobre otra – Un enfrentamiento contigo misma –

La pelirroja asintió con seriedad – ¿Eso es todo? –

– No. He revisado las de los demás miembros del gremio y he encontrado un par de cosas irrelevantes, salvo por una que me inquieta – Cana señaló la carta solitaria – La oscuridad sobre el gremio

– ¿Te refieres…? –

Cana asintió mientras sacaba la última carta de su baraja – La carta de la doncella solitaria – Tragó saliva – Advierte el peligro a quienes la rodean

– ¿De quién es esa carta? – Mira preguntó con un tono suave y preocupado. Cana sacudió la cabeza abriendo un hueco en el centro de la mesa.

– No lo sé, pero ésta es la carta que conecta todo lo demás – La coloco en el centro y luego señaló la carta más cercana – Un encuentro desafortunado para Lucy; una batalla con uno mismo para Erza; un futuro incierto para Natsu; una dura batalla Wendy; problemas relacionados con agua para Gray; oscuridad sobre nuestro gremio – Señaló una carta lejana – un reinicio para el mundo

El silencio era pesado. La castaña apoyo los codos sobre la mesa y recargo la barbilla en el puente que creaba la unión de sus dos manos. Observó todas las cartas sobre la mesa, una sensación inquietante y paranoica la estaba carcomiendo, un aura negra rodeaba las cartas.

– Llámalo paranoia, pero deberían abandonar esa búsqueda – No levantó la mirada de las cartas – Todo parte de allí. La búsqueda de Aquarius, y la carta de la doncella solitaria

– Eso no sería justo. Ella en serio quiere encontrar la llave – Mira dijo con una mueca triste.

– ¿Qué tan grande es aquel mal que percibes? – Erza pregunto con calma, sin embargo la mirada seria no desaparecía de su rostro.

Ella sacudió la cabeza – No lo sé. Es peligroso, pero nada aquí menciona que tan grande ese es mal – Miró a la pelirroja – Deberías terminar la misión hasta que las cartas muestren un buen futuro

La pelirroja sonrió inclinando la mirada hacia abajo – Tal vez debería, pero no lo haré. No importa que tan grande sea el enemigo, lo esperaremos aquí con nuestro poder al máximo para vencer. Todos juntos –

Mira sonrió torcido. La muchacha albina estaba por marcharse para traerle más bebida a la mujer, cuando al dar un paso en dirección del mesón notó una carta al revés tirada en el suelo.

– Cana, ¿qué hay de esa carta? – Preguntó la muchacha inclinándose para recogerla.

– ¡Espera! – Dio un sobresalto y observo como Cana estaba de pie con ambas manos sobre la mesa. La carta que estaba en el suelo estaba al revés dejando ver solo el patrón de rombos que cada una de las cartas tenía.

– ¿Qué es, Cana? – Preguntó Erza enseguida.

La mujer se inclinó hacia la carta que estaba en el suelo, acercó la mano con cuidado hacia la carta que se encontraba tirada en el suelo, tardó en recogerla y cuando lo hizo la tomó como si se tratase de un frágil objeto. Alzó la carta con cuidado y observó con los ojos abiertos con sorpresa y temor.

– Cana… – Mira murmuró.

La muchacha miró las cartas sobre la mesa y con cuidado dejo la carta en la mesa, en un espacio vacío junto a la carta del centro, la dejo volteada para que nadie pudiera ver lo que había del otro lado.

– No lo entiendo. Es la primera vez que una hago una predicción tan compleja y tan difícil de entender – Ella dijo mirando las cartas – El vacío infinito. Lo que hay en esta carta es algo que no tiene un significado concreto. La llamo vacío infinito porque la carta solo se muestra negra, nada más, ni un diseño, ni un dibujo, solo negrura. Nunca la he sacado en mis predicciones, y que ahora estuviera encontrada al revés no sé qué podría llegar a significar

Erza dejo escapar un resoplido mientras observaba a la muer que estaba mirando las cartas con preocupación. Se cruzó de brazos y luego sonrió ocultando la seriedad de las palabras que la chica había dicho.

– Como dije… juntos podemos contra todo – Aseguró asintiendo.

– Eso me inquieta un poco – Mira asintió con nervios – Pero creo que tienes razón. Solo espero que en esta ocasión el gremio no sea destruido por completo – Una sonrisa cruzo sus labios.

Erza asintió con una sonrisa. Se dio la vuelta para alejarse de Cana y volver a su trozo de pastel que había quedado olvidado en el mesón para poder entrar en la conversación de Cana y Mira. Pese a que aún estaba sonriendo, no podía negar que la predicción de Cana la tenía en un estado de aleta. En su cabeza, ella no podía relacionar la búsqueda de Aquarius con el temor que las cartas de Cana le había infundado, ni siquiera entendía cómo podía ser el reencuentro entre la Maga Estelar y el Espíritu Estelar como un encuentro desafortunado.

No bajaría la guardia.

Ella debía mantenerse fuerte y sin miedo para que sus compañeros no flaquearan tampoco.

Continuará…

* * *

Bueno eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Dejen reviews.  
Se despide _Lira12._


	4. Caperucita Negra

_**Resumen:**_ _¿Quién le iba a decir a ella que la búsqueda de Aquarius era el primer paso para el más grande de los males? La batalla contra Zeref ha cesado, pero la victoria aún está muy lejos de llegar a sus manos. Una nueva aventura ha comenzado, y desencadenara crueles caminos que llevaran a nuestros magos favoritos al borde de la desesperación mientras con sus propias fuerzas sobrepasan sus propios límites para vencer a todo aquel que se atreve a amenazar a Fairy Tail._

~ Debo decir que Fairy Tail es un manga de aventuras, fantasía y magia creado por Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **~ Fairy Tail Returns ~  
Saga: El Poder del Agua**

 _ **4  
Caperucita Negra**_

Ya estaban de nuevo. Era cierto que Fairy Tail era un gremio especial para los amigos y las familias, pues lo que más se destacaba no era los magos poderosos que estaba integrados en él, tampoco era la deliciosa comida de Mira, quién a su vez era una modelo famosa, mucho menos se trataba que ser un gremio de lo más ruidoso y destructivo. Lo que hacía especial al gremio, y lo hacía destacar frente a todos los demás gremios de Fiore, era la unión de sus integrantes. Siempre que alguien necesitara ayuda, todos saldrían en su auxilio sin importar que esa persona estuviera recién integrada, eso lo sabía Lucy de primera mano.

Sin embargo, pese a su gran cualidad, estaba esta otra… era un gremio revoltoso y destructivo. Fuera de las grandes puertas, las personas podían escuchar gritos o algunos ruidos fuertes, siempre estaban de celebración así que no era nada que los habitantes de Magnolia no supieran, pero dentro de esas puertas el caos reinaba como de costumbre. Cada vez que uno comenzaba una pelea, todo el gremio terminaba en ella, y cuando Lucy pedía a gritos que Erza detuviera las peleas, ¡bam! Ella también saltaba a luchar contra todos en busca de orden, lo que generaba el efecto contrario.

Le causaba gracia la rutina típica de todos los días, de hecho ya estaba en el punto en que si no se ha unido a la pelea de siempre era porque ella tenía poco más sentido común que todos los demás, y era capaz de resistirse a los impulsos.

Rió entre dientes cuando Natsu comenzó a expulsar fuego de la boca y Gajeel comenzó a recriminarle el hacerlo.

– Y esto es todos los días – A su lado dejo escapar un suspiro alguien. Ella miró a Levy que tenía la mirada baja, ya algo cansada de que las peleas no la dejaran leer tranquila.

Lucy sonrió – Vale la pena acostumbrarse a ello – Escuchó entonces unos disparos provenientes de un arma de fuego y enseguida desvió la mirada hacia la hija de Bisca y Alzack que estaba disparando con su juguete en medio del caos. – Aunque al mismo tiempo algunas cosas tradiciones llegan a ser preocupantes

– ¿Qué lees, Levy-san? – Preguntó Wendy con una sonrisa.

– Uhg, ¿esa es la Primera quién está luchando también? – Lucy ignoró la pregunta mientras alzaba la mirada sorprendida hacia donde se encontraban todos peleando como de costumbre.

– Solo revisaba algo de información – Sonrió Levy mientras cerraba su libro – Aun me siento mal por darles una información equivocada

– No era equivocada, técnicamente la chica sí vio una sirena, pero nosotros no encontramos la llave. Al final decidimos que la chica vio una sirena real y no a Aquarius – Lucy sonrió con calma antes de volver la mirada hacia la primera maestra del gremio que se encontraba peleando contra todos como siempre.

– Bueno, tampoco era que fuéramos a encontrarla de primeras. Por eso es una búsqueda – Wendy sonrió para calmar a la muchacha de cabello celeste.

– Aún así me siento mal por lo sucedido – Levy sonrió con timidez – He estado investigando sobre el paradero de la llave, ya saben, lo usual, cosas raras, avistamientos de sirenas, incluso llaves perdidas. Todo lo que sea capaz de ayudarme a encontrar un paradero

– Oh, eso suena muy bien. Te estás esforzando mucho – Wendy sonrió.

– Así es. Todos nos esforzamos – Lucy asintió mirando a Levy.

– Sí, y también he encontrado algo que puede serte de utilidad, aunque no estoy del todo segura de algo más – Levy sonrió – He pensado un poco y de todo el mapa del mundo he reducido a una sola cosa

– ¿Qué cosa? – Charle mirando a la joven que sonreía enseñando un mapa del mundo que había dentro del libro.

– Pues, si Aquarius le dijo a Lu-chan que debía encontrar la llave, y le explicó que puede estar en cualquier parte del mundo, entonces quiere decir que lo más probable es que la llave se encuentre en algún lugar que sea especial. Algún lugar que compartas recuerdos con Aquarius – Miro a la chica rubia que inclinaba la cabeza pensando.

– No, no lo creo – Se rió con una voz temblorosa – A ella le gustaba ahogarme con el agua. No hay recuerdos verdaderamente especiales

Wendy alzó las cejas sorprendida – ¿Ninguno? Ella estaba contigo desde que eras niña. Quizá se encuentra en tu antigua casa, si mal no recuerdo hay una fuente de agua –

Lucy sonrió ante el apoyo de sus amigas – Uhm, no tengo buenos recuerdos de esa casa, por lo menos no después de que mi madre muriera – Torció los labios – Solía llamar a Aquarius todo el tiempo ya que no había niños con los quienes jugar y Michelle… – Agachó la mirada – bueno, ella solía molestarse de que la llamara todo el rato y me gritaba seguido. Dudo que la lleve se encuentre en mi vieja casa

– Uh, entonces… ¿qué hay de otros lugares? – Levy sacudió la cabeza.

– ¿Ninguno? – Wendy pidió casi como un ruego.

– Déjame pensar… – Lucy apoyó el codo en la mesa mientras pensaba en algún lugar que fuese especial para ella y Aquarius. Siendo honesta no había ninguno, ya que en todos los lugares en que habían estado, Aquarius había amenazado con ahogarla, le había gritado e incluso le había atacado cuando ella pedía que atacara a su adversario. Le era difícil y extraño pensar en que cuando Aquarius le pidió que rompiera la llave ella había llorado, Dios, había llorado como un bebé recién nacido, como nunca en su vida, ni siquiera para la muerte de su madre. Había gritado, había llorado, había tenido sueños y pesadillas en las que nunca volvía a ver a Aquarius y luego… luego seguía llorando pidiendo consuelo. Se había roto a sí misma, una herida que le costó cicatrizar, pero jamás había sanado.

– ¿En serio no hay ninguno? – Charle hizo una mueca mirando a la chica que tanto tardaba en responder.

– ¡Oh! – Lucy alzó el puño de su mano y lo golpeo contra la palma de la otra – La Colina de las Estrellas

– ¿Qué de qué? – Wendy parpadeó el ceño confundida.

– La Colina de las Estrellas. Yukino y yo fuimos allí para agradecerle a los espíritus cuando nos ayudaron a cerrar la puerta, y sucedieron un par de cosas – Se rió – pero al final Aquarius y yo compartimos un raro momento íntimo en donde no intento matarme… después de haberme ayudado cuando caí por la cascada a causa de ella… y quede colgada en la rama de un árbol, a causa de ella de nuevo… y, ¿saben? Ya dije mi punto –

Las tres chicas rieron.

– Si hay una cascada allí entonces deberías ir – Dijo con una sonrisa – Creo que es posible que la probabilidad de que encuentres la llave sea más alta

– ¿Tú crees? –

– Sí –

– Entonces podríamos partir ahora mismo – Wendy dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Lucy asintió sonriendo también.

– Yo iré también – Levy dijo con una sonrisa – Después de todo, fue mi idea

– Estupendo. Oye Nat… su… – Lucy parpadeó varias veces y luego dejo caer la cabeza al encontrarse con el muchacho de cabellos rosas agarrando del hombro a su compañero de cabellos negros mientras las llamas de fuego y el hielo los volvían a cada uno.

– ¿Qué dijiste pervertido? Repítelo y voy a dejarte tantos hematomas que tu poder de hielo por fin servirá para algo –

– Ya me oíste, cabeza de flama – Gray sujetaba al muchacho de la bufanda mientras le gruñía.

– Supongo que iremos sin ellos – Dijo Lucy con una mueca. Desvió la mirada hacia una chica de cabello azul en un o no entre oscuro y claro, un término medio. – ¿Juvia?

La muchacha se encontraba justo detrás de Gray apoyándolo en el combate que estaba por realizar contra Natsu – Gray-sama, Juvia esperara paciente con los brazos abiertos cuando logre su victoria –

– Tal vez Erza-san quiera venir con nosotras –

Las tres chicas desviaron la mirada hacia la mujer de cabello rojo que estaba aplastando a Jet, Droy y a Macao mientras los tres intentaban quitársela de encima, pero la chica no les daba tregua. Tras encogerse de hombros, las chicas salieron del gremio para prepararse e ir al sitio antes mencionado.

* * *

Wendy alzó los brazos por encima de su cabeza mientras esperaba a las chicas que venían caminando detrás de ella. Rió dulcemente antes de mirar a las tres chicas. Se encontraba en lo alto de la Colina de las Estrellas, donde un camino de tierra rodeado por césped guiaba hacia unas ruinas abandonadas que se encontraban en la cima. Ella miro hacia abajo, la vista hermosa y esplendida de un valle natural, donde una cascada corría en un lado hasta una laguna que llevaría a un río. La brisa soplaba suavemente, y jugaba con el cabello atado en dos coletas de la muchacha.

– Mira eso Charle, es precioso – Señaló el paisaje silvestre, los árboles y las montañas.

– En realidad lo es – La gata sonrió mirando hacia las dos chicas que caminaban por fin había llegado a la cima – ¿En verdad viniste aquí a darles un obsequio a tus espíritus?

– Sí. Este lugar es precioso, y como es una zona tranquila pensé que sería el mejor lugar, además por la noche las estrellas vistas desde aquí arriba son preciosas. Es el mejor lugar – Lucy sonrió agarrando con fuerza la mochila que traía en su espalda.

– Es muy bonito – Levy dijo con una sonrisa.

– ¡Vamos! La cascada nos espera – Lucy dijo con una sonrisa mientras echaba a correr.

* * *

Le dio un fuerte mordisco a la pierna de cerdo que tenía en sus manos y con unas pocas mordidas se lo tragó para luego comer una hogaza de pan que tenía en la otra mano. Una sonrisa amplia estaba en sus labios mientras comía su comida sin parar, y cada vez que terminaba con su plato volvía a pedir otro para recargar sus energías y darle una sonrisa a su estómago rugiente. A su lado, con un poco más de moderación, su mejor amigo se encontraba comiendo un pescado de uno de los platos que estaba encima de la mesa.

– Está delicioso – Dijo el muchacho con comida en la boca. Tragó la comida y luego bebió de la jarra que tenía en la mesa para luego seguir atragantándose con más comida.

– Un día de descanso nunca nos viene mal – Erza asintió mientras bebía de su jarra con los ojos cerrados y una pacífica mirada. En su rostro se podían ver múltiples arañazos debido a la pelea en la que todo el gremio había sucumbido, y a juzgar por su sonrisa era fácil adivinar que ella había salido la vencedora.

– Este pescado está delicioso – Dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas el Exceed – Por cierto, ¿dónde está Charle? Apuesto a que este pescado le encantará a ella también

– Ahora que… lo dices – Dijo con la boca llega el pelirrosa – Tamghpoco he visjsto a Wenghghgy

– ¡Traga antes de hablar! – Erza dijo con un tono serio. Ella frunció el ceño y luego miró hacia otro lado buscando a la peliazul que no había visto en un par de horas. No había encontrado a la chica en ningún lado. – En dónde estará ella, tampoco veo a Lucy por aquí cerca

– Deben estar comiendo en algún otro lado – Natsu dijo con una sonrisa luego de tragar con esfuerzo su comida.

– ¡Aye! –

– Ellas no son como tú, cabeza de flama – Gray se acercó a la mesa con una jarra de bebida en sus manos. Tomó asiento junto a la mujer de cabellos rojizos como el fuego – Ellas no están aquí. Debieron haberse ido durante el caos

– ¡Es de cobardes huir durante una batalla! – Elfman golpeo la mesa con un puño mientras todos lo miraban – ¡Un verdadero hombre se queda a luchar con sus amigos!

Erza asintió de brazos cruzados mientras una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios. Gray, por su parte, hizo una mueca en los labios mientras miraba al hombre de gran estatura encendido en llamas que podrían compararse con las de Natsu.

– Quizá salieron en una misión – Se encogió de hombros el pelinegro.

– Uh, espero que la recompensa sea buena – Natsu dijo alzando la mano – ¡Eh, Mira, otro plato más por aquí!

Gray sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

– ¡Gray-sama! – El muchacho se tensó enseguida mientras se volteaba a mirar a la chica de cabellos azules que le seguía de un lado a otro como cual enamorada y obsesionada con él. Él realmente pedía a gritos un descanso, pero sabía que no sucedería dado que ella nunca le daba descansos. – Juvia estaba pensando en usted como siempre. Han abierto un nuevo parque de diversiones cerca de la ciudad vecina y a Juvia le gustaría ir con usted

– ¡OOHH! Un parque de diversiones – Natsu sonrió con emoción – ¡Yo quiero ir!

La sonrisa cálida de Juvia se convirtió en una mueca de una mirada taladrante en cuanto el chico de cabellos rosas habló. Le miró molesta, dejando en claro lo que le molestaba su presencia en lo que ella quería considerar una _cita romántica_ con el amor de su vida.

– Pero Natsu, los parques de diversiones tienen atracciones en movimiento. Transporte – Dijo el gato sentado sobre la mesa, aún comiendo el pescado. La mirada el Dragón Slayer se volvió blanca por un segundo antes de sentir a su estómago retorciéndose con ganas de devolver su reciente comida, y no fue sino hasta que otro plato lleno de comida se posiciono frente a él que la sensación desapareció para que tuviera la oportunidad de devorar la comida.

– Un parque de diversiones – Una pequeña y suave voz sonaba en un tono alegre junto al grupo de jóvenes. Todas las cabezas se voltearon hacia la muchacha de cabellos rubios platinos que traía puesto un vestido largo. Una inocente mirada que ocultaba gran fuerza dentro de ella – Suena bien…

– ¡Sí! – Natsu alzó un tenedor que contenía un trozo de carne a medio morder – ¡El gremio irá al parque de diversiones!

– No… – Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Juvia, quién balbuceaba algo sobre una cita romántica arruinada. Gray la miraba con temor al mismo tiempo en que un escalofrío corría por su espalda.

– Primera – Erza sonrió – ¡Sí! ¡Todo el Fairy Tail irá!

Con una sonrisa emocionada, Mavis aplaudió frente a los jóvenes magos que lanzaban gritos emocionados.

* * *

Un chillido se escapó de su garganta mientras lanzaba una de sus piernas apegandola contra el cuerpo y cubriéndola con ambas manos. Ella miro a sus dos amigas que se encontraban algo alejadas, y con un llanto se quejó.

– Algo me ha tocado la pierna –

– Debe haber sido solo un pez – Charle le dijo con calma mientras flotaba por encima de las cabezas de ellos – No olvides que se trata de un río

– Estoy cansada – Gimió cansada la rubia – ¿Podemos descansar? Mis dedos se arrugan, los peces no dejan de tocarme y francamente creo que voy a pescar un resfriado

Wendy sonrió mientras dejaba sacaba las manos del agua salpicando a las tres chicas – Apenas hemos empezado –

– Pero no me gusta que estos peces pervertidos me toquen – Chilló nuevamente la chica, y a zancadas salió del río en donde se encontraban – ¡Vamos a casa!

– Lu-chan, tenemos que seguir buscando la llave. Creí que no pensabas descansar hasta tenerla –

– Lo sé – Lloró – pero no me gusta esto

– ¿Crees que la llave realmente se encuentra aquí? – Charle miró a Levy que sonrió asintiendo.

– Es lo más probable. Tengo fe en que se encuentra aquí, o en cualquier otro lugar que guarde buenas memorias entre ellas –

Charle torció los labios – No me refería a la zona, sino al agua –

– ¿Eh? –

Lucy miro a la gata posarse en la cabeza de Wendy – ¿Qué quieres decir? –

– No necesariamente tiene que estar en el agua, ¿verdad? –

– Bueno, yo solo lo supuse – Levy la miro sorprendida – Lu-chan, ¿dónde encontró tu madre la llave?

– Pues, no lo sé. Ella solo me la entregó –

– Podría estar en cualquier parte, no solamente en el agua – Wendy dijo sorprendida – Además, si estuvo aquí o no ya no importa porque no la hemos encontrado y puede que el río se la haya llevado

La rubia dejo caer la cabeza pesadamente. Estaba tan enojada que sus manos se dirigieron hacia la cabeza sujetándose con fuerza, sus ojos estaban cerrados y casi derraban lágrimas mientras mentalmente se quejaba por todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

Se suponía que debía encontrar la llave de Aquarius, y sabía que no sería sencillo, sabía que la llave debía estar en cualquier lugar, pero tener esperanzas y sonreír cada vez que la búsqueda fallaba era cada vez más difícil. El mundo es vasto, como lo dijo la Portadora del Agua, y podía encontrarse en cualquier lugar. No podía darse por vencida, pero estaba cansada de que cada vez que llegaba a un lugar donde podría o no estar la llave siempre hubiera algo le impidiera seguir creyendo que alguna vez estuvo la llave allí. La primera vez que se enteró de que la llave había renacido, ella prácticamente tiro su departamento patas para arriba con la esperanza de que la llave se encontrara en algún rincón del departamento, pero no la había encontrado.

– Demasiado fácil – Había dicho ella en esa ocasión, tirada en el centro de la habitación con la mirada en el suelo, lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y una sonrisa incrédula mientras sus manos sostenían su cuerpo para no desplomarse por completo.

Aunque en todas las ocasiones en las que había fallado siempre sonreía para que nadie notara la tristeza que derramaba cuando se encontraba sola en su casa. Se había prometido ser fuerte para poder encontrar la llave, debía sonreír cada vez que fallaba y no desesperarse, pero con esta ya eran siete las veces que había salido en la búsqueda y no había encontrado nada y eso que solo estaban comenzando. Tenía el apoyo de sus amigos, tenía las ganas para hacerlo y las fuerzas para intentarlo, pero cada vez se derrumbaba más y más. Sus amigos espirituales le habían dado su apoyo en todas las situaciones siempre que fuera necesario, la habían salvado cada vez que se ponía en peligro a sí misma en un intento de encontrar la llave y también le habían dicho que tomara las cosas con calma…

…calma.

Todo el mundo le decía eso, pero ella no podía esperar. Como le había dicho a Happy y a Natsu, no quería ser una anciana que le relatara a sus nietos sobre la fracasa búsqueda de su mejor amiga.

– Anímate, Lucy-san – La voz suave de Wendy le hizo abrir los ojos. La muchacha alzó la mirada encontrándose con una sonrisa sincera que le proporcionaba su amiga y compañera de equipo. – No importa cuánto nos lleve, la encontraremos

Levy asintió con la cabeza mientras le sonreía mostrando apoyo. Las lágrimas que anteriormente eran de tristeza, cobraron un significado diferente al ver el ánimo que sus amigas le proporcionaban, y nuevamente los ánimos fueron restaurados para ella, aun si solo era un tiempo corto antes de que volviera a derrumbarse.

Y quién imaginaria que ese derrumbe estaba a solo unos metros de distancia.

Un escalofrío llamo la atención de las tres jóvenes a sus espaldas. Se podía sentir algo deslizarse al son de la brisa de la colina. Era una sensación extraña de magia fluyendo a través del aire, y aunque se asemejaba a un brillo dorado que tenía calidez propia, había algo negro alrededor suyo que estremecía a las tres jóvenes.

Unos pasos parecían resonar como si caminaran sobre un trozo hueco de madera. La figura encapuchada frente a ellas no les daba buena espina, y su mirada bajo la negrura de la tela era imposible de descifrar. La túnica negra tenía un diseño ligero de patrón parecido a lo que serían olas, ya sean remolinos de viento o de mar.

– ¿Quién eres tú? – Lucy preguntó retrocediendo hacia sus amigas.

El color dorado que desprendía el aire que las rodeaba, tenía aquella negrura que les daba total desconfianza hacia quien se encontraba frente a ellas. La magia que fluía desde la figura encapuchada no advertía son de paz.

– Te hicieron una pregunta – Charle frunció el ceño mirando a la figura. En su cabeza, el comienzo de una migraña la hacía cerrar los ojos brevemente mientras las imágenes de una habitación en llamas con dos personas dentro se le presentaban – ¿Qué fue eso? – Murmuró ella sin dejar de mirar a la figura de enfrente.

– Cuidado – Wendy advirtió sin dejar de apretar los puños. La negrura que rodeaba a la figura no le agradaba en nada.

El encapuchado movió un pie hacia adelante, con intención de avanzar, pero no llegó más lejos. Las tres chicas apretaron los puños, listas para atacar de ser necesario, pero la figura no hizo algún otro movimiento.

– ¿Es un mago? – Pregunto Levy con el ceño fruncido.

– Debe serlo – Wendy asintió – El poder que se desprende…

Lucy frunció el ceño. El poder que se desprendía del mago era raro, porque si bien ella podía sentir una calidez de color dorada, había un aura negra rodeándola, provocando que le fuera imposible identificar esa calidez que tan familiar se le hacía.

– ¿Qué… qué rayos eres tú? – Preguntó con asombro la muchacha, aun sintiendo esa calidez opacada por la oscuridad.

* * *

– ¡LUCY! – Grito Natsu mientras sus demás compañeros revisaban el departamento de la chica sin preocuparse por la privacidad de ella, desde el baño hasta la habitación.

– Lucy, ¿estás aquí? – Happy metió la cabeza en el basurero.

– No parece encontrarse aquí – Erza dijo mientras revisaba unos papeles que se encontraban en la mesa del escritorio. La chica alzó las cejas sorprendida mientras cambiaba las páginas con interés, mientras poco a poco comenzaba a sonrojarse.

– Uhm, Mira dijo que no habían pedido ninguna misión – Gray salió del baño sin camiseta mientras miraba a sus compañeros.

– Maldición, ¿dónde se pudieron haber metido esas dos? – Se quejó Natsu mientras abría los cajones de la ropa que la chica tantas veces le había gritado para que no lo hiciera.

– No creo que se encuentre allí – Happy dijo.

– Lo dice quién la buscaba en el basurero, Uh, ¿qué es esto? –

– ¡Oye, no saques cosas que no son tuyas! – Gray dijo rápidamente cuando el muchacho metió la mano en el cajón. Se sorprendió cuando el muchacho saco un sobre blanco que ponía escrito _para emergencias_.

– ¡OHH DINERO! – Dijo con sorpresa el pelirrosa.

Con cansancio, el pelinegro sacudió la cabeza mientras volteaba a mirar a Erza, quién para su sorpresa se encontraba llorando mientras apretaba las hojas con fuerza en sus manos. Él levanto una ceja confundido y luego volvió a mirar a su otro compañero y así estuvo pasando la mirada de uno en otro por un tiempo.

– Esto no puede ser cierto – Se quejó Gray.

– ¡Happy, mira cuanto dinero! –

– Podemos comprar mucho pescado. –

– Oh, Wade, por qué eres tan cruel con ella –

El pelinegro sacudió la cabeza al ver a los tres distraídos y luego suspiro preguntándose en donde estaban sus dos compañeras. Ya habían mirado en el gremio y en casa de Lucy, dos de los lugares más probables, pero no estaban aquí las chicas.

– Oh, tal vez están en casa de Wendy – Con una sonrisa ancha, Natsu dejo el dinero donde lo encontró y comenzó a caminar – Tendremos que registrar Fairy Hills

– ¡Ni hablar! – Con un tono serio, Erza dejo las hojas y agarro al chico de la bufanda – No se permiten chicos en Fairy Hills. Además, tengo la extraña sensación de que iras a espiar las habitaciones de todas las chicas

– Pero si ellas no están aquí, entonces ella están allí –

– Tu lógica es rara – Gray sacudió la cabeza – Tal vez deberíamos volver al gremio

– Pero eso significaría que se perderán del parque de diversiones – Happy dijo con un tono triste.

Extrañamente, Gray se tensó sintiendo un escalofrío en su espalda. Era como si Juvia estuviera allí para recordarle a cada segundo y cada que podía, que ambos (a la fuerza) subirían a una atracción romántica.

– De todos modos, vamos a buscarlas a otro lado – Erza miró a Gray – No deben estar muy lejos si no fueron a una misión

– ¡Aye! –

* * *

El silencio se deslizó a través del viento y rodeo a los cinco individuos que se encontraban a la orilla del río. Pese a que la cabeza de Charle estaba por reventar de la migraña que tenía, nadie parecía preocupada en ese momento, ni siquiera la misma gata. Todas las miradas estaban puestas sobre la figura encapuchada que se les había presentado a las magas de Fairy Tail. Ninguna pregunta fue respondida, y ningún movimiento fue hecho.

– ¡No soporto la tensión! – Se quejó Lucy finalmente batiendo las manos enojada – ¡No sé quién seas o qué es lo que quieres, pero aquí nosotras estamos ocupadas!

– Lucy-san – Wendy alzo las manos preocupada.

La figura encapuchada finalmente hizo su segundo movimiento. Se inclinó hacia el suelo, justo en frente de un charco de agua que se había creado poco tiempo antes de que apareciera allí, alzó una mano hacia el costado revelando que la mano se encontraba debajo de un guante negro y que la tela de la capucha cubría su brazo. Algo destelló en la mano de la figura encapuchada.

– Ábrete – Una voz distorsionada habló. No era posible identificar la voz de quien estuviera bajo la capucha, ni hombre ni mujer, solo un ser desconocido que amenazaba con atacarles, y su tono de voz era tan suave y calmado que tampoco daba indició de saber a qué se enfrentarían. El objeto brillante hizo contacto enseguida con el agua, y las siguientes palabras dejaron al desconcierto a las cuatro magas – Puerta de la Portadora del Agua: Aquarius

Los ojos de las magas de Fairy Tail se abrieron a más no poder, horror y miedo cruzaron sus rostros frente a los pilares de agua que salían disparados desde el pequeño charco, giraban alrededor de sí mismos formando una esfera que en poco tiempo dejaría a la vista a un nuevo individuo.

– No puede ser… – Levy dijo con sorpresa, apretaba los puños de sus manos observando a la criatura que flotaba en el aire a una distancia corta del charco de agua. Tenía las manos a sus costados, su mirada agachada y los rayos de sol reflejaron con un fuerte brillo las escamas de la cola de sirena y el celeste de su cabello, así como otras joyas que se encontraban en su cuerpo.

– Aquarius – Lucy susurró tan suave que ni siquiera fue capaz de escucharse ella misma.

Continuará…

* * *

Sé que he estado actualizando seguido esta semana, pero la verdad es que me está gustando escribir Fairy Tail, ya sé que de momento las cosas son lentas y bueno, lo cierto es que escribir un fics sobre un anime es difícil debido a las variadas expresiones de los anime, no lo niego, pero me está gustando hacerlo. Muchos capítulos no tengo, apenas tengo unos 6 de momento, así que... bueno... espero tampoco pasarme y terminar subiendo sin tener nada más que subir dps. La última vez que actualice tan seguido, creo que fue en El Camino de la Luz, una saga bastante larga que he hecho y que no era un anime, de hecho fue de los primeros fics que escribí, me parece que el segundo que subí, y desde que termine la saga esa siempre he actualizado un día por semana, pero ahora lo hago mucho más seguido con este fics y de momento seguiré haciéndolo hasta que llegue a un bloqueo que me obligue a actualizar una vez por semana. Intentaré hacerlo día por medio.

He leído los comentarios, gracias por ellos porque me han alegrado el día y me han parecido divertidos. De momento no los voy a responder personalmente, pero sí mas adelante. Ehm, en cuanto lo que significa el romance en la historia, no sé yo si incluir algo típico como: se aman y quieren estar junto y el poder del amor empalagoso salvará sus vidas... nop. He pensado en agregar un poco de romance al estilo del anime (porque la verdad es que el manga solo lo leí a partir desde el final del anime) es decir con bromas e indirectas, aunque sí hay una cosa que tengo planeada aunque dudo de si ponerla o no, pero eso ya sería casi para el final, quizá ni lo haga, pero en cuanto a bromas de romance eso estará.

De momento, recién estoy agarrándole el hilo a cada personaje, así que pido disculpas desde ahora si hay algún personaje que no actue de acuerdo a como es en realidad u otros personajes que no tengan tanto protagonismo pese a ser principales. En cuanto a eso, quiero enfocar a los personajes secundarios también, que aparecen solo cuando hay misiones grandes como los hermanos Strauss o el tipo este Warren, el que tiene la telepatía. La verdad es que hay muchos personajes en Fairy Tail, y me gustaría darles un poco de protagonismo a algunos, aunque sea contando chistes o en sus pensamientos, pero evidentemente ya debe estar claro que la protagonista es Lucy y los demás del team Natsu.

Evidentemente, como el manga tal vez no está terminado, aún no sé si sigue en curso, pero al menos desde la página que yo lo leí no estaba terminado, todo el tema de Zeref me lo he tenido que inventar, eso no hay grandes detalles de aquella batalla, poco a poco quizá se vaya haciendo alusion a ese tema más adelante, pero solo digo esto último para que no hagan preguntas después.

Bueno, eso es todo, dejen Reviews.  
Se despide _Lira12._


	5. La llave corrompida

_**Resumen:**_ _¿Quién le iba a decir a ella que la búsqueda de Aquarius era el primer paso para el más grande de los males? La batalla contra Zeref ha cesado, pero la victoria aún está muy lejos de llegar a sus manos. Una nueva aventura ha comenzado, y desencadenara crueles caminos que llevaran a nuestros magos favoritos al borde de la desesperación mientras con sus propias fuerzas sobrepasan sus propios límites para vencer a todo aquel que se atreve a amenazar a Fairy Tail._

~ Debo decir que Fairy Tail es un manga de aventuras, fantasía y magia creado por Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **~ Fairy Tail Returns ~  
Saga: El Poder del Agua**

 _ **5  
La llave corrompida**_

Había tenido que pasar por muchos fracasos mientras buscaba con esfuerzo la llave de Aquarius, había tenido que superar muchos obstáculos y muchos momentos en los que su vida había estado al borde de la muerte por un mal cálculo, y siempre recibiendo un fracaso tras otro. La llave nunca estaba donde la enviaban o donde ella decidía buscar.

Siete fracasos. Siete malditos fracasos y por fin la tenía frente a ella. La brillante y reluciente llave de la Portadora del Agua. La reina de los mares frente a ella. Pero lo que ella veía en realidad, no era lo que sus sueños habían reflejado por muchas noches, no era el reencuentro que ella estaba esperando… eso era… un encuentro diferente… ¿desafortunado?

Lo que más temía había sucedido. Se había prometido a sí misma, de forma egoísta, que no dejaría que la llave cayera en las manos de nadie más que no fuera ella. Lucy quería la llave para sí misma, un deseo egoísta, pero en fin de cuentas un deseo que anhelaba con todo el corazón. Sea quien sea la persona en encapuchada frente a ella le había arrebatado ese sueño de las manos y lo había destrozado frente a sus ojos.

Una persona que sale de la nada, vestida solo con una túnica negra que oculta su identidad bajo una capucha y un distorsionador de voz, que además tenía la llave de Aquarius, no era lo que ella estaba esperando. Este… era un fracaso de los grandes.

Y entendía entonces porque aquel brillo dorado que se desprendía de aquella persona le era tan familiar. Era la magia proveniente de quién se encontraba del otro lado de las puertas del zodiaco. Las llaves no desprendía magia por si solas, pero si desprendían presencia que, al igual que las llaves, a Lucy siempre se le parecía que era de un color dorado brillante y cálido. Había amado sus llaves como a sus portadores, había amado la sensación de cada llave en sus palmas, como cada llave tenía su forma singular que aún sin poder ver ella era capaz de distinguir solo por el tacto. Conocía a la perfección cada una de sus llaves, desde sus perfectos giros hasta los magullados golpes que habían recibido a lo largo de sus vidas. Amaba la calidez que desprendían y le hacían sentir segura, pero aquella calidez no era la misma. Estaba cubierta de negra oscuridad, una sensación escalofriante y negativa que la hizo estremecer.

La llave de Aquarius no era la misma que cuando estaba en sus manos, esta llave era diferente y aunque desprendía ese calor tan familiar, ella sabía que algo estaba mal con la Portadora del Agua.

– Aquarius – Murmuró con un tono preocupado – ¿Por qué?

La sirena no le respondió. Su mirada vacía se encontraba fija en ella, lista para atacarla en el momento en que sea necesario.

– ¿Por qué? – Pidió Lucy – ¿Por qué haces que Aquarius nos ataque?

No hubo respuesta.

– ¿Por qué nos atacas Aquarius? – Apretó los puños – ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no respondes?

Lucy apretó los puños mirando hacia su vieja amiga, preguntándose qué estaba mal con la nueva dueña y con la sirena. ¿Por qué de pronto había aparecido y les había dado a entender que las atacaría? ¿Qué es lo que quería? No entendía tampoco por qué Aquarius la observaba como si... como si...

– ¿Es que... no sabes quién soy? – Preguntó con un tono dolido mientras observaba a la sirena. Exacto, la miraba como si no supiera quién fuera.

La sirena alzó la mano. En realidad no sabía quién era ella, ¿verdad? Es por eso que Aquarius no le había hablado desde que fue invocada, tampoco le había hecho los típicos comentarios que haría si actuara como normalmente lo hacía, o incluso no le había dicho que su nueva dueña era mejor que ella (aunque Lucy sabía que lo haría solo para molestarla, ya que la misma sirena le había dejado claro que no era cierto).

– ¡Lu-chan, cuidado! –

La chica alzó la mirada hacia arriba encontrándose con una burbuja de agua del tamaño de su propio cuerpo. Observó que por dentro de la burbuja, el agua se movía pesadamente, lo que significaba que si explotaba probablemente le caería tan fuerte que sería capaz de noquearla. La burbuja era inestable, y la mano de Aquarius estaba alzada hacia la burbuja. Tardó un momento de vacilación y cuando la sirena dejo caer la mano, ella se lanzó lejos del alcance de la burbuja que reventó contra el suelo creando un oleaje que destruyo las flores alrededor.

– ¡Escritura Sólida: Thunder! – La muchacha de cabello azul alzó dos dedos y los apunto hacia la sirena. Un destello amarillo apareció en la punta de los dedos y la palabra _Thunder_ salió disparada en un destello eléctrico de color amarillo.

La sirena ni siquiera se movió cuando una esfera la cubrió por completo protegiéndola del ataque de la maga. La esfera parecía haber sido formada con agua, un agua densa que se encontraba en movimiento y resplandecía con los rayos de sol.

– ¿Qué rayos? – Levy alzó las cejas sorprendida.

Antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo más, la sirena alzó ambas manos desapareciendo la esfera de agua que la protegía y al mismo tiempo elevando toda el agua que se encontraba en el río haciéndola parecer un manto de agua que cayó de golpe contra las chicas.

* * *

– ¡Qué dices! – Gray gruñó mientras se sujetaba con fuerza de uno de los postes de luz que se encontraba en el parque de diversiones, su otro brazo era jalado con fuerza por la chica enamorada que lloraba para que el chico la llevara a la atracción de una montaña rusa romántica. – ¡No hay forma de que yo vaya!

– Oh, Gray-sama – Se quejó la muchacha.

– ¡NO LO HARÉ! –

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de los integrantes del gremio Fairy Tail mientras observaban a la chica en un intentó más por sobrepasarse con el mago del hielo.

El parque de diversiones al que habían asistido recibía el nombre de Hills World, y era bastante grande, con muchas atracciones y muchos puestos de comida. Tenía temáticas acuáticas, románticas, de miedo, de aventuras, de muchas más. Pequeños puestos de juego en donde las personas podían conseguir un premio. Baños públicos, tres áreas en toda la zona, y mucho, mucho algodón de azúcar.

– ¡Papá, mamá, vamos allá!– Con una sonrisa enorme en sus labios, Asuka jaló a su padre del pantalón mientras apuntaba hacia un juego de unas tazas que giraban en su lugar y aparte giraban en totalidad. La sonrisa en los labios de su hija, fue suficiente para que Alzack caminara detrás de ella y seguido de su esposa hacia la atracción

– Hombre, este lugar es increíble – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa – ¡Oh! Huele a comida, deliciosa comida

– ¡Natsu, rápido, vamos a los puestos de comida!

– ¡Sí! –

Erza sonrió mientras veía a sus dos amigos alejarse. Rápidamente el grupo se había divido en pequeños grupos que corrían de un lado para otro aprovechando las atracciones que la rodeaban, y ella por supuesto que quería ir con ellos, quería probarle a su estómago y al dueño del lugar que ninguna atracción la haría vomitar o desmayarse como a muchos, pero en su mente había otra cosa que le impedía mover un pie hacia los juegos mecánicos.

Se preguntaba si estaba bien haber ido sin sus amigas. Si las dos chicas tenían problemas y ella no estaba allí para ayudarlas sería algo que jamás dejaría de lamentar. Conocía la fuerza de ambas y sus fortalezas, confiaba en que siempre iban a permanecer a salvo, pero la predicción de Cana y sus propios pensamientos la tenían preocupada.

* * *

Fue una fuerte caída. Wendy intentó ponerse en pie y miró hacia la Portadora de Agua que le había atacado junto a sus amigas. Se sorprendió de encontrarse con una mirada perdida en sus ojos, parecía una marioneta que se movía según las ordenes de su dueño.

– Rugido del Dragón Celestial – La chica infló las mejillas con el aire que la rodeaba y lo expulsó en una fuerte explosión que generó un huracán saliendo de su boca en dirección de la Portadora del Agua que se encontraba atacando sin piedad a las otras dos magas. El ataque le golpeo con suficiente fuerza como para tambalearla y darle tiempo a Levy de atacar nuevamente con la escritura del trueno.

Había recibido dos fuertes impactos, pero la sirena seguía en pie y seguía atacando a las magas, sobre todo a quién fue su anterior portadora. En medio la confusión que delataba el rostro también horrorizado de Lucy, Wendy le pidió a Charle sacar la rubia de allí, pues ambas sabían que no atacaría ni aunque su vida estuviera al borde de la muerte.

Casi sin moverse y con el cuerpo temblando, Lucy fue elevada por Charle mientras Levy y Wendy se encargaban de la sirena que tregua no daba. Siguió atacando con el poder de las aguas, las cuales no provenían de su urna como de costumbre sino que provenían del agua natural del río.

– Es poderosa – Levy dijo con sorpresa mientras la miraba, volteó a mirar a Wendy con esperanza en su rostro – ¿No te enfrentaste a ella antes?

– No de esta forma. Nunca la ataque – Ella negó la cabeza mirando hacia la sirena que no se había movido en un buen rato. – Sin embargo, eso no es lo importante. ¿Quién es y qué es lo que quiere de nosotras?

– Ah, es verdad – Levy dijo con una sonrisa en los labios – Si se debilita no podrá seguir usando la magia

Wendy la miro sorprendida, asintió con la cabeza y luego se dirigió lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían hacia la figura encapuchada.

– ¡Alas del Dragón Celestial! – Junto ambas manos al dar un salto mientras recitaba el nombre de su ataque y movió las manos a sus espaldas, permitiendo que halos de viento envolvieran a la figura sujetándola con fuerza.

Había usado dos veces seguidas la magia sin descanso, y aún no se sentía del todo drenada, pero sabía que si seguía atacando sin un plan entonces podrían perder. Vio a Levy a punto de lanzar un hechizo también, pero no vio el golpe que recibió. Fue como si una pared de agua la hubiera empujado y la hubiera dejado caer contra el suelo. Cerró los ojos en la caída, y cuando se dio cuenta, Aquarius estaba frente a ella y a sus lados había burbujas de agua que flotaban y algunas desprendían un chorro de agua hacia el suelo. La chica retrocedió arrastrándose por el suelo, en un intento vano de escapar de la sirena que con una mirada severa la observaba. Las burbujas comenzaron a dispararse hacia ella, reventando con fuerza contra su cuerpo como cual bombas eran.

– ¡Wendy! – Escuchó a Levy llamarla, pero tenía los ojos cerrados mientras sentía las burbujas reventar contra su rostro.

– ¡Muro de lana! –

Tardó un tiempo en abrir los ojos, y cuando lo hizo, una pared de color rosada esponjosa estaba en medio de ella y de Aquarius. Alzó la mirada y vio a una chica usando un vestido esponjoso color blanco, unos pequeños cuernos y su cabello color rosado.

– ¡Lo siento! – La chica se disculpó mientras en su mirada había una expresión dura y sus manos estaban alzadas hacia la pared esponjosa.

– Wendy, ¿estás bien? – La peliazul desvió la mirada hacia su compañera Exceed que se encontraba descendiendo del cielo con Lucy en sus brazos, sujetándola de la ropa.

– Si, gracias – Miro a la rubia que asintió. Aunque su mirada parecía preocupada, su mano no había dudado en recoger la llave de Aries y hacerla aparecer para proteger a Wendy.

– ¿Qué está sucediendo? – Wendy preguntó preocupada.

– No lo sé – La voz de Lucy parecía temblar. Ella miró a la chica frente a ella y sacó una llave – Gracias, Aries. Puedes volver

– De nada. Lo siento – Y con eso, la chica se desvaneció por completo regresando al mundo de los espíritus. La lana que se encontraba protegiendo a las chicas no desapareció, pero poco a poco comenzó a ser perforada por disparos de agua.

– Mierda – Lucy espetó.

– ¡Tenemos que irnos! – Levy dijo con dureza – Si nos quedamos aquí podríamos salir gravemente heridas

Lucy negó con la cabeza rápidamente, mientras Wendy asentía junto a Charle. El problema era cómo salir sin que la sirena les atacara a las tres, una de ellas podía salir volando, pero las otras dos tendrían que encontrar otra forma.

– No sé que está pasando, pero no me iré de aquí sin saberlo – Lucy dijo con firmeza mientras miraba hacia uno de los agujeros que se había creado a causa del agua. Del otro lado, claramente podía ver a la sirena apuntando con más burbujas de agua, con el doble de tamaño y listas para ser disparadas. Su mirada puesta en ella, vacía y al mismo tiempo cargada de odio.

Quería gritar y quería llorar. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien hiciera lo que ella estaba intentando hacer desde hace semanas en solo un segundo? Cuando Aquarius había aparecido frente a ella para salvarla de Brandish hace un tiempo atrás, aunque la Portadora del Agua no se lo dijo, estaba demás que en ese momento su llave aún estaba disponible para que ella la obtuviera… ¿y cuánto tiempo había pasado desde entonces? ¿Un mes como mucho? No estaba segura de qué estaba sucediendo, por qué esta figura encapuchada les estaba atacando o por qué tenía la llave de Aquarius, pero ella no se iría sin saberlo. Recibiera los ataques que recibiera. Saliera lastimada hasta no poder moverse. Nada de eso importaba. Ella se quedaría allí, esperando la respuesta. Era egoísta, porque le había dicho a Aquarius que no dejaría que nadie tuviera su llave más que ella, pero ahí había alguien más que tenía la llave y la sangre le hervía.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, alzó una llave hacia el cielo y miro hacia el ya destruido muro de lana que había creado Aries. Ella no planeaba pelear, no iba a lastimar a su querida amiga, pero sí debía defenderse de sus ataques.

– ¡Ábrete, puerta del escorpión: Scorpio! – Si la portadora del agua no iba a hablar con ella, quizás lo haría con una cara más conocida. Frente a la sirena, un hombre apareció con una sonrisa mientras alzaba una mano que solo tenía levantado el dedo pulgar, dedo índice y dedo meñique. Su cabello estaba dividió en dos colores, mitad blanco y mitad rojo, vestía con unos pantalones negros y encima una túnica roja, un cinturón con el símbolo del zodiaco del escorpión. Detrás de él, una gran cola de metal similar al aguijón de un escorpión sobresalía por sobre su cabeza.

– ¡Yeah! – El hombre dijo con una gran sonrisa.

– Vamos Scorpio – Lucy dijo apuntando a Aquarius, que para desconcierto del espíritu, esta solo lo miro con una expresión fría.

– ¿Eh? – El espíritu parpadeó confundido antes de mirar a Lucy – ¡No puedo atacarla!

Lucy dibujo una sonrisa temblorosa en sus labios – Me lo imaginaba… –

– Lo siento – El espíritu agacho la cabeza mientras se desvanecía para desconcierto de la rubia.

– ¡Espera, no te he dicho que te fueras! No… – Se quejó ella.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – Wendy parpadeó confundida.

– Los espíritus de Lu-chan tienen una personalidad interesante – Levy sonrió temblorosa.

La chica toqueteo las llaves, intentando decidirse por cuál de ellas podría ayudarle en una situación como esta, y se preguntó si todos sus espíritus se negarían a atacar o era solo él quién nunca le haría daño a su novia.

– ¡Ábrete, puerta del arquero: Sagittarius! – Lucy invocó a su tercer espíritu celestial.

Hubo una sonrisa en su rostro de satisfacción. Antes era capaz de abrir de cuatro a seis puertas seguidas, y dos al mismo tiempo, pero ahora que había ganado mucha más fuerza al incrementar su magia era capaz de abrir más puertas seguidas sin notar la baja en su maná, y sobre todo, que era la carta que siempre jugaría como ganadora, era capaz de abrir tres puertas al mismo tiempo. Todo esto, por no decir que también era capaz de usar el Star Dress gracias al regalo que el Rey de los Espíritus (o bigotudo, como le llamaba cuando estaba enojada). Podía pelear esa batalla si se lo propusiera, pero el problema es que ella no quería tener que lastimar a Aquarius, solo quería que uno de sus espíritus celestiales la ayudara a desviar sus ataques.

– ¡Moshimoshi! – El hombre disfrazado de caballo apareció frente a las tres chicas y a la sirena.

Wendy divisó las burbujas de agua que explotaron contra su cuerpo una vez más siendo lanzadas por Aquarius, y escuchó la orden de Lucy: reventar las burbujas para que no les golpearan. La chica de pelo azulado quería tener la oportunidad para atacar a la sirena, pero en vista de cómo se estaban poniendo las cosas le parecía casi imposible.

Flechas salieron disparadas contra las burbujas, reventándolas todas y cada una antes de que siquiera pudieran ser disparadas. Wendy apretó los puños, lista para lanzar otro ataque junto con Levy, cuando vio un destello de luz que le cegó los ojos un momento. Cuando se fijó en la chica rubia nuevamente, se sorprendió de encontrar una vestimenta totalmente diferente, y más que la vestimenta que traía puesta era el gran arco y flecha que tenía en sus manos.

– No sé quién eres pero ya me tienes cansada – Apuntó la flecha hacia la figura encapuchada – Será mejor que nos digas ahora mismo

Con la mirada severa, Wendy preparó también un ataque apuntó hacia la figura encapuchada. Se había dado cuenta de que el plan no era atacar al espíritu celestial, sino al dueño de este y eso es lo que haría. Si el ataque de Lucy era suficientemente fuerte, entonces su ataque combinado con el suyo sería el doble, y era mejor aún si Levy se sumaba al ataque combinado.

– ¡Dinos quién eres! – Exigió saber la peliazul.

– Eso no es de su incumbencia – Dijo con la voz distorsionada la figura.

Wendy apretó los dientes. La figura encapuchada no dijo nada más, alzó una mano señalando hacia la rubia que parpadeó confundida. Aquarius levanto la mano preparando una ola de agua que atacaría a la señalada.

– ¡Lucy-san, hay que atacar! –

Sabía que la chica no quería hacerlo, el arco y la flecha temblaron en sus manos con la sola idea de tener que dispararle a Aquarius. Wendy sacudió la cabeza, sin vacilación atacó al espíritu celestial siendo respaldada por Levy con otro ataque eléctrico. El espíritu celestial de zodiaco sagitario, lanzó tres flechas dirigidas hacia la figura encapuchada, luego de que tras vacilar más de una vez, Lucy decidiera finalmente disparar su flecha en dirección de Aquarius.

– ¡Star shot! –

– ¡Rugido del Dragón Celestial! –

– ¡Escritura Sólida: Thunder! –

Tres ataques dirigidos con fuerza hacia la portadora del agua, quién los recibió si poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Contra tres ataques, el espíritu del acuario finalmente comenzó a desvanecerse frente a los ojos de las tres magas. La figura encapuchada emitió un gruñido y luego saco otra llave, una llave plateada que alzó hacia un lado.

– Ábrete – Dijo con un tono calmado – puerta del tirador: Francotirador

– ¡Un francotirador! ¿Es en serio? – Charle apretó los dientes sorprendida.

– ¡Dame un descanso! – Se dejó caer de rodillas Lucy.

Frente a las tres chicas el espíritu hizo su aparición portando una metralleta. El espíritu vestía como si se tratara de un ninja, quién tras dar un salto había desaparecido de la vista de todos y balas comenzaron a llover en dirección de ellas, quienes con suerte lograron esquivarlas.

– ¡Este no es el descanso que quería! – Se quejó la rubia mientras corría – Sagittarius, haz algo

– ¡Como digas, moshimoshi! – Sagittarius disparo sus flechas contra las balas dando en el blanco a todas. El espíritu estaba haciendo una gran labor antes de que una bala y una flecha eliminara a ambos espíritus enviándolos de regreso el mundo de los espíritus. Lucy resopló de mala gana y luego miró a la figura encapuchada.

– ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? –

– Lu-chan, no lo provoques –

– Paso mucho tiempo con Natsu y Happy – Dijo con un tono caído la chica.

Wendy sonrió – Era de esperarse –

– ¡Oye tú! – Apuntó con un dedo Lucy – No lo volveré a preguntar de nuevo, ¿quién rayos eres y qué quieres?

– No tengo por qué decirte mi nombre –

– ¡Yo creo que sí! Acabas de atacarnos – Levy dijo con un tono serio – ¿Dónde conseguiste la llave de Aquarius?

– Si no vas a decirnos quién eres, al menos dinos qué quieres – Wendy dijo rápidamente.

La figura encapuchada miro a las tres chicas y luego saco una tercera llave. Lucy apretó los puños, lista para sacar una llave más de ser necesario, y sus amigas se prepararon para atacar, pero la figura no hizo aparecer al espíritu. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar lejos.

– ¡No nos puedes dejar así como así! – Se quejó Lucy.

– Calma, Lu-chan –

– ¡Maldita mierda! ¡POR QUÉ TIENES A AQUARIUS! – La muchacha estalló en rabia, apretando los puños y los dientes. La figura se detuvo e inclino la cabeza para mirar por encima del hombro. Por primera vez desde que la figura apreció frente a sus narices, las tres chicas pudieron ver a la persona que se encontraba debajo de ella. Aunque solo pudieron ver la mitad de su rostro, ellas podían asegurar que se trataba de una chica de ojos azules. La chica que se encontraba debajo de la capucha volvió a dar la vuelta y habló para las tres con aquella voz distorsionada.

– Porque llegue antes que tú a ella –

Y con eso, desapareció en una nube de humo.

* * *

– ¿No disfrutas de este día? – Mavis sonrió con un cono de helado en su mano. Erza sonrió ligeramente y luego asintió.

– ¡He probado todas las atracciones de aquí y he salido victoriosa! – Sonrió la chica.

– Cada uno tiene su forma de divertirse – Sonrió Mavis lamiendo su helado.

– Eres increíble, Erza. Siete juegos seguidos y aún ni un mareo o vomito – Mira se acercó a las dos chicas con una sonrisa.

– Esto no es nada. La verdadera adrenalina viene de rondas sin descanso – Declaro la mujer.

– ¡Tener una buena resistencia es de hombres! – Elfman dijo con fuerza.

– Aunque lo estamos pasando bien, estoy un poco preocupada por los que se fueron a una misión. Me preguntó si se irán a enojar con nosotros por no esperarlos – Mira dijo con una sonrisa.

– ¿Puedes culparnos? Necesitamos un tiempo para divertidos todos juntos – Erza sonrió cruzada de brazos.

Mira asintió.

El sonido de una explosión la llamó la atención de todos los que se encontraban dentro del parque. Un gran humo negro comenzó a elevarse hacia el cielo y el pánico fue sembrado para todos los que estaban allí.

El equipo corrió rápidamente a ver que estaba sucediendo y se encontraron con un gran caos proveniente de uno de los juegos. Erza apretó los dientes, y mentalmente rogó a Dios que no se tratase de la gente de su gremio la que estaba causando tanto caos. Gratamente agradeció a Dios cuando vio a Natsu y a Gray correr hacia ellos.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó Erza rápidamente.

– Una explosión – Gray dijo con seriedad mientras Juvia asentía con firmeza – Una bomba cayó de la nada

– ¡Una bomba dices! – Natsu apretó los dientes.

– ¿Qué está pasando? – Erza dijo entre dientes mirando todo el altercado.

La policía local comenzó a evacuar a las personas y los heridos estaban siendo tratados. Los integrantes del propio gremio se movieron lejos de las instalaciones del parque, descubriendo que algunos pocos de los suyos habían salido lastimados con la bomba.

– Quién ha hecho esto – Erza frunció el ceño notando las miradas enojadas de todos sus compañeros al saber que algunos salieron heridos.

* * *

" _Nos fuimos de vacaciones, vuelva en otro momento."  
~Fairy Tail._

– ¡Vacaciones! – Charle gruñó – ¿Cómo pueden irse de vacaciones de la nada? ¿Qué pasa con este gremio espontáneo?

– Parece ser que no queda de otra más que volver luego, cuando ellos regresen – Wendy dijo con una mueca – Podemos ir a otro lado. No necesitamos estar en el gremio para sanar las heridas

– Eso es verdad – Lucy se cruzó de brazos – Aunque quería hablar con Primera sobre lo que ha sucedido. Normalmente lo hacíamos con el Maestro pero…

Un silencio ahogo las voces de todas mientras cada una se paraba a pensar en lo que significaban las palabras de la rubia.

– Bueno, por suerte para nosotras – Levy sonrió forzado mientras se acercaba a una maseta – Mira siempre tiene una llave de repuesto

– Aah, es una suerte que lo sepas, Levy-chan – Sonrió la rubia.

– Es asombroso, Levy-san –

– Está bien. No hay mucho que podamos hacer dentro del gremio. Podríamos ir a la enfermería a conseguir unas vendas para proteger las heridas – Levy dijo mientras encendía las luces del salón.

Wendy sonrió ligeramente – Este lugar es algo tétrico cuando está en silencio y solitario –

– No parece él mismo – Lucy asintió mientras se sentaba en unas bancas – No puedo creer que se hayan ido sin nosotras

– Bueno, ellos pueden salir siempre que quieran – Levy se rió mientras caminaba hacia una habitación.

La muchacha de cabellos azules más oscuros sonrió mientras se sentaba junto a la rubia. La sala de pronto había caído en un silencio que era incómodo para ambas, sobre todo cuando se formaba eco de cada sonido que se emitiera.

– Lo siento – Dijo sorpresivamente la peliazul – Por lo que ha pasado hoy

Lucy, que tenía recargado el mentón sobre sus manos, volteó a mirar a la menor que parecía tener una extraña expresión culpable en su rostro. Ella sonrió ligeramente.

– Está bien, no es tu culpa lo que ha sucedido hoy –

– Aún así, se siente mal lo mucho que te hemos animado a encontrar la llave y que finalmente… alguien más la tenga – Desvió la mirada. Charle la observó preocupada e intento acercarse a la chica, tomando su mano con sus patas y brindando apoyó.

Lucy suspiro recargándose de espaldas contra el respaldo – No te preocupes por eso. ¿Cómo te sientes tú? Recibiste muchos ataques –

– Estoy bien, gracias por salvarme –

– Eres mi amiga –

– Pero Aquarius también – Hizo una mueca – Siento haberla atacado

– Wendy, Aquarius te atacó a ti. Sé que yo no quería atacarla, y sé que si no fuera porque pensaste y actuaste más rápido que yo probablemente te habría detenido, pero estoy contenta de no haberte detenido… – Sonrió – O de lo contrario no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación

Ambas rieron.

– Sea lo que sea que ha sucedido con Aquarius lo vamos a averiguar – Wendy dijo – Y descubriremos quién era ella

– Y qué es lo que quería – Lucy asintió.

 _Sniff. Sniff._

La muchacha mayor sonrió – No tienes que llorar, ya te dije que no es tu culpa –

– ¿De qué hablas? Pensé que fuiste tú – Wendy la miro sorprendida.

Las dos chicas se tensaron enseguida y observaron el salón del gremio que estaba sucumbido en un profundo vacío y silencio. Eran las únicas allí, y Charle.

– Creo que algo se movió por allá –

– ¿Un fantasma? – Lucy se estremeció.

– Los fantasmas no existen – Charle le regañó.

Wendy hizo una mueca mientras observaba la sombra negra moverse en una esquina detrás de unas mesas. Se tensó mientras alzaba una de sus manos para disparar una ráfaga de viento en dirección de la sombra. Un ruido emitió y lo siguiente que sabía era que dos cuerpos salieron disparados hacia el aire, rogando apra que los bajaran, y cuando lo hizo cayeron como saco de papas al suelo.

– ¿Qué…? –

– ¿Jet, Droy? –

Charle se cruzó de brazos – Solo ellos podían ser –

– ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – Preguntó Lucy sorprendida, parpadeando.

Droy, arrodillado en el suelo, cerró los ojos mientras dejaba escapar lágrimas de forma exagerada – Nosotros no podíamos ir al parque de diversiones con los demás sabiendo que Levy no se encontraba en ningún lado –

– Espera, ¿un parque de diversiones? – Los ojos de la maga celestial se ampliaron de golpe – No es posible que se hayan ido a un parque de diversiones mientras a nosotras nos pateaban el trasero

– Supongo que debimos haberle dicho a alguien en dónde estábamos – Rió la Dragón Slayer del viento.

La chica a su lado asintió con una sonrisa mientras desviaba la mirada hacia la recién llegada que cargaba consigo un botiquín de emergencias. Camino a la sala con una sonrisa y se dirigió hacia las dos chicas.

– Encontré el botiquín, uhm – Desvió la mirada hacia los dos chicos (ya no tan jóvenes) que se encontraban arrodillados en el suelo – ¿Jet? ¿Droy?

– Te estaban esperando – Lucy señaló a los dos chicos mientras recogía el botiquín para que la muchacha pudiera ayudar a los dos chicos. Posicionó el botiquín sobre la mesa y sonrió a la peliazul – A veces viene bien hacerlo manualmente, para que no gastes energía

– Sí – Asintió.

– Además, solo son unos raspones de batalla. No es nada grave – Explicó Lucy.

En el momento en que saco un rollo de vendas, las puertas del gremio se abrieron revelando al resto de los integrantes de aquella familia. Alguno de ellos venía completamente heridos, hasta tal punto en que otros compañeros venían cargándolos, marcas de quemaduras y una fina capa negra sobre sus cuerpos eran visibles.

– ¿Qué pasó? – Wendy dijo con preocupación mientras se acercaba a los heridos para usar su magia sin vacilar.

– Estábamos en el parque de diversiones cuando una bomba cayó sobre una de las atracciones – Explicó alguien dejado a su compañero lastimado sobre una de las sillas – Algunos estaban cerca y salieron lastimados

Erza se movió rápidamente entre la gente señalando a diestra y siniestra – Hay que tratar a los heridos. Wendy, contamos contigo para que hagas lo que puedas. Llevaremos a los más heridos hacia la enfermería ahora – Se detuvo para mirar a las tres chicas que parecían aturdidas por lo sucedido – ¿Qué les pasó a ustedes?

– Es una larga historia – Levy respondió – Pero no es momento de hablar de ello. Hay que tratar a los heridos

– ¡Lucy! – La aludida levantó la mirada hacia el Exceed que se acercaba volando hacia ella, prácticamente se dejó caer en sus brazos llorando – ¿Dónde estabas? Estábamos preocupados

– Estábamos ocupadas con algo. ¿Dónde está Natsu? –

– Estaba aquí hace un momento – El gato azul dijo mientras desviaba la mirada buscando a su mejor amiga.

– No me digas… – Lucy parpadeó sorprendida – ¡No me digas que fue en busca de quienes lanzaron la bomba!

– Ese estúpido – Erza masculló entre dientes – Lucy, ve con Happy a detenerlo. Aún no sabemos que es lo que ha sucedido realmente y si actúa sin saber nos meteremos en problemas graves

La chica asintió con firmeza mientras se ponía en camino a buscar al chico de cabellos rosados. Salió del gremio bajo la mirada de unos pocos y siguiendo al Exceed que la guiaba hacia el lugar más probable en donde se encontraría el muchacho: el parque de diversiones.

Por otro lado, Erza siguió dando órdenes a los miembros del gremio para ayudar a los heridos, los cuales no resultaban ser más de diez, pero aún así estaban bastante lastimados. Había fijado la mirada en Wendy que estaba tratando las heridas más graves, pero la muchacha se notaba cansada y lastimada, sea donde sea que estuvo anteriormente es obvio que ahora era la causa de que estuviera tan cansada.

– No me digas… que este es la oscuridad que se avecinaba – Murmuró para sí misma la pelirroja.

– Hay que actuar con cautela – La voz de la Primera la hizo voltear, quitar la vista de sus amigos heridos – Lo que ha sucedido es grave. Miembros de nuestro gremio han sido lastimados, y sé que muchos quieren venganza por ello, pero no sabemos por qué han lanzado la bomba – Su rostro, ya no era el mismo que aparentaba inocencia de una joven dulce y cariñosa, era serio y frío, cargado de preocupación que declaraba firmeza inquebrantable – Tal vez ni siquiera iba dirigida hacia nosotros

– Eso no importa – Erza dijo con dureza – Si nuestros compañeros han salido lastimados, quién sea que lo hizo va a pagar

Entrecerró los ojos desviando la vista hacia los miembros del gremio. Un ceño fruncido en su rostro y las ansias de hacer pagar a los que hicieron esto, pero al mismo tiempo las ganas de moverse con cautela hasta saber a ciencia cierta qué estaba sucediendo. ¿Qué es lo que haría el maestro Makarov en este momento? Seguramente lo mismo que ella hacía, o al menos eso quería creer. Tenía a Primera de su lado, y el apoyo de todos así que podía solventar el caos sin problema, pero su sangre aún hervía.

Continuará…

* * *

Bien eso es todo por hoy. Espero que les haya gustado. La verdad es que he estado escribiendo bastante y y tengo casi el doble de capítulos escritos, tengo como 13 ya terminados y no puedo esperar para que los leían y me digan que tal. Mi cabeza está creando ya los escenarios y no he tenido problemas para escribirlo, solo unos pocos, pero por todo lo demás va bien, aunque me gustaron como quedaron los capítulos también quisiera mejorarlos, pero no creo que lo haga. En fin, espero que les hata gustado y nos vemos el miercoles con otro capítulo más.

 **Dejen Reviews  
Se despide _Lira12._**


	6. Conexiones

_**Resumen:**_ _¿Quién le iba a decir a ella que la búsqueda de Aquarius era el primer paso para el más grande de los males? La batalla contra Zeref ha cesado, pero la victoria aún está muy lejos de llegar a sus manos. Una nueva aventura ha comenzado, y desencadenara crueles caminos que llevaran a nuestros magos favoritos al borde de la desesperación mientras con sus propias fuerzas sobrepasan sus propios límites para vencer a todo aquel que se atreve a amenazar a Fairy Tail._

~ Debo decir que Fairy Tail es un manga de aventuras, fantasía y magia creado por Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **~ Fairy Tail Returns ~  
Saga: El Poder del Agua **

_**6  
Conexiones**_

La muchacha se sorprendió al llegar al dichoso parque de diversiones al que sus amigos habían ido dejándola a ella y a sus amigas en medio de una búsqueda. Bueno, si era sincera no tenía por donde culparlos si ellos querían descansar de las misiones y de los problemas que se les presentaban siempre, ella también habría aceptado si hubiera estado presente cuando decidieron cerrar el gremio.

– Esto es un desastre – Murmuró mientras caminaba por los escombros del parque de diversiones. Parecía ser que la explosión fue más allá de lo que esperaba. Muchos escombros en lugares bastante lejanos, las autoridades seguían tratando de controlar la situación, buscando pistas sobre lo que pudo haber ocurrido. Aún había una gran cantidad de personas que se encontraban en el parque ya se aporque no podían salir o porque estaban husmeando, como sea seguían allí.

– Fue un caos total – Happy dijo con una mueca preocupado – Y sucedió hace ya un par de horas

– Ya veo – Dijo la chica con una mueca – De todos modos, ¿crees que se encuentre aquí?

– Es probable que haya venido a buscar pelea – Asintió el gato azul.

– No me sorprendería – La chica asintió mientras seguían caminando. Frente a ella, un de las tantas atracciones se encontraba completamente en ruinas, fierros sobresaliendo por los lados, escombros tirados en todos los lugares posible creando montañas, agujeros incrustados en el suelo, incluso lo que parecía ser sangre seca. Se le revolvió el estómago al ver la sangre y miro entonces hacia lo que debían ser los restos de una montaña rusa.

– Esta era la atracción principal. Tenía una cola bastante larga – Happy explicó apuntando los escombros – Algunos de nuestros amigos se encontraban en la cola cuando paso esto, pero la mayoría no quería esperar tanto, por eso no estaban en la cola. Natsu y yo estábamos en un puesto de comida cuando escuchamos la explosión y corrimos hacia el lugar atacado. Tardamos un tiempo en reunirnos todos y fue gracias a eso que descubrimos que algunos estaban en la cola cuando sucedió la explosión. Una bomba cayó de la nada, nadie la vio venir

– ¿Cómo un proyectil? – Ella alzó las cejas sorprendidas.

– No lo sé – Sacudió la cabeza.

– Como sea, encontremos a Natsu y vayamos de aquí rápido antes de que Erza se enfade más –

– ¡Aye! –

Caminaron entre lo que quedaba del parque de diversiones en busca del muchacho. Una parte de Lucy se quejó de no tener el asombroso poder de olfato que tenía Natsu. Happy había surcado los cielos que estaban sobre el parque de diversiones buscando al muchacho mientras ella solo lo buscaba por tierra. Los soldados que estaban en el parque habían intentado que ella se acercara a la zona de ataque, pero era terca y seguía intentando entrar esperando que él se encontraba allí.

– Le hemos dicho que no puede entrar aquí, señorita – Un hombre armado con una espada y un escudo se puso en medio de ella y el camino hacia la montaña rusa.

– Estoy buscando a mi amigo. Creo que se ha metido por aquí – Ella dijo.

– Lo siento, pero no podemos dejar entrar a nadie – Dijo el hombre tomándola del hombro y alejándola – Vaya a buscar a otro lado

Lucy resopló mientras sacaba la llave de Virgo. Esta no era la primera vez que le prohibían la entrada a algún lugar, y no sería la primera vez que logran hacer que se mantenga fuera. Entraría de una u otra forma. Se alejó de allí para que no la vieran usar magia y entrar en la zona de peligro por la fuerza.

– ¿Lucy-sama? – Se volteó ante la mención de su nombre y se sorprendió de encontrar a Yukino allí. La muchacha de cabellos cortos color plata, la cual tenía cierto parecido con Lissana, la miraba sorprendida y confusa, pero lo que le llamó la atención a Lucy no fue su rostro sino las heridas que presentaba en su cuerpo.

– Yukino – Se fijó que algunas de ellas parecían quemaduras leves y otros raspones – ¿Estás bien?

La muchacha asintió – ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? –

– Vine en busca de Natsu – Lucy se cruzó de brazos de mala gana – Al parecer está furioso porque alguno de nuestros compañeros salieron lastimados aquí y vino en busca de pelea. Happy está buscando desde arriba

– Ya veo – La muchacha sonrió ligeramente.

– ¿Qué te pasó a ti? No me digas que fue en esta atracción – Dijo preocupada la chica.

La muchacha de cabellos platinos asintió con una leve sonrisa – Mis compañeros escucharon sobre que este parque se estaba abriendo, era nuevo, y querían venir a probar los juegos. Estábamos en la fila a la espera de nuestro turno cuando sucedió la explosión. Sting está en estos momentos reuniendo al equipo completo. Minerva y yo hemos salido lastimadas, aunque no tanto porque justo antes de que cayera la bomba nosotras ya nos estábamos yendo. Él está bastante enojado –

– No me sorprende – Suspiró la muchacha – Natsu debe estar que echa fuego también, literalmente

– ¡Lucy! –

Desde arriba, Happy descendió con cuidado y posicionándose en las piernas de la chica, que ya para entonces estaba sentada en una banca.

– Happy – Sonrió Lucy – ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Has encontrado a Natsu?

– ¡Lucy, esto es malo! – El pequeño gato agitó los bracitos de arriba abajo – Natsu está… Natsu está…

El sonido de una explosión ahogo las palabras del gato llamando la atención de las dos chicas. La explosión no parecía venir desde muy lejos, por lo que ambas emprendieron camino hacia donde estaban ellos. Corrían a gran velocidad buscando el origen de la explosión, mientras unos guardias del reino llegaban antes que ellos.

– ¿Qué es? – Entre el humo y las llamas que se encontraban rodeando la zona, se podía distinguir a dos figuras allí. Tardó un poco en dispersarse el humo y cuando por fin pudieron ver con claridad, Lucy se sorprendió de encontrar a Natsu frente a Sting.

– ¡Voy a convertirte en cenizas! – El muchacho dijo con los puños envueltos en llamas, dio un salto y movió uno de sus puños hacia atrás para preparar el golpe.

El dragon Slayer de tercera generación sonrió bloqueando el ataque con ambos brazos para luego darle una patada al joven de cabellos rosados y aventarlo unos cuantos metros.

– Ya quisiera ver eso –

– ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Lucy miró a Happy.

La sonrisa en la cara magullada del mago de Fairy Tail resaltaba con un brillo sin igual. Intentó ponerse en pie limpiando la sangre de su labio roto – Puede que hayas mejorado, pero voy a ganar esta batalla – Se puso en pie – Y luego de derrotarte a ti, me encargaré de encontrar al bastardo que lastimo a mis amigos

– Están peleando por ver quién va a atacar al que lanzó la primera bomba – Happy explicó con preocupación.

– ¿Es una broma? – Lucy sacudió la cabeza – ¡NATSU!

– ¿Eh? – Él volteó a quién le llamó – Oh, Lucy, ¿qué haces aquí?

– ¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? – Ella gruñó – ¿Qué haces tú peleando en un momento como este?

Natsu apunto al rubio – Es culpa de ese idiota. Se interpone en mi camino para encontrar al que ataco a nuestros amigos –

– ¡Qué dices! Eres tú el que se interpone en el camino – El rubio se defendió con una sonrisa en los labios – Puede que seas mi ídolo Natsu-san, pero no voy a permitir que me quites mis ganas de vengarme. El idiota que hizo esto lastimó a Yukino y a Minerva.

– ¿Solo a dos? – Se burló Natsu – Nosotros tenemos a más de diez lastimados

– ¿Y crees que eso es importante? Una de nuestros magos más fuertes está lastimada –

– ¡Nosotros tenemos a diez magos lastimados! –

– Están… están peleando por quién tiene más magos lastimados – Lucy parpadeó confusa.

– Si son tan fuertes no deberían estar en graves problemas por algo como esto – Dijo Happy asintiendo cruzado de brazos.

Lucy dejo caer la cabeza. – Esto va más allá de lo extraño. Natsu, deja lo que haces. Tenemos que volver al gremio o Erza va a matarnos a los dos –

– Erza puede esperar – El muchacho sonrió encendiendo en llamas sus puños – ¡Estoy encendido!

Happy inclinó la cabeza – Si ella lo oyera estaría temblando de miedo –

– Sin lugar a dudas – Asintió Lucy.

– Escucha, Lucy – Natsu sonrió – Acabaré con él primero y luego iremos los tres a cobrar venganza por nuestros amigos

– Tenemos que volver al gremio – Lucy con una mueca.

– Luego, luego. Primero voy a calcinarlo –

– ¡Oigan ustedes! – Un guardia grito – ¿Qué hacen aquí? No pueden estar en esta zona. Es peligroso

– ¡Oye, mira eso! – Alguien dijo con sorpresa – Fuego. No me digas que ellos son los que hicieron esto

– Oh, oh – Happy dijo sorprendido – Problemas

– Esto ya dejo de sorprenderme – Lucy sacudió la cabeza. Sintió a alguien agarrarle de la mano y jalarla lejos. Ella se sorprendió cuando vio a Natsu y a Happy corriendo lejos de los guardias de seguridad, mientras que detrás de ella podía ver a Sting y Yukino corriendo también, solo que él no le agarraba de la mano y la jalaba de la misma manera en la que Natsu lo hacía.

Corrieron lejos de los guardias de seguridad y de la vista de cualquier persona que pudiera haber presenciado la pelea y finalmente se dejaron caer junto a un viejo roble que tenía las hojas casi secas. Recostó su espalda contra la madera y respiro hondo, completamente cansada.

– Dios, estoy cansada – Gimió la chica golpeando la parte trasera de su cabeza en el tronco – ¿Por qué siempre tenemos que salir huyendo de todos los lugares?

– Es el precio a pagar – Happy sonrió – Natsu, ¿qué estabas haciendo? Erza está furiosa

La calmada mirada del joven se convirtió en horror total mientras se tensaba para pensar en las palabras que su amigo le decía – ¿Erza? –

– Parece que ahora sí tienes miedo – Murmuró Lucy – Tenemos que volver antes de que se enfade más

– Lo siento, Lucy, pero eso no será posible – Dijo el chico poniéndose en pie con la mirada dura hacia el frente – Nuestros amigos salieron lastimados por quien sabe que causa. Cana, Alzack, Laki, Reedus, Max y muchos otros más. Alguien tiene que pagar por esto

– Natsu, lo entiendo, pero no es el único problema el que tenemos ahora. Nuestros amigos están heridos, hay que estar allí con ellos para apoyarlos y además… – Se mordió el labio inferior – Hoy ha sucedido algo

– ¿Qué quieres decir Lucy? – Happy miro a la chica con interés.

– Pues… – Mordió el labio con más fuerza.

* * *

– ¿Qué quieres decir conque alguien las ataco? – Erza frunció el ceño cruzada de brazos – ¿Quién las atacó?

– No lo sabemos – Wendy sacudió la cabeza. Se encontraba en medio del salón del gremio, rodeada por alguno de los miembros mientras que otros miembros estaban en la enfermería.

– Era una chica vestida con una túnica y una capucha. Ella solo se apareció frente a nosotros y nos atacó sin decirnos por qué o quién era – Wendy explicó.

– Debe tener una razón – Dijo Lissana sorprendida – ¿Por las atacarían sin razón?

– No lo sé. Tenía la voz distorsionada, probablemente uso magia para hacer el truco – Levy dijo con los dedos en la barbilla mientras pensaba – Había algo extraño en su magia. Se sentía como un brillo de luz rodeado de oscuridad, y no sabíamos decir si era más poderosa de lo que llegamos a ver o no

– Invocaba de un espíritu a la vez, no creo que sea tan poderosa – Charle dijo cruzada de brazos.

– ¿Invocaba espíritus? – Erza alzó las cejas sorprendida – ¿Una maga celestial?

– Eso parecía ser – Levy asintió con una mueca triste.

– Levy, lo sentimos tanto por no haber estado ahí para protegerte – Droy lloró con fuerza, causando que la muchacha le diera una pequeña sonrisa.

Cana intentó ponerse en pie, tenía un par de rasguños en el rostro y parecía que iba a estar cojeando porque no podía recargarse en su pie derecho, debía estar apoyada en la mesa para poder ponerse en pie – ¿Ella solo apareció de la nada y las ataco siendo una maga celestial? ¿Qué hacían en La Colina de las Estrellas de todos modos?

– Levy-san pensó que podríamos encontrar la llave allá – Hizo una mueca muchacha más joven desviando la mirada. Apretaba los puños.

Erza miró a las dos chicas con una suave mirada – Por lo menos ninguna está lastimada de gravedad –

– Tal vez la bomba y el ataque provienen del mismo lugar – Mira dijo con calma – No puede ser coincidencia que haya habido dos ataques al mismo tiempo

– Es probable – Erza asintió – pero no tenemos nada para corroborar la teoría aquella

– Sin embargo, comienzo a agarrarle una mala manía a esos espíritus celestiales – Cana se cruzó de brazos molesta.

Wendy miró a Levy que le asentía. Aún con preocupación, la chica hizo una mueca y sin moverse de su asiento miró nuevamente a Erza – Sobre eso… – Todos la voltearon a ver nuevamente – Sucedió algo más

– ¿Qué cosa? – Erza preguntó con un tono serio.

Wendy tragó saliva y luego respiró hondo – Ella tenía la llave de Aquarius consigo. La invocó para atacarnos –

Un silencio cayó en la sala. Los más cercanos a la chica parecían mirarla estupefactos mientras que en la mirada de las jóvenes solo se podía notar preocupación y temor.

Erza miro a una y luego a la otra, estudiando sus palabras en busca de alguna broma o en busca de algo que no fuera cierto, pero solo podía encontrar temor y preocupación en su rostros. Wendy no estaba mintiendo, y jamás se atrevería a mentir con algo tan delicado como ese tema. Entonces las palabras de la predicción de Cana resonaron.

 _Un encuentro desafortunado._

 _Todo parte con la doncella solitaria._

Las cartas de Cana estaban cobrando significado y verdad, sus amigas tuvieron que enfrentarse a un viejo aliado en un desafortunado encuentro frente a una persona que no les diría quién era, alguien que en soledad se acercó para atacarlas sin vacilación. ¿Qué seguía luego de esto? ¿La predicción de Wendy, la de Gray, o quizá la suya? Pero entonces, ¿qué pasaba con la explosión en el parque de diversiones? Tal vez… no iba dirigida hacia los miembros del gremio, porque en realidad las tres chicas estaban con este individuo que intento atacarlas, y ella, Natsu y Gray no estaban cerca de la zona que fue bombardeada, eso significa que el objetivo era otro, no Fairy Tail.

Cana.

También estaba Cana, ¿y si el objetivo era Cana? Si quién sea que fuera el enemigo sabía que Cana podía dar una lectura, no del futuro, pero si una predicción de lo que podría o no suceder entonces fácilmente el enemigo podría haber atacado la zona sin preocuparle quién más saliera lastimado con tal de acabar con Cana para evitar que ellos supieran que se avecinaba.

La cabeza comenzó a dolerle. Quizá estaba siendo demasiado paranoica como para ver que quizá los dos ataques no tenían relación alguna y que el enemigo no iba a por nadie de su gremio sino por otra razón. Quién sabe, quizá era una jugarreta de mal gusto que otras empresas le daban al nuevo parque para así perder clientes al no proporcionar buena seguridad. Quizá era eso.

– No – Como si leyera sus pensamientos, Mavis la miro con seriedad – Es demasiada coincidencia para que pienses así. No te sorprendas, tu cara te delata

Erza respiró hondo y miro a las dos chicas – ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en realidad, las ataco ella? –

Ambas asintieron.

– No sé cómo explicarlo, pero de cierto modo no parecía ella misma – Wendy dijo mirando a Levy que asentía – Tenía una mirada vacía y nos atacaba sin importar lo que hiciéramos para evitarlo

– Aunque aún tenía ese extraño fetiche por intentar ahogar a Lucy – Charle dijo con un aire despreocupado.

– Lucy – Erza dijo con firmeza – ¿Ella…?

– No – Levy sacudió la cabeza – Se negó a atacar a Aquarius, pero estaba… enojada. Supongo que es normal, ella exigía saber por qué alguien más tenía la llave de Aquarius y por qué le estaba atacando

– De hecho sí, parecía que el enemigo estaba en contra de ella – Dijo Charle con calma – Debe ser algún tipo de rivalidad entre magas celestiales

– Pero – Wendy miró a Charle – Lucy atacó finalmente a Aquarius aunque ella no quería. Hizo falta un ataque combinado de las tres para poder acabar con ella

– Tengo la sensación de que si los espíritus de Lucy hubieran peleado contra Aquarius también podían haberle ganado sin necesidad de que nosotras atacáramos – Levy dijo con seriedad.

– Pero ellos no atacarían si Lucy tiene incertidumbre. Ya que ella se negaba a atacar, sus espíritus también lo hicieron. Todo lo que hicieron fue protegerla a ella y a nosotras – Wendy razonó – No es culpa de nadie

– Tienes razón. No es culpa de nadie – Erza asintió con firmeza – Hicieron lo que pudieron frente a una situación como esa

Levy suspiro desviando la mirada al igual que lo hacía Wendy. Erza podía tenía tener razón, pero no significaba que el daño era menor. Aquarius las ataco, ellas la atacaron, los sentimientos de Lucy eran un revoltijo y ahora resultaba que los dos ataques podrían estar relacionados.

– Tenemos que descubrir quién es la chica encapuchada y descubrir quién ataco el parque de diversiones. Nuestro gremio fue atacado dos veces en el mismo día, no importa si uno de ellos no fue intencional o no, alguien tiene que pagar por esto – Erza miró a Mavis, que con una mirada seria se negaba a hablar – Mantendré la calma y la mente fría, pero en cuanto estemos todos aquí vamos a decidir qué hacer

– Pero ya estamos todos aquí – Alguien preguntó.

– Natsu y Lucy no están –

– Probablemente esos dos ya están combatiendo contra quién ataco el gremio –

– ¡Hay que dejarlo todo en sus manos! –

Mavis escuchó lo que los integrantes tenían para decir y luego miro a Erza nuevamente – Esperaremos a que ellos lleguen para que podamos decidir qué haremos. No actuaremos a ciegas o de lo contrario más de nuestra gente saldrá herida. Ya tenemos unos cuantos heridos y no queremos sumar más – Ella miró a su gente – Todos los que estaban en el parque de diversiones y salieron heridos necesitan ayuda. Gracias a Wendy se han tratado la mayoría de las heridas, pero aún quedan muchos. Salir al campo de batalla como estamos solo significara que perderemos. No voy a arriesgar a nuestro gremio de esa forma, así que por el bien de todos es mejor quedarnos aquí de momento

– Como usted diga, Primera – Algunos dijeron al unísono. Erza asintió con la cabeza y luego miró a los demás.

* * *

– Lucy… – Happy dijo con tristeza.

La muchacha sacudió la cabeza con ferocidad mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro.

– No sé lo que está sucediendo. No sé quién está detrás de todo esto o quién le hizo daño a nuestros amigos, pero por una vez Natsu, solo por una vez, no actúes sin pensar y volvamos al gremio con los demás – Dijo la chica con un tono roto – Descubriremos que hacer. Sé que estás enfadado, todos lo están, pero no todos se están moviendo sin destino alguno

El muchacho observó a la chica sorprendido, las lágrimas en sus ojos tratando en vano de controlarlas. Él hizo una mueca antes de mirar hacia otro lado. No le gustaba ver las lágrimas de la chica, jamás había perdonado a cualquiera que la hiciera llorar, y ahora no era la excepción. Él haría pagar a todos los que se metieron con su gremio, a aquel que lastimo a sus amigos y a aquella que la hizo llorar. Lo haría, como que su nombre era Natsu Dragneel.

Cuando el pesado silencio desapareció, apretó la mano de la muchacha y le sonrió de una manera bastante amigable con la intención de alegrarla aunque sea un poco.

– Te prometí que recuperarías la llave de Aquarius, y mantendré mi palabra. Pienso hacerlo – Asintió con una sonrisa – Y también haré pagar al maldito bastardo que le hizo daño a nuestros amigos

– Natsu… – Ella sonrió con las lágrimas aún en sus mejillas. Le indicó seguirle mientras emprendía el camino de regreso hacia Fairy Tail donde los estaban esperando.

– Por cierto, ¿dónde quedaron los chicos de Sabertooth? – Preguntó Happy intrigado.

Pasándose las manos por el rostro para quitar las lágrimas secas, Lucy miró hacia todos lados esperando poder encontrar a Yukino cerca, pero no la pudo encontrar.

– Meh, quién sabe. Juro que cuando nos veamos de nuevo acabaré con Sting –

– Nunca cambiarás – Sonrió Lucy – Así que… Sabertooth también salió lastimado con esta explosión, eh

– Sí, pero no importa que tan fuertes sean ellos. No permitiré que nadie me arrebate la oportunidad de acabar con el bastardo que se atrevió a atacar nuestro gremio –

– Técnicamente a nuestra gente, el gremio está en pie – Sonrió Lucy – Natsu

– Dime – Se detuvo el chico para mirarla.

Ella sonrió, llevando las manos a la espalda y se inclinó con una sonrisa amplia y sincera, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

– Gracias –

– Uh… – Él parpadeó sorprendido y luego desvió la vista – De nada…

Tardaron un buen rato en llegar caminando, ya que aunque era mucho más rápido en carruaje, Natsu no quería arriesgarse a marearse como de costumbre. Lucy aceptó caminar, solo para poder agradecer de alguna forma al chico, siendo que era más fácil para él ir a por todo y todos en lugar de quedarse de brazos cruzados y volver al gremio. Él lo hacía por ella, y eso le conmovía bastante.

Llegaron al gremio y se encontraron el un caos dentro, lo mismo de todos los días, pero había un par de cosas que Lucy notó que resaltaban más. No había jarras de cerveza en las manos de los miembros, no había risas ni tampoco alegrías, solo era rabia en el aire mientras parecían gritarle a alguien. No había una pelea como de costumbre, era casi como si se tratase de una rebelión o algo.

– ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Natsu preguntó a su compañero que se encontraba al lado de él. Lucy miró a Romeo, que se encogió de hombros con preocupación.

– La Primera no quiere hacer un movimiento hasta haber hablado con el Consejo Mágico – Explicó el muchacho más joven – Se suponía que cuando ustedes llegaran tomaríamos la decisión de qué hacer, pero después de meditarlo un poco ha prohibido que nos movamos de aquí

– Ella es la nueva maestra – Lucy recordó con calma.

Tras el valiente sacrificio del Maestro Makarov, y la ayuda de la Primera, Fairy Tail logró vencer a los nuevos enemigos que se le habían presentado, sin embargo eso no había terminado allí porque antes de que Zeref y su ejercito atacaran, el gremio estaba siendo construido y estaban por presentar una solicitud para que el gremio volviera a considerarse como lo que era antes. En la solicitud, pese a que el nombre Erza estaba escrito primero, la chica de cabellos rojizos le pidió a la primera maestra tomar su lugar como maestra, ya que después de Makarov, nadie podía hacer un mejor trabajo que la primera al mando. Y dado que gracias a Cana, la joven había recuperado su cuerpo real, entonces técnicamente podía contar como una maestra a pesar de todo.

Ella amaba Fairy Tail, y aunque estuvo a punto de negarse a petición de Erza, había terminado por aceptar debido a que sentía consigo misma que le debía algo a su ahijado ya fallecido. Ella quería continuar el legado de Fairy Tail tal y como lo empezó por primera vez, quería mostrarles a los jóvenes que Fairy Tail era divertido, era una familia y además quería conocer más adentro a la tercera generación.

Y la cosa no termina allí. La Primera era una mujer de estatura baja, con el cabello rubio claro, traía un vestido largo y antiguo. En personalidad era bastante inocente y una joven muy dulce, que sin duda para no deprimirla era mejor no recordarle que era pequeña (o qué gracias al tiempo que estuvo encerrada no tenía los veinte años que "debía aparentar", porque incluso su cuerpo daba a destacar menos de veinte años). A todo el gremio le agradaba, en especial porque cuando estaba contenta todos eran felices… si ella estaba enojada, todos debían temer. En cierto aspecto como ese recordaba bastante al maestro Makarov, además cada vez que las hadas rompían o destruían algo y el gremio debía pagar (y además informar al consejo mágico con una carta de disculpas) ella era exactamente igual que el anterior maestro. Llorando por lo sucedido, por perder fondos y por escribir una carta diaria.

Laxus podía haber sido el maestro, pero él no se encontraba allí cuando se estaba decidiendo quién iba a ser el nuevo maestro. Él no parecía molesto por lo sucedido, y apoyaba a Mavis por ser la nueva maestra del gremio, hasta tal punto en que le había entregado su lealtad de la misma manera en que se la entregó a su abuelo cuando le permitieron volver al gremio.

– Sin embargo es frustrante saber que muchos salieron lastimados – Romeo dijo con seriedad mientras apretaba los puños – Tenemos que vengarlos

– Romeo… – Lucy miró al muchacho con una mueca preocupada mientras Natsu colocaba una de las manos en su cabeza.

– Ya habrá tiempo para eso – Sonrió él – Cuando encuentre al que haya hecho esto, voy a incinerarlo hasta que ni siquiera su madre pueda reconocerlo. Lo prometo

La chica sonrió torcido al ver la sonrisa brillante en la mirada de Romeo, ella suspiró y desvió la vista hacia donde estaba Erza hablando con Mavis y tras unos golpecitos en el hombro a Natsu, ambos caminaron hacia allá. Happy, por su parte, se dirigió hacia donde los demás Exceed se encontraban sobre una mesa cerca de Wendy y Gajeel.

– Si nos movemos ahora será peligroso. Quiero hablar con el Consejo Mágico para que sepan que lo ha pasado no es nada aleatorio. Alguien está moviendo los hilos, y puede o no ser a causa de Fairy Tail, pero no podemos simplemente salir sin un plan – La señora de las estrategias dijo con un tono serio – Vamos a esperar hasta que el Consejo dicte una orden y cuando la conozcamos veremos que hacer

– Menuda mierda – Natsu dijo con una sonrisa dentada llamando la atención de todos – El Consejo Mágico nunca nos ha apoyado. Siempre atacan nuestro gremio y siempre tenemos que soportar quedar como los malos. Yo estoy cansado de esto, porque no ha sido una vez la que atacaron hoy sino dos

– ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Actuar sin pensar como de costumbre? – Gray se cruzó de brazos – Estamos en una situación delicada

– Delicada mis polainas – El muchacho dijo – Para mí solo existe una cosa: venganza. Nuestro gremio siempre tiene que sufrir los ataques de otros, y siempre nos movemos sin importarnos que hacer porque es así como somos. Nos protegemos unos a otros y cada vez que alguien sale lastimado vamos todos contra quién le lastimo. Tú eres la nueva maestra, y esto es algo que ya deberías de saber. No nos vamos a quedar de brazos cruzados esperando a que el Consejo nos niegue las ganas de querer vengarnos de quien nos ha hecho esto

– Natsu – Erza miró al chico con una mirada seria, exigiéndole silencio.

– Si nos hubiéramos quedado de brazos cruzados cada vez que el Consejo Mágico nos decía que no debíamos hacer un movimiento entonces no seríamos el gremio más respetado ahora mismo. Muchos de nosotros habríamos sido pasado a llevar – Natsu siguió con la furia dentro de él. Las llamas estaban flameando en su cuerpo mientras enfrentaba a la Primera – No fuimos el único gremio en ser atacado en ese ataque, y no seremos los únicos que cobren venganza

– ¿Otro gremio salió lastimado? – Erza frunció el ceño.

– Bueno no el gremio completo, dos personas – Lucy dijo con calma – Nos encontramos con los miembros de Sabertooth. Al parecer Yukino y Minerva salieron lastimadas

 _Yukino Agria. Otra maga celestial._ Erza frunció el ceño mirando a sus compañeros preguntándose si en realidad los dos ataques iban dirigido hacia Magos Celestiales.

– ¡Sí! ¡Y Sting quería quitarme la venganza! – Natsu escupió fuego hacia el techo.

Mavis miró con seriedad a los dos magos que estaban frente a ella. Uno de ellos ardiendo en llamas esperando poder atacar a quien sea que tuviera la culpa, mientras que el otro solo mantenía la calma, aunque el miedo era visible en su rostro.

– Está bien – Declaró finalmente ella. Había visto algo en el rostro de Erza que le dejo inquieta por un segundo – Crearan tres equipos para investigar lo que ha sucedo. Quiero a dos de ellos investigando en el lugar de los hechos y al tercero buscando información en cualquier lugar. Yo estaré con el consejo tratando de averiguar algo, los demás se quedarán aquí para cuidar de sus amigos heridos

Todos asintieron. Erza miro a sus amigos y luego sonrió – Parece que ya tenemos una misión para realizar –

Continuará…

* * *

Bueno aquí termina el capítulo de hoy, espero que les guste. Algo que se me olvido mencionar es el tema del Star Dress, yo no sé si todo el mundo leyó el manga por lo tanto he puesto descripciones del traje en los capítulos (de cada traje). Algo que no he mencionado, y francamente no sé si es importante o relativo, la información sobre los ataques de cada personaje y las descripciones de algunos trajes o incluso otras cosas, proviene de la Wikia, y eso es todo. He estado pensando en actualizar un día a la semana, pero aún no sé que día así que en cuanto sepa les diré, y hasta entonces habrá actualización seguida, el sábado es la siguiente si es que no tengo algún problema de último minuto.

 _ **Dejen Reviews.  
Se despide Lira12.**_


	7. Pandemonium

_**Resumen:**_ _¿Quién le iba a decir a ella que la búsqueda de Aquarius era el primer paso para el más grande de los males? La batalla contra Zeref ha cesado, pero la victoria aún está muy lejos de llegar a sus manos. Una nueva aventura ha comenzado, y desencadenara crueles caminos que llevaran a nuestros magos favoritos al borde de la desesperación mientras con sus propias fuerzas sobrepasan sus propios límites para vencer a todo aquel que se atreve a amenazar a Fairy Tail._

~ Debo decir que Fairy Tail es un manga de aventuras, fantasía y magia creado por Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **~ Fairy Tail Returns ~  
Saga: El Poder del Agua **

_**7  
Pandemonium**_

Con una mueca en su rostro, Cana miro las cartas que se encontraban sobre la mesa. Se había decidido por dejar las cartas por un tiempo. Su cabeza ya estaba hecha un lío incluso sin ellas, sobre todo con lo que estaba sucediendo en estos días.

Las palabras de Erza resonaban en su cabeza: _que nadie más se enteré de la predicción_. Quizá era lo mejor, pero una parte de ella se sentía extraña ocultando aquella información. Los que habían estado presentes durante las predicciones también prometieron no decir nada.

Ahora necesitaba una nueva predicción, algo que le dijera que iba a suceder luego, pero ella o era capaz de revolver las cartas que se encontraban sobre la mesa. Su mano temblaba cada vez que estaba por recoger la baraja, miedo tenía de que la siguiente predicción fuera aún peor que las que ya había sacado y pudiera cumplirse también. No era tonta, y no lo había mencionado tampoco porque sabía que era verdad: Erza ya había relacionado los dos incidentes con sus predicciones.

– ¿Quieres más de eso? – Kinana se acercó a ella con una sonrisa. Cargaba en una de sus manos una bandeja con algunas jarras que podrían estar o no vacías. Cana se obligó a si misma a sonreír mientras volteaba hacia la pelimorada y asentía con la cabeza.

Cuando ella se hubiera marchado, volvió a mirar las cartas con seriedad. Estaba sola en una mesa lejana para poder usar su magia sin que nadie la molestara, y en efecto nadie se le acercaba por la misma razón, pero ella no era capaz de mover las cartas. No cuando cualquier cosa podía suceder.

* * *

– ¿Por qué hemos venido nosotros aquí? – Natsu se quejó mientras subía la colina cansado – Pudimos haber ido al parque de diversiones

– Aunque pudiéramos haber ido allá, dos de nuestros integrantes fueron atacados aquí – Erza dijo con seriedad mientras caminaba delante de él – Nos haremos cargo de investigar la zona

– Además los guardias ya nos vieron las caras – Lucy miro a Natsu – Ellos piensan que fuiste tú quién lanzó el ataque

– ¡Pero no he sido yo! – Gruñó él.

– Eso lo sabemos – Dijo Happy sobrevolando por los aires junto a Charle con una sonrisa en los labios – Pero ellos no

– Eso fue porque se metió en una pelea sin importarle nada más – Se quejó Lucy.

– Deberías pensar un poco más las cosas, tonto – Dijo Gray con un tono serio como de costumbre.

– Mis instintos son primero, cabeza helada – Se quejó el muchacho.

– ¿Cómo me llamaste cerebro derretido? –

– ¡Ya me oíste estatua de hielo! –

– ¡Oye tú! –

Los dos se miraron con rabia en sus ojos antes de aventarse un par de puñetazos que provocaron que cayeran de espaldas colina abajo. Erza miró a los dos chicos intentando aguantar las ganas de golpearlos por idiotas, y siguió caminando hacia el frente el rostro enfadado.

– Increíble que volviéramos aquí – Charle dijo mientras seguía a Wendy – Ni siquiera creo que podamos encontrar algo allí

– A decir verdad yo tampoco creo que podamos encontrar algo – Wendy asintió con cierta preocupación. Miro por su hombro el rostro apagado de la maga celestial que caminaba sin decir nada.

– ¿Sucede algo, Wendy? –

– Uhm, no – Sacudió la cabeza mirando hacia la gata con una sonrisa.

Una vez que llegaron a la cima, una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Erza al apreciar la vista que ésta ofrecía. Estiró los brazos por sobre su cabeza mientras respiraba el cálido aroma silvestre de aquella colina bastante elevada. Montañas de nieve rodeaban la colina, haciendo que la vista fuera más preciosa todavía, y una cascada de agua caía hasta abajo en un río. Detrás de ella había algunas ruinas, pero no parecía ser nada relevante.

– Bien, me gusta este lugar – Erza asintió.

– Por cierto, Erza – Lucy miró a la mujer. Parpadeó varias veces, observando el gran equipaje que traía consigo en la espalda – ¿Qué traes allí?

La sonrisa de Erza parecía satisfecha, se notaba que había estado esperando que alguien le hiciera la pregunta. Ella sonrió colocando las manos en la cintura y alzó la mirada al cielo con los ojos cerrados.

– Esto es… ¡UN PICNIC! –

– Oh, no de nuevo – Wendy dijo sorprendida mientras Erza comenzaba a instalarse en el suelo con una manta y platos llenos de comida.

– ¿De nuevo? – Lucy preguntó.

– Cuando buscábamos las piezas del reloj hizo lo mismo – Wendy explicó – Y se cargó a unos hombres que… ¿sabes? En realidad no estoy segura de que fue lo que sucedió, aún me cuesta asimilarlo

Lucy asintió ligeramente con la cabeza confundida. Ella volteo a mirar con la cabeza hacia abajo encontrándose con Gray y Natsu corriendo en un mano a mano hacia la cima, venían chocándose el uno al otro para hacerlo caer por lo que no fue difícil saber que estaban en una carrera, además decían cosas como éstas:

– ¡Muerde mi polvo, cabeza de hielo! –

– ¡Voy a hacer que te congeles, idiota! –

– ¡Cállate, maldito pervertido! –

Suspiró cansada y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Erza sentada en la manta junto a la comida, sostenía un trozo de sándwich en una de las manos y en la otra sostenía un vaso de jugo.

– Esto es lo mejor de la vida –

– Me parece que olvido que no venimos a un picnic – Wendy dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

– Ya lo creo – Sonrió Charle.

* * *

Gajeel se cruzó de brazos observando todo lo que le rodeaba de mala gana mientras seguía a Levy, Droy, Jey y a Juvia por lo que antes había sido la atracción más famosa del parque de diversiones. No le molestaba para nada hacer equipo con Juvia, pese a que todo lo que podía decir o escuchar de su boca era sobre Gray, y tampoco le molestaba tener a Levy a su lado, de hecho se sentía más cómodo con ella; sin embargo, tener a Jet y a Droy en el equipo si era molesto. No le gustaba lo cercanos que parecían hacia Levy, y cada vez que había una batalla o estaban en problemas, eran un par de idiotas. A veces se preguntaba como es que la enana podía sobrevivir junto a ellos dos, o cómo demonios acabaron siendo un equipo.

– Juvia quería estar con Gray-sama – Lloraba la chica sin dejar de morder un pañuelo y jalarlo, mientras que Levy sonreía a la chica.

– Siento que Erza no te haya dejado entrar en el grupo – Dijo Levy con una sonrisa.

– ¡No es justo! –

– Alguien explíquenme por qué me ha tocado ir con estos tontos – Gajeel señaló a Droy y a Jet que se encontraban alrededor de Levy, alzando las manos como si esperaran protegerla de algún problema.

– Nosotros nos sentimos mal por dejar a Levy sola anteriormente – Dijo Jet apretando las manos y mirando hacia todos lados.

– No volveremos a dejarla sola – Droy dijo.

– Chicos, exageran – Levy dijo con una sonrisa.

– Idiotas – Gajeel dijo.

– Serán buena carnada cuando nos encontremos con el enemigo – Lily dijo cruzado de brazos mirando a los dos chicos.

– Puede que tengas razón – Gajeel asintió.

* * *

Natsu tomó uno de los vasos de jugo en sus manos y cuando estaba por beber un sorbo, una sonrisa maliciosa se cruzó en sus labios por unos segundos. Apretó con fuerza el vaso en sus manos mientras calentaba el líquido hasta que comenzara a hervir, espero un momento a que las burbujas desaparecieran y se lo ofreció a Gray.

– ¿Qué quieres? –

– Te ves sediento. La carrera te dejó bastante mal, eh – Sonrió Natsu – Te doy esto como muestra de que reconozco nuestro empate

Gray miró con desconfianza al chico y tomó el vaso en sus manos. Al instante un dolor punzante le hizo tirar el vaso mientras su mano, roja por la quemadura, latía con fuerza. Natsu comenzó a reír a carcajadas mientras Gray le gruñó.

– ¿Qué paso, hombre de hielo, te has derretido? – Se burló el Dragón Slayer mientras tomaba una pierna de pollo y la acercaba a su rostro. Gray gruñó nuevamente y en un rápido movimiento congelo la pierna de pollo que por pura suerte no rompió los dientes del joven, pero se le había congelado a la mano.

– Perdona, ¿qué decías? No pude oírte porque parece que algo se atoró en tu boca – Dijo él con una sonrisa.

Natsu tenía todavía la pierna de pollo entre sus dientes, e intentaba sacarla con cuidado, pero parecía que no solo estaba congelada a la mano sino que a los dientes suyos también. El muchacho gruñó y habló con el alimento entre dientes para luego dejar salir una llamarada que derrito y a churrasco el alimento por completo.

– ¡Lo hiciste a propósito! –

– ¡Tú comenzaste, idiota! –

– ¡Vamos a ver quién es el idiota, idiota! –

– ¡Basta los dos! – Erza dijo con seriedad – Esto es un _picnic_ – Su tono profundo y fuerte, para destacar la importancia – no una zona de combate

Wendy suspiro mientras bebía de su jugo y desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado. Estas peleas ya eran la costumbre de todos, pero a veces le gustaría que las cosas fueran en serio, sobre todo cuando estaban allí para una misión y no un picnic. Ya iba a haber tiempo para comer y jugar en otro momento, ella solo quería acabar con la misión. En realidad no se sentía cómoda estando en el mismo lugar en donde fueron atacadas anteriormente, y no por el hecho de haber sido atacadas, sino por el hecho de que había sido un antiguo aliado quién les ataco.

Bebió unos tragos de su jugo cuando lo sintió desde no muy lejos. Un despliegue de magia se esparcía en el aire como el aroma de pan recién hecho. Ella frunció el ceño sorprendida dejando su jugo en el suelo, al igual que los demás dejaban sus tonterías y fruncían el ceño. Erza fue la primera en moverse, sacando una de las espadas que sujetaban la manta para que no saliera volando y se posicionaba en dirección de donde la magia era desprendida.

– Parece que no necesitamos encontrar a los enemigos – Erza dijo con seriedad.

Natsu se puso en pie con una sonrisa, chocando su puño contra palma de su mano haciendo crujir los nudillos ocn una gran sonrisa en su rostro – Por fin las cosas se tornan interesantes –

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue que tanto ella como Lucy y Gray se pusieron en pie para voltear las miradas hacia la zona en donde provenía tanta magia: las ruinas.

– No me digas que entraremos allí – Con temor pidió Happy.

– No necesariamente – Natsu dijo con emoción – Nuestros enemigos están allí

Apuntó con el dedo y efectivamente, Wendy pudo ver a cinco figuras que se encontraban allá en las ruinas. Algunos estaban parados, otros sentados, yla figura que más destacaba era la de una persona encapuchada. La reconoció al instante y apretó los puños.

– Es ella – Dijo.

– Me encanta los comité de bienvenida – Natsu dio un paso – ¡Eh, ustedes!

– Espera, Natsu – Lucy dijo con nerviosismo.

Vio a las cinco figuras moverse de donde estaban hasta dirigirse hacia ellos, quedando apartados con unos metros de distancia. Wendy los observó de pies a cabeza, y con excepción de la persona encapuchada, desconocía quienes eran las demás personas que estaban allí.

– Tú eres… – Lucy dijo sorprendida.

Erza frunció el ceño – Con que ella es la que las ataco –

Wendy asintió.

– Uhm, no se ven muy fuertes – Dijo con decepción Natsu – ¿Quiénes son?

Con una mirada seria, Wendy los escaneo de pies a cabeza notando que los cuatro que había eran dos hombres y dos mujeres, algo casi equitativo si no se contaba al ser que estaba bajo la capucha.

La primera mujer tenía el cabello largo de color negro con un flequillo hacia atrás. Vestía con una túnica al igual que el encapuchado, pero a diferencia del encapuchado, a ella si se le podía ver su ropa. Traía puesta en la parte superior una camiseta sin mangas y desgarrada hasta la mitad del cuerpo, de tal manera en que se le podía ver el obligo, del cual destellaba un brillo plateado, unos shorts rasgados también que aun lado dejaban ver el filo de una cuchilla y otras armas que parecían ridículamente peligrosas, usaba botas sin tacones.

El segundo era un hombre que vestía con la capucha de la túnica puesta, pero su rostro se le podía ver bien. No tenía cabello en la cabeza, pero en su rostro había múltiples arañazos que debieron haber sido hechos hace mucho tiempo pues solo eran cicatrices ahora. Vestía con una camiseta blanca sucia sin mangas y unos pantalones oscuros, zapatos negro, también traía unos guantes negros. La túnica caía por sus hombros, pero no le cubría el cuerpo.

El tercer hombre era prácticamente un enano, vestido con la túnica sin capucha, dejando ver el cabello corto y bien peinado de color naranja. Su ropa no se podía ver a causa de la túnica, pero en su mirada se podía apreciar una mirada fría, además usaba un extraño sombrero de copa que no pegaba en nada con él mismo.

La cuarta mujer tenía en su mirada una extraña indiferencia ante los presentes. El vestuario era imposible de ver, salvo por sus pies descalzos. Tenía el cabello largo, de color claro y en su ojo derecho había un parche negro que dejaba ver una cicatriz.

– Quiénes son ustedes – Pidió saber Erza con seriedad.

Ninguno de los cuatro respondió, y mucho menos el encapuchado.

La mujer del flequillo hacia atrás sonrió de una manera vil e infantil que hizo que las hadas la observaran preocupados. Ella camino unos pasos y luego se dejó caer al suelo de espaldas y con los brazos abiertos para mirar el cielo.

– Este lugar es refrescante – Dijo ella con un tono parecido al de cualquier niña pequeña.

El hombre más bajo se burló con una risa escalofriante mientras miraba a la chica. No dijo nada, provocando que los magos que estaban allí se enfadaran.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieren? – Erza demando saber.

La chica que estaba de espaldas en el suelo se inclinó para mirar a Erza con una sonrisa torcida y luego volteó a mirar al encapuchado que dio unos pasos para quedar entre los magos y los recién aparecidos.

– Ábrete, puerta de la Portadora del Agua: Aquarius –

– Tiene que ser una broma – Natsu dijo mientras observaba como el agua que estaba en el suelo se arremolinaba en forma de pilares hasta finalmente permitir la apariencia de la sirena del zodiaco. Ella miro a los magos de Fairy Tail con una expresión en su rostro, no vacía como la recordaba Wendy, pero sí seria y molesta.

– Esa es… – Gray dijo sorprendido.

– Aquarius – Lucy apretó el puño contra el pecho.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieren? – Repitió nuevamente Erza alzando la espada.

La chica en el suelo miró hacia la encapuchada y luego hacia Erza nuevamente, con una sonrisa, mientras se ponía en pie para mirar con una sonrisa hacia los magos de Fairy Tail.

– ¿Quién de ellas es la maga celestial? – Preguntó la muchacha, pero su pregunta no parecía ir dirigida hacia los magos en cuestión, sino hacia sus compañeros.

– Quién sabe – Dijo la chica de mirada indiferente – Acabemos con todos ellos y dará igual quién sea

– ¡Eso suena divertido! – La chica sonrió dejando a la vista un colmillo sobresaliente a los demás.

– No sé de qué hablan, pero me gusta como suena lo que piensan hacer – Natsu dijo con una sornisa en los labios – Me gustan las peleas

– Uhm, un arrogante – Dijo el hombre de hombros anchos. El más grande de todos, el que no tenía cabello en su cabeza. – Propongo ir a delante contra la maga celestial y olvidarnos de los demás

– ¿Qué dices? – La chica dijo nuevamente – Pero si yo quiero ver como suplican piedad

Erza apretó los puños, apunto la espada hacia ellos y luego gruñó – ¡Ustedes! No nos ignoren como si fuéramos menos. No volveré a preguntarlo, quiénes son, y si no nos dicen haré que mi espada les haga hablar –

La chica volteó la mirada hacia Erza y sonrió inclinándose hacia adelante – Oh, una espada. Lo siento, pero no tengo miedo de una espada – Ella saco el cuchillo que tenía envainado – Puede que sea pequeño, pero puede cortar hasta la roca más sólida de todas. Tus amenazas no me asustan

La pelirroja gruño.

– ¿Fueron ustedes? – Gray dio un paso enfrente – ¿Ustedes atacaron el parque de diversiones?

– No te molestes, no van a responder a tus preguntas – Charle dijo con calma mirando hacia enfrente.

– No lo entiendo, ¿quiénes son ellos? –

La chica sonrió nuevamente y luego rió a carcajadas – ¿El parque de diversiones? Oh, te refieres al incidente del otro día. Por supuesto que fuimos nosotros, lo cierto es que fue un desperdicio de granada – La chica se cruzó de brazos en un mohín – Falle a mi objetivo, pero bueno, tampoco es que importe mucho porque sí fue un gran alboroto

Natsu apretó los dientes – Ustedes… Van a pagar por lo que hicieron. Nadie se mete con Fairy Tail

La chica parpadeó – No sé por qué te preocupas por ello. No era mi intención atacar a todas las personas, pero mi objetivo se movió justo después de que lance la bomba. Si esa chica se hubiera quedado quieta, seguramente estaría muerta ahora –

– ¿Chica? – Lucy frunció el ceño.

– ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Wendy dijo con seriedad.

– Eh – La chica parpadeó antes de mirar a sus compañeros – ¿Quiénes somos nosotros?

La mujer que miraba con indiferencia suspiró desviando la mirada, el individuo más pequeño siguió riendo como un maniático y el hombre más alto se encogió despreocupado.

La chica inclinó la cabeza hacia Wendy – Puedes llamarnos Pandemonium. Cierto, me gusta ese nombre. Pandemonium –

– ¿Pan? Ustedes no tienen pinta de ser un pan – Dijo Natsu apuntando con un dedo hacia la muchacha.

– Oye, cuán tonto tienes que ser para ver que no se refiere a eso – Dijo Gray apretando los puños – ¿Qué es lo que quieren, Pandemonium?

– ¿Acaso no fui obvia? Buscamos a la Maga Celestial. Hay unas cositas que quiero hablar con esa muchacha – La chica apretó la hoja del cuchillo contra su mano, permitiendo que un hilo de sangre corriera por la mano – ¿Quién de ustedes tres lo es?

Ninguno de los magos habló mientras miraban a sus enemigos. Erza dio un paso hacia adelante y frunció el ceño.

– No importa quienes sean, ni siquiera importa que interrumpieran mi primer picnic… –

– ¿Qué no era el segundo? – Wendy murmuró.

– Pero les diré una cosa que es lo que me importa: mi equipo. Ni ustedes, ni nadie se acercará a la Maga Celestial y le hará daño, o cualquier mago que pertenezca a Fairy Tail –

La chica bufó desviando la mirada – Eso no es divertido –

– Solo acabemos con los cinco. No será difícil – La chica con indiferencia dijo.

– Lo mismo digo – Natsu apretó los puños – Nosotros acabaremos con ustedes cinco

– ¡Natsu! – Wendy lo regaño.

– ¿Qué? –

– No digas esas cosas. Aún no sabemos quiénes son –

– ¿Y qué importa? – Gruño – Ella lastimo a nuestros amigos, sin olvidar que aquel fantasma feo tiene a Aquarius. ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Porque estoy confundido y sin respuestas

– Basta de charlas – Erza dijo con seriedad – No sé qué quieren, pero vamos a defendernos con todo lo que tenemos

– Ooh… eso suena interesante – Dijo la muchacha apuntando el filo de la cuchilla hacia la pelirroja – Adelante, Erza Scarlet

Durante un momento de vacilación, Erza alzó las cejas sorprendida de que la chica aquella con aspecto infantil, pero mirada feroz, supiera quién era. Sabía que debía estar acostumbrada a que esto sucediera, sus enemigos siempre parecían saber quién era ella, pero por alguna razón que esto sucediera le parecía raro. Ella en realidad no estaba segura de si era bueno o no que la chica supiera su nombre, y evidentemente se preguntó si conocían el nombre de todos los miembros de su gremio.

– ¡Estoy encendido! – Natsu dijo con emoción, preparado para la acción.

– Me encargaré de él – Dijo el hombre más alto con un tono suave – No me gustan los arrogantes

El enano comenzó a reír nuevamente y miro hacia Wendy con una sonrisa – Algo me dice – Con un tono agudo e irritante – que ya sabe quién es la Maga Celestial

– No puedes culparla por ello – Dijo la mujer con indiferencia nuevamente, mirando hacia Grey con aire despreocupado.

– ¡Estamos listos! ¡Vengan a por nosotros! – Natsu lanzó fuego por la boca esperando el primer golpe. Y como tal, sucedió lo que él pensaba.

La chica con aspecto infantil corrió a una velocidad increíble en dirección de Erza apuntando con la cuchilla directamente al pecho de Erza, quién se bloqueó del ataque gracias a la espada que tenía en sus manos. Se sorprendió por un momento cuando la punta afilada de la cuchilla creo unas grietas en la espada y por impulso retrocedió mirando el arma dañada. La chica no le mentía cuando dijo que su pequeña cuchilla cortaría su espada sin problemas.

– Charle, Happy – Natsu dijo con seriedad – Saquen a Lucy de aquí, ahora

Los dos Exceed asintieron con la cabeza para dirigirse hacia la chica rubia se encontraba mirando hacia Aquarius con preocupación en su rostro. La persona encapuchada no había hecho ningún movimiento y Aquarius la miraba con una expresión seria, como si no la conociera.

– Lucy, hay que salir de aquí – Happy dijo con preocupación mientras agarraba a la muchacha de un hombro, listo para sacarla volando de allí.

La persona encapuchada chasqueo los dedos, y Aquarius alzó una mano hacia el río que se encontraba detrás provocando que las aguas se elevaran y arrastraran a la joven Maga Celestial cascada abajo.

Durante la batalla que había iniciado recientemente, Wendy miró hacia su oponente, aquel hombrecillo que reía de una forma aterradora. Él sonrió mientras se quitaba el sombrero y luego metía la mano dentro de él.

– Si un acto de magia es lo que vienes a ver, un acto de magia es lo que tendrás – Se rió sacando la mano del sombrero. Un pequeño y dulce conejito salió de allí, meneando la nariz de un lado a otro. Wendy lo encontró adorable y el hombre sonrió, volvió a meter al conejito y luego volvió a sacar la mano del sombrero, esta vez con una vestía más atroz y gigante. No era exactamente un conejo, pero lucía como uno, tenía el pelaje de color blanco, orejas grandes y rasgadas, ojos rojos penetrantes, nariz rosada y colmillos en lugar de dientes. Lo más importante de todo, le sacaba más de diez cinco cabezas a Wendy.

– ¿Qué pasó con el conejito? – Chilló la chica mientras apretaba los dientes – Tenryu no Hokou

La ráfaga de viento salió disparada hacia el enorme animal que se acercaba a ella amenazando con lastimarla.

Por otro lado, Natsu sonrió hacia el hombre más grande, emocionado con luchar contra alguien tan grande y seguramente tan fuerte. Sus puños ardían en llamas esperando a que el hombre le atacara.

– ¿Qué esperas grandullón? Me estoy enfriando – Natsu sonrió.

El hombre se mofó desviando la mirada un momento. Observó a sus compañeros tener el control de la batalla y luego se quitó la túnica negra mientras miraba el muchacho, se inclinó hacia adelante posicionando las palmas de las manos en el suelo mientras al mismo tiempo de su piel humana un pelaje negro comenzaba a crecer y su cuerpo cambiaba por completo al de un animal. Tenía una cola negra, y su mirada era la de un felino. Natsu se sorprendió, pero no vacilo en atacar cuando el felino corrió a él con grandes garras.

La pantera araño su cuerpo haciéndolo retroceder, pero no se rindió ya que rápidamente se puso en pie y lo golpeó con uno de sus puños en llamas. Cuando el animal sacudió la cabeza debido al golpe, él volvió a golpearlo pero esta vez con uno de sus pies aventándolo lejos.

– Nunca he luchado contra alguien que puede transformarse. Esto se está volviendo caliente – Dijo con emoción.

Mientras Natsu luchaba contra pantera, Gray no pudo ver el golpe que la chica le había dado. Un momento ella estaba frente a frente y al siguiente le había dado un fuerte golpe en el abdomen arrebatándole todo el aire. Cayo de rodillas sorprendido buscando a la chica, esperando encontrarla, pero no la encontró y lo siguiente que supo es que detrás de él alguien lo golpeo.

– ¿Qué está pasando? – Gruñó él dando la vuelta para buscar a su atacante, pero no podía encontrarlo.

– Eres lento – La voz de la muchacha nuevamente detrás de él lo sorprendió, y aunque intentó retroceder para evadir el golpe no pudo hacerlo ya que de una u otra forma lo recibió.

El problema no era si la chica lo golpeaba con fuerza o no, porque en realidad solo estaba golpeándolo en zonas delicadas del cuerpo, el problema es que no podía verla moverse. Era veloz, demasiado para sus ojos.

* * *

Frunció el ceño mirando hacia el cielo. Gajeel juraría que en algún lugar había un despliegue de energía bastante grande, un combate de magia estaba resaltando a gran poder, pese a que el poder en sí no le hacía temblar de miedo. No estaba seguro de quién estaba desprendiendo tanto poder mágico, pero sabía que si estaba a una distancia bastante considerable.

– Lo tengo – Escuchó a Levy y se volteó a mirar a la chica que se encontraba entre los escombros.

– ¿Qué tienes, Levy? – Preguntó Droy apoyando sus manos en sus rechonchas piernas – ¿Es algo importante?

– Demasiado – Dijo ella con una sonrisa mirando a Gajeel – Eso es lo que causo la explosión

– ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó él al ver la mitad de una esfera plateada que se encontraba rota y derretida en la superficie. La tomó en sus manos para olfatear el olor de la pólvora y luego le dio un mordisco al metal.

– Debe ser parte de una granada – Ella dijo – ¡No te lo comas!

Arrebato el objeto de sus manos y luego miró a Juvia que se acercaba a ella con la otra mitad del objeto, aunque no era una media esfera completa sino un trozo ya que lo demás parecía que se había derretido a causa del fuego.

– Parece que está fabricada a mano – Dijo la muchacha examinando el objeto – También para ser tan pequeña causo un gran caos aquí – Desvió la mirada hacia los escombros que ya habían sido removidos, aunque la zona aún estaba protegida para que nadie entrara. Que ellos lograran cruzar esa cinta fue todo gracias a que eran magos de Fairy Tail, y el que hayan encontrado una pista después de unos días era el mayor milagro de todos. – Esta cosa pudo haber matado a todos

– Y lo hizo. Muchos heridos, pocos muertos – Explicó Juvia con tristeza antes de derramar gruesas lagrimas – Juvia se alegra de que Gray-sama se negara a subirse al juego o de lo contrario ahora estaría lastimado también

– ¿Iban a subirse también? – Levy preguntó con horror.

Juvia asintió con tristeza.

La chica respiro hondo y miro a Gajeel – Parece ser que el objeto estaba creado para matar a una persona, y para causar un caos alrededor, pero sin duda era para matar a alguien. La pregunta es a quién. Había mucha gente en la fila, ¿no? Podía haber sido cualquiera –

– Si es todo lo que tenemos ahora es mejor volver al gremio – El Exceed dijo con los brazos cruzados – No hay caso seguir buscando. Necesitamos una lista de todas las personas que salieron heridas en la explosión, seguramente los guardias y los médicos tienen las listas

– No la entregaran si se los pedimos – Jet sacudió la cabeza.

Gajeel se burló mientras apretaba un puño contra su mano – A ti seguramente, pero a mí nadie me dice que no. Así tenga que romperle los dientes a alguien –

– Suenas como un abusón – Droy dijo.

El Dragón Slayer bufó mientras caminaba hasta uno de los guardias que se encontraba custodiando la zona. Lo tomó sin vacilar del cuello del traje y lo alzo unos centímetros del suelo, acercó su rostro y sonrió.

– Escúchame tú, estoy buscando algo y espero que cooperes por las buenas ya que por las malas no te conviene –

– Gajeel – Levy lo miró sorprendida.

– ¿Qué? Esta es mi forma de hacer las cosas – Se encogió de hombros volviendo al hombre nuevamente – Ahora, entrégame lo que quiero

* * *

Estaba llorando, pero de alegría y agradecía a Happy y a Charle que la ayudarán justo antes de estrellarse contra el suelo.

– Hubiera sido una fea caída – Le dijo Happy mientras ella observaba que bajo la cascada habían unas rocas en el río. Tragó saliva y se retorció mirando hacia donde estaba la batalla de sus amigos. Los Exceed no la dejaron en la colina, sino que en la parte baja de ella.

– Un día moriré. Yo lo sé – Gimió ella.

– Lucy, creo que tu muerte está más cerca de lo que piensas – Dijo el gato azul con terror, escondiéndose detrás de la maga. Ella volteó a mirar y se encontró con Aquarius y la otra maga celestial que aún ocultaba su rostro.

– Aquarius – Dijo sorprendida.

La Portadora del Agua no vacilo ni un solo segundo, el agua a su alrededor se movió en un intento de atraerla hacia el río y ahogarla allí mismo. La chica fue jalada con fuerza por los Exceed para evitar que el tentáculo de agua que se encontraba enganchado a su pie la levara hacia una muerte segura.

– ¡Pesas mucho! –

– ¡Cállate! –

– Jala con más fuerza, Happy –

– ¡Eso intento, pero es pesada! –

– ¡Que te calles! –

Gimió nuevamente mientras miraba hacia el agua y gruño. Necesitaba ayuda, pronto. Estaba por sacar sus llaves, pero recordó que de hacerlo tendría que luchar contra Aquarius y ella en realidad no estaba lista para hacerlo. Tragó saliva y siguió pidiendo a sus amigos que la rescataran. Siguieron jalando con más fuerza hasta que finalmente, de suerte, lograron separarla del agua cayendo los tres al suelo.

– ¿Por qué lo malo me pasa a mí? –

– Lucy – Happy dijo con un tono que delataba estar mareado – Pesas mucho…

– ¡No es verdad! – Ella dijo molesta antes de darse cuenta de que estaba encima de los dos Exceed – ¡Lo siento!

Se quitó de encima rápidamente y alzó la vista hacia la maga y Aquarius. Tragó saliva y luego con la mano temblorosa saco una llave.

– ¿Vas a luchar? – Charle parecía sorprendida.

– No – Dijo ella – No lucharé contra Aquarius, y necesitamos escapar de aquí así que haré lo que pueda para que escapemos. ¡Ábrete, Puerta de la Doncella: Virgo!

– Aquí estoy, Princesa –

– Virgo, tienes que sacarnos de aquí ahora mismo –

La joven que acaba de aparecer, de cabello color lila vestida de mucama, miro a su dueña y asintió la cabeza antes de mover las manos, las cuales extrañamente presentaban unas cadenas, y comenzó a girar sobre sí misma hasta taladrar el suelo.

– ¡Una salida bajo tierra! – Happy dijo con emoción.

– No creo que sea buena idea eso – Charle dijo con dudas.

Aquarius alzó la mano nuevamente, creando burbujas de agua que salieron disparadas en dirección de ellos. Lucy tomó a los dos Exceed en sus brazos y se lanzó hacia el túnel sin importarle que si estaba terminado o no.

* * *

Erza frunció el ceño. Un sonido peculiar le llamó la atención, pero al voltear no pudo ver nada fuera de lo normal. Volteo a mirar a su enemigo, la muchacha con complejo de niña que luchaba de una manera tan feroz que la hacía temblar incluso a ella.

Vestida con su equipamiento, Erza traía puesta la Armadura Alas Negras. La vestimenta consistía en una armadura de color negro que tenía algunas franjas de plata. Tenía hombreras anchas y grandes. Su cabello negro estaba atado en una coleta, y lo más distintivo de la armadura en sí eran las grandes alas negras que se encontraban en su espalda y recordaban a las alas de un murciélago.

– Eres fuerte – Admitió hacia la muchacha que sonreía.

– Y tú tienes mucha ropa – Ella se burló – Es incomodo, ¿no?

– Para nada – Erza se acercó con gran velocidad batiendo las alas, y gracias a la fuerza ofensiva que recibía de la armadura logró propinarle un buen golpe a la muchacha.

La chica sonrió mientras retrocedía a causa del golpe y limpio de su mejilla el polvo de la tierra que se había levantado cuando Erza la golpeó.

– Uhm, nada mal – Se burló – Pero no es lo mejor que he visto

Corrió a toda velocidad hacia Erza y le propinó un fuerte golpe, logrando crear un corte en su mejilla para luego partir en dos la espada que la muchacha tenía. Erza retrocedió sorprendida, volviendo a re-equiparse, esta vez con la armadura simple que consistía en unos vendajes que cubrían su pecho, unos pantalones rojos que en el borde inferior de los pies tenían los diseños de unas llamas, dos katanas en sus manos y se encontraba descalza.

– Dos espadas – La chica dijo con un tono intrigada – Debes estar desesperada

– ¡Eso jamás! – Dio un salto hacia arriba para aprovechar el sol y cegar a la muchacha. Su plan dio éxito cuando la chica cerró los ojos sorprendida por el ataque y Erza logró desarmarla provocando que ella cayera al suelo con la chica de cabello rojo encima suyo y apuntando a su garganta con una espada – Ahora, vas a hablar…

Continuará…

* * *

Quiero decirles que voy a empezar a actualizar todos los miércoles, y evidentemente como hoy es lunes, este miércoles también voy a actualizar. La idea siempre es actualizar temprano, en mi zona horaria, así que si llega a haber un momento en que no actualice es porque es tarde aquí así que la actualización se correrá para los jueves, en otras palabras si el miércoles no actualizo por algún problema, lo haré el jueves. Todas las semanas será un capítulo. De momento, la saga Poder del Agua ya está casi terminada, con veintitantos capítulos, me falta poco y nada para terminar la saga completa (los originales que tengo en word en mi pc) y estaré comenzando a escribir la siguiente saga también. Quiero que este fics sea largo, y las saga nos las voy a dividir por fics, van a estar todas metidas en Fairy Tail Returns. Espero que les guste como está quedando, a mí me ha gustado, evidentemente si las pudiera hacer más larga lo haría pero mi cabeza no dio para pensar mucho, lo siento, pero espero en realidad que les guste. Así que nos vemos el siguiente miércoles, y todos los demás miércoles del año.

~ **_Comentarios:_**

\- KataDH: Gracias por leer el fics y me alegró que e esté gustando. En cuanto a tu pregunta de si habrá romance, aún no lo sé, me gustaría hacerlo pero tampoco quiero quitarle la esencia a los personajes debido al romance así que de momento solo habrán insinuaciones de ello, como siempre ha habido en el anime.

\- Litalira: Me alegra que te haya encantado esta historia, y no te preocupes, planeo terminarla porque las ideas las tengo en la cabeza, aunque igual tengo un pequeño bloqueo con la saga siguiente a la del Poder del Agua, tengo pensado el enemigo pero de ahí solo a menor. Como, siempre que tengo bloqueos y sé que no podré actualizar en varios días aviso en el último capítulo que he actualizado, así que no te preocupes por ello que a Fairy Tail Returns le queda mucho todavía. En cuanto al romance, no sé si ponerlo debido a que como en el anime solo hay insinuaciones no sabría tratar a los personajes, evidentemente tengo una que otra historia, pero no quiero meter la pata por algo que aún no sé. Sin embargo sí habrán insinuaciones. En cuanto al humor, lo estoy escribiéndolo, solo que no sé si dan risa las situaciones, a mi me han parecido divertidas.

Ahora sí, eso ha sido todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado y nos veremos el miércoles (de nuevo lo repito porque quiero jeje).

 **Dejen Reviews.**  
 **Se despide _Lira12._**


	8. Amigos que se vuelven enemigos

_**Resumen:**_ _¿Quién le iba a decir a ella que la búsqueda de Aquarius era el primer paso para el más grande de los males? La batalla contra Zeref ha cesado, pero la victoria aún está muy lejos de llegar a sus manos. Una nueva aventura ha comenzado, y desencadenara crueles caminos que llevaran a nuestros magos favoritos al borde de la desesperación mientras con sus propias fuerzas sobrepasan sus propios límites para vencer a todo aquel que se atreve a amenazar a Fairy Tail._

~ Debo decir que Fairy Tail es un manga de aventuras, fantasía y magia creado por Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **~ Fairy Tail Returns ~  
Saga: El Poder del Agua **

_**8  
Amigos que se vuelven enemigos**_

Mavis frunció el ceño mientras miraba con firmeza hacia el consejo mágico que rodeaba la mesa en un asiento cada uno. Ella estaba a la cabeza de ellos, pues era la que se había acercado a hablar con el consejo.

– Entendemos que los Gremios Fairy Tail y Sabertooth salieron lastimados en aquel ataque en el parque de diversiones, pero como vera Maestra Mavis, el maestro de Sabertooth, Sting Eucliffe no se encuentra aquí para presentar cara a lo que ha sucedido – Uno de los miembros dijo mientras miraba a la joven maestra – El Consejo Mágico ha estado conversando sobre la situación y creemos que lo más prudente es que ninguno de los dos gremios se interponga en el trabajo de la guardia local. Además, por lo que sabemos, el ataque que hubo no fue realizado con magia por lo que los magos no tienen autoridad para hacer nada

La joven frunció el ceño – Eso dice usted, pero mis gente salió lastimada en ese ataque, y no solo en ese porque en otro lugar otras personas de mi gente salieron lastimadas a causa de un mago. Tengo mis razones para creer que ambos ataques están relacionados y que Fairy Tail es el objetivo. Vine para pedirle el permiso de proceder en una investigación más grande de la que estamos haciendo, permiso de poder defendernos cuando ataquen de nuevo; sin embargo esto es solo algo formal. Mi gente no saldrá lastimada de nuevo, y si el consejo me niega esto nosotros lo haremos igual –

– Creo haber oído mal – Dijo uno de los miembros mirando hacia la joven e inclinándose hacia adelante – ¿Dijo que ya estaban investigando? –

– Escuchó bien –

– ¿Bajo que derecho? –

– Fairy Tail ha salido lastimado dos veces en el mismo día, señor – Mavis dio con un tono calmado y un rostro inexpresivo – No pensó que nos quedaríamos de brazos cruzados, ¿o sí?

– Creo que usted no entiende – Dijo otro de los miembros, específicamente el presidente – No puede llegar y tomar decisiones como esta. Entendemos su situación como la nueva maestra de Fairy Tail y la fundadora de este gremio, créame, y quizá podemos entender que en su momento en su tiempo las cosas fueran diferentes, pero ahora no lo son. Los gremios no pueden hacer lo que quieran, si lo hacen rompen nuestro equilibrio y el orden que intentamos tener entre los gremios

Mavis frunció el ceño mirando a los miembros del consejo – Mi gente fue ataca, y es probable que en estos momentos también estén peleando, ¿y usted quiere que nos quedemos de brazos cruzados? Le dije a mis chicos que no hicieran movimiento alguno hasta tener el permiso del consejo para actuar, pero ellos se negaron de la misma manera en la que yo me negaré frente a ustedes. Nuestro gremio es atacado constantemente, nuestra gente ha salvado al mundo en muchas ocasiones. Ustedes estuvieron en mis tiempos, saben que conozco los procedimientos antiguos y los actuales, pero mi gente es más importante – Ella respiró hondo – He venido aquí a pedir que habrán una investigación sobre la bomba que ataco el parque de diversiones, y dejar que nosotros nos encarguemos de ello

Hubo un silencio en que los cuatro miembros miraron a la maestra de las hadas. Uno de ellos sonrió mientras miraba a sus demás compañeros.

– Si es cierto, que usted tiene pruebas de que Fairy Tail es el blanco y que el ataque fue provocado con magia, entonces podemos permitirlo – Sonrió uno de ellos. Mavis sonrió al hombre que estaba de su parte y luego miró hacia los demás del gremio mientras él seguía hablando – Supongo que se lo debemos a su gremio después de lo sucedido con Zeref

– Encontraremos las pruebas –

– Una prueba de ojos no funciona aquí – Dijo alguien rápidamente – Tiene que ser algo grande, algo que podamos ver y tocar

– Sé que encontraremos algo –

* * *

Lucy lloró mientras nadaba por el túnel que Virgo había creado y Aquarius había llenado con agua para intentar ahogarla a ella. Tenía encima a Charle y a Happy, que estaban recargados en sus hombros haciendo que fuera más difícil nadar hacia la superficie por aire. Estaba a punto de perder la conciencia, ya que Virgo había creado un túnel bastante largo y profundo, ella no podía llegar a la superficie antes de que todo el aire que tenía en sus mejillas fuera inútil, porque sus pulmones pedían más. Y estaba cerrando los ojos, dejando de nadar, cuando los Exceed comenzaron a jalarla para intentar sacarla pero no eran capaces de subir a causa del peso de ella bajo el agua y su cuerpo volviendo a hundirse. Happy vio la mirada de la chica tornarse pálida, y no mucho antes de que comenzará a llorar un brillo dorado lo cegó a él y a Charle por un segundo antes de que los tres salieran disparados hacia la superficie.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó Charle tosiendo agua. Se movió hacia la chica que tenía la mitad del cuerpo fuera del agujero.

– No lo sé – Happy dijo mientras arrastraba a la chica afuera del túnel por completo. Una vez que sacaron a la joven, Happy dio algunos saltos en su pecho pidiéndole que despierte y tardo un poco en hacerlo antes de que ella comenzara a toser el agua que se había tragado al estar abajo.

– Estás viva – Dijo con alivio Charle mientras observaba a Lucy darse la vuelta y colocarse de rodillas apoyándose con los brazos en la tierra para toser.

Happy volteó a mirar a Aquarius esperando a que la sirena no los volviera a atacar, y se sorprendió de encontrarse a Loke allí de pie, sujetando una de sus muñecas con una mano mientras enseñaba los anillos de la otra.

– Un poco más y no la contaba – Dijo él con seriedad – He tenido que usar mi propio poder mágico para poder venir a rescatarlos. Francamente estaba esperando a ser invocado, pero como no sucedía decidí venir por mi cuenta

– Justo a tiempo, Loke – Dijo Happy con alegría.

El león sonrió y volteó a mirar hacia sus enemigos – Tú debes ser el nuevo amo de Aquarius – Torció la sonrisa – No sé quién seas, pero obviamente no sabes quién soy yo o de lo contrario te habrías presentado. Yo soy Loke, el león del zodiaco y líder de los zodiacos, ¿quién eres tú?

El mago bajo la capucha no habló.

– No eres de muchas palabras. Bueno, entonces tendré que enseñarte como hablar – Dijo el león apretando un puño – No sé quién eres o qué fue lo que le hiciste a Aquarius, pero lo averiguare por las malas si es necesario

– ¡Loke, espera! – Lucy le detuvo rápidamente mientras miraba al espíritu – No puedes lastimarla, _es Aquarius_

– Lucy – Charle dijo sorprendida al ver a la muchacha hacer un esfuerzo para hablar después de tanta agua que había tragado. Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza – No es momento para decir eso, ¿no crees?

– Te equivocas. Esa no es Aquarius –

– ¿Qué? – Happy abrió los ojos – ¿Tiene una hermana gemela?

– No seas tonto, los espíritus no tienen hermanos – Charle se cruzó de brazos.

– Ah, pero Piscis son madre e hijo, ¿no? – Happy parpadeó.

– Bueno… –

– Se ve como Aquarius, tiene los poderes de Aquarius, la presencia de Aquarius, pero no es Aquarius – Loke los ignoró – Ella nunca te habría intentado matar, incluso si su nuevo dueño la obligará. Nosotros juramos protegerte, y eso implica que lo haremos aún si no eres nuestra dueña, porque tú, Lucy, nos has dado algo que nadie más lo ha hecho. Durante años hemos vivido como herramientas para muchos, y como amigos para otros, pero tú nos abriste las puertas a todos como una familia. El lazo que tenemos todos juntos es especial porque tú te volviste especial para nosotros, y no hay nada en este mundo que pueda cambiarlo

– ¿Estás llorando? – Charle miró a Happy aturdida.

– Es que es un discurso muy bonito –

– Por eso… Por eso sé que ella no es Aquarius – Loke apuntó al mago – Tú le has hecho algo a ella para que actué de este modo. No voy a perdonar a nadie que nos trate como herramientas y mucho menos a alguien que intente matar a nuestra dueña y amiga

La persona bajo la capucha comenzó a moverse. Lucy, ya de pie, observó cómo se quitaba la capucha revelando el rostro de una mujer (y deseo a Mavis que Loke no perdiera la postura) de cabello corto hasta el mentón color marrón. Sus ojos eran de color azules como el zafiro, pero su ojo derecho tenía una capa de color ámbar sobre él, dando el aspecto de tener dos colores de ojos diferentes, pero era evidente que ambos ojos eran de color azul. Ella tenía un ligero corte en el mentón, o al menos era la cicatriz que le había quedado de un corte. Su rostro inexpresivo, cobro una pequeña sonrisa mientras observaba al espíritu frente a ella.

– Menudo discurso. Supongo que no se puede engañar al líder de los zodiacos – La voz de la chica ya no tenía la distorsión de antes, pero se notaba un tono suave y calmado.

– Uhm, eres bastante guapa para haber intentado matar a Lucy –

La chica se burló – Me has descubierto. ¿Qué quieres? –

– ¿Qué quieres tú? – Loke preguntó con seriedad.

– Es sorprendente cómo se contiene para no saltar a coquetear contra ella – Happy dijo impresionado.

– Me preguntó cuánto le durará la fachada – Charle observó al espíritu temblar visiblemente, conteniéndose para no coquetear con la chica.

Ella sonrió – Creí que era obvio lo que quiero. La quiero a ella muerta – Miró a Lucy nuevamente.

– ¿Qué le hiciste, Lucy? –

La rubia miró al gato azul – ¿Cómo crees que le hice algo? Ni siquiera la conozco –

– Está bien, bella flor… –

– Se ha roto – Charle declaró.

– Por qué no nos dices tu nombre – Sonrió.

La chica torció los labios inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para darle un aspecto de superioridad.

– Tengo mis razones para querer matar a esta maga celestial – Ella ignoró las palabras de Loke.

– ¿Por qué tienes la llave de Aquarius? – Lucy dio un paso enfrente, posicionarse junto a Loke. Apretaba los puños con rabia.

La chica sonrió – Porque llegue antes a ella. Creí que te lo había dicho ya –

– ¿Cómo? – Exigió.

Ella se encogió de hombros mirando hacia la sirena – No es una gran historia. La encontré en un río cerca de mi campamento hace varias semanas atrás –

– Mientes – Dijo con un tono tembloroso.

– Cree lo que quieras – Dijo la chica con calma.

– ¿Por qué intentas matar a Lucy? – Happy pidió saber.

– Mis razones tendré – Ella dijo con calma.

Una explosión provino desde arriba, lo que causo que la chica y todos los demás voltearan a mirar. Sonrió con calma y luego saco la mano de debajo de la túnica, la llave de Aquarius brillo al mismo tiempo en que la sirena comenzó a desvanecerse.

– No vengo a pelear contigo –

– ¡Casi me matas! –

– Sí, casi, pero no sucedió – Ella dijo con calma, respiró hondo – Supongo que tu príncipe te ha comprado más días

La sonrisa coqueta de Loke apareció en su rostro mientras rodeaba los hombros de Lucy – ¿Verdad que somos buena pareja? –

– ¡Loke! – Lucy gruño.

– Sabía que pasaría esto – Dijo Charle sacudiendo la cabeza.

– Loke es un mujeriego – Happy declaró como si no fuera obvio.

– Samina – Dijo la chica con calma.

– ¿Eh? –

– Así se llama, Lucy – Happy explicó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

– ¡Eso ya lo sé! – La chica miró al gato enojada – Solo que no entiendo por qué lo dice como si nada cuando se ha negado a decirnos quién es antes

La chica dejo de luchar contra el gato y volteó a mirar a la joven. Observó su rostro, su estatura, sus ojos (los cuales presentaban el mismo color ahora que Aquarius se había marchado) y decidió que la chica debía tener su edad.

– Nos volveremos a ver –

– No sé qué quieres de mí – Lucy dijo con seriedad – pero no voy a permitir que uses a Aquarius de esa forma. Aún si se me va la vida en ello, te juro que salvaré a Aquarius

La joven sonrió – Estaré esperando a por ti. De momento, disfruta lo que te queda de vida –

Dicho esto último, ella comenzó a desaparecer en una nube de humo que se había levantado del suelo. Lucy observó la figura desvanecerse y cuando el humo hubiera sido soplado por la brisa que soplaba se dejó caer de rodillas.

– Necesito un descanso – Dijo con la cabeza agachada.

– ¡Regresa aquí, cobarde! – Escuchó la voz de Natsu con rabia y alterada. Por lo visto era probable que los demás enemigos también hubieran desaparecido. Ella volteó a mirar a Loke, que tenía una mirada seria y fija en donde había estado la otra chica.

– Loke… –

– Lucy… ¿era bastante guapa verdad? – Sonrió el espíritu celestial mirando a la joven con rubor exagerado en sus mejillas. La chica gruñó.

– Ya vete a casa – Declaró.

– No tienes que estar celosa, Lucy – Happy se burló.

– ¡Yo no estoy celosa! – Ella gruñó al gato.

– ¡Te guussssta! –

– ¡HAPPY! –

– No te preocupes, Lucy – Dijo el espíritu mientras comenzaba a desaparecer – ¡Mi corazón siempre será tuyo!

– Denme un respiro –

Tras un breve momento de descanso por lo que había sucedido, los tres decidieron subir a la colina para encontrarse con sus amigos. Para ahorrar tiempo, los dos Exceed elevaron a la chica usando sus alas y cuando llegaron arriba, en lo alto de la colina, se encontraron una escena un tanto rara. Erza estaba lastimada y trozos de espadas estaban esparcidos alrededor suyo, Natsu tenía arañazos y estaba lanzando fuego a todos lados enojado, Gray tenía moretones en todo su cuerpo y Wendy estaba envuelta en una cuerda hecha de pañuelos.

– Creo que no les fue bien – Murmuró Lucy retrocediendo un poco.

– Y yo pensé que nosotros lo tuvimos mal – Charle dijo acercándose a Wendy – ¿Estás bien?

– Ayúdame – Lloró la Dragón Slayer.

* * *

Parpadeó confundida un par de veces. Mavis miró nuevamente a Levy y luego de nuevo hacia la media esfera que se encontraba en la mesa. Su dedo indice se encontraba en su boca mientras observaba el objeto que parecía ser la mitad de una pelota de metal. Presentaba algunos arañazos, la mitad de su superficie estaba derretida y dentro había un fuerte aroma a pólvora. Torció los labios y luego volteó nuevamente a Levy.

– ¿Qué… es… esto? – Dijo aturdida.

– Una bomba – Gajeel explicó – Es lo que ataco el parque de diversiones

– Una… bomba… ¿mágica? –

– No creo que tenga magia. Parece ser casera y hecha a mano – Levy explicó.

– Oh – Dijo Mavis. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas mientras bajaba la cabeza, sorprendiendo y asustando a los que rodeaban a la maestra – ¡Esto no sirve!

Levy hizo una mueca desviando la mirada – Es lo que encontramos –

– Pero no tiene magia – Ella lloró – Sin magia el Consejo no nos dejará actuar. Y si actuamos sin su permiso podrían cerrar nuestro gremio

– Lo sentimos – Se disculpó Levy.

– No es tu culpa… – La maestra miró el objeto y sonrió entre las lágrimas. Su dedo índice brillo mientras lo acercaba a la esfera – Me preguntó si…

– ¡Qué hace, Primera! – La detuvieron rápidamente, sostenido la mano – No puede ponerle su magia. Si el consejo se entera la cosa irá peor

– ¡Pero…! – Ella gimió forcejeando contra sus compañeros – La ocultaré bien, lo prometo…

– Es como una niña – Murmuró Lily con una mueca al ver al menos a tres magos intentando detenerla sosteniéndola desde su brazo y cuerpo. Ella seguía forcejeando para poder rodear el objeto de magia y poder presentarlo frente al consejo como la prueba máxima, pero todo el mundo sabía que el Consejo Mágico sabría sin dudar que la magia pertenecía a la Maestra de Fairy Tail.

– Es difícil creer que es la más fuerte del gremio – Asintió Gajeel.

– Es verdad – Asintió Lily.

– Chicos, tengan más respeto – Levy dijo con una sonrisa en un susurro. Ambos se disculparon y volvieron a ver la escena cómica frente a ellos. La muchacha suspiró y volteó a ver a Lissana – Por cierto, ¿encontraron algo?

– No – Respondió la joven con tristeza – Preguntamos a muchas personas por las calles a ver si habían visto algo sospechoso, pero nada a nivel de un acto terrorista como aquel

– Esto es mal. ¡Los hombres no se esconden! – Elfman dijo con seriedad apretando los puños.

– Tendremos que esperar a que el tercer grupo llegue. Se están tardando más de lo esperado, debieron haber llegado hace una hora – Mira dijo con preocupación – Quizá encontraron algo

El cuerpo de Mavis dejo de forcejear contra las hadas del gremio, provocando que algunas incluso cayeran al suelo al instante, y una mirada seria se dirigió hacia la entrada del gremio.

– Están aquí – Declaró ella con un tono frío.

Las miradas se voltearon rápidamente hacia la entrada, donde al poco tiempo unas sombras aparecieron en la luz y poco después se pudo ver al grupo de cinco jóvenes con varios golpes en sus cuerpos.

– ¡Gray-sama! – Dijo con horror Juvia atropellando a todo el que estaba a su paso para llegar hacia su amado, quien en un intento de alejarse de ella, sintió un tirón en uno de los muchos moretones que tenía.

– ¿Qué les pasó? – Preguntó sorprendido Gajeel.

Erza camino hasta dejarse caer en una silla y luego grupo. – Un ataque. Llegamos a la Colina de las Estrellas, y ellos nos atacaron antes de que comenzáramos a buscar pistas –

– ¿Ellos? – Preguntó confusa Mavis.

– ¡Los imbéciles que lanzaron la bomba sobre el parque de diversiones! – Natsu gruñó mientras lanzaba fuego enojado. Dio un fuerte golpe a la mesa con la mano envuelta en llamas que dejo la marca de una quemadura en la madera – ¡Encima esos cobardes se escaparon!

– Es increíble que les dieran una paliza – Se burló Gajeel – Más increíble es que ustedes sean de los más fuertes y no sean capaces de vencerlos

Natsu gruñó – ¡Les hubiéramos ganado si se hubieran quedado un poco más! –

– Nosotros tenemos suerte de estar vivos – Happy dijo con un tono aliviado – No quiero pensar que hubiera pasado si Loke no nos salvaba

– Es verdad – Lucy suspiro dejando caer su cabeza hacia un lado.

– Lu-chan… –

– Me parece que esta va a ser una conversación bastante larga – Mira dijo sorprendida – Traeré algo para comer y para beber

– ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – Mavis pidió – Desde el inicio

Erza habló con un tono serio – Llegamos a la Colina de las Estrellas como estaba planeado y pensábamos en buscar pistas, después de un pequeño descanso, – Las miradas de sus compañeros se desviaron a otros lugares mientras ellos recordaban que la idea del picnic había sido suya y de nadie más – cuando ellos aparecieron. Eran cinco magos realmente poderosos. Nos enteramos que ellos lanzaron la bomba en el parque con la intención de matar a alguien, pero fallaron en el intento –

– Entonces la deducción de Levy estaba correcta – Gajeel dijo con seriedad.

– ¿Eh? ¿Levy-chan? – Lucy parpadeó confusa.

– Fuimos al parque y encontramos esto – La muchacha tomó la esfera que estaba en otra mesa y la dejo enfrente de Erza – Parece ser la mitad de una bomba

– ¡Eso es lo que la mocosa lanzó! – Natsu gruñó mientras una de las chicas del gremio aplicaba un spray en sus heridas, algo que le ardió bastante.

– ¿Qué pasó luego? – Preguntó Mavis.

– Ellos eran magos muy poderosos. Dijeron que estaban en busca de una Maga Celestial – Continuó Erza – pero aparentemente no sabían quien de nosotras tres lo era, así que planeaban atacarnos a todos hasta que el quinto de ellos, alguien que estaba bajo una capucha se decidió por atacar a Lucy

– Era la misma persona que nos atacó la última vez que estuvimos allí – Aclaró Wendy – Puede que ellos no supieran que Lucy era la maga, pero ella lo sabía

– ¿Ella, entonces oficialmente hablamos de una chica? – Pidió Macao intrigado, un rubor pervertido se extendía por sus mejillas.

– Su nombre es Samina – Lucy habló – No nos dijo nada más

– ¡Excepto que está controlando a Aquarius y que intenta matar a Lucy! – Happy alzó los brazos.

– ¿Qué? – Los ojos de Levy se abrieron de golpe.

– Eres un tonto – Charle sacudió la cabeza.

– No tenías que mencionar eso – Lucy dijo mirando a Happy molesta.

– Intentamos interrogar a los demás, pero no conseguimos mucho – Dijo Erza con seriedad – Se hacen llamar a sí mismos Pandemonium, y por lo visto la misión que tenían era matar a la Maga Celestial de Fairy Tail

– Eso no explica lo de la bomba – Mira dijo con preocupación mientras entregaba algunas jarras.

– Necesitamos saber quién era el blanco de ese ataque – Mavis dijo con seriedad – Por suerte para nosotros, Gajeel consiguió una lista de los heridos

Erza asintió.

La Primera observó a la muchacha – ¿Eso es todo? –

– ¡SON UNOS COBARDES! – Natsu gruñó – ¡BASTARDOS! ¡Juro que la próxima vez que me encuentre con ellos…!

Un golpe en la mesa hizo a todos pegar un salto y desviar la mirada hacia Gray que apretaba los dientes con rabia. Intentó ponerse en pie para marcharse.

– ¿Qué le pasa a él? – Preguntó Gajeel.

– Déjalo. Solo está molesto porque una chica le pateo el trasero – Natsu dijo con un tono despreocupado.

– ¿Es una broma? – Se burló Gajeel.

– ¡Cállate! – Gray se volteó a mirarlo. Apretó los puños fuertemente – Tú no estuviste allí. Ellos eran poderosos, incluso Erza perdió frente a su oponente

– Y tu frente a una chica – Natsu se burló.

– Por lo menos mi oponente era alguien a quien casi no podía ver. Tu batalla era como ver un gato persiguiendo un rato. ¡Tú siendo el ratón! –

– ¡Eres un idiota! ¿Lo sabías? – Natsu gruño – Yo por lo menos sí pude asestarle unos golpes a mi oponente.

– ¡Basta los dos! – Mavis dijo con un tono calmado. – No es el momento de estar peleando

Erza gruñó – ¿Qué pasó con el consejo? –

– El Consejo no nos permitirá involucrarnos en lo que sea que esté ocurriendo a menos que le llevemos pruebas de que la bomba que cayó contenía magia – Explicó ella con calma – Necesitamos pruebas de que hay magos que intentan atacar Fairy Tail, de lo contrario no nos dejaran hacer un movimiento y si lo hacemos en su contra pagaremos las consecuencias por actuar sin permiso. Podrían cerrar el gremio

– Eso no es bueno. Acabamos de reabrirlo – Lucy dijo sorprendida.

– No tenemos pruebas de que son magos los que están detrás de todo. Es nuestra palabra contra la de ellos – Lissana dijo preocupada.

– Es verdad – Asintió Levy – Si tan solo pudiéramos conseguir algo que nos ayude a tener la aprobación del consejo

– ¡Al diablo con el consejo! – Natsu gruñó – Si quieren cerrar el gremio entonces que sea luego de que le haya pateado el trasero a ese bastardo, y solo si me pueden sacar de aquí estando encadenado

– ¿Sabes que no es una protesta, verdad? – Dijo Cana apoyándose contra la mesa – Todos ustedes se ven como una mierda

– Gracias – Dijo con sarcasmo Lucy antes de dejar caer la cabeza – Yo me siento agotada mentalmente

– Está bien. Ustedes descansen un poco, nosotros resolveremos lo demás – Mavis dijo asintiendo. Ella miró a Levy a los demás – Levy, encárgate de buscar algo acerca de Pandemonium; Mira, ¿puedes revisar la lista y ver quiénes fueron los heridos? Necesitamos saber quién pudo ser el blanco. Yo me encargaré de encontrar pruebas para el consejo. Los demás ayuden a las chicas

– ¿Cómo están los heridos? – Preguntó Erza de pronto, recordando que Alzack había sido uno de los gravemente heridos ya que al momento de caer la bomba él había usado su cuerpo para proteger a su hija. Sabía que tanto Bisca como Asuka estaban preocupadas por él, por no decir asustadas.

– Mejorando cada vez más – Sonrió Mavis – Pueden verlos si quieren

La pelirroja asintió con una expresión severa en su rostro.

* * *

Con la gente dispersa alrededor del gremio siguiendo las órdenes de Mavis, Cana había tenido el silencio perfecto para poder usar su magia completamente concentrada, pero nuevamente las cartas en la baraja se burlaban de ella por no ser capaz de hacer una lectura. La chica apretó los dientes de mala gana, tomando las cartas bruscamente y metiéndolas en su bolsillo mientras caminaba hacia donde Mira y Lissana parecían estar mirando la lista de nombres de los que fueron atacados.

Rechistó mientras desviaba la vista enojada. No es que ella hubiera salido realmente mal de ese ataque, se encontraba en la fila donde cayó la bomba, pero estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para llevarse un par de rasguños y un tobillo torcido. De todos modos, si ella hubiera leído mejor las cartas o haberles prestado mejor atención cuando le decían que una oscuridad caería sobre el gremio, entonces podrían haber prevenido este ataque.

– Es mucha gente – Lissana comento mientras observaba un largo papel – ¿Cómo consiguieron esto?

Gajeel bufó – A la manera sencilla –

– Amenazó con golpear a uno de los guardias si no le entregaba la lista – Jet dijo recargándose contra la barra – Y cuando él se negó, Gajeel se comió su arma, lo que lo asustó aún más

– Eh… – Cana sonrió con burla – Ten cuidado, hombre de acero, somos los buenos

– Le dije que no lo hiciera – Levy sacudió la cabeza.

– No lo habría golpeado en serio – Declaró el Dragón Slayer mirando de reojo a Levy.

– Lo sé, pero no era necesario asustarlo así –

Cana vio un brilló en los ojos de Mira que paseaba la mirada entre Levy y Gajeel, la muchacha albina torció los labios en una sonrisa que resultaba ser intrigante y luego volteó a mirar nuevamente a Lissana para observar la lista, aunque parecía ser que vez en cuando lanzaba furtivas mirada hacia los dos magos anteriormente mencionados.

– Por cierto, Levy, pensé que investigarías sobre Pandemonium – Cana dijo mientras se sentaba junto a la menor de los Strauss.

La chica sonrió – Lo iba a hacer, pero recordé que la biblioteca fue destruida por Virgo hace mucho tiempo – Torció los labios – Me parece que hasta el día de hoy aún la están reconstruyendo, así que iré más tarde a ver si puedo encontrar algunos libros que sean de utilidad

– ¿Cómo se cargan una biblioteca completa? – Lissana torció los labios.

– Parece ser que destruir todo es un tipo de enfermedad contagiosa – Levy dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

– Lo tiene bastante mal, eh – Cana sonrió mientras tomaba una botella de vidrio que contenía alcohol – Pobre chica

Mira suspiró – Todos lo hemos pasado bastante mal desde hace tiempo –

– Uhm – Lissana frunció el ceño mirando la lista.

– ¿Qué sucede, Lissana? – Preguntó Levy suavemente.

– Ah, es la lista. No veo ningún nombre que sobresalte del resto salvo por los miembros de nuestro gremio y de Sabertooth – Explicó la chica dejando la hoja en la mesa – Creo que deberíamos reducir la lista a los miembros de ambos gremios

– No podemos hacer eso – Dijo Mira con una suave sonrisa – Aún no sabemos si el objetivo era un mago o no

Lissana asintió observando todos los nombres – Ah, este nombre, si mal no recuerdo es la maga celestial de Sabertooth, Yukino, ¿no?

Mira sonrió – Tiene un gran parecido a ti –

– No lo decía por eso, Mira-nee – La chica dijo.

– ¿No? Pues el parecido es increíble – Dijo Levy asintiendo.

– Podrían ser gemelas separadas al nacer – Cana bromeo rodeando sus hombros con una sonrisa en los labios antes de beber otro sorbo de su botella.

La muchacha se sonrojo con sorpresa en su mirada, y cuando intentó negar aquel argumento tan vago se estremeció con la risa de Cana, haciéndole saber que estaba bromeando del todo. Finalmente, la muchacha dejo escapar un suspiro.

– Por cierto, hace tiempo que tengo curiosidad, pero, ¿cómo se obtienen las llaves? – Preguntó Lissana intrigada.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – Levy frunció el ceño.

– Me refiero a que las llaves tienen un dueño, ¿no? Pero cómo cambian de dueño – Lissana explicó confusa – ¿Existe alguna especie de ritual o algo?

– ¿Ritual? – Gajeel se rió.

Mira sacudió la cabeza – No estoy segura, pero creo que basta con romper el contrario entre mago celestial y el espíritu celestial, y luego entregar la llave a su nuevo propietario –

– ¿Solo eso? – Lissana alzó las cejas sorprendida.

– También pueden matarle – Dijo Gajeel con aire despreocupado mientras bebía de la jarra – Si lo matan el contrato se rompe. Eso es lo que me dijo la conejita

– Creo que no le gusta que la llames así – Levy dijo con una risita nerviosa antes de mirar nuevamente a Lissana.

Tomó la lista en sus manos y la observo de pies a cabeza, cada nombre y cada miembro de los gremios afectados. Torció los labios volviendo nuevamente al nombre de la maga celestial novata mientras sus engranajes comenzaban a girar en su cerebro intentando conectar los puntos.

La idea que se formaba en su cabeza podía o no ser una total descabellada, pero podría ser la correcta frente a todo lo demás. Si lo que en su cabeza estaba bien, entonces ya había resuelto el mayor misterio de todos: blanco de la bomba y por qué, y entonces si todo esto en realidad estaba bien como esperaba, sabía la razón por la que intentaban matar a Lucy, pero había algo que se le estaba pasando. Torció los labios pensando, sabía que conocía esa información, la había leído hacia leído hace tiempo en sus libros cuando conoció a la maga celestial. Solo tenía que pensar más duro, cerrar sus ojos y ahogar los sonidos alrededor, seguir revolviendo en su memoria y encontrar la respuesta.

– ¿Levy…? – Mira la llamó.

Y la tenía. La idea la tenía concreta. Abrió los ojos de golpe y miro la lista nuevamente para luego levantar la mirada hacia alrededor en busca de la maga celestial, pero no estaba allí. Recordaba vagamente haberla visto salir del gremio, pero no sabía a donde podía haberse dirigido.

– ¿Sucede algo? –

– Ya sé quién es el blanco – Dijo ella volteando a buscar a la Primera, a la cual la encontró tirada en el suelo con algunos magos sobre ella intentando detenerla de usar su magia para que el objeto en cuestión, la bomba, desprendiera una aura mágica que el Consejo Mágico pudiera sentir y aprobar.

– ¿Qué dices? – Gajeel sonrió divertido – Es imposible que lo resolvieras en un segundo

– No. Imposible es que no me haya dado cuenta antes – Levy dijo mirando nuevamente la lista. Con un lápiz, encerró un nombre en un circulo y luego lo enseño a sus compañeros.

– ¿Yukino Agria? – Cana leyó – ¿La gemela de Lissana?

– Una Maga Celestial con _dos_ de las llaves del zodiaco – Explicó Levy con seriedad – El objetivo en sí no es la chica, sino las llaves

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – Gajeel frunció el ceño, avecinando la respuesta con claridad, pero esperando a que ella lo confirmara.

– Que nuestro enemigo quiere tener las doce llaves doradas del zodiaco – Explicó Levy – Y para eso intenta matar a las dueñas de ellas

Continuará…

* * *

Bueno he aquí el capítulo de hoy. Espero que les haya gustado. En realidad no tengo mucho que decir por ahora, solo espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y nos veremos el siguiente miércoles.

 **Dejen Reviews.**  
 **Se despide _Lira12._**


	9. Plan de defensa

_**Resumen:**_ _¿Quién le iba a decir a ella que la búsqueda de Aquarius era el primer paso para el más grande de los males? La batalla contra Zeref ha cesado, pero la victoria aún está muy lejos de llegar a sus manos. Una nueva aventura ha comenzado, y desencadenara crueles caminos que llevaran a nuestros magos favoritos al borde de la desesperación mientras con sus propias fuerzas sobrepasan sus propios límites para vencer a todo aquel que se atreve a amenazar a Fairy Tail._

~ Debo decir que Fairy Tail es un manga de aventuras, fantasía y magia creado por Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **~ Fairy Tail Returns ~  
Saga: El Poder del Agua **

_**9  
Plan de defensa**_

El silencio se hizo presente entre los magos que rodeaban a Levy. Las miradas comenzaron a horrorizarse de poco en poco a endurecerse mientras la muchacha los miraba a todos con seguridad en sus palabras y en sus pensamientos. Cana fue la primera en reaccionar, dejando caer la botella de sus manos y derramando el líquido sobre el mesón, Lissana se movió rápidamente para no mancharse y luego volteó a mirar a Levy.

– ¿Estás segura? – Preguntó ella con un tono nervioso.

– Sí – Asintió con firmeza – Gajeel, tú lo dijiste, una forma de obtener las llaves es matando al dueño y son enemigos, realmente no tendrán problemas con intentarlo. Por eso están tan decididos a matar a Lucy, y por eso lanzaron la bomba en el parque, Yukino estaba allí

– Pero, ¿estás segura de que van tras las llaves? – Preguntó Mira sorprendida.

– Es una de las probabilidades – Levy torció el gesto – Francamente no se me ocurre otra razón por la cual quieran matar a Lucy, y dado que Yukino estaba en la fila y ella tiene dos de las llaves doradas no es difícil imaginar que ese es el objetivo

– ¿Para qué querrían las doce llaves? – Gajeel torció los labios pensando.

– Las doce llave juntas son peligrosas. Tienen un poder inimaginable – Mira dijo pensativa – Nosotros fuimos capaces de verlo con nuestros propios ojos cuando intentamos cerrar la Puerta Eclipse

– No estoy segura de qué podrían hacer las llaves juntas, pero sí sé que la que en las manos equivocadas pueden ser peligrosas. Las llaves tienen el poder de cambiar las reglas –

– ¿Las reglas? – Cana frunció el ceño.

– No sé qué significa, lo leí en un libro, pero desde luego no es nada bonito – Levy explicó – Tenemos que informarle a la Primera y a Lucy ahora mismo

Los presentes asintieron con la cabeza y se voltearon para mirar a la Primera, que aún estaba haciendo, pero esta vez estaba sentada en una de las sillas amarrada con Erza sentada a su lado comiendo pastel de fresas. Claramente se podían notar los ojos acuosos de la Primera, que al mirar a Erza comiendo un trozo de pastel de fresas babeaba con ganas de querer probarlo ella misma, olvidando la trampa que había intentado hacer sobre el objeto que habían encontrado en el parque de diversiones. Erza sonreía, tenías las mejillas sonrojadas mientras lo comía con gusto, ignorando la mirada que le daba su Maestra.

– Erza sí que tiene agallas – Dijo Lissana sorprendida.

– Vaya, vaya... – Mira sonrió con calma.

* * *

Lucy frunció el ceño mientras miraba a Natsu golpear con rabia un trunco en el parque. Ella resopló de mala gana, preguntándose por qué en lugar de estar descansando en su casa estaba allí viendo a su amigo desquitarse. Hizo una mueca preocupada ante la cantidad de heridas que presentaba el muchacho. Francamente estaba más preocupada de que terminara rompiéndose una mano al golpear el tronco o sus heridas se abrieran por los bruscos movimientos en lugar de sanar.

– Natsu, deberías detenerte – Dijo ella preocupada.

– ¡Nos volveremos mucho, mucho más fuerte! – Dijo el muchacho con los ojos ardientes en llamas – ¡Vamos a enseñarle a esos bastardos que no somos unos magos cualquiera!

– Parece que no te oye – Happy dijo sorprendido.

La chica suspiró y atrajo las piernas hacia su pecho para reposar su mentón en las rodillas.

– ¿Qué sucede Lucy? –

– Sigo pensando en lo que Loke dijo – Ella torció los labios mirando al gato azulado – No puedo imaginarme lo que se siente que te controlen y no seas capaz de detenerlo. Cuando Sherry controlo a mis espíritus en una ocasión ellos eran conscientes de que estaban siendo controlados, pero Aquarius… ella no parece saber que está haciendo. Si hubiera llegado antes a la llave nada de esto estaría pasando

– Eso no lo sabes – Natsu dijo sin dejar de golpear el tronco – No sabemos qué quieren o por qué nos han atacado, solo sabemos que tienen a Aquarius y quieren matarte. Malditos. Voy a enseñarles que con Fairy Tail no se mete nadie

– Natsu vas a romper el tronco – Happy dijo.

– Aun así me siento culpable – Ella suspiró de mala gana.

– No tienes por qué hacerlo – Dijo el muchacho enojado – ¡Karyu no Tekken!

El tronco del árbol se encendió en llamas, la parte quemada comenzó a resquebrajarse hasta que la mitad del árbol cayó de espaldas asustando a los niños que jugaban cerca. Lucy dejo escapar un suspiró cansada y luego miró a Happy.

– Me preguntó qué es lo que quieren – Murmuro ella intrigada y pensativa.

– Yo no sé nada de eso – Natsy se acercó a ambos – Pero si sé una cosa, esos idiotas se burlaron de nosotros. Jugaron con nosotros mientras luchábamos, lo que significa que son verdaderamente poderosos. Maldición, si ni siquiera Erza pudo contra ellos

– Encontraremos la forma de derrotarlos, además ese no es todo nuestro poder, ¿verdad? – Happy dijo – Pero deberías estar descansando

– Descansar es para débiles – Natsu se quejó – Me haré más fuerte. Voy a vencerlos, y recuperaremos la llave

– Natsu – Sonrió la chica.

* * *

Mavis alzó las cejas sorprendida. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas mientras probaba de uno de los miles de pasteles que Mira había preparado y dejado en la nevera. El enojo que tenía a causa de que su gente no le permitiera realizar su acto de magia sobre la mitad de la bomba se había desvanecido al probar la dulzura de los pasteles. Los miembros del gremio, observaban con sorpresa a su fundadora preguntándose mentalmente sí en serio era la misma chica que abrió las puertas de Fairy Tail por primera vez.

– ¿Eso es todo? – Preguntó con calma la maestra observando al grupo que tenía enfrente.

– Ah, sí – Levy parpadeó sorprendida de que sus palabras no le hayan afectado en nada al humor. Normalmente la Primera era una joven bastante alegre e inocente, pero cuando se trataba de proteger a su gente o de pelear contra amenazas contra su gremio su mirada inocente siempre cambiaba por un tono duro y peligroso. – Uhm, perdón pero…

La chica parpadeó con la cuchara en su boca. Dejo la comida a un lado en la mesa y luego balanceo los pies en el aire, ya que estaba sentada sobre la mesa escuchando a Levy.

– Entonces se trataba de eso – Su mirada cambió, provocando que todos la observaran asustados – Las llaves del zodiaco… Una magia de la cual no tengo mucho conocimiento, pero sé que es igual de poderosa que cualquier otra magia. Matar a alguien para tener sus llaves… – Sacudió la mirada con enojo. – Es brutal y despiadado...

– Sabíamos que este momento llegaría – Gajeel se encogió de hombros despreocupado – En cualquier momento iban a intentar matarla para obtener sus llaves

– Es cierto que ser un mago celestial tiene su inconveniente – Asintió Lily.

– Yukino Agria también será uno de los blancos por tener dos llaves consigo – Dijo Mira preocupada – Deberíamos alertar a Sabertooth

– En momentos como estos, lo mejor será que ambos gremios trabajen juntos para detener a Pandemoniun – Mavis dijo con seriedad – Levy, necesitamos pronto saber quiénes son ellos

La chica asintió con firmeza.

– Yo iré hasta el gremio de Sabertooth para advertirles de lo que está sucediendo – Mavis dijo con seriedad.

– Iré con usted – Erza se puso en pie.

– ¿Qué haremos los demás? – Mira torció los labios – Sabemos el objetivo, pero no más

– Proteger el gremio – Erza dijo – Sé que Lucy puede protegerse bien sola, sobre todo ahora que es más fuerte, y de todos modos tiene a Natsu a su lado

– Suena bien para mí – Asintió Gajeel con calma – Iré con Natsu y la porrista, ya que donde quiera que ellos van atraen a los enemigos y francamente quiero ver que tan poderosos son

Erza asintió antes de mirar a los demás – Iremos cuando usted diga, maestra –

– Ahora mismo – Ella dijo decidida – No tenemos tiempo que perder

* * *

Levy sabía que si le pedía a Lucy y a Natsu que fueran con ella a una biblioteca cercana entonces la probabilidad de que se enfrentaran a enemigos crecería un noventa por ciento, como Gajeel dijo, esos dos atraen problemas donde quiera que están, por lo tanto se resistió a pedirle a su amiga que fuera con ella a la biblioteca y en lugar de eso Wendy y Charle le acompañaron.

No es que le molestará la compañía de Wendy, de hecho le agradaba tenerla chica ya que en varios momentos ambas eran camaradas durante una charla de chicas, eso no lo podía negar (sobre todo si eran charlas en relación a la apariencia física), pero en realidad le gustaba cuando tenía que ir a la biblioteca con Lucy o ambas investigaban juntas porque era como si se entendieran fácilmente. Ambas compartían un amor por los libros. Pero claro, si la Biblioteca Mágica más grande de todo Fiore fue destruida a causa... de Virgo (quien era espíritu de Lucy) no quería ni pensar que sucedería en una biblioteca más pequeña y más poblada de personas.

Dios, ella ya se aferraba con fuerza a la esperanza de que las bibliotecas de Fiore no iban a desaparecer siempre cuando ellos dos, Natsu y Lucy, se mantuvieran lejos porque de lo contrario... nunca más volvería a ver un libro en una estantería.

Y quizá Wendy no sabía mucho sobre libros, pero era muy servicial y estaba dispuesta a aprender de todo si ella misma se lo pedía. Le agradó ver que a pesar de no entender mucho más de lo que ella hacía, Wendy no tenía problemas en revisar los libros con las gafas para lectura rápida.

La biblioteca no era ni mucho menos grande o en comparación con la que fue destruida un año atrás. Tenía menos libros, menos información, pero tenía historia y tal vez eso era lo que ayudaría a que ambas chicas encontraran alguna pista sobre estos llamados Pandemonium. Tenía tres estanterías a cada lado de la sala y en las paredes laterales también habían estanterías de libros así como una escalera hacia un segundo piso, algunas mesas entre estanterías. En esos momentos había un par de personas que estaban leyendo, por lo que el silencio era primordial.

– Por dónde empezar – Murmuró Wendy caminando por los pasillos mientras miraba las estanterías.

– Pienso que deberíamos confirmar primero si se trata de un gremio o no – Dijo Levy con calma mientras se dirigía hacia un sector en especifico.

– Esa es una buena idea, pero que yo recuerde ellos no tenían una marca de gremio – Charle dijo cruzada de brazos – Excepto claro que estaban cubiertos con túnicas por todo el cuerpo, así que de todos modos sería difícil saber quiénes eran

– ¿Túnicas? – Torció los labios Levy pensando en otra cosa – Pandemonium…

– ¿Sucede algo, Levy? – Weny preguntó.

– Solo pensaba – Tenía un libro cerrado en sus manos – Pandemonium es un lugar en la tierra donde habitan los demonios, lo que podría significar que en realidad no es un gremio oficial sino un gremio oscuro. Ya que nunca antes había escuchado hablar de un gremio llamado así, ni mucho menos cuando trabaje para el Consejo Mágico por lo que lo más probable es que cuando revisemos la lista de gremios legales no encontremos su nombre; sin embargo hay algo que me trae inquieta con respecto a estas personas

– ¿Aparte del hecho de uno de ellos venció a Erza? – Charle preguntó con calma mientras dejaba un libro de regreso en su lugar en la estantería.

– Charle. ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó inocentemente.

– Por qué unos magos necesitan el poder de las doce llaves – Torció los labios – ¿Qué es lo que quieren hacer?

– Tal vez no es un gremio legal como dices – Charle dijo – y todos sabemos que cuando los gremios no legales quieren poder es para algo verdaderamente malo

– Lo sé. Me tiene preocupada – Asintió.

– Bueno, vamos a buscar todo lo que podamos sobre ellos – Sonrió Wendy apretando las manos con entusiasmo.

Levy asintió sonriendo también – Sí. Estamos rodeada de historia, quizá no como la gran biblioteca, pero aún así es posible para nosotras poder encontrar algo de información, inclusive por muy pequeña y escasa que sea –

– ¡Sí! Manos a la obra – Wendy dijo con entusiasmo.

* * *

– ¿La Maldición de Ankhseram? – Erza frunció el ceño mientras caminaba por la ciudad junto a la Primera Maestra del gremio. – ¿Está segura?

– Sí, y espero equivocarme – Dijo la muchacha con seriedad – Puede que mi cuerpo esté libre de la lacrima gracias a Cana, pero eso no significa que la maldición se ha roto por completo – Miró sus manos – A veces tengo miedo de que esta maldición comience a afectarlos a ustedes. Se siente como un cosquilleo peligroso en mis manos y en mi cuerpo, y más ahora tras saber el plan de Pandemonium. Por mi culpa, mucha gente está muerta y no quiero tener que sumarlos a la lista. Ahora mismo es difícil mantener mi mente alejada de las personas que me rodean, sobre todo siendo maestra de Fairy Tail. He de admitir, que si no fuera por Natsu-san, probablemente no habría vuelto con ustedes, aún cuando mi cuerpo está vivo y ya no es una proyección

Erza frunció el ceño – Ciertamente, no es justo que por querer salvar a las personas que más quería tuviera que llevar una vida como esta – Sonrió mientras miraba hacia el cielo – La magia que hemos usado todos nosotros, entregando parte de nuestra propia fuerte, será suficiente para bloquear la maldición durante un tiempo. Encontraremos una forma de romperla

Mavis sonrió ligeramente – Eso es lo que más me gusta de nuestro gremio, el apoyo. No mentiré, hubo un momento en que pensé que su magia, sus corazones unidos, no funcionarían y estaría vagando sola como lo hizo Zeref, pero él cayó en una profunda oscuridad a causa de esta magia tan maligna, mientras que yo tuve a mi gente a mi lado para evitar caer. Sin embargo, si mi magia comienza a surgir efecto frente a ustedes, y más de uno termina muerto por mi culpa, no podré perdonármelo jamás. Han pasado ya muchos años desde que Rita murió, y el dolor de su recuerdo y saber que fue mi culpa sigue vivo dentro de mí –

– Mientras nuestro gremio esté siempre unido, jamás estará sola – Erza asintió – Siempre estaremos aquí, protegiéndonos los unos a los otros

– Estoy segura de que Makarov estaría orgulloso de todos ustedes, de lo que hicieron y de lo que pueden hacer – Mavis sonrió ligeramente – Quizá perdiste un combate contra ellos, pero eso no significa que nunca les puedas ganar. Confío en que cuando lucharon contra ellos no lo dieron todo de sí mismos, lo puedo sentir, y es por eso que una parte de mí se siente más tranquila

Erza sonrió – Son extremadamente poderosos y creo que vencerlos significaría que rompiéramos nuestros propios limites. No es algo que realmente me preocupe ya que siempre lo hemos hecho, pero aún así saber que hay un enemigo tan poderoso como Zeref lo fue en su momento –

– No te engañes – Mavis sacudió la cabeza, su mirada era seria y su tono frío – Zeref no fue vencido. Él sigue siendo más poderoso que nosotros, e incluso puedo apostar a que es más poderoso que ellos. Si queremos derrotar a Zeref de una vez por todas, y luego a Acnologia, tendremos que vencer a nuestros enemigos ahora. Saber que podemos contra Pandemonium nos hará darnos cuentas de lo poderosos que somos

La pelirroja mantuvo un momento de silencio antes de suspirar – Muchas cosas han sucedido últimamente. La reapertura del gremio, la pelea contra Zeref, el sacrificio del Maestro Makarov, ahora nuevos enemigos. Parece ser que nosotros nunca tendremos un momento de paz –

– Ese es el precio a pagar por ser el gremio más fuerte de todos. Estar siempre ocupados en combates contra otros enemigos, siempre alegres y disfrutando de las fiestas de celebración luego del combate, siempre sonriendo – Mavis sonrió – Esto es lo que siempre soñé, y me alegra mucho ver que se ha cumplido

– Primera... – Erza miró hacia su maestra con una expresión seria. En su cabeza, había una pregunta que estaba dando vueltas lentamente carcomiéndola, pero al ver la sonrisa pequeña en el rostro inocente de la joven que aparentaba trece años, decidió sacudir la cabeza y negarse a preguntar. Ya habría tiempo de conocer la respuesta a su inquietud – No es nada

Sin saberlo, su maestra fruncía el ceño levemente con una mirada de recelo, claramente sabiendo que lo que hubiera cruzado por la cabeza de la pelirroja era algo importante, pero ya que no había querido preguntar también entendió que quizá no era el momento. Solo esperaba, Mavis lo hacía realmente, que lo que fuera a preguntar Erza no sea lo mismo que ella se encontraba pensando: qué sucedería cuando la maldición se rompiera. Porque ella realmente no estaba segura de cómo tomaría su gente la respuesta.

La maestra asintió con una sonrisa antes de detenerse finalmente a las puertas del Gremio Sabertooth. La sonrisa desapareció enseguida de su rostro que fue adornado enseguida por una expresión seria. Ella comenzó a caminar con Erza detrás suyo.

Tal vez Erza había dicho las palabras necesarias para calmar sus temores, pero eso no significaba que el recuerdo de la magia que abundaba en su cuerpo estaba completamente desvanecida. Ella no quería pensar en lo que hubiera significado que la idea de que cada uno de ellos prestara su fuerza para crear así una propia magia que pudiera contraatacar a la maldición hubiera fallado. Sabía que la idea fue descabellada, Natsu no estaba pensando cuando lo propuso, pero ella quiso confiar en los sentimientos que tenía aquel chico hacia su gente, su familia, y con el mismo sentimiento, oculto por las sombras de la maldición, decidió poner en juego aquella magia, pese al miedo que tenía de que si fallaba tal vez los miembros de Fairy Tail podrían morir.

– Erza-san – Escuchó ella y volteó a mirar hacia los miembros de Sabertooth, entre ellos, el maestro Sting Eucliffe. Ella miro hacia el muchacho que no dudo en echarle una mirada desconfiada, probablemente él no estaba al tanto de que ella era la nueva maestra de Fairy Tail, y no lo culpaba, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que Zeref había desaparecido? ¿Un mes, dos meses? – Esto… ¿quién es ella?

Erza señaló a la muchacha – Ella es la Primera Maestra de Fairy Tail, y también la novena –

Los rostros de sorpresa bañaron a los presentes.

– ¿Está niña? – Rogue dijo con sorpresa observando a la maestra.

– No te confundas, Rogue – Dijo Erza con una sonrisa torcida – Ella tiene un centenar de años

– Solo tengo veinte años – Lloró Mavis sorprendiendo a Erza que se había tensado.

– Lo siento mucho, Primera. Fue mi culpa. No lo sabía – Dejó caer la cabeza con pesar, sorprendiendo a algunos que estaban cerca por la actitud de la mujer pelirroja.

Tenía veinte años. Aparentaba la edad de una niña de trece años. Había estado viva por cien años.

Las lágrimas quemaban en los ojos de Mavis, mientras ella se decía a sí misma que jamás vería un hada si lloraba, y es que pese a la edad que tenía o a los años que había vivido, seguía con aquella vieja creencia que sus padres le dejaron antes de morir. Ella vería un hada algún día, no era imposible, de hecho, cuando miraba a su gente tenía la sensación de que ya estaba viendo a las hadas que tanto quería conocer.

– Entonces – Sting se cruzó de brazos intentando ignorar el llanto de Mavis, pero tener a una persona de ¿veinte años? Llorando frente a tantas otras que lo miraban como si fuese una cruel persona, no era algo que le gustaba. – ¿A qué vinieron?

– Natsu y Lucy nos dijeron lo que sucedió en el parque de diversiones – Erza dijo con seriedad – Venimos aquí a advertirles y a decirles que Fairy Tail quiere que ambos gremios se unan

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – Sting camino hasta donde estaban las dos chicas, alejando a todos los miembros y dejando a la gente en quién confiaría su vida.

– Hicimos nuestras investigaciones y descubrimos quién era el verdadero objetivo de la bomba, y aunque es una suposición tenemos razones para creer que es así –

Sting la miró sorprendido.

– Yukino Agria, miembro de tu gremio – Declaró Erza.

– ¡Yukino! – Rogue dijo con sorpresa.

– ¿Por qué Yukino? – Sting preguntó enojado. Erza pudo ver la misma mirada que Natsu tenía cuando sus amigos habían salido lastimado, o cuando se enteró de que atacaron a sus amigas en la Colina de las Estrellas. Sin duda este chico idolatraba a Natsu hasta el punto de compartir una personalidad similar a la suya, pero era evidente que él era poco más maduro que Natsu… era maestro, ¿no? Debía ser más maduro… o eso esperaba ella.

– Nos encontramos con unos enemigos nuevos. Se hacen llamar a sí mismos Pandemonium – Erza explicó – Tienen la misión de matar a Lucy

– ¿Lucy? ¿Te refieres a la novia de Natsu-san? – Sting pregunto.

Erza parpadeó inocentemente – ¿En serio están saliendo? –

– Vaya, vaya la tercera generación – Mavis sonrió.

– Yo siempre he pensado eso – Se encogió de hombros Sting.

– Eso no es lo importante de todos modos – Erza sacudió la cabeza – Dado que tu maga estaba en la fila donde se lanzó la bomba, e intentaron matar a nuestra maga, es posible que estos enemigos quieran a ambas muertas

– ¿Para qué? – Sting frunció el ceño pensando.

– Las llaves del zodiaco – Una voz suave se hizo resonar. Todos voltearon la mirada hacia donde se encontraba Yukino entrando en el salón junto a Minerva. La muchacha de cabello corto miro los puños cerca de su pecho – No hay duda de eso

– Titania – Dijo la mujer de cabello oscuro.

– Minerva –

Se dieron un asentimiento de cabeza y luego se concentraron en la situación.

– Así que Lucy-sama fue atacada – Hizo una mueca la muchacha – Si alguien quiere las llaves entonces lo más peligroso ahora no somos nosotras a punto de muerte, sino el mundo por completo

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – Erza frunció el ceño.

– Cuando un mago reúne las doce llaves del zodiaco es capaz de tener un poder inimaginable. Nadie ha logrado reunirlas – Explicó Yukino – Las llaves siempre han tenido diferentes dueños cuando son reunidas las doce

– Pueden cambiar las reglas – Mavis dijo sorprendiendo a las dos chicas, preguntándose quién era esa niña – ¿Qué significa?

Yukino miró a la joven y tras un breve momento de vacilación asintió – Sí, pueden cambiar las reglas. No estoy segura de que significa, pero creo que pueden reinventar el mundo. Se dice que si las doce llaves están reunidas por un solo dueño entonces la puerta que cambie al mundo será abierta – Ella torció los labios pensando – Ya se lo había explicado a Lucy-sama en su momento, ¿ella no se los dijo?

– ¿Qué hay de la Puerta Eclipse? – Preguntó Erza con seriedad.

– La leyenda dice que la puerta se abrirá. Nosotras no la abrimos, la cerramos – Sacudió la cabeza – Además, no estoy segura de sí se trata de esa puerta u otra. Ni siquiera conozco bien la leyenda, solo sé que si existe una puerta capaz de cambiar al mundo entonces es capaz de cambiar las reglas. Quién posea las llaves puede reinventar el mundo

Erza apretó los puños sorprendida por la información – Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces debemos proteger las llaves y a ustedes dos –

Yukino sacudió la cabeza – He aprendido a valerme por mí misma, y sé que Lucy-sama también se negará a tener escolta protegiéndola todo el día. He aprendido mucho de ella, sobre como el amor que tiene con sus espíritus hace que sea más fuerte, el vínculo que comparte es la razón de que se protejan los unos a los otros. Yo también tengo ese vínculo con Piscis y Libra. Voy a proteger a mis espíritus de la misma manera en que sé que ella lo hará – Explicó con decisión la muchacha – Yo no quiero protección veinticuatro por siete

Erza sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza. Le gustaba ver la fuerza que escondían las personas, ella realmente estaba esperando escuchar hablar así a la muchacha.

– Sin embargo, no hay que ignorar la situación que se nos ha presentado – Dijo Mavis con una sonrisa – Debemos detener a Pandemonium. Cualquier cosa que esté planeando debe ser detenida

Sting asintió – Cuenta con nosotros para detener a esos idiotas. ¡Nadie ataca a nuestra gente y sale vivo de esta! –

– Podemos ser una Alianza – Dijo Rogue.

– No – Erza lo miró con dureza antes de que poco a poco sonriera – No somos una alianza, porque somos amigos. Los amigos no necesitan alianza para pelear uno al lado del otro

Sting sonrió – ¡Entonces somos un equipo! –

– Un equipo – Mavis sonrió.

– Por cierto, Erza-sama – Yukino dijo con una sonrisa. Se inclinó hacia Mavis mirándola con ternura – ¿Quién es está niña?

Tanto Rogue, como Sting y Erza se tensaron enseguida en cuando la mirada de Mavis comenzaba a llenarse de lágrimas nuevamente. La maestra bajo la mirada apretando los puños.

– No voy a llorar. No estoy llorando. No estoy llorando – Declaró.

– ¿Eh? – Yukino inclinó la cabeza preocupada.

* * *

Gajeel sonrió torcido y complacido de haberse acercado a Natsu y a Lucy al prevenir que ambos estarían metidos en un combate en cuestión de tiempo. Apretó los puños de sus manos chocándolos entre sí a la altura de su pecho y se rió ligeramente. Frente a él había tres personas que los miraban intrigados. El sol estaba poniéndose para que la luna pronto saliera a darle las buenas noches a los habitantes de Fiore, y la brisa que soplaba levantaba las hojas del suelo. Al Dragón Slayer del Metal se le hizo el momento perfecto para tener un combate.

– ¿Estos son los idiotas que los vencieron? – Se burló el hombre.

– Yo no me confiaría si fuera tú – Natsu dijo enojado.

Lily sonrió cruzado de brazos mientras se transformaba – Nosotros nos haremos cargo de ellos, Lucy –

– Oh, esto es una pena – Uno de ellos, con una voz de niña pequeña haciendo pucheros (que sorprendió a Gajeel) se quejó golpeando el suelo con sus pies – ¿Dónde está Erza? Pensé que querría una revancha

– Si eres realmente tan poderosa para vencer a Erza, entonces quiero pelear contra ti – Dijo Gajeel emocionado.

La muchacha lo miro de reojo y luego resopló – No gracias. Si Erza no está aquí, entonces acabaré con la maga de una vez por todas –

Lucy frunció el ceño mirando hacia los tres magos: La chica de actitud infantil, el hombre más bajo, y el hombre fornido. Ella tragó saliva. Quizá lo mejor era escapar, pero sus pies no se movieron ya que ella misma se negaba a abandonar a sus amigos pese al miedo que le inundaban estos tres, y se preguntó dónde estaba la cuarta del grupo.

– ¡Eh, tú, Pantera! – Natsu encendió el puño – Voy a quemarte todo el pelaje, ¿me oyes?

Él resopló.

– Vaya, Kio tiene un nuevo amiguito – La muchacha se rió refiriéndose hacia el hombre más alto.

 _¿Kio?_ Lucy frunció el ceño. Era el primer nombre que recibía por parte de ellos, sabía quién era la chica de la capucha y ahora sabía el nombre de uno de ellos, pero la pregunta era quiénes eran los demás. Lo mejor era recoger las palabras que decían al aire o entre ellos mismo, sobre todo los nombres para que así pudieran investigarlos, pero sin un apellido ella lo veía difícil.

– Prepárense para arrepentirse – Dijo la chica con una sonrisa torcida.

Estaba por sacar dos de sus llaves cuando sintió un brazo rodearla por la cintura y una mano cubrir su boca. Ella intento forcejar o hacer ruido alguno, pero quién la tenía sujetada no le daba la oportunidad de hacerle saber a sus amigos lo que estaba sucediendo. Pudo ver el intercambio de miradas de la muchacha que tenía la actitud infantil, una sonrisa de satisfacción, y luego vio cómo actuaba fingiendo que su compañera no la tenía a ella atrapada.

– Vaya, vaya – Ella alzó las manos despreocupada – Lo siento, pero parece que hoy se han salvado de una paliza por segunda vez

– ¡No te irás sin luchar! –

– Yo creo que sí, si no quieres que tu amiguita muera delante de tus ojos –

– ¿Qué dices? – Susurró Natsu antes de voltearse hacia atrás. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver que la joven maga estaba atrapada por la cuarta integrante del grupo. La mujer ni siquiera parecía importarle, mientras que la chica se retorcía intentando que la soltara. – Lucy

Sintió un golpe en su espalda que lo hizo caer de cara sobre el suelo. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente para encontrarse con el hombre más enano que reía como si fuese un maniático.

– Eres lento – Se quitó el sombrero y le dio un giro sosteniéndolo de las solapa. El sombrero se transformó rápidamente en un gorro de color verde que tenía las solapas dobladas hacia los lados y tenía forma de triángulo con una pluma roja roja en la parte trasera. Se colocó el sombrero en la cabeza de la nada un arco y unas flechas aparecieron en su espada, por lo que enseguida apunto a Natsu con una de ellas al rostro – Viniste a ver un acto de magia, y un acto de arquería te llevarás

– ¡Natsu! – Happy actuó rápido golpeando con la cabeza al hombrecillo para que soltara a su amigo. En cuanto pudo ponerse en pie apretó los puños encendidos en llamas.

– ¡Suelta a Lucy! – Dijo el muchacho enojado – Ustedes… voy a acabarlos a todos…

Lily y Gajeel sonrieron a sus oponentes, listos para luchar.

Continuará…

* * *

Parece que las cosas ya se van formando, aunque aún no se sabe para que se quiere usar las doce llaves, es decir, sí quizá para formar un mundo nuevo, pero por qué? He de decir que aún falta un poco para saberlo... y por poco me refiero a mucho, no recuerdo en que capítulo pero en realidad mucho no falta. Quiero decirles que aún no he escrito la otra saga porque aún estoy pegada con el final de esta, ya que no he podido abrirme paso de esta a la otra saga, y además mucho de que hacer en la otra saga no sé así que he pensado en dejar que fluya nada más. De momento tengo cerca de 14 o 15 capítulos escritos, así que me parece casi imposible no actualizar.

~ Comentarios:

\- Melodiosa: Estaba planeado, no se iba a quedar en la fila... Las doce llaves son clave, mucho más clave de lo que tú y yo pensamos, pero aún faltan unos pocos capítulos para saber para qué quieren las llaves, no estoy segura de en qué capítulo se revela todo, porque cuando escribí había destinado esa trama para cierto capítulo pero al final lo atrase hacia otro capítulo por lo que en realidad no recuerdo con exactitud en que capítulo se da a conocer las razones. Todos los miércoles hay actualización, algunas veces podría ser más tarde de lo normal, pero siempre los miércoles, y en el caso extremo que por una u otra razón no pueda actualizar el miércoles lo haré al día siguiente, pero sí o sí los miércoles.

\- KataDH: La verdad es que sí, tiene más de la mitad de la mitad de las llaves así que... sí... La quiere muerte simplemente para tener las llaves, ya que sí está muerta... no puede recuperarlas, ¿no? Ese es el plan desde el inicio, pero habrá más cosas que... no diré nada, pero espero que todo salga bien con lo que ya tengo escrito. En cuanto a tu review, en realidad no me pareció la gran cosas. Siempre me ha gustado responder a los comentarios, porque, joder, si la gente se toma molestias de dejarme sus comentarios sobre la historia para que los lea entonces lo mínimo que puedo hacer es contestarlo, además me gusta hacerlo porque es una forma de comunicarme con los lectores y eso me gusta. ¡Y Loke nunca se da por vencido! Gran personaje, mejor persona.

Está bien, antes de irme y despedirme hasta la otra semana, me gustaría decirles que de momento siento que aún me falta moldear bien los personajes, me refiero a sus personalidades para que no haya diferencia entre las personalidades reales que tienen en la historia original con las personalidades que hay aquí en la historia. La verdad no creo que vaya a llegar a suceder, porque siempre hay un pequeño destello que resalta sobre los demás, pero creo que voy por buen camino. Como dije, ya hay muchos capítulos escritos, porque cambiar algo en la trama de momento es imposible, ya lo digo, solo por si están esperando algo y en realidad no sucede... eso sí, cuando estoy revisando los errores del capítulo antes de subirlo, suelo agregar poco más de descripción para tratar de tener un capítulo más desarrollado. Hay ocasiones en que se nota cuando no lo hago, yo lo noto, y hay otras en que no. ¿Por qué les digo esto? Pues porque me apetece... y porque hay comentarios que piden romance, lo típico, y solo lo digo para que no se decepcionen con lo que ya tengo escrito. Esto es porque ya estaba escrito de antes, no lo niego, y agregar algo a la trama puede cambiar por completo el sentido del capítulo y las conexiones que hay entre escenas, de todos modos eso no significa que más adelante no sucedan cosas.

Otra cosa que quiero decir es que me he estado ayudando bastante con la wikia, más que nada para conocer el pasado de cada personaje, porque _son muchos_ personajes y evidentemente no puedo recordar el pasado de todos los personajes que aparecen en Fairy Tail, también es probable que alguno que otro personaje no aparezca. Los quiero hacer aparecer por saga, para así dividir un poco las cosas, eso estaría más que bien. No sé si les parece bien, a mí me parece bastante-bastante bien. Esto no se los digo para que se preparen para decepcionarse si las cosas no salen como pensaban, es más que nada para que entiendan en caso de que tengan dudas.

Bueno eso es todo, nos veremos el siguiente miércoles con más.

 **Se despide _Lira12.  
_ Dejen Reviews.**


	10. Dragón vs Pantera, ¿quién ganará?

_**Resumen:**_ _¿Quién le iba a decir a ella que la búsqueda de Aquarius era el primer paso para el más grande de los males? La batalla contra Zeref ha cesado, pero la victoria aún está muy lejos de llegar a sus manos. Una nueva aventura ha comenzado, y desencadenara crueles caminos que llevaran a nuestros magos favoritos al borde de la desesperación mientras con sus propias fuerzas sobrepasan sus propios límites para vencer a todo aquel que se atreve a amenazar a Fairy Tail._

~ Debo decir que Fairy Tail es un manga de aventuras, fantasía y magia creado por Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **~ Fairy Tail Returns ~  
Saga: El Poder del Agua **

_**10  
Dragón vs Pantera, ¿quién ganará?**_

Había sanado las heridas más graves con la ayuda de Wendy quien, a pesar de estar muy herida también, había dado todo lo que podía ofrecer para poder ayudarlo, y en la enfermería del gremio se habían encargado de vendar muchos rasguños que se había hecho por culpa de aquella mujer.

Estaba enojado y su orgullo estaba herido. Una mujer le había ganado. Menuda ridiculez. No, el problema no era que una mujer le había ganado, él no estaba molesto por el hecho de haber perdido frente a una chica sino por haber perdido frente a un rival que no dejaba ver sus movimientos. Él no había sabido como vencerla ya que desconocía por completo su magia. Esa mujer le había ganado porque él no podía verla. ¿Era invisible, o tal vez solo muy rápida?

Gray no estaba seguro de cuál era el tipo de magia que poseía aquella mujer, pero sin duda le había dado una buena paliza. No pudo asestarle ningún golpe y todos los que recibió fue en zonas del cuerpo donde podía inmovilizarlo por unos segundos, como en los pulmones, detrás de las rodillas, en la nuca. Ni siquiera conocía el nombre de la chica, pero estaba seguro de que iba a encontrar el truco que uso para ganarle en el combate.

Respiro hondo y tomó su camiseta que se encontraba en la silla para ponérsela. Rara vez andaba con ropa puesta, de hecho era conocido por no usar ropa generalmente, pero eso no importaba en ese momento. Él necesita entrenar con su mente, no su fuerza. Si lograba entrenar la mente para ser capaz de percibir todo lo que le rodeaba sin necesidad de mirar, entonces sería capaz de derrotarla.

* * *

Natsu estaba hecho una furia. Una parte de él estaba gritando de emoción de poder pelear nuevamente contra aquel poderoso adversario, pero la otra parte estaba ardiendo en rabia mientras pensaba en que Lucy estaba siendo de rehén contra otro enemigo. Sus puños en llamas, su mirada llena de rabia, sus ojos peligrosamente entrecerrados. Él iba a ir a por todos, iba a vencerlos a todos para hacerlos pagar por lo que habían hecho. Lo haría. Solo tenían que verlo.

– No me gusta este juego – Dijo él con un tono serio – Pero si es así como quieres jugar, entonces jugaremos

El hombre cuyo nombre había escuchado era Kio, sonrió al muchacho mientras se transformaba en el animal que lo había vencido anteriormente. Una pantera negra grande, que no era capaz de hablar, lo miraba preparado para luchar.

– Voy a incinerarte y a ponerte en una fogata para después cenarte – Dijo con enojo Natsu – y luego iré a por todos los demás

– Oye Natsu, ¿uno cada uno? – Gajeel dijo con una sonrisa.

– Está bien, pero más te vale no meterte contra mi oponente –

– Lo mismo va para ti –

– ¡Karyu no Hoko! –

– ¡Tetsuryu no Hoko! –

Dos ráfagas de fuego y hierro salieron disparadas como un rugido voraz que se dirigía hacia sus enemigos. Ninguno de los dos vacilo al momento de encontrarse en la batalla contra sus oponentes. Una sonrisa estaba en los labios de Gajeel, mientras que el ceño fruncido estaba en el rostro de Natsu. Una cosa era que quisieran pelear contra él, pero otra era que tuvieran de rehén a alguien, y más si se trataba de uno de sus mejores amigos.

La pantera negra esquivó el ataque con facilidad al ser tan ágil, corrió a cuatro patas a toda velocidad hacia donde se encontraba el muchacho de fuego y con sus afiladas garras araño su rostro haciéndolo retroceder. Natsu no cayó de espaldas en vano ya que antes de caer pateo a la pantera en el estómago logrando que el aire se le fuera de los pulmones por un segundo, su ventaja para poder moverse y esquivar cualquier otro ataque.

– ¡Eh, Lily! Espero que no te moleste que le de una paliza a uno de los tuyos que no olvidará – Natsu dijo mientras le daba un puñetazo en la cara a la pantera.

El Exceed transformado le sonrió al Dragón Slayer y asintió mientras aventaba un puñetazo al pequeño hombrecillo que para protegerse hizo que el puñetazo de la pantera terminara dentro de su gorro solo para que luego explotara.

La pantera rugió con rabia, comenzó a correr hacia Natsu con la intención de clavar sus dientes sobre su piel, y lo habría logrado si no fuera porque el chico era más temerario y para evitar que el animal le mordiera uso ambas manos para mantener su boca abierta. El enemigo intentó cerrar el ocico para poder morderlo, pero él muchacho no se dejó vencer, presiono con más fuerza para mantener abierta la boca del oponente y luego sin pensarlo dos veces le lanzó una patada.

– ¿Es todo lo que tienes? – Sonrió con emoción.

El animal dio unas vueltas sobre su lugar como un animal enjaulado, mirando al muchacho antes de comenzar a correr a gran velocidad para saltar a morderlo.

Natsu sonrió mientras una de sus manos comenzaba a prenderse en llamas, dio un salto – ¡Karyu no Tekken! – Impactó el puño con una gran fuerza contra la cabeza del animal que también había impactado contra su puño con un buen golpe. Se debatieron en un empuje de fuerzas hasta que ambos retrocedieron hasta el caer en el suelo, firmes y serios.

– Oye tú, enséñame lo que eres capaz de hacer – Natsu desafío con una sonrisa.

* * *

Respiró hondo. Estiro las manos sobre la mesa y abrió los ojos lentamente. Ya era el momento de hacer la lectura y dejar de escapar de ella la oportunidad. Siempre encontraba una excusa para no hacerla y era momento de no hacerlo. Tomó las cartas de la bajara y comenzó con la lectura bajo la atenta mirada de Erza y Mavis, quienes habían decido mostrar apoyo desde una distancia considerable (la barra), pero sin dejar de mirarla. Cana estaba preparándose para lo peor.

Comenzó a sacar las cartas poco a poco. Lectura de Erza. Lectura de Wendy. Lectura de Natsu. Lectura de Lucy. Lectura de Gray. Lectura del gremio. Todas las lecturas que dio pensando en esas personas dieron exactamente el mismo resultado que la lectura anterior, no había ni un solo cambio por lo que comenzó a sentirse frustrada, y nuevamente la carta del vacío infinito estaba tirada en el suelo boca abajo. Esto le dio un escalofrío, pero al mismo tiempo la frustró aún más. No tenía como pelear contra las cartas para que mostraran el otro camino que de la adivinación. Por lo general siempre había sido capaz de ver dos caminos, pero ahora cuando miraba los caminos encontraba el camino que sus cartas le decían y otro camino que llevaba a una oscuridad desconocida. Ella no sabía que había en ese camino, y dado que sus cartas no se lo mostraban solo podía significarse que aquella era la luz en la otra cara de la moneda.

– No sé mucho sobre la adivinación, pero sé mucho sobre la magia – La voz de Mavis la sorprendió. La fundadora de Fairy Tail se encontraba a su lado parada con una sonrisa pequeña, mostrando apoyó y sabiduría – Y sé que tú sabes que no debes usar la magia cuando tus pensamientos son negativos, o de lo contrario obtendrás el efecto contrario al que deseas

Cana le frunció el ceño. ¿Efecto contrario?

– La magia es algo especial que viene del corazón de los creyentes. Siempre es más fuerte si el usuario cree firmemente en su habilidad y en su fuerza interna. Tú tienes esa fuerza, Cana, pero si sigues pensando en que de tu predicción saldrán cosas malas entonces nunca podrás ver más allá de la oscuridad que nubla tus ojos –

La muchacha sonrió torcido – Estoy bien –

– Sé que lo estás – Mavis sonrió – Pero también estás preocupada por ello y he de imaginar que se trata de alguna de las predicciones que has hecho antes

– Solo es… la carta que estaba boca abajo – Cana dijo tomando la carta. La dejo caer al suelo con aires despreocupados de muchas formas posibles; una, dos, tres veces y las tres veces la carta cayó boca abajo, lo que sorprendió a Mavis.

– Pues una energía oscura corre por tus cartas, sé que las sientes –

– Lo hago – Ella asintió – Y es mi culpa, ¿verdad?

– Cuando se trata de la magia no existen culpas. Ustedes me lo han enseñado – Sonrió la muchacha – Despeja tu mente, y podrás encontrar la luz para las cartas

– Gracias, Primera. En realidad me viene bien sus palabras… y confianza –

– No es la primera vez que confío en ti, por eso sé que puedes encontrar el otro lado de las predicciones –

Lo cierto es que normalmente no le gustaba que una persona fingiera saber más que ella en lo que se refiere a las cartas, ya que son su especialidad, pero incluso ella sabía que de vez en cuando estaba bien que alguien le diera apoyo en cuanto a su magia. Con las palabras de la Primera, comenzó a despejar su mente lentamente de todo lo que la rodeaba y olvido momentáneamente las anteriores lecturas con la intención de iniciar de nuevo. Se había olvidado de quiénes eran el objetivo, quiénes el enemigo, qué planes tenían y entre otras cosas más. Los dos caminos que se dibujaban en su mente se borraron rápidamente con la intención de empezar de cero, cosa de poder darle el segundo significado a sus predicciones y cuando un aura invadió todo su ser empezó a sacar las cartas.

Primeramente ignoró el hecho de que las predicciones no habían cambiado en nada, todas seguían igual que la última vez, sin embargo el cambio no fue en las predicciones sino en una carta que obtuvo otro significado. Frunció el ceño pensando claramente en que significaba la Doncella Solitaria y por qué desprendía una gran tristeza, la carta del vacío parecía tener más presencia que antes, y ella solo atino a pensar que algo grande estaba por ocurrir (si es que ellos permitían que ocurriera).

Frunció el ceño intrigada y luego saco una carta más observándola con sorpresa y preguntándose si esta carta ya había salido antes en sus predicciones y la había pasado por alto o era la primera vez que salía. Frunció el ceño y luego miró hacia Erza y Mavis que la miraban con seriedad esperando alguna señal o algo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras asentía con la cabeza, acción que provoco que ambas mujeres sonrieran también.

– ¿Y bien? – Erza preguntó curiosa.

– Destino – Enseño una carta – La carta de la esperanza. Podemos ganar

Erza frunció el ceño. Eso no era lo que esperaba oír, porque ella en realidad no necesitaba que una carta le dijera que podía o no ganar.

– Siempre podemos ganar – Mavis dijo con seriedad.

Una sonrisa aún más grande se dibujó en los labios de Cana mientras sacudía la cabeza – No en esta batalla. Las cartas enseñaron un futuro oscuro para todos nosotros, es decir que hay más probabilidades de perder que de ganar, pero esta carta me dice que si perdemos el hilo de nuestros corazones y pensamientos entonces siempre hay que recordar por qué luchamos. Esperanza. También me dice que uno de los miembros del gremio está destinado para algo grande –

Erza asintió. Las predicciones eran increíbles, porque siempre pueden ser inciertas como ciertas, pero en esta ocasión por alguna razón le gusto que una carta le dijera que no debía perder las esperanzas y centrarse en lo negativo, sino que en lo positivo, y por una vez se sentía bien que se lo recordasen a ella misma siendo que es ella quién lo recuerda a los demás.

* * *

La pantera corrió hacia Natsu a toda velocidad mientras él encendió las llamas de su fuego interno para recibir el golpe con una sonrisa. La vio acercarse cada vez más y cuando estaba a unos metros de distancia, la pantera desapareció en una nube de humo negra que le confundió un poco. Desvió la mirada intrigado y cuando el sonido de un rugido detrás de él lo alerto, no solo se sorprendió sino que pego un salto al ver al gran león que estaba detrás de él observándolo con ojos hambrientos.

– Pero… ¿qué? – Apretó con fuerza el puño y le dio un golpe al león que lo esquivo con facilidad y le mordió el brazo. Natsu se quejó y ataco al león con sus llamas provocando que el animal saliera lejos de él. Una nube de humo negra envolvió al león y de pronto desde aquella nube un graznido le sorprendió y se lanzó al suelo rápidamente cuando un águila salió disparada hacia él con la intención de hacerle daño. El águila paso por encima de su cabeza y llegó volando hacia arriba.

– Ahora entiendo – Sonrió Natsu – Tienes la magia de cambiaformas. Bueno, por desgracia para ti, yo amo la comida y no tardaré en freírte

El águila emitió un graznido nuevamente y se dejó caer en picada hacia el muchacho que infló las mejillas. Dentro de sí mismo sintió el calor aumentar y sus mejillas rojas a causa de éste. Preparó su ataque observando fijamente al enemigo y luego dejó expulsar la ráfaga de fuego como si se tratase de un soplido feroz.

– ¡Karyu no hoko! –

El ave fue envuelta en el aliento de fuego que el muchacho había lanzado. Cuando dejo de atacar, sonrió esperanzado a su cena ya cocinada, pero se sorprendió de no encontrar nadar. Encima suyo un pesado animal cayó sobre su espalda y bufó cuando se sorprendió de encontrarse a un elefante. Intentó moverse, pero no podía quitárselo de encima.

– ¿Esto te divierte? – Preguntó enojado.

Juraría que el elefante se burló de él, y estaba muy enojado como para replicar contra el animal así que hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer: destruir todo. Comenzó a golpear el suelo con los puños enojado. Sonrió con malicia y luego cerró los puños de ambas manos.

– ¡Karyu no Koen! – Comenzó a crear fuego en ambas manos y luego las junto como pudo para crear una explosión gigantesca que no solo daño al mago que estaba sobre sí mismo, sino que a los demás magos contra los cuales Lily y Gajeel estaban luchando. Las llamas consumieron todo lo que estaba a su alrededor para poder liberarlo.

Estaba libre por fin, y miro hacia su enemigo que ya no estaba transformado en ningún animal, sino que mostraba su forma natural, o normal. El mago miraba al hada con los dientes apretados. Tenía la intención de seguir atacando a su enemigo, más que nada porque a pesar de que el ataque fue poderoso, no había rastros de que estuviera severamente lastimado. Se detuvo en cuanto se puso en pie porque en ese momento, Natsu sintió un golpe contra su cuerpo y cayó al suelo.

– ¡Qué rayos te pasa! – Gritó el Dragón Slayer del fuego.

– ¿A mí? ¿Qué te pasa a ti? – Gajeel que estaba sobre él lo miraba enojado – Te dije que no te metieras en mi pelea

– ¿Qué? No lo he hecho – Intentó quitarse al dragan de hierro y ambos se quedaron sentados en el suelo.

Natsu lo miro entre sorprendido y con seriedad. El mago presentaba muchas heridas, cortes y entre otras más. Debido al estado de su cuerpo, al pelirrosa se le hizo difícil creer que Gajeel se había lanzado a sí mismo contra él para vengarse, más bien creía que su oponente lo había lanzado y de ser así entonces comenzaba a preocuparse un poco. Los cuatro enemigos se habían reunido frente a ellos, y Lily los ayudaba a levantarse.

– Ustedes… – Gruñó Natsu.

Tanto esfuerzo. Tantos puños y patadas, y ni siquiera un rasgo o una pizca de cansancio. Estos enemigos eran increíbles. Comenzaba a sentir algo más que solo odio, excitación. Quería pelear contra todos al mismo tiempo. Que le enseñaran de qué estaban hecho. Él estaba encendido y listo para arrasar con todo lo que se le pusiera en el camino.

– Fairy Tail – Dijo la muchacha mirando a los tres chicos. Ella tenía una mano en su cadera y la otra la sacudía despreocupada – ¿Es todo lo que pueden hacer? Me decepciona, esperaba más

– Aún no estoy acabado. Todavía puedo luchar. Aún no has visto el verdadero poder de un dragón slayer – Dijo Gajeel intentando ponerse en pie.

– Uhm, tal vez – La chica dijo con una sonrisa – Pero yo vería a un médico si fuera tú, ese brazo… no podrá usarse en un tiempo

Gajeel rechistó.

– Acaba con la chica. Ya estoy cansada de esto – Dijo la chica. Su tono infantil de pronto parecía más malévolo que antes, se notaba que había frialdad y odio al mismo tiempo que un deje de burla estaba en su voz. Otra chica, de cabello corto, lanzó una mirada indiferente a su compañera antes de apretar con fuerza el brazo que rodeaba a la joven de cabellos rubios. Natsu la oyó gritar de dolor, cerrar los ojos y al mismo tiempo en que comenzaba sufrir por la fuerza que estaba aplicando la muchacha que la tenía sujeta. Él se puso en pie y apretó los puños.

– ¡Karyu no…! –

– ¡Espera! – Lo detuvo Happy – Puedes lastimar a Lucy

Se detuvo mirando a su compañero y luego a la chica que seguía gritando. Apretó los dientes.

La sonría fría de la joven que aparentaba una edad infantil se volvió más peligrosa mientras se deleitaba a sí misma escuchando a la chica sonreír. Gajeel la miro con rabia mientras apretaba los puños contra el suelo.

– ¡Tetsuryuso: Kishin! – El brazo del dragan del hierro se convirtió en una lanza de punta gigante. Él miró de reojo al dragón del fuego y le asintió con la cabeza para hacerle saber que no estaban acabados y que aún podían luchar.

– ¡Karyu no Tekken! – El puño de Natsu se encendió aún más que antes. Los dos chicos miraron a sus enemigos con seriedad. Puede que sean más fuertes que ellos, pero los dos juntos podían hacerle frente a sus enemigos y vencerlos. Eso estaba fijo. Habían vencido a enemigos mucho más poderosos que ellos mismos y habían salido victoriosos, estos cuatro eran solo otro peldaño más en la escala de enemigos a derrotar.

Por un breve segundo, antes de hacer su movimiento, Natsu vio que la mano se Lucy se movía lentamente hacia donde estaban sus llaves, así que una sonrisa cruzó por sus labios. Corrió hacia donde estaban sus enemigos e intentó atacarlos como método de distracción para que aquella mujer pudiera aflojar un poco su agarre y le diera tiempo a la chica de invocar a uno de los espíritus. Él francamente esperaba que se tratara de Loke, ya que de tal manera podrían hacerle frente los cinco.

Logró su cometido, porque al instante una luz dorada rodeo a los enemigos desde donde se encontraba Lucy y lo siguiente que vio fue a uno de los espíritus de la chica, pero para su decepción no se trataba de Loki. Frente a él, una vaca con complexión humanoide sostenía un hacha enorme con sus enormes músculos.

– ¡Taurus! –

– ¿Una vaca? – Gajeel la miro molesto cuando ella se reunió con sus compañeros – ¿Es en serio?

– Fue la primera llave que toque – Ella se defendió. Apretó la llave en sus manos.

– ¡Muu! ¿Quién se atreve a lastimar el bello cuerpo de Lucy? – Declaró la vaca apretando el hacha con fuerza.

– ¡Star Dress: Taurus Form! – El vestuario de la muchacha cambio por completo. Ella ya no vestía sus ropas típicas sino que ahora vestía con un sostén que tenía un patrón de manchas negras sobre el color blanco de éste para simular la piel de una vaca dejando el abdomen al descubierto. Traía puesto un pantalón negro que cubría únicamente su pierna izquierda dejando la derecha al descubierta, un cinturón que tenía el símbolo del tauro en un medallón en el centro y traía colgando un bolso en la cintura. Usaba botas. En el cuello traía un collar con cencerro pequeño, su cabello estaba peinado en chongos en cada lado de su cabeza, dejando caer mechones a los costados del flequillo. En sus manos traía unos guantes que no cubrían sus dedos y tenía mangas hasta a mitad del brazo.

– ¿Qué clase de cosplay es ese? – Gajeel preguntó intrigado – ¿puedes disfrazarte de conejo también?

– ¿Por qué me disfrazaría de conejo? – Parpadeó confundida.

– No lo sé, ¿por qué te disfrazas de vaca? –

– Debe ser la nueva moda entre las chicas – Dijo Lily cruzado de brazos.

Natsu miró a sus dos compañeros y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios – Ha llegado a otro nivel de perversidad –

– ¡Qué quisiste decir! – La muchacha aventó un golpe contra el hombro del muchacho quién se quejó de dolor y retrocedió.

– Uuuh… tiene más fuerza – Dijo con un tono emocionado – Tal vez sea mejor que Loke

– ¿Qué demonios…? – La muchacha frunció el ceño a sus oponente. Habían pasado de estar mal heridos a hacer un acto cómico frente a ella. Frunció el ceño molesta, observó el vestuario de la muchacha y no se le paso por alto el símbolo de tauro en el cinturón. Añadió a su pregunta, con un tono suave y susurrante algo más que solo ella podía escuchar – ¿Qué es esta magia?

– ¡Muuu! – Taurus miró a sus oponentes y antes de que alguien le dijera algo corrió hacia sus enemigos para atacarlos.

– ¡Vamos! – Natsu dijo con una sonrisa en los labios. – ¡Voy a carbonizarlos a todos!

La muchacha más joven frunció el ceño dando un salto hacia sus oponentes y de su cinturón saco cuatro cuchillas lanzándolas contra el suelo a los pies de los magos que se detuvieron rápidamente para no salir lastimados. Con una sonrisa despreocupado, Gajeel corrió hacia la muchacha más joven y dio un saltó para llegar a su altura, con el brazo transformado en una lanza de acero, intentó perforarle el cuerpo pero fue detenido por una de las cuchillas de la muchacha que bloqueo el ataque. Gruñó mientras inflaba las mejillas con la intención de usar su rugido, pero la cuchilla de la chica se movió y clavo la punta en el centro de su lanza, lo que provoco un dolor feroz que lo hizo caer a suelo. Sentía como si le hubieran quebrado el brazo. Tras caer al suelo, la joven observó a los magos con seriedad mientras pensaba en aquella magia que la maga celestial había usado tras invocar al tauro.

– No hay nada que hacer aquí – Bajó la mirada con un suspiró – Vamos...

– La chica sigue con vida – Recordó la otra chica.

– No es importante eso ahora – La muchacha dijo antes de desaparecer en una bola de humo junto con sus compañeros.

Natsu frunció el ceño enojado y corrió a intentar detenerlo pero solo logró estampar su cara en el suelo.

– Maldición, justo que se estaba volviendo interesante el combate. Siempre desaparecen cuando las cosas van a volverse interesantes. ¡Cobardes! –

– Son muy poderosos – Dijo Lily con seriedad – Tal vez lo mejor es que se vayan por ahora

Natsu gruñó nuevamente acomodándose en el suelo.

– Lucy, he salvado tu bello cuerpo – Dijo Taurus con la mirada embobada hacia la chica – Tal vez quieras darme…

– Sí, sí – La chica forzó el cierre del tauro mientras sacudía la cabeza. El vestuario desapareció al poco tiempo dejándola con la ropa anteriormente usada. Resopló y movió los brazos encontrándose con algunas marcas del brazo de la chica que la aprisionaba.

– ¿Qué le pasa a tu brazo, Gajeel? – Pregunto Happy acercándose a los magos.

– Bah, esa mocosa debe habérmelo roto cuando intente golpearla con mi lanza de hierro. Nunca había oído de un arma que pudiera romper todos los demás con solo rozarla –

– Te dije que eran poderosos – Natsu sonrió con emoción – Me estoy emocionando cada vez más

– Si ni siquiera Erza pudo contra ellos, y ahora sé por qué – Sonrió Gajeel – Son asombrosos

Lily sacudió la cabeza recordándole a los chicos la realidad – Es una lástima que sean enemigos, ¿verdad? De todos modos, no creo que eso se alo importante. Ellos están tras algo y debemos detenerlos, por no hablar y olvidar que atacaron a nuestros amigos –

– Muchos de nuestros amigos comenzaron por ser enemigos. Solo mira al Cara de Tornillo... – Dijo Natsu con emoción – Ellos irán por el mismo camino

Los tres magos sonrieron ligeramente, ante la visión futura de Natsu. Aquel chico siempre pensando de manera inocente en los demás, procurando convertirse en amigo de todos los enemigos que hubiera enfrentado. Tal vez eso era lo bueno de Fairy Tail, que los miembros eran capaces de perdonar a quienes les hacían daño y se convertían en compañeros de ellos. Por otro lado, los Exceed miraron a los tres magos con preocupación evidente en sus rostros, no queriendo mencionar que además de haber lastimado a diez de sus compañeros habían intentado matar a Yukino y a Lucy. Si bien, ambos estaban contentos con la manera de ver del dragon slayer del fuego, no iban a expresar sus inquietudes para echar abajo las sonrisas de los dos magos hijos de dragones.

* * *

Wendy torció los labios mirando a Levy que sacudía la cabeza con irritación. Ella gruñó apretando los puños mientras dejaba otro libro más en el estante. Llevaban un buen rato buscando información sobre Pandemonium pero ellas no habían sido capaces de encontrar nada que sobresaltara sobre los demás. Nada de información. Nada de historia. Nada de nada. Observó a su amiga torciendo los labios mientras su mente estaba en otro lado, y mientras tanto Charle se dirigió hacia otros libros.

– Nada – Dijo Wendy – Tal vez no sean una sociedad o un gremio antiguo, sino algo reciente

– Es probable – Asintió Levy asintiendo con malestar – _El poder de cambiar las reglas_. Que significa realmente eso

Wendy torció los labios pensando antes de dar un salto de emoción – Tal vez alguno de los espíritus de Lucy nos diga que significa. Ellos son los espíritus del zodiaco después de todo, ¿no? –

La mirada de sorpresa de Levy parecía decirle al dragón Slayer que tenía la intención de golpearse la cara por no haberlo pensado antes. Sin embargo, eso no iba a disipar la duda sobre quienes eran Pandemonium, sino que iba a disipar la duda, probablemente, de qué significaba esa frase que había sido sacada de un libro. Pese a que ya tenían una opción para resolver el misterio, aún no encontraban la verdadera identidad de esos magos y eso era un problema.

Continuará…

* * *

Bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado. Ya sé que las batallas de momento no han sido la gran cosa, eso no es casualidad, es que en realidad a mí me cuesta un poco describir las batallas, por lo tanto no soy muy buena escribiéndolas, evidentemente intento mejorarlas antes de subir el capítulo aunque no siempre lo hago. Para mi mala suerte, aun quedan muchas batallas, he escrito muchas batallas, sé que no están a la altura de lo que es Fairy Tail en realidad, pero espero que les guste.

~ Comentarios:

\- KataDH: No pasada nada, siempre hay una semana completa para ver el capitulo jeje La verdad es que hay varias bromas como esa, no son nada importante, solo están hecha como para restar un poco a la seriedad del capítulo y al mismo tiempo divertir a los lectores y de momento creo que solo las he hecho para dos parejas, no diré quien más aparte de Natsu y Lucy, pero espero que sean del agrado de todos.

 **Dejen Reviews.**  
 **Se despide _Lira12._**


	11. Fairy Tail y Sabertooth vs Pandemonium

_**Resumen:**_ _¿Quién le iba a decir a ella que la búsqueda de Aquarius era el primer paso para el más grande de los males? La batalla contra Zeref ha cesado, pero la victoria aún está muy lejos de llegar a sus manos. Una nueva aventura ha comenzado, y desencadenara crueles caminos que llevaran a nuestros magos favoritos al borde de la desesperación mientras con sus propias fuerzas sobrepasan sus propios límites para vencer a todo aquel que se atreve a amenazar a Fairy Tail._

~ Debo decir que Fairy Tail es un manga de aventuras, fantasía y magia creado por Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **~ Fairy Tail Returns ~  
Saga: El Poder del Agua **

_**11  
Fairy Tail y Sabertooth vs Pandemonium**_

Erza torció los labios observando a sus amigos lastimados. Wendy estaba haciendo lo posible para curar el brazo de Gajeel mientras él no dejaba de sonreír tras haberse encontrado con un enemigo verdaderamente poderoso. Su sangre estaba hirviendo de la emoción mientras que entre gritos y quejas, podía oír a Natsu emocionarse también.

– Tienen suerte de estar vivos – Dijo Charle sacudiendo la cabeza – Honestamente deberían empezar a tener más cuidado mientras luchan

– ¡Pero estuvo increíble! – Natsu dijo con una sonrisa en los labios – Ese tipo es asombroso. Puede cambiar de forma a cualquier animal para invertir el combate a su antojo y aún con un ataque tan poderoso como Karyu no Koen seguía en pie casi sin un rasguño. Fue emocionante. Ya quiero volver a luchar contra ellos

– ¿Tan poderosos son? – Preguntó Mira sorprendida.

– Esa chica venció a Erza, ¿no? – Lily asintió – Lo cierto es que cada uno tiene su forma de luchar, y eso es lo que está haciendo que puedan ganar. La muchacha usa armas que son capaces de cortar hasta el diamante, el enano usa un sombrero que tiene cargado de magia transformándolo a su antojo y obteniendo diferentes poderes a causa de ello, el hombre más alto puede transformarse en cualquier animal y la chica… ¿Qué clase de magia usara ella?

– Uh, es verdad, no la vimos ni siquiera moverse para capturar a Lucy – Happy dijo alzando un brazo.

– Uhm, ¿hablas de la chica que venció a Gray? – Erza frunció el ceño.

Happy asintió – Debe ser muy rápida para moverse sin que nadie la vea –

– Ahora que lo dices es verdad – Asintió Wendy terminando de usar su magia en el brazo de Gajeel – Prueba moverlo

El Dragón Slayer asintió e intentó mover su brazo izquierdo, pero aunque logró hacerlo aún había un dolor punzante. Ignoró el dolor y le aseguro a la muchacha que estaba completamente sanado, para evitar que ella siguiera usando su magia, después de todo, ya sanaría solo.

– La única información que tenemos de ellos es la clase de magia que usan – Mavis torció los labios – No me gusta nada la situación –

– Debemos encontrar la base del enemigo – Erza dijo con seriedad – Atacar directamente y encontrar respuestas con quién esté a cargo de esto: Samina

– ¿Crees que sea ella que está a cargo? – Lucy dijo sorprendida.

– Es a ella a quién han estado obedeciendo, ¿no? – Erza dijo – Y es una maga celestial, por lo que tendría sentido si es ella quién quiere recolectar las doce llaves

– No sabemos dónde encontrar la base del enemigo – Dijo Cana con un tono serio – Además qué harás, ¿irán ustedes siete a luchar contra ellos? Ni siquiera pudieron en un combate uno contra uno

– Tal vez no sea necesario en un combate uno a uno – Mavis dijo con seriedad – Dos contra uno emparejaría las cosas

– ¿Qué? – Natsu gruñó – Eso no es divertido

– Oye idiota, no se trata de que sea divertido. Ellos están tramando algo malo, por un momento piensa en el bienestar de los demás – Gray dijo con seriedad.

– Sin embargo, aún no sabemos qué clase de magia usa nuestro cuarto enemigo – Dijo Lily – No podemos emparejar las cosas si no sabemos que magia sería mejor contra ella

– No – Mavis sacudió la cabeza – No vamos a confiar en la magia, sino los sentimientos que posee. Como yo lo veo, ninguna magia puede ser capaz de vencer a estos enemigos, sino los sentimientos que tienen ustedes. Son ustedes los que los van a vencer usando su propia fuerza, sin importar si no están al alcance de sus pies. Sé que pueden hacerlo

– Dividirnos en pareja y tenderles una emboscada – Mira torció los labios – Podría ser incluso más peligroso

– Además, tendríamos que tener las parejas perfectas para que el combate no vaya mal – Cana dijo con seriedad.

Las puertas del gremio de abrieron de golpe revelando siete figuras a contra luz. Las hadas fruncieron el ceño mirando hacia las figuras, listas para atacar en caso de que se trate del enemigo, y proteger su gremio con todo lo que tenían, pero una voz resonó en el gremio y les hizo sentirse un poco más tranquilos.

– ¡Sabertooth ha llegado para salvar a las hadas! – La voz de Sting resonó con fuerza y entusiasmo. El muchacho comenzó a caminar hasta donde se encontraban todos y con una sonrisa extendió la mano – Han legado los refuerzos

Natsu los miró sorprendido y luego se rió – ¿Refuerzos? No necesitamos refuerzos –

Erza sonrió – Me alegra que hayan decidido unírsenos por fin –

– Te lo dije, teníamos algo importante que hacer – Dijo Sting sonriendo. Señaló a sus compañeros de equipo – Digamos que tuvimos una visita inesperada

– ¿Eh? – Erza frunció el ceño. Fijo su mirada en una nueva joven que se allí parada. Su cabello era corto, pero con mechones largos hasta el mentón y de color platino, algo celeste, pero en fin de cuenta platino. Tenía un lazo azul en el cabello similar a un cintillo, vestía con un vestido de plumas que revelaba su torso y dos alas para simular que era un ángel. Tenía un tipo de guante largos en las manos, hasta los brazos y de color azul, y unas medias del mismo color pero en un tono más oscuro, unas botas blancas.

– ¡Yukino! – Lucy dijo con una sonrisa mientras se intentaba poner en pie, ignorando su cuerpo lastimado.

– ¡Lucy-sama! – La muchacha dijo con una sonrisa dando un paso enfrente antes de ser detenida por la nueva muchacha que acababa de aparecer frente a ellos.

– ¿Por qué? – Lucy dijo con sorpresa mientras retrocedía – ¿Sorano...?

– ¿Qué hace ella aquí? – Happy pregunto con algo de miedo.

La muchacha sonrió con burla mientras caminaba hasta donde la maga celestial se encontraba, acto que alerto a los demás. No importaba si Erza era capaz de confiar en ella o sí en su momento ella les ayudo a encontrar a Makarov, pues ella aún era un problema para los demás debido a todas las cosas que había hecho en el pasado.

– Eh… con qué este es el dichoso gremio Fairy Tail – Dijo la chica mientras caminaba con una sonrisa de superioridad. – No he venido aquí para ayudarte a ti, si es lo que piensas. Si te soy sincera no me interesa lo que te suceda a ti, pero sí me interesa lo que le suceda a mi hermanita

– ¿Herma…nita? – Lucy parpadeó – ¿Eh? ¡Eeeeh!

La muchacha bufó mientras retrocedía.

– ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? – Lucy dijo confundida.

Observó la mirada de Sorano y luego retrocedió nerviosa. Ver a aquella chica frente a ella no le gustaba nada, una gota fría de sudor recorrió su nuca mientras su cuerpo se tensaba ante la presencia de alguien que alguna vez intentó matarla, aunque cada vez que pensaba en ella el cabreo era más grande que su propio miedo. Solo recordar a alguien que había tratado a Aries y los demás espíritus celestiales como si fuesen armas era algo que le molestaba. Aún recordaba la mirada de Scorpio, Aries y Gemini cuando ella les dijo que no los trataría como armas sino como amigos, parecían incrédulos como si estuvieran mirando a alguien de dos cabezas, pero la realidad era que estaban acostumbrados a ser las armas de otros magos que incluso se olvidaban de que en realidad eran capaces de pelear al lado del mago sin necesidad de ser su escudo. Sorano era la clase de maga celestial que solo pensaba en ella misma antes que pensar en sus espíritus celestiales, por no decir que a lo largo de muchachas batallas había causado miles de problemas junto a Oración Seis.

– Lo siento, Lucy-sama – Yukino se acercó con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios – Ella escuchó lo que estaba sucediendo y se ha acercado a nosotros

– Eso no responde a mi pregunta – La chica dijo suspirando.

– Sabertooth – Erza dijo con una sonrisa – Creo que podemos ganar esta batalla si estamos todos juntos

Mavis sonrió – Este es un gran equipo. Tenemos a seis Dragón Slayer, dos Magas Celestiales y más magos de lo que jamás hemos dispuestos. Lograremos detener a Pandemonium –

– Tenemos que descubrir el plan primero – Lector dijo con una sonrisa.

Happy sonrió volando hacia el gato – Lector, ¿tú también vas a participar? –

– Por supuesto. Sting puede necesitar mi ayuda –

– ¡Sí! Natsu también –

* * *

Dejó escapar un suspiro pesado mientras miraba las marcas moradas en sus brazos. Ella estaba cansada, tanto como para lanzarse a su cama sin tomar un baño, pero en realidad se sentía sucia y llena de polvo así que se obligó a sí misma a darse una ducha. Recargó su cabeza contra la tina mientras su cuerpo se encontraba bajo el agua. Hizo una mueca al sentir sus brazos arder a causa del agua caliente y luego gimió cubriendo parte de su rostro con el agua.

– Estoy cansada – Gimió – Necesito un descanso urgente

– Pun pun – Escuchó la voz de su amigo.

– Lo sé, pero cada vez nos dan una paliza más fuerte que la anterior – Ella suspiró mientras juntaba las manos y las alzaba sacando un poco de agua que se escurría entre sus dedos – Oye, Plue, ¿qué crees que quieran con las doce llaves?

– Pun pun –

– Eh, ¿tú crees? – Sonrió ella.

– ¡Pun! –

Lucy sonrió cerrando los ojos mientras miraba los ojos – Espero que todo esto termine pronto, y poder recuperar a Aquarius –

– ¿Pun pun pun? –

– Lo sé, pero… qué es lo que querrán –

Escuchó unos golpes en la puerta de su casa y se sorprendió. Hubo un momento en que se preguntó si los golpes en realidad era algo que se había caído de uno de sus muebles o se trataba de Plue. En realidad ella jamás había escuchado golpes en su puerta, por lo general sus amigos siempre llegaban y entraban sin preocuparse por su privacidad, ¡incluso Wendy lo hizo en una ocasión! ¿Tan raro era para ella escuchar que alguien tenía cortesía y golpeaba la puerta? Era la primera vez que se daba cuenta de que aquel sonido no lo escuchaba nunca y se le hizo completamente desconocido.

Tardó un momento en reaccionar, y cuando lo hizo se levantó de la tina tomando una toalla y enrollándola en su cuerpo. No se trataba de Natsu, ni de Erza, ya que ellos llegaban y entraban. Wendy y Gray habían tomado esta costumbre también, por lo que los descartó enseguida, seguramente era Charle, pero si ella estaba con Wendy entonces tampoco golpearía la puerta.

– ¡Ya voy! – Anunció confundida. Estuvo por abrir la puerta cuando frunció el ceño. No podía ser el enemigo, ¿verdad? Por qué golpearía la puerta. Se decidió a abrir la puerta y la expresión preocupada de su rostro pasó a ser una incrédula y casi decaída mientras observaba a Yukino y a Sorano del otro lado. No es que no le alegraba ver a Yukino, pero… ¿Sorano? ¿En serio? – ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sorano la miro de reojo y luego torció los labios en una sonrisa burlona – ¿Interrumpimos algo? –

– ¿Eh? – Su rostro se volvió rojo cuando se dio cuenta a que se refería la mayor y le grito que se fuera de allí. Estaba por cerrar la puerta cuando Yukino rió ligeramente, así que decidió dejarlas entrar.

– ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Preguntó ella mientras caminaba hacia su armario para sacar su ropa.

– Espero que no sea un inconveniente. En realidad quería hablar de algo contigo – Sonrió Yukino.

Lucy asintió y luego miro de mala gana a Sorano.

– Ella quiso venir para estar alerta –

– Está bien. Dame un momento – Lucy asintió mientras salía a cambiarse de ropa.

Las dos chicas se quedaron allí observando el departamento de la muchacha. Yukino sonreía al ver lo cómodo que se encontraba y la calidez que desprendía.

– Pun pun – El Nikora se acercó a la maga celestial alzando un brazo con una sonrisa.

– Ah, Plue-sama – Sonrió ella – ¿Cómo has estado?

– Pun pun –

– Me alegró –

– ¿Es que le entiendes? – Sorano frunció el ceño.

– Algo así – Sonrió la muchacha – Este lugar es bastante cálido

La mayor no respondió. Ella camino hasta donde estaba el escritorio y tomó las hojas que se encontraban en él. Yukino le pidió que no revisara las cosas que no le pertenecían, pero Sorano sonrió con burla mientras la ignoraba.

– Ya estoy aquí… ¡Qué haces! –

– ¿Qué te parece que hago? –

Le arrebató las hojas – ¡Deja eso! – Suspiró – ¿Cuándo se fue el respeto?

– No te confundas, hada. Jamás te he respetado en mi vida – Dijo la muchacha mientras se dejaba caer en un asiento – Ya te dije que estoy aquí por mi hermana, no por ti. Oh, y antes de que lo olvides, recuerda quién acabo con Karen

Lucy apretó los dientes con enojo. Una parte de ella podía soportar a Sorano ayudando a Yukino (porque era obvio que ni aunque le rogara a ella no la ayudaría), ella incluso podía olvidar momentáneamente todo lo malo que había hecho en el pasado, pero si se trataba de Karen no le gustaba que le recordara eso. Karen y Sorano tenían una cosa en común: ambas habían tratado mal a sus espíritus, y eso es algo que ella jamás perdonaría, y no es como si Sorano buscara su perdón, pero Lucy tenía problemas para actuar amigablemente frente a ella.

– ¿Y bien? ¿De qué quieres hablar? –

– Ah, se trata de las llaves – Yukino asintió mientras tomaba asiento.

En poco tiempo las tres chicas se encontraban sentadas rodeando una mesa que tenía algunos bocadillos. Lucy sostenía en su regazo a Plue que miraba a las chicas con la típica expresión en su rostro.

– Se trata del objetivo de Pandemonium –

– Ah, tener las doce llaves – Torció los labios – La verdad es que me estaba preguntando sobre eso también

– Me estaba preguntando, si crees que querrán abrir la puerta que cambiará al mundo – Yukino dijo con seriedad.

– ¿La puerta que cambiara al mundo? – Frunció el ceño – ¿Qué puerta?

Yukino la miro con sorpresa – Te hable sobre ella. La leyenda de las doce llaves –

Lucy parpadeó y sonrió – Oh, sí, lo hiciste – Se rió nerviosa – Lo siento, es que han pasado tantas cosas que no me había puesto a pensar

Yukino sonrió torcido – No he podido dejar de pensar en eso desde que Erza-sama nos contó el plan de Pandemonium –

– Sí, Gajeel nos contó sobre ello – Lucy asintió – Es inquietante

– La puerta que cambiará al mundo – Torció los labios Yukino – Quiero suponer que se trata de la Puerta Eclipse que fue destruida en la batalla, pero al mismo tiempo siento un temor correr por mis venas cada vez que pienso en ello

– Ah, sé lo que se siente – Asintió Lucy con una sonrisa – No hay que precipitarse. Vamos a detenerlos y no nos quitaran las llaves. Es un vínculo irrompible

Yukino sonrió asintiendo.

– Bah, nunca los entenderé a ustedes – Sorano espetó desviando la mirada.

Lucy sonrió – No te pido entenderme. Sé que estás aquí por Yukino, así que no tengo nada que pedirte, sin embargo – Miro a la mujer con severidad – Quédate fuera de mi camino

Sorano frunció el ceño y Yukino la miro sorprendida.

– Esta batalla significa algo más, ¿verdad? – Sorano sonrió – ¿Qué estás ocultando?

– Eso no es de tu incumbencia – Lucy apretó los puños mientras diversas imágenes de la batalla contra Samina se le venían a la mente – Si vas a cuidar de Yukino está bien, no es mi problema a quién quieras proteger, pero solo quítate de mi camino

– Lucy-sama… –

* * *

– ¡Ábrete, Puerta de la cabra: Caprico! –

Levy apretó los ojos por un momento mientras el intenso color dorado rodeaba a la maga celestial como si se tratase de un despliegue de energía, y es que tal vez era porque en realidad era un despliegue de energía. En pocos minutos un hombre de estatura alta, vestido con esmoquin se inclinó hacia su amiga y le habló con un tono cortes. La única diferencia resaltante con aquel hombre, es que en realidad no era un hombre, era una cabra vestida de esmoquin con unas gafas oscuras.

– Caprico – Lucy sonrió – Necesito que me ayudes con algo

– Lo que usted pida, señorita – Dijo cortésmente la cabra. Levy se acercó a su amiga cuando ella le asintió y abrió un libro señalando unas palabras pintadas con destacador amarillo.

– ¿Qué significa esto? – Pidió Levy, intentando no mirar mucho a la cabra. Sabía que después de todo lo ocurrido en el Mundo Celestial hace un año, los espíritus no recordaban nada sobre su rebelión, pero a veces sentía que si miraba directamente a la cabra entonces él de la nada recordaría el juego en donde ella salió vencedora al decir el nombre de la persona que amaba.

– Uhm – Caprico se inclinó hacia el libro que sostenía Levy en sus manos y acarició su mejilla pensando – Ciertamente son palabras…

Lucy sacudió la cabeza golpeándose la frente con la palma de su mano. ¿Es qué todos sus espíritus tenían el mismo sentido de humor que nunca pueden tomarse nada en serio por una vez? En fin, una sonrisa termino por dibujarse en sus labios mientras lo miraba.

– ¿Qué significa la puerta que cambiara al mundo? – Juraría que el espíritu apretó su ceño por un segundo, pero con las gafas era difícil de decir.

– La puerta que cambiara al mundo – Murmuró con un tono monótono – ¿Por qué de pronto esta información es importante? Si me permite preguntar, señorita

Las dos chicas intercambiaron una mirada y luego volvieron a mirar a la cabra – Han aparecido nuevos enemigos y creemos que quieren las doce llaves del zodiaco – Lucy se mordió el labio – …Seguro ya sabes qué pasó con Aquarius

El espíritu asintió – Mis más sinceras disculpas –

Ella sonrió forzado – No importa ahora. Vamos a recuperarla – Asintió – pero tenemos que descifrar cuál es el plan y qué significa esto

– La puerta que cambiara al mundo es parte de una vieja leyenda – Explicó el hombre mirando a las dos chicas, e ignorando a los demás magos que se encontraban a unos metros – Se dice que quién reúna las doce llaves tendrá el poder de moldear el mundo a su antojo. Podrá abrir la puerta y crear un nuevo mundo con las leyes que él quiera, como por ejemplo que la tierra sea el cielo y el cielo la tierra

– Es lo mismo que hemos sabido de Yukino – Levy dijo con preocupación – ¿Qué es esta puerta? ¿Tiene algo que ver con la Puerta Eclipse?

El silencio se hizo presente. Lucy podía decir que Caprico estaba pensando duro en la pregunta de Levy, mientras que ella misma estaba tratando de pensar en que significaba todo esto. La puerta fue destruida, por lo que a ella le parecía tonto que alguien intentará juntar las llaves para abrirla, además de que solo conseguiría viajar al pasado, cuatrocientos años atrás… ¿cómo podía cambiar las leyes del mundo eso?

– Lamento esto, pero no tengo una respuesta para ello – Sacudió la cabeza – Han transcurrido muchas décadas para nosotros desde que existimos. La leyenda se creó mucho antes de su nacimiento, incluso podría atreverme a decir que antes del nacimiento de nosotros, los espíritus del zodiaco, por lo que a esta altura no somos capaces de recordar mucho sobre ello. Si la puerta en cuestión se trata de la Puerta Eclipse o no, no lo sé. Lo siento mucho

Lucy suspiró mientras agradecía al espíritu antes de enviarlo de regreso a su mundo. Ella torció los labios mientras inclinaba la cabeza pensando en qué más hacer. Desde luego sacar a Loke no era una opción.

– Ya sé – Sonrió ella mientras sacaba otra llave – Ábrete, puerta de la cruz del sur: Crux

Levy sonrió nuevamente. Frente a ella, nuevamente el despliegue de magia la envolvió con calidez y un hombre que flotaba cruzado de piernas apareció frente a ella. Tenía la cabeza en forma de una cruz plateada con unos diseños dorados, sus ojos estaban cerrados y tenía media inclinada la cabeza.

– ¿En qué puedo ayudar hoy? –

– Crux buscamos información sobre la puerta que cambiara al mundo, ¿sabes algo? – Lucy sonrió.

El hombre bajo la cabeza mientras pensaba, dando a parecer que estaba durmiendo. Los demás magos que no conocían al espíritu, y se encontraban pasos atrás, miraban al hombre con sorpresa y preocupados de que se hubiera quedado dormido (en el peor de los casos muerto) mientras rompía su cerebro para descubrir algo que ni un espíritu del zodiaco (los espíritus involucrados en la puerta) supiera.

– La puerta que cambiara al mundo está destinada a abrirse al mago que logre reunir las doce llaves del zodiaco. Esta puerta permitirá abrir una brecha entre el tiempo y el espacio para crear un nuevo mundo según el poseedor de las llaves desee –

– Eso es lo más acertado que he escuchado – Las dos chicas se dieron la vuelta al encontrarse con la voz de Yukino. La muchacha dio un paso enfrente sonriendo a Lucy y a Levy – Todos nos dicen lo mismo

– Yukino – Lucy le guiño el ojo – No subestimes al viejo Crux. Dime, ¿ésta puerta es la Puerta Eclipse?

El viejo inclino la cabeza hacia abajo pensando nuevamente, sorprendiendo a Yukino quién no dudo en decirle que se había quedado dormido, pero Lucy le explico que solo estaba pensando.

– No – Declaró con calma – La puerta que cambiara al mundo solo aparecerá cuando el mago obtenga las doce llaves en su poder y tenga suficiente poder mágico como para poder invocar la puerta a través de un hechizo especifico

– Increíble – Dijo Yukino sorprendida.

– Crux es un viejo sabio. Conoce todo sobre los espíritus celestiales, pasado y presente – Explicó Lucy sonriendo.

– Una puerta que solo aparecerá con las doce llaves – Levy torció los labios pensando.

– Así es – Asintió.

– No tiene relación con la Puerta Eclipse entonces – Lucy murmuró.

– Me temo, Lucy, que eso no es del todo cierto tampoco – El viejo dijo mirando a las chicas – Verás, los espíritus celestiales estamos ligados a las puertas porque una puerta divide un mundo de otro, es por eso que solo podemos ser invocados por medio de llaves, ya que las llaves abren la puerta del mundo celestial para que podamos entrar en su mundo. La Puerta Eclipse se creó con el propósito de que la humanidad pudiera conectarse con el pasado, o con el presente, dependiendo desde donde sea abierta y para ello necesitan llaves especiales… las llaves del zodiaco. En ese entonces, fuimos creados como herramientas para poder abrir la puerta, pero las personas como ustedes nos han mostrado que nuestra vida tiene otro significado. Puertas como la Puerta Eclipse o la puerta que cambiara al mundo, puertas que necesiten de un gran poder mágico para abrirse siempre serán abiertas por las llaves del zodiaco, únicamente por la magia celestial.

Lucy torció los labios.

– Dígame, Crux-sama – Dijo la muchacha mirando al espíritu – ¿Tiene nombre esta puerta especial?

Él negó con la cabeza – No. Algunos llaman simplemente "la puerta que cambiara al mundo", no hay nada especial en el mundo –

– Bueno, ya sabemos dónde encontrar la puerta – Dijo Levy mirando a las dos chicas que asentían.

– Ahora que lo sabemos es más importante detener a Pandemonium más que nunca – Yukino dijo con una sonrisa.

– Sin embargo, Lucy-san, hay algo que debes saber sobre la puerta –

– ¿Qué cosa? – Ella frunció el ceño.

– Toda la magia viene con un precio. Las personas aumentan su poder mágico para poder enfrentarse a magos poderosos, la mayoría lo hace por la emoción de las batallas sin buscar un beneficio propio, pero aquellos que buscan un beneficio propio siempre pagaran un precio. La puerta que cambiara al mundo representa la avaricia y la codicia. El mago que invoque la puerta deberá pagar un precio muy alto

– ¿Qué es? – Preguntó Yukino preocupada.

– A cambio de crear nuevas reglas en un mundo nuevo, el mago perderá su humanidad – Explicó el espíritu – Reirá, vivirá, sonreirá, tendrá sentimientos, podrá vivir feliz en su nuevo mundo… pero habrá un vacío que jamás será llenado ni por toda la alegría que pueda crearle su propósito, y aún si de alguna forma el nuevo mundo es destruido este mago jamás se recuperara

Las tres chicas observaron sorprendidas a aquel espíritu celestial que con la verdad les hablaba. Ninguna de ellas dijo nada más. Asintieron comprendiendo cuan grave era la situación y lo que implicaría que se llevará a cabo.

Lucy frunció el ceño mirando al espíritu celestial que esperaba otra pregunta o de lo contrario esperaba que su dueña le diera la oportunidad de volver a su mundo. Tragó saliva pesado.

– ¿Es posible cambiar las reglas del mundo espiritual? – Preguntó de pronto, sorprendiendo a las dos chicas.

El espíritu asintió en respuesta.

– ¿Qué sucede, Lu-chan? –

– No es nada, Levy-chan – Sonrió la muchacha antes de volver al hombre – Gracias, Crux. Hoy nos has sido de mucha ayuda

– Cuando quieras, Lucy – Asintió.

Y con eso desapareció finalmente. Lucy sonrió mirando a sus amigas y con las mejillas sonrojadas de la emoción asintió. Por fin tenían información sobre dicha puerta tan importante, y todo gracias a Wendy y a su idea de preguntarle a los espíritus celestiales.

– Entonces… – Mavis, que se había encontrado detrás con los demás magos dio unos pasos – ya tenemos la información que buscábamos

– Sí – Lucy asintió – Aunque no estamos seguros de por qué ellos querrían cambiar al mundo, pero vamos a detenerlos

– Sin embargo, ¿qué tan grave es la situación para ellos como para abrir esa puerta y perderse a sí mismos? – Mavis inclinó la cabeza pensativa – ¿Por qué llegar a tales extremos?

– Lo descubriremos – Erza se abrió paso entre la gente sonriendo con firmeza – Todos juntos

Mavis sonrió mirando a los dos gremios unidos: Fairy Tail y Sabertooth, ambos luchando por la misma causa. Ella asintió y se preparó a sí misma mentalmente para llevar a los jóvenes, su familia, a una batalla siendo liderada por ella misma. Haría cálculos, crearía estrategias, pero todo eso sería en vano si los magos no muestran sus verdaderas ganas por defender al gremio y a sus compañeros. Ella pondría la fe en esos sentimientos que los volvían más fuerte, no en los números.

Y con esto era oficial, Fairy Tail estaba en guerra contra Pandemonium.

Continuará…

* * *

Aquí está el siguiente capítulo de Fairy Tail. Espero que les haya gustado. Se que es un poco tarde, okey muy tarde, pero mi excusa es que tuve que realizar unos trabajos para la universidad y no pude actualizar antes. Espero que no les haya molestado.

Dejen Reviews.  
Se despide _Lira12._


	12. Mi nombre es Minako, Erza

_**Resumen:**_ _¿Quién le iba a decir a ella que la búsqueda de Aquarius era el primer paso para el más grande de los males? La batalla contra Zeref ha cesado, pero la victoria aún está muy lejos de llegar a sus manos. Una nueva aventura ha comenzado, y desencadenara crueles caminos que llevaran a nuestros magos favoritos al borde de la desesperación mientras con sus propias fuerzas sobrepasan sus propios límites para vencer a todo aquel que se atreve a amenazar a Fairy Tail._

~ Debo decir que Fairy Tail es un manga de aventuras, fantasía y magia creado por Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **~ Fairy Tail Returns ~  
Saga: El Poder del Agua **

_**12  
Mi nombre es Minako, Erza**_

Siguiendo las órdenes de la Primera, Erza y Mira caminaban por las calles desiertas y polvorientas de la ciudad. Ya era de noche, pasada la media noche a decir verdad, y ambas sostenían una mirada firme y de una fiera a la espera de cualquier ataque sorpresa que pudiera salir de improviso mientras se dirigían hacia las afueras de la ciudad con la esperanza de encontrarse con aquellos magos contra los cuales ya habían peleado. La Primera no era una persona tan dulce como todos creían, comúnmente su lado dulce y tierno salía a relucir delante de un lado frío y calculador, pero en ese momento el instinto de batalla de Mavis era lo que les había guiado a recorrer ese camino. Habían investigado duro durante tres días seguidos y por fin encontraron la base del enemigo, una torre que se encontraba a las afuera de la ciudad en medio de un pueblo en ruinas. Estaban preparados para la batalla, detener al enemigo a toda costa y pelear por el bienestar del mundo.

Detrás de ellas, a muchos pasos detrás, se encontraban los demás miembros del Equipo A: Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel, Wendy, Sting, Rogue, Minerva, Yukino, Gray y Sorano, seguidos de los Exceed que flotaban por arriba; el Equipo B se conformaba por Laxus, Evergreen, Bickslow, Freed, Juvia, Elfman, Cana y Lisanna, mientras que el Equipo C se conformaba de los demás miembros del gremio, quienes con la ayuda de Warren y su telepatía eran capaces de estar todos conectados al mismo tiempo para poder hablar entre sí, y también poder escuchar las órdenes de la Primera.

Por fin salieron de la ciudad iluminada encontrándose con el prado de negrura que los esperaba con impaciencia. Crearon antorchas para iluminar el sendero de tierra que seguía hasta el pueblo. Erza miró al equipo que estaba liderando y asintió con la cabeza al encontrarse con todas las miradas serias y listas para la batalla.

Siguió caminando en silencio. Estaba lista para luchar y detener a todos los enemigos.

 _«Pase lo que pase, tengan cuidado y no se separen de su grupo»_ La voz de Mavis resonó para que todos pudieran oírla. Cada uno asintió, pese a que ella no podía verlos en realidad.

El camino era largo y para llegar tuvieron que atravesar obstáculos que se interpusieron en el camino, como un rió, rocas, unas montañas. Para cuando estaban por llegar al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la batalla que esperaban que fuera la final, se encontraban ya de madrugada. No estaban seguros de que hora era, pero a juzgar por el cielo, en unas horas amanecería, aunque aún estaba muy oscuro. Erza se detuvo cuando finalmente diviso el pueblo en ruinas. A lo lejos, la sombra de una gran torre circular, similar a un edificio, se les hizo presente en la visión a cada uno. Un gran despliegue de magia se podía sentir en el ambiente que era tenso. Las miradas de todos se endurecieron por la magia oscura que rodeaba aquellas ruinas que antes solían ser un pueblo.

– Escuchen – Erza habló sin mirarlos – Cuando los encontremos nos dividiremos en grupos. Ya cada uno conoce el plan, enfrentarlos y detenerlos. Nuestro objetivo principal es Samina. Ellos son poderosos, no sé qué tan lejos llegará su poder, pero a su líder lo enfrentaremos todos juntos o de lo contrario no podremos ganarle. Lucy, mantén la calma en todo momento, no vayas a perderla, y en caso de que te encuentres con Samina avísanos a todos. Ya saben, si las cosas se ponen mal entonces haremos una retirada, nos reuniremos todos en la entrada del pueblo y esperaremos a que Christina llegue

– ¿Christina? – Preguntó Natsu confundido.

– ¿Ya lo olvidaste? Es el barco de Blue Pegasus – Happy dijo con una sonrisa – Erza y Mavis hablaron con Ichiya-san para que prestara su servicio

– Todos los gremios a los que podemos llamar amigos están de nuestro lado – Erza explicó con una sonrisa – La Primera y yo hablamos con ellos para pedirles ayuda en caso de ser necesaria. Defenderán las ciudades en caso de que se vean afectadas si perdemos la batalla

– ¿Entonces qué estamos esperando? – Natsu sonrió con emoción – ¡Estoy encendido!

La pelirroja asintió y luego se acercaron al pueblo en ruinas. Las casas mostraban un aspecto pobre y lúgubre, ventanas rotas y llenas de polvo, algunas de ellas cubiertas con diario. Las puertas estaban rotas, algunas mal puertas y otras tenían la apariencia de venirse abajo. Algunas casas ni siquiera estaban en pie, los restos de ellas se podían ver, las divisiones entre las piezas, el comedor y la cocina. Todo era un desastre. Lo que antes era un pueblo lleno de alegría, ahora era un pueblo donde solo habitaban fantasmas.

Y no muy lejos de la entrada, Erza los divisó: Pandemonium.

– Debe ser nuestro día de suerte, las doce llaves reunidas en un solo lugar – Sonrió la muchacha más joven.

Natsu fue el primero en correr hacia donde se encontraban ellos y encender sus puños en llamas que iluminaron el pueblo y por un breve momento el aspecto lúgubre se volvió del terror.

– ¡Venimos a vengarnos! – Dijo con emoción – Voy a calcinarlos a todos

La muchacha más joven se mofó. Estaba sentada sobre un muro roto de lo que antes había sido una casa, ella sonrió despreocupada.

– Ya te he oído decir eso en otras ocasiones – Volteó a mirar a Erza – Y veo que traen refuerzos

– ¡Puedo vencerlos a los cuatro con las manos atadas en la espalda! – Dijo Natsu con seriedad.

El hombre más alto, que estaba apoyado contra una pared le sonrió a Natsu mientras se quitaba la túnica del cuerpo dejándola caer al suelo.

– Quisiera ver eso –

– ¡Ya verán! – Natsu dijo con seriedad – Sting, ese tipo es nuestra presa

– Suena bien para mí, Natsu-san –

– Tengan cuidado – Erza dijo con seriedad.

* * *

Lisanna sacudió la cabeza con seriedad mientras miraba a su hermano molesta. Se cruzó de brazos inquieta y luego miró a los demás miembros que se encontraban en el gremio.

– Debiste haber ido con ellos – Dijo ella preocupada – O mejor aún, no dejarla ir

– No había nada que pudiera hacer – Elfman sacudió la cabeza preocupado – He fallado como hombre

– Eso no lo sabes – Cana sonrió – Además ella se ofreció a ir, ¿no?

– Aun así. ¿Por qué Mira-nee se ofrecería a ir? – Preguntó Lisanna preocupada.

– Vencieron a Erza – Laxus camino por el gremio de brazos cruzados – Es normal que quiera darle apoyo

– Debimos ir nosotros también – Dijo ella.

– Demasiada gente – Mavis dijo con seriedad – Nuestro deber es esperar aquí a que las cosas resulten bien. Si dentro de cinco horas ellos tienen demasiados problemas enviaremos a una parte del Equipo B que serían Laxus, Elfman, Evergreen, Cana, Freed y Bickslow. Los demás deben quedarse aquí. Cuando Erza de la señal de retirada ya sea porque las cosas fueron mal o porque están tan lastimados como para moverse. Lisanna, tú, Juvia y yo iremos a bordo de Christina con Ichiya-san a buscarlos. Solo espero que las cosas no lleguen hasta tal punto en que nos quedemos sin refuerzos. Los que demás miembros del gremio que se quedarán aquí estarán encargados de proteger la ciudad en caso de que dirija un ataque masivo hacia nuestra ciudad

– Todos vamos a pelear – Bisca dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba a la Primera – Tenemos el Cañón Jupiter con nosotros

– Sí, podemos lanzarlo para atacar – Macao dijo con una sonrisa.

Warren chistó a los que hablaban – Están hablando con ellos… – Cerró los ojos y permitió que su poder pudiera hacer que los demás escucharan lo que estaba sucediendo.

 _«¡Puedo vencerlos a los cuatro con las manos atadas en la espalda!»_ La voz de Natsu se hizo escuchar y muchas sonrisas cayeron con un tono nervioso.

– Dice quien lo vencieron dos veces – Laxus se burló.

– El espíritu de lucha es lo último que muere – Mavis sonrió ligeramente apretando los puños con motivación.

 _«¿Quieren llegar hasta Samina? Ella se encuentra en lo alto de la torre, y la única forma de avanzar es logrando detenernos. La pregunta es si serán capaces de detenernos a los cuatros para llegar a ella»_ Una voz infantil cargada de malicia hizo que todos se tensaran.

 _«Vamos a vencerlos»_ La voz de Erza sonó con firmeza. _«Enséñanos qué puedes hacer»_

 _«Con gusto»_

– Parece que ya van a empezar a luchar – Elfman dijo con un poco de temor – Nee-chan…

 _«A ti ya te vencí en su momento y no tengo interés en pelear contra ti de nuevo. Eres un estorbo»_

 _«¿CÓMO ME DIJISTE MOCOSA?»_

 _«Estorbo…»_

 _«Uhg, voy a acabarte»_

– Comienzo a preocuparme más por el equipo que por los oponentes – Comentó Mavis con un tono suave mientras inclinaba la cabeza – Parece que está provocando a Gajeel

 _«Pues adelante. Yo seré el primer obstáculo, lo que significa que uno de ustedes tendrá que quedarse para luchar contra mí y de preferencia espero que Titania lo haga»_

 _«Erza no estará sola»_ Ésta vez la voz de Mira se hizo presente, lo que causo que Lissana se estremeciera ya que no sonaba muy amigable. _«Nosotras tres combatiremos contra ti»_

 _«Pues adelante. Para los demás, sus oponentes los estarán esperando en los pisos de arriba…»_ Casi se podía ver la sonrisa maligna en su rostro.

– Comienza el combate – Mavis dijo con seriedad.

* * *

Erza vio a sus amigos correr hacia el interior de la torre justo en el momento en que sus oponentes había desparecido en una nube de humo negro. Ella les había dicho que no se preocuparan por nada más que no fuera acabar con el oponente y luego esperaran a todo el grupo completo ya que nadie debía enfrentar a Samina sólo, solo en grupo. Además, ella también amenazó a Natsu con descuartizarlo si desobedecía las órdenes.

– Tres contra uno, me parece injusto – La muchacha dijo – para ustedes…

– Aun siendo tres podemos ganar – Erza dijo con seriedad – Quizá sobrepases mis poderes, pero no lo harás una segunda vez. Voy a dar todo lo que tengo y voy a vencerte. Vas a arrepentirte de haberte metido contra nosotros

– Quiero verlo – Ella se rió asintiendo. Dos pequeños cuchillos aparecieron en las manos de la muchacha que sonreía con emoción – Vamos, Erza Scarlet, que comience la batalla…

– Re-equipar – Erza apretó las dos espadas que acababan de aparecer con su magia. Observó al enemigo con seriedad y las empuño a la altura de su rostro mientras a su lado Mirajane se transformaba en Satan Soul y Minerva observaba lista para atacar.

– Esto va a ser divertido – Dijo la muchacha más joven corriendo hacia sus oponentes. Rápidamente su primer ataque fue bloqueado por Erza con sus espadas mientras Mira daba un salto agitando sus alas para luego dejarse caer en picada hacia la muchacha y asestarle con sus grandes garras de demonio.

La joven retrocedió rápidamente tomando una mirada de la apariencia de Mira. Su cabello largo estaba elevado hacia arriba, en la espalda tenía grandes alas negras, sus manos eran verdes y parecían guantes, pero eran sin duda las manos de un demonio con garras largas, brazos con escamas. Tenía una larga cola negra y vestía con un traje de una pieza que deja al descubierto su torso y sus muslos, de color rojo era y tenía botas o medias del mismo color. Unas cicatrices se podían ver por encima de los muslos, o tal vez eran sus venas bien marcadas, la joven no estaba segura. Los cambios menores eran sus orejas más largas y puntiagudas, sus ojos más oscuros, el mechón de cabello que estaba atado de pronto era más largo y caía por frente de su rostro.

Torció los labios en una mueca y luego se acercó a gran velocidad hacia la muchacha primero, con la intención de cortarle las alas, pero la velocidad de Mira la sorprendió hasta el punto de hacerla retroceder un momento. Tenía una gran fuerza, porque de un solo golpe con la cola la aventó contra unos escombros que había en un lugar.

Ella se rió tirada en el suelo, con los escombros casi aplastándola. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y luego se puso en pie. Fairy Tail estaba mostrando las garras.

Las cuchillas en sus manos brillaron de un color verde intenso, y ella sonrió. Aventó una de las dagas con gran fuerza hacia la joven transformada en demonio y logró clavarlas en su cola, ella emitió un grito similar a un alarido feroz y luego corrió a gran velocidad hacia Erza con la otra daga en la mano, lista para partir en dos sus espadas.

Parecía ser que Erza estaba más concentrada en su compañera, porque no vio venir a la muchacha que corría con espada en mano, entonces cuando dio un saltó para atacarla, Erza desapareció y la otra joven de cabello largo apareció en su lugar sonriéndole con superioridad. Ella alzó una mano creando una especie de brillo que explotó en su rostro y la lanzó lejos, donde alguien la esperaba con la espada en mano. Sintió un golpe punzante en la espinilla en el momento en que la uso para protegerse de la espada de Erza y su sangre corrió por la hoja. La chica sonrió retorciéndose, desencajando bruscamente su espinilla de la hoja de la katana de Erza y luego miró a las tres chicas.

– No ha estado mal – Dijo ella – Trabajo en equipo

Erza sonrió – Puede que seas más fuerte que nosotras – Erza declaró – pero nosotras somos tres y trabajamos juntas para vencerte

– Ustedes no pueden contra la furia de Fairy Tail y Sabertooh – Dijo el demonio que descendía hacia la muchacha, dejándola rodeada por las tres chicas.

– Oh, te equivocas – La chica dijo con una sonrisa. Movió la mano hacia su cinturón sacando unas pelotas metálicas del tamaño de un frijol, las encerró en su puño y sonrió – Nada ni nadie evitara que llevemos a cabo el plan

– ¿El plan? – Erza empuño la espada – ¿Te refieres a cambiar el mundo para que ustedes lo rijan?

– Oh, eso es lo que crees que queremos – La chica se burló lanzando las pelotitas al suelo. Dio un saltó rápidamente y en cosa de segundos las pelotas pequeñas explotaron con un gran impacto que lastimo a las tres chicas – No sabes nada

– No me importa. No tengo que saber que planeas destruir nuestro mundo para crear otro de forma egoísta – Erza dijo apretando la espada con fuerza.

La joven se encontraba en el techo de una de las casas que estaba destruida. Sonreía torcido mientras se sujetaba de la chimenea de ella, mirando hacia Erza y a sus amigas que la buscaban entre la nube de humo.

– Yo era tu fan, Erza – Dijo la chica – Cuando era niña siempre creía en ti. Eras fuerte y jamás te rendías, y tenías una vida de mierda hasta antes de llegar a tu gremio. Por eso creía en ti

De entre la nube de polvo la figura de una de las tres chicas salió disparada en dirección de ella. La joven sonrió mientras sacaba un tubo de su cinturón, el tubo brillo de un color verde intenso y entonces se alargó hasta tener casi dos metros de distancia.

– ¡Látigo de Espacio! – La muchacha alzó la bara de metal contra aquella luz que se movía hacia ella para evitar que la atrapara con el látigo. Sonrió con superioridad y luego agito la bara junto con el látigo para aventar a la joven de cabellos oscuros lejos.

Metió nuevamente la mano en el cinturón y cuatro estrellas pequeñas del mismo tamaño de las esferas que había lanzado anteriormente. Lanzó las cuatro al suelo y al poco tiempo estás comenzaron a temblar. Erza, Mira y Minerva observaron las estrellas preparadas para otra explosión, pero eso jamás sucedió. Las estrellas comenzaron a crecer hasta volverse del tamaño de un perro y poco a poco comenzaron a tomar una forma humanoide del tamaño de las tres chicas. La apariencia de las estrellas tomó la de Mira y la de Minerva, convirtiéndose así en su espejo. Parecían robots o algo similar y eran dos de cada una. Erza miró a los cuatro: dos demonios y dos magas, pero ninguna de las dos magas se parecía a ella misma sino que eran la viva imagen de Minerva. Lo que le llamó la atención, fue que a pesar de parecer robots tenia una forma platinada, como si fuesen figuras de plata, pero seguramente se trataba de un tipo de metal o acero. Volvió a mirar a la muchacha que estaba arriba en el techo, que las observaba con una expresión fría. Ya no había rastro de la sonrisa malévola que siempre traía en su rostro.

– Crecí igual que tú, Erza. Mis padres murieron cuando yo nací, mi infancia fue un asco cuando mis tíos se hicieron cargo de mí y en lugar de ver a un bebé inocente solo podían mirar a la causa de la muerte de ambos – La muchacha dijo con veneno en la voz – Me nombraron Minako, con la intención de que cada vez que llegara a escuchar mi nombre recordara que era la causa de la muerte de mi madre, quien se llamaba igual. Me odiaban. Tu infancia fue un asco también, prisionera en la torre del cielo junto con muchos otros niños. Fue por eso que comencé a idolatrarte. Porque fuiste prisionera, tenías una infancia asquerosa y aún así sonreías y peleabas por lo que creías correcto. Eras lo único que me hacía sonreír hace ocho años... pero entonces desapareciste y aunque quise mantener la fe de que volverías jamás volviste… hasta ahora

La chica dijo observando a las tres chicas tratando contra los monstruos que ella había mandado. Erza se movía esquivando los ataques, y los que recibía la dejaban bastante lastimada.

– ¿No te lo dije? Mis creaciones pueden imitar la fuerza de en quienes se convierten y la duplican, así que ya que tus amigas son tan fuertes como tú… el daño es mayor – Dijo la muchacha – Ustedes jamás tuvieron una oportunidad aquí. Vamos a conseguir lo que queremos a toda costa

* * *

El grupo corría hacia el interior del edificio enorme. Nadie estaba seguro de cuantos pisos podía llegar a tener, y nadie estaba como para contarlos. La torre en si tenía forma de tubo y alguna de las ventanas estaban rotas. El grupo entró justo en el momento en que hubo una explosión provenir desde el campo de batalla donde Erza y las demás se encontraban. Nadie se detuvo a mirar atrás, todos sabían que estarían bien. El único método de subida hacia la cima eran unas escaleras en caracol justo en el centro de la sala. Todos asintieron y comenzaron a subir rápidamente.

Las escaleras comenzaban a marearlos después de unos cuantos pisos arriba, y fue casi un alivio que alguien pidiera descansar un poco. Eran muchos escalones y como todos estaban en forma de caracol era aún peor. Sin embargo, no habían avanzado más de cinco pisos cuando se encontraron con un enemigo esperando a por ellos junto a las ventanas rotas de la habitación.

– Los estaba esperando – Dijo el hombre que estaba allí. Dio unos pasos hacia adelante con una sonrisa en sus labios. Sus hombros anchos y fornidos, su cuerpo musculoso, su cabeza calva y su pecho al descubierto revelando una gran cantidad de rasguños y heridas de batalla. Probablemente la mayoría había sido provocadas al estar en una transformación.

– Lucy, Gray – Natsu dijo con seriedad – Sigan adelante, nosotros nos haremos cargo de él, ¿verdad Sting?

– Sí – El Dragón Slayer asintió.

– ¡Aye! –

– Déjenlo en nuestras manos – Lector alzó una mano con una sonrisa.

– Está bien – Gray asintió y comenzó a correr escaleras arriba nuevamente seguido de los demás. Una mirada seria cruzaba su rostro, demostraba estar listo para la batalla.

En los piso de arriba, Gray sabía que su oponente estaba esperando allí, probablemente con esa mirada desinteresada y deseando estar en cualquier otro lugar. Él la haría pagar por la humillación que había sufrido cuando pelearon la primera vez. Iba a descubrir su truco y su magia y haría que se le congelara la sangre del miedo. Y sucedió tal como esperaba. Unos pisos más arriba se encontraron con ella que se encontraba mirando el paisaje del pueblo destruido. Ni siquiera parecía importarle que ellos estaban allí. Gray se enfureció por ser tratado como menos y ser ignorado.

– Nosotros nos haremos cargo de ella – Declaró él refiriéndose a Rogue.

Gajeel asintió – Eso quiere decir que los demás nos enfrentaremos al enano ese –

– Puede que seamos muchos – Yukino dijo – Rogue-sama, Gray-sama, si no les parece un inconveniente yo me quedaré aquí con ustedes a luchar. Si lo que Gray-sama dice es verdad, entonces su magia aún es un misterio y se necesitara toda la ayuda posible para derrotarla

Gray rechistó – Está bien, pero el golpe final será mío –

– Lo que tú digas – Rogue asintió.

Yukino miró a su hermana – ¿Qué harás, sorano-neesama? –

La muchacha se burló con aires despreocupados – Te dije que me quedaría a tu lado, ¿no? Pude que haya hecho muchas cosas malas, que mis pecados nunca sean expiados, pero si puedo hacer algo para intentar reparar el daño de haberte abandonado por tanto tiempo será protegerte –

Yukino asintió con una sonrisa. Gray miró a la mujer con seriedad.

– Lucy – Dijo sin apartar la mirada de su oponente – Tienes que decidir ahora que hacer. Quedarte a luchar con nosotros o ir con Wendy y Gajeel a luchar contra el último de ellos, pero no puedes contra ella, ¿lo entiendes? Mavis dio sus órdenes de no pelear solos contra Samina. No importa las ganas que tengas de ir allí, de gritar y llorar, de desgarrar la rabia que sientes. Sola no puedes ganar –

La muchacha frunció el ceño con seriedad y luego miró las escaleras arriba – Lo entiendo. Iré con Wendy y Gajeel. Cuento contigo para acabar con ella, Gray. Si alguien puede hacerlo eres tú –

– Tengan cuidado – Gajeel dijo con seriedad.

– Tú también, Gray-san –

Con el ceño fruncido, Lucy partió con los demás escaleras arriba. Casi deseaba desobedecer las órdenes de Mavis sobre no pelear solos, pero ella sabía que tenía razón. Ella no era capaz de pelear contra Aquarius, quizá podía defenderse de sus ataques, pero no era capaz de aventarle un golpe y si iba hasta arriba sola entonces estaría poniendo un pie en su tumba y un pie a favor de Pandemonium.

* * *

Finalmente había logrado separarse de aquellos monstruos que la muchacha había creado para atacarlos. Erza estaba cansada y enojada al mismo tiempo. La lucha estaba durando más de lo que esperaba, y sabía que aunque ella lograra ganarle a esta chica no significaba que la guerra había terminado. Sus amigos también estaban arriesgando sus vidas para detener a Samina y a su plan de conquistar el mundo. Ellos no lo permitirían.

– El mundo puede ser tan cruel – Escuchó detrás de ella. Erza gruñó esquivando a duras penas el golpe a la chica iba a darle. Chocó su espada contra el cuchillo de ella, ya no estaba sorprendida cuando el cuchillo logró trizar la espada que tenía en sus manos – Ocho años desde que desapareciste. ¿Cómo logras conservarte tan joven?

– Digamos que tenemos un gran maestro – Sonrió ella.

– Estuve esperando. Siempre espere a oír noticias sobre ti y tu regreso. Siempre desee que regresaras sana y salva, con valor – La muchacha dijo mientras cruzaba armas contra Erza. Mira le había dicho que no se preocupara por las criaturas aquellas, que se encargara de la chica y ellas irían luego a socorrerla – Durante todo ese tiempo, me sentía sola. La única persona en la cual podía depositar mi tristeza y sentirme feliz había desaparecido… y fue cuando conocí a Samina

Retrocedió la muchacha y con gran velocidad lanzó una esfera platina del tamaño de su mano que explotó en cuanto cayó cerca de Erza, por suerte la muchacha había logrado protegerse de la explosión, sabiendo que esa sola bomba era capaz de matarla si le daba el golpe directo.

– Si tanto me admiras entonces por qué estás haciendo esto – Erza dijo con rabia – ¿Por qué intentar destruir el mundo al que con tanto empeño me he dedicado a proteger junto a mis compañeros?

– Por Samina – La muchacha sonrió – Te lo dije, Erza, el mundo es cruel. Ella era una bebé cuando le diagnosticaron una enfermedad terminal. Su podía vida podía acabar en ese mismo instante, como en unos años más… o al día siguiente. Era frágil de salud y no tenía muchas esperanzas, pero aun así sonreía cada vez que nos encontrábamos. Se había vuelto mi mejor amiga, y supe que en ella tenía el mismo apoyo que tenía en ti, pero tú ya no estabas y Samina estaba enfermando cada vez más. Fue entonces, hace un par de años antes de que tú y tus amigos volvieran, que su hermano descubrió la única cura para una enfermedad terminal… un nuevo mundo

Erza frunció el ceño.

– Rohan es un chico muy inteligente. Estudioso y esforzado. Había descubierto la forma de acabar con la enfermedad de su hermana menor. Pese a tener una solución, había un problema para ello, la única forma era creando un nuevo mundo con ayuda de las llaves del zodiaco, pero diez de las doce llaves habían desaparecido así que usando su magia él logró detener la enfermedad por un tiempo, nos entrenó a mis compañeros prometiéndoles a ellos y a mí un mundo en donde no habría sufrimiento, donde las enfermedades y al muerte no existirían – La muchacha dijo asestando un corte en el brazo de Erza. La muchacha alzó su espada tras esquivar un ataque de nuevo y la golpeó contra el mango, pero a menor no flaqueo – Y entonces sucedió. Cinco años de entrenamiento para que descubriéramos que las llaves habían vuelto junto con su dueño… y contigo. He decir que estaba sorprendida, no porque hubieras vuelto, sino porque te vieras exactamente como la última vez que te vi en una revista o en la foto del periódico cuando desaparecieron. Entonces decidimos ejecutar el plan de matar las dueñas de las llaves para quedarnos con ellas, pero Tártaros nos ganó en la batalla y para no tener impedimento esperamos… y esperamos hasta ahora. Volviéndonos más y más fuerte. La magia que ves ahora, la magia que ahora está ganando la batalla contra ti y tus amigos, no es más que la magia de nuestras creencias. Un mundo nuevo, Erza, donde nadie puede sufrir

– ¿Nadie puede sufrir? – Se burló Erza golpeando a la muchacha en el estómago – ¿Qué me dices de los inocentes que mataran para conseguirlo? ¿Qué me dices de la maga celestial que perderá su humanidad si invoca la puerta? ¿Qué me dices de mis amigos que están sufriendo ahora mismo? ¿Del espíritu que tienen bajo su control? Nadie sufrirá – Se rió Erza sacudiendo la cabeza – Deseos egoístas son los que nublan la mente, son los que evitan que puedas ver lo que te rodea

La muchacha sacudió la cabeza – No hay oportunidad de ganar, Erza –

– ¡Te equivocas! – La voz de Mira se hizo presente y la muchacha volteó la mirada para encontrarse con las dos magas que se encontraban detrás de ellas, lastimadas, pero victoriosas en la batalla contra sus enemigos – Nosotros siempre vamos a ganas, porque confiamos en nuestros amigos y aliados. No nos quedamos de brazos cruzados cuando la cosa está mal, incluso si nuestra vida depende de ello. ¿Quieres crear un mundo donde no haya sufrimiento? ¿Qué hay de la vida eterna? Es un sufrimiento vivir para siempre y saber que nunca morirás, nunca verás a tus hijos crecer y estos jamás crecerán. Nunca tendrás nietos, ni sabrás que tu trabajo en esta vida ha terminado porque vivirás y vivirás sabiendo que jamás morirás. Eso no es una vida, eso es una prisión

– ¡Tú no sabes nada sobre prisiones! – Dijo la muchacha lanzó una cuchilla hacia Mira, que fue detenida por la magia de Minerva.

– Tienes que darte cuenta de que este camino de oscuridad no es la solución. Créeme, me tomó tiempo darme cuenta. Muchas batallas pérdidas y muchas ganadas y por fin me di cuenta de que estaba haciendo mal las cosas. Incluso me alié al Tártaro, pero estuve allí para pelear contra Zeref y proteger a mis amigos – Minerva dijo con seriedad – Entendí por qué vale la pena luchar, no solo para proteger este mundo sino para vivir en él, no sobrevivir, vivir

– Tú puedes vivir. Samina no lo hará. La magia que detuvo la enfermedad se acabará pronto, y cuando acabe volverá a ser la chica frágil que era, incluso la enfermedad se acelerará… ella morirá… – La chica dijo sacudiendo la cabeza – Morirá y ustedes vivirán. ¿Es así como debemos vivir, sabiendo otros morirán porque no tienen la culpa de nacer enfermos? Samina estuvo conmigo cuando mis tíos no me querían, cuando la persona a la que idolatraba desapareció, cuando el mundo me dio la espalda y yo voy a devolverle el favor. Voy a lograr que viva… y vivirá para ver un nuevo amanecer cada día

– No lo harás – Erza dijo con seriedad – No si tengo algo que decir al respecto. No matarán a nadie, ni a Lucy, ni a Yukino… ni a nadie más que estuviera en la lista. Ni siquiera tú morirás si ganamos – Empuño la espada con fuerza – Ustedes no pueden ganar mientras sigamos en pie. Samina… está enferma… entonces deberías estar a su lado y hacerla sonreír hasta su último día, no aplazar su temor. Su vida pende de un hilo y aunque suene cruel, aunque sea lo que no quieres escuchar, su vida debe terminar en algún momento. No pueden vivir para siempre, solo traerán tristeza y soledad a una vida eterna

La muchacha gruñó apretando con más fuerza la cuchilla corrió hacia Erza sin vacilación y Erza empuño su espada preparada para bloquear cualquier golpe que pudiera recibir. Estaba lista para detener a Pandemonium. Conocía su plan, sabía sus razones y sentía asco y tristeza al mismo tiempo.

– ¡Erza! – Escuchó a Mira, pero a Erza no le importó Mira ni Minerva, no le importaron sus heridas que ardían sino la furia que sentía en ese momento de saber que un deseo tanto egoísta como compasivo era lo que había llevado a ese grupo a enfrentarse en una guerra contra ellos.

La vida sí era injusta a veces, pero las personas eran fuertes y debían superarlo, no dejar el dolor a un lado, sino avanzar junto a él y ser más fuertes en cuerpo, alma y mente.

* * *

Gray gruñó mientras miraba hacia su oponente. Fuera de esas ventanas podía ver explosiones, escuchaba gritos a la lejanía y a veces el edifico temblaba haciéndole saber que en el piso de abajo y en el de arriba, sus amigos estaban luchando también. Miro con seriedad a su oponente y se quitó la camisa para hacerle saber a ella y a todo el mundo que estaba preparado.

– No sé quién eres. No sé qué quieres. No sé qué magia usas – Dijo él encabezando al grupo – Pero voy a vencerte… vamos a vencerte…

La muchacha se dio la vuelta. Miraba con indiferencia a los recién llegados, inclino la cabeza hacia un lado y luego miro por las ventanas del costado del edificio, sucio y polvoriento, algunas trizadas.

– He estado esperando aquí a que tú vengas – Dijo despreocupada – Hubo un momento en que pensé que no lo harías

– Eso quisieras –

– No pueden ganarme – Ella negó con la cabeza – No puedes ni siquiera tocarme

– Ya veremos –

– Dinos tu nombre – Yukino se aventuró a dar un paso – Si vamos a pelear, quiero saber el nombre de nuestro oponente

La muchacha la miro con desdén y luego sacudió la cabeza – No les interesa mi nombre. No les intereso yo. Podría dejarlos pasar, irme y no luchar… no me interesa luchar, después de todo, tú y la otra chica estarán muertas de una u otra forma…

– Eso no sucederá – Sorano dio un paso adelante.

– Sucederá, porque así lo quiere Samina –

– A la mierda – Gray dijo con seriedad – Vamos a vencerte a ti y a todos tus compañeros, incluida la chica esa

– Quisiera verlo – Se encogió de hombros – Te doy la oportunidad, una última. Puedes irte, subir esas escaleras y ayudar a tus amigos, o bajar y luchar junto al muchacho revoltoso. No me interesa lo que hagas, pero si decides quedarte a pelear contra mí, no vas a conseguir ganar

– Ya veremos –

Continuará…

* * *

Lamento no haber actualizado el día anterior, pero tuve un problema que me complico el tiempo, al final tenía que actualizar a eso de la medianoche u hoy, preferí hacerlo hoy. Este capítulo es uno de los que más me gusto haber escrito, de hecho la pelea en la que Erza participa, y los demás personas, quizá no sea épica pero me gusto mucho escribirlas, no sé por qué pero así fue, me gusto escribirlo. De hecho varias peleas me gustaron escribirlas, todas la verdad, pero algunas me dieron más problemas de lo que pensaba porque o sabía como expresarme bien. Ya sé que al completo esto no fue una pelea, pero quiero pensar que fue un combate de ideas, me gusto el capítulo y por fin se sabe algo sobre Pandemonium.

Por cierto, antes de despedirme, el nombre de Lisanna está mal escrito, no sé en cuantos capítulos previos a este exactamente lo he escrito mal, sé que en los capítulos siguiente lo está porque me di cuenta cuando escribía el capítulo final, así que intentaré arreglarlo. No es la gran cosa, solo que lo tengo escrito con una doble /s/ en lugar de una doble /n/, lo he arreglado en este capítulo pero seguro que en algún momento se me va a pasar. Creo que cuando vi la serie subtitulada debio estar así, porque juraría que cuando leí el nombre de Lisanna estaba escrito con dos s, lo siento si eso molesto a alguien. No sé los demás nombres de otros personajes, creo que no, pero espero que sea así. Eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

 **Dejen Reviews.**  
 **Se despide _Lira12._**


	13. Pelea contra el tiempo ¡Tú puedes, Gray!

_**Resumen:**_ _¿Quién le iba a decir a ella que la búsqueda de Aquarius era el primer paso para el más grande de los males? La batalla contra Zeref ha cesado, pero la victoria aún está muy lejos de llegar a sus manos. Una nueva aventura ha comenzado, y desencadenara crueles caminos que llevaran a nuestros magos favoritos al borde de la desesperación mientras con sus propias fuerzas sobrepasan sus propios límites para vencer a todo aquel que se atreve a amenazar a Fairy Tail._

~ Debo decir que Fairy Tail es un manga de aventuras, fantasía y magia creado por Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **~ Fairy Tail Returns ~  
Saga: El Poder del Agua **

_**13  
Pelea contra el tiempo. ¡Tú puedes Gray!**_

– Parece que las peleas están siendo bastantes duras – Warren dijo mientras bebía un vaso de agua – El grupo de Gray es el que tiene más problemas

– Aún no sabemos qué clase de magia está usando esa chica – Cana dijo con seriedad – No pueden vencerla si no saben que truco está usando

– Deberíamos ir a ayudarlos ahora mismo – Elfman dijo con seriedad golpeando la mesa – Les están dando una paliza a todos

– Paciencia, ellos pueden – Mavis dijo con seriedad. Su rostro no había cambiado desde que el grupo se había marchado, no había una sonrisa ni siquiera con las bromas que era capaz de escuchar por parte de Natsu o Gajeel, incluso no era capaz de sentir dolor o rabia por las palabras de la muchacha que peleaba contra Erza. Se mostraba únicamente preocupada por sus muchachos, por nada más.

Una parte de ella quería enviar los refuerzos ahora ya, pero la batalla había comenzado recién y sabía que si querían ganar debía conservar todas las fuerzas que tuviera en su poder. No podía enviarlos ahora para que salieran debilitados y después no hubiera cómo detener el plan de ellos. Todo lo que importaba es que mientras Lucy y Yukino estuvieran a salvo, el plan no sería problema. Pero pese a eso, había algo que le estaba molestando, y era el hecho de que esa chica pudiera ser capaz de controlar a Aquarius para que incluso no reconociera a Lucy. Mavis no quería admitirlo pero tenía miedo de que la muchacha usara ese poder sobre las dos chicas para que ambas rompieran los contratos y le entregaran las llaves. La verdad es que la posibilidad no la había descartado, pero tampoco se lo había mencionado a alguien para evitar infundir temor en las dos chicas.

Elfman seguía quejándose de que deberían ir. Él no quería estar allí sin poder hacer nada. Quería ir con su hermana, ayudarla y protegerla, pero seguía allí parado a la espera de que dieran la orden. Se había planeado ir en contra de las reglas, pero no quería hacer un movimiento si eso arruinaba todo el plan.

– Elf-nichan – Escuchó la voz de Lisanna. Su rostro estaba igual de preocupado, pero aún así ella tenía una pequeña sonrisa. Es cierto que una parte de ella no quería que Mira fuese sola, de hecho le preocupaba más el resultado de la batalla contra alguien que había vencido a Erza que el resultado de la batalla en general. Esa chica venció a la gran Titania, le había roto el brazo a Gajeel (transformado en acero), ¿quién sabe de qué más es capaz de hacer ella). Sin embargo, quería confiar en que los equipos, sobre todo aquel en que se encontraba su hermana, estaban bien hechos e iban a vencer juntos – Ella estará bien

– Una vida eterna sin sufrimiento – Laxus murmuró cruzado de brazos – Maestra, ¿cree usted que tal vez no sea incorrecto pensar que es una buena idea?

– ¿Lo es? – Preguntó Mavis – ¿Quisieras vivir para siempre, sabiendo que nunca morirás y que nunca podrás enfermarte?

– Si lo pone así no suena mal – Dijo Droy mientras mordía un muslo de pollo.

– Tal vez, pero yo he vivido cien años. He vivido lo suficiente para saber que en mi opinión no es lo mejor. He visto a la gente morir, he visto cosas que nadie más lo ha hecho. Sigo teniendo el mismo cuerpo y la misma edad que tenía hace años atrás, no tengo hijos, no tengo nietos, no descendientes. Las personas iban y venían, morían y dejaban esta vida mientras yo seguía aquí, y aún sigo aquí. La vida eterna es lo que oscureció el corazón de Zeref y pudo haberlo hecho con el mío si no fuera porque los tengo a ustedes – Dijo Mavis con calma sin dejar de mirar hacia un punto en la habitación – Esa chica no ha vivido ni la mitad de su vida. Era una niña cuando ustedes quedaron atrapados la isla por siete años, ella solo conoce el sufrimiento, y la alegría de la amistad que tiene con la otra muchacha viene sufrimiento también, es por eso que ella no entiende razones. No está mal pensar en ello, pero tampoco está bien creer que una vida sin muerte es mejor que una vida con ella. Cada uno de nosotros tenemos un propósito al nacer, ese propósito no viene dictado en un cuaderno, nosotros creamos nuestros propósitos. Ustedes decidieron ser magos, ella decidió luchar por su amiga… Al final del día, la chica no importa quién esté equivocado, si ellos o nosotros, porque no existe nada seguro en la vida… salvo el amor que se tienen los amigos y la familia

* * *

No lo vio venir, pero lo estaba esperando. El golpe que la chica le dio en las costillas lo hizo flaquear un momento y cayó de rodillas tratando de recuperar el aire. Gruñó sorprendido.

– Maldita sea – Esquivo rápidamente un golpe y sostenido sus costillas con miedo de que fueran a caerse retrocedió.

– Tiene que haber una forma de descubrir que está haciendo para que se nos acerque tanto – Yukino dijo mientras sacaba una llave – ¡Ábrete, puerta del cisne: Deneb!

– Frosch, quédate detrás de nosotros en todo momento. No te acerques a la batalla – Rogue dijo con seriedad.

– ¡Sí! – Dijo con una sonrisa el Exceed.

 _«Ve sus movimientos, Gray. Antes de moverse o de atacar debe de hacer aunque sea un movimiento mínimo. Cejas, rostro, labios, manos, algo tiene que hacer para poder moverse»_ La voz de Mavis resonó en su cabeza. Él gruñó mientras desviaba la mirada hacia la muchacha.

– ¡Ice Make: Lanza! – Extendió los brazos hacia delante de donde el hielo que siempre lo había acompañado como en las batallas, se creó en forma de varias lanzas que salieron disparadas hacia su enemigo.

Hubo una nube de polvo que se creó a causa de su ataque y cuando se desvaneció su enemigo no estaba allí.

– Es inútil – Escuchó una voz a su espalda antes de sentir que sus piernas perdían su equilibrio a causa de un golpe y cayó de rodillas.

– Es imposible saber qué es lo que está haciendo – Gruñó Gray.

 _«No te desconcentres. Tiene que haber una salida, solo observala.»_

– ¡Eiryu no Hoko! – El Dragón Slayers de las sombras expulsó una gran cantidad de sombras de su boca creando un tornado con ellas. El enemigo nuevamente esquivo el ataque en un parpadear de ojos y aprovechó la oportunidad para darle un severo golpe a la altura del corazón.

– ¡Deneb, atácala! – Yukino apuntó hacia la mujer.

El hombre vestido de morado, con un flequillo ocultando la mitad de su rostro y con plumas saliendo de su traje se movió a gran velocidad hacia la muchacha creando una descarga eléctrica que podría haberla paralizado por unos segundos, pero la muchacha esquivo sin problema y lo noqueo de un golpe. Yukino apretó los puños molesta. La maga celestial corrió hacia la mujer y aventó un puñetazo contra su rostro, por fin orgullosa de haberle dado en el blanco y sorprendiendo a todos los presentes con una sonrisa, pero el golpe no le hizo daño al oponente y lo que ella no vio venir fue un puñetazo en su estómago. En realidad no la vio moverse y antes de que ella la atacara, su puño no estaba conectando con su piel. Cayó de rodillas sosteniendo su estómago y recuperando el aire que le fue arrebatado.

– Voy a hacerte pagar por lo que le has hecho a Yukino – Dijo Sorano con una expresión severa. Alzó la mano elevando unas monedas doradas que emitieron luz propia. Lanzó una de las monedas que al ser lanzadas, desde el cielo comenzaron a caer algunas criaturas que parecían de mármol. Las criaturas rompieron las ventanas mostrando una apariencia redonda con colas en forma de alas, sus bocas llegas de filosos dientes, atacaron a la maga oponente, pero ella logro esquivar cada ataque, aunque más de uno logro provocarle un rasguño.

– ¡Ice Make: Martillo de Hielo! –

– ¡Eiryu no Hoko! –

Los tres ataques golpearon al enemigo, o al menos eso esperaban. Cuando todo el humo se había dispersado y el edificio había dejado de temblar, notaron que la muchacha ni siquiera estaba allí sino que se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación con una despreocupada expresión y sin ninguna herida en su rostro. Esto sorprendió a los magos.

– ¿Por qué? Era imposible que saliera ilesa de ese ataque – Dijo Rogue sorprendido.

– ¿Quién es esta chica? – Yukino dijo preocupada.

– No me importa quién sea. Vamos a derrotarla – Gray dijo con seriedad. – _Mierda, ni un movimiento. ¿Cómo lo hará? Uhm… cómo diablos puede moverse sin que la veamos con esa túnica…_

 _«¿Viste una túnica?»_

– _Sí, ¿por qué?_ –

 _«Tienes que quitársela»_

– _¿Qué?_ –Alzó las cejas sorprendido y con el rostro sonrojado, provocando que lo miraran confundido. – _¿Quiere que la desvista?_ –

 _«Eres un pervertido aun más grande de lo que imagine»_ La voz de Cana resonó en su cabeza. Su tono lleno de burla.

 _«Si trae una túnica debes quitársela, creo que ya sé cuál es su magia. Si lo que pienso es verdad, cuando le quites la túnica… encontraras relojes…»_

– _¿Relojes?_ –

 _«Hazlo»_

Gray frunció el ceño. Se sorprendió cuando la muchacha estaba frente a él, a escasos centímetros de su rostro mirándolo con indiferencia. Ni siquiera vio el momento en que sucedió, solo apareció frente suyo como si se hubiera teletransportado, lo que le sorprendió bastante.

– No sucederá – Dijo la chica antes de golpearlo nuevamente.

Tras recibir el golpe, Gray se sorprendió de que la muchacha ya supiera qué es lo que tenía hacer. ¿Relojes? ¿Qué es lo que un par de relojes podían hacer? ¿Cuál es la magia que la Primera había descubierto? Con dolor en su cuerpo, no se detuvo a pensar más. Gray corrió hacia la chica con un escudo de hielo en mano para defenderse de los golpes, pero cada vez que lo intentaba salía a un más lastimado.

– ¡Eiryu no Zangeki! – Las manos de Rogue se tornaron negras y al moverlas hacia la chica, las manos cortaron el aire ya que ella solo había evadido el ataque. Era molesto que la muchacha pudiera esquivar todo los ataques sin que ellos supieran como.

Vio a Yukino intentar aventar puños y patadas y los ángeles que Sorano había llamado para luchar también estaban dando todo de sí mismos, pero ellos no podían hacerle daño a la chica y cada vez que le hacían daño al poco segundo era como si nunca hubiera sucedido. Siguió intentando, tenía que llegar a ella, descubrir si tenía relojes como la Primera le dijo, y solo así sabría qué es lo que estaba sucediendo y qué tipo de magia usaba esa muchacha.

* * *

El pueblo fantasma estaba destruido, incluso más de lo que estaba antes de que ellos llegaran. Erza tuvo que sostenerse un momento de su espada como si fuese un bastón mientras buscaba con la mirada a Minako, quien había desaparecido en medio de una explosión. Coloco una mano en su abdomen sangrante por la cuchilla que la muchacha le había logrado enterrar, un ataque ella no fue capaz de bloquear por estar bloqueando otro. Alzó la mirada hacia la torre, de la cual humo negro comenzaba a salir desde uno de los edificios.

– ¿Qué haremos ahora? – Minerva dijo mirando hacia la torre.

– No podemos ir a socorrerlos aún – Erza dijo con seriedad – Ella sigue por allí y está esperando para atacar

– Hay que desarmarla – Dijo Mira con seriedad – Más que fuerte, ella es ágil y hábil con las armas. Su magia reside en sus armas, si logramos desarmarla de todas las armas entonces quedará vulnerable para que podamos vencerla

Erza asintió – Tienes razón –

– Nosotras nos haremos cargo, tú preocúpate por esa herida – Minerva dijo con seriedad.

– No. Iré también – Erza dijo gruñendo – Solo hay que encontrarla entre este laberinto de escombros

– Erza… –

– Estoy bien, Mira. Esta no es la primera batalla en la que están por vencerme – Sonrió la pelirroja.

– Está bien – Asintió Mira – Hay que encontrarla. Si ella se une a los demás en una batalla entonces no habrá forma de detenerlos. Si tres de nosotras no pueden contra uno, no quiero imaginar lo que sucederá con tres de nosotros contra dos

Ambas asintieron.

* * *

Gray frunció el ceño. ¿Humo? Había humo negro provenir desde el piso de abajo, las ventanas comenzaban a nublar la vista de todo el pueblo y un intenso olor a quemado inundo su nariz. Frunció el ceño.

– ¿Qué estará sucediendo abajo, Cabeza de Flama? – Preguntó al aire. ¿Por qué Natsu estaba quemando el edificio?

– Los tres atacaremos al mismo tiempo – Rogue dijo con seriedad – Yukino, ¿tienes para invocar a más?

La chica sonrió mientras sacaba una llave dorada. Ella movió la mano hacia el costado y cerró los ojos. – ¡Ábrete, puerta de los peces: Piscis! ¡Piscis, transformación humana!

Los dos grandes peces similares a anguilas eléctricas que habían salido de su puerta para ayudar a su amo, se habían transformado en dos humanos. Un hombre y una mujer, ambos presentaban la apariencia de seres acuáticos como por ejemplo por su vestuario o por las orejas que simulaban la apariencia de aletas. El muchacho tenía un tono de piel moreno y cabello platinado largo mientras que la mujer tenía la piel clara y el cabello largo color azul.

– Nos han invocado en nuestra apariencia humana, mamá – Dijo el muchacho con seriedad.

– Siempre es un placer derrotar a los enemigos, hijo – Dijo la mujer con un tono refinado, pero seguro de sí misma.

– ¡Todos juntos! – Gray dijo con seriedad – Hay que quitarle la túnica y de paso atacarla

– No funcionará – Dijo la muchacha.

– ¡Vamos, Piscis! – Yukino dijo señalando hacia la mujer con la llave en manos.

– ¡Látigo de Agua! –

– ¡Lanza de Agua! –

– ¡Eiryu no Hoko! –

– ¡Ice Make: Lanzas Congelantes! –

– ¡Ángeles Devoradores! –

Una gran explosión que hizo que el piso se viniera abajo sacudió todo el edificio con fuerza. En los pisos de abajo y en los pisos de arriba, así que como fuera del edificio, todos parecían haberse quedado observando que es lo que había sucedido para que todo el edificio se sacudiera de una forma tan brutal, y para que una parte de éste se viniera abajo.

Gray apretó los puños esperando a que todo el humo se desvaneciera. Él quería que la chica estuviera lastimada, aunque sea un rasguño, pero cuando por fin la vio y la vio ilesa la rabia explotó.

– Se los dije, es inútil –

– ¡Mierda! – Golpeó el puño contra el suelo creando un camino de hielo inconscientemente.

– ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Yukino sorprendida.

– ¿Qué es está magia? – Sorano frunció el ceño.

– Debería estar noqueada. Todos la atacamos juntos – Rogue dijo sorprendido.

La muchacha frente a ellos los miró despreocupada y luego dejo escapar un suspiro – Les dije que sería inútil todo lo que hicieran –

– No vamos a rendirnos – Rogue dijo – Encontraremos la forma de vencerte

Ella sacudió la cabeza – No lo entiendo. No hacen más que recibir ataques míos. No soy una luchadora, pero conozco los puntos débiles del cuerpo humano. ¿Por qué siguen de pie? ¿Por qué tanto empeño en atacarme? –

– ¿Por qué quieres matar a nuestras amigas? – Gray dijo con un tono frío como el hielo que lo rodeaba – ¿Por qué peleas por un mundo nuevo cuando tenemos este?

– ¿Acaso importa si lo hago o no? – Preguntó ella.

– Importa. Importa porque estás interfiriendo en la vida de los demás – Dijo con rabia el mago del hielo – Puede que no podamos golpearte. Puede que nos lastimes. Puede que seas el enemigo más difícil que he tenido y solo porque no puedo hacerte daño, pero si me rindo ahora les estaré dando la espalda a mis amigos y a mi familia. Tú y tus compañeros nos metieron en esto en el momento en que lanzaron la bomba en el parque y atacaron a Lucy, Wendy y a Levy. Ustedes comenzaron con esto, pero vamos a terminarlo. ¡Hyoma no Hassha!

El hielo del muchacho salió disparado en forma de proyectiles dirigiéndose a gran velocidad hacia la muchacha. Ella lo miro despreocupada, iba a evitar el ataque sin problemas como estaba haciendo hasta ahora, pero había algo en la mirada de Gray que le impidió moverse. Tal vez era la furia en su mirada o la decisión en sus ojos, pero el ataque le dio fuerte causando que cayera de espaldas contra el suelo, su cuerpo presentaba un gran daño pese a que recibió un solo golpe y finalmente la túnica había sido rasgada presentado una camiseta sin mangas de color burdeo y unos pantalones blanco. Ella estaba descalza. En la muñeca izquierda tenía una gran cantidad de relojes hasta el ante brazo, en el pecho tenía una banda cruzando su cuerpo en forma obligue con cinco relojes de bolsillo y en su mano derecha había un reloj de bolsillo color dorado. Ninguno parecía estar funcionando, ya que no se movían, pero el que tenía en su mano estaba bien agarrado, con el dedo pulgar alzado sobre la perilla para girar las agujas.

– Oye… ¿qué es eso? – Rogue preguntó sorprendido con el ceño fruncido mientras miraba los relojes de la muchacha.

La chica se puso en pie sin preocuparse por recoger la túnica rasgada, la había lanzado lejos y por fin una sonrisa cruzó sobre su inexpresivo rostro, pero la sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos.

– Eres la primera persona a la que me enfrento que lo descubre – Ella dijo con la sonrisa – Y pensar que en tres ocasiones lo descubriste, pero eso no lo sabes porque lo evite volviendo el tiempo

– ¿Volviendo el tiempo? – Yukino frunció el ceño confundida.

 _«Como lo imagine, la magia del tiempo. Los relojes le permiten regresar el tiempo, es por eso que no podían atacarla, porque cada vez que lo hacían ella regresaba el tiempo para esquivar el ataque y atacarlos a ustedes. Ella no es una luchadora, por eso solo les atacaba dándoles en zonas punzante del cuerpo, esa es su forma de debilitarlos rápidamente. Por eso tu ataque la daño demasiado, incluso más de lo que habría dañado a cualquier otro enemigo»_

– Magia del tiempo – Gray dijo sorprendido mientras observaba a la chica sostener su reloj en la mano.

– Puedo regresar el tiempo al momento en que yo quiera, incluso puedo evitar tu nacimiento –

 _«Miente. La magia del tiempo solo permite regresar una hora como mucho. No caigas en su juego, Gray»_

– Puedo evitar el ataque me lanzaron – Dijo ella con una sonrisa demoníaca en su inexpresivo rostro – Puedo acabar con ustedes fácilmente y no pueden hacer nada para evitarlo. Luchar contra mí es inútil

 _«El reloj, deben quitarle el reloj o volverá a regresar el tiempo atrás antes de que tu ataque la hiriera demasiado, Gray. Debes detenerla o este descubrimiento habrá sido en vano»_

– Ya lo sabíamos, ¿verdad? –

– Tres veces descubrieron el truco, pero en las tres veces el tiempo fue retrocedido y por eso no lo sabías – La chica se burló alzando la mano y toqueteando la perilla del reloj – Y con está serán cuatro veces

El muchacho apretó los dientes con rabia. Era increíble. La chica que tenía frente a él no era un enemigo relativamente poderoso, solo era un enemigo que tenía una ventaja considerable sobre ellos, es por eso que le había ganado la primera vez que pelearon sin importar cuantos golpes le diera. ¡Y maldición! Había descubierto su truco tres veces, pero las tres veces ella se encargó de borrarlo y lograr que nunca hubiera sucedido, pero no ahora. No ahora, no sucedería una cuarta vez. Tenían que quitarle todos los relojes, no importaba si algunos eran de adorno, quería asegurarse de que no volvería a suceder. Y antes de que él pudiera atacar, alguien le había ganado.

Los peces Piscis, madre e hijo, atacaron a la muchacha en un acto de descuido logrando que soltará el reloj que rodó hasta los pies de él. Gray observó a la muchacha en el suelo, apretando los dientes.

– Me aseguraré de qué esté día no vuelva a repetirse más veces – Dijo Gray pisando el reloj hasta romperlo.

Ella lo miro sorprendida. Del reloj, una especie de nube salió de entre las fisuras. Él miro a la muchacha y apretó sus manos juntas.

– ¡Ice Maker: Lanzas! – Todas las lanzas de hielo que tenía salieron disparadas hacia los relojes que tenía la muchacha rompiéndolos cada uno y disparando la misma nube de humo que el anterior, para hacerle saber que también tenían magia esos relojes. La muchacha miró los relojes con horror, y ese rostro tan pasivo e indiferente comenzaba a volverse demente y con terror.

– Gracias, Primera – Agradeció Gray inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo con un suspiro.

* * *

– ¡Karyu no Tekken! – Natsu saltó con el puño en llamas y golpeó al águila que estaba volando por la habitación. El golpe fue lo suficientemente poderoso como para enviarla a estrellarse contra una de las ventanas rompiéndola. Él sonrió limpiando la sangre de su labio roto mientras miraba a Sting que sonreía a pesar del daño que estaba en su cuerpo.

Habían estado luchando contra aquel hombre que podía transformarse desde hacía un buen rato y tenían gran parte del edificio en ruinas, pero por razones que él desconocía, todos los pisos del edificio (o al menos los que había subido hasta el piso en que estaba ahora) estaban completamente vacíos, sin ningún mueble o cuadro en las paredes. Las ventanas estaban sucias y rotas, pero nuevamente, ningún mueble, y sin embargo, los escombros de la pelea estaban encendidos en llamas. El fuego de Natsu había arrasado con todo en la pelea, el mismo edificio comenzaba a prenderse en llamas poco a poco. Pronto todo quedaría rostizado, y no es que le importará porque aún no podía vencer al enemigo, pero no le estaba prestando atención de momento.

– Natsu este lugar es un desastre – Dijo Happy mirando al muchacho preocupado.

– No te preocupes, Happy, vamos a ganar este combate – Dijo él.

– No como van – Lector sacudió la cabeza – ¡Vamos Sting! Puedes hacerlo

– Este combate si es bastante bueno – Sonrió Sting – Jamás había peleado con alguien de su nivel. Es casi graciosos que cada vez que le ataquemos con tanta fuerza pueda esquivarlos convirtiéndose en un ratón o en un ave…

– Vamos a vencerte de una u otra forma – Dijo Natsu sonriendo – Recibe esto de mi parte ¡Karyu no Hoko!

– ¡Hakuryu no Hoko! – Sting aprovecho de enviar un ataque conformado por luz como si fuese un rayo láser. El enemigo se transformó en un orangután que comenzó a saltar por el techo del edificio sosteniéndose de algunos cabes que colgaban, esquivando a cada ataque y luego se lanzó contra los dos chicos en forma de un canguro que daba golpes a diestra y siniestra.

– ¡Aaahh! ¡Recibe mi puño, idiota! – Natsu dijo golpeando la cara del canguro. Él enemigo lo miro con una expresión espeluznante y comenzó a golpear el estómago de Natsu con sus puños y finalmente con sus patas lanzándolo contra la pared.

– ¡Natsu-san! – Sting dijo sorprendido. Volteó a mirar al canguro que lo miraba fijamente. Él frunció el ceño se acercó para plantearle un puñetazo a la cara, pero el canguro desapareció en una nube negra y telarañas comenzaron a inmovilizar su cuerpo hasta el punto de estar rígido.

– ¿Qué es esto? –

– ¡Voy a incinerarte! – Natsu dijo con el puño encendido en llamas mientras se dirigía hacia la araña que estaba parada sobre Sting. El rubio intento detenerlo a toda costa, pero el muchacho no se detuvo y termino por golpear a su compañero en lugar de su enemigo, que había saltado convirtiéndose en burro, el cual golpeo a Natsu en la espalda aumentando el impacto del golpe que le había dado a Sting.

Los dos chicos cayeron contra el suelo, no inconscientes, pero sí por un momento lo estuvieron. Se intentaron poner en pie para mirar al burro que los miraba esperando su siguiente movimiento.

– Tiene un movimiento para cada uno que hacen ustedes – Happy dijo con seriedad.

– No podrán vencerle si no descubren la forma de tomarlo por sorpresa – Lector asintió.

* * *

Gray observó a la muchacha con rabia. Ella no se había movido, seguía mirando el suelo a la espera de encontrarse en una mentira. Su dedo pulgar se movía presionando el aire, como si estuviera intentando retroceder el tiempo, pero evidentemente no daba resultado. Él resopló y luego miró a sus compañeros.

– ¿Qué hacemos ahora? –

– No podemos ir a buscar a Samina, Mavis-sama dijo que si vamos solos podría ser peligroso –

– Yo digo que averigüemos que demonios traman – Sorano se acercó a la muchacha tomándola de la camiseta – Habla… ¿Por qué intentaron matar a mi hermana?

– Nee-sama – Yukino se sorprendió.

La muchacha seguía mirando el suelo, por lo que Sorano la obligo a mirarla y a hablar. Cuando sus miradas se conectaron, la chica sonrió con indiferencia antes de quitársela de encima.

– No van a ganar – Dijo ella – Samina encontrara la forma de acabar con ustedes

– Era mi hermana a quién intentaron matar. Habla ahora o yo te mataré a ti – Dijo la chica con un tono firme.

Gray frunció el ceño – ¿Qué es ese mundo que intentan crear? –

– Un mundo sin sufrimiento – Dijo simplemente la chica.

– ¿Qué dices? – Frunció el ceño confundido.

– Ustedes nunca lo entenderán. La gente como ustedes no entienden nuestras razones y por eso están en contra de ellas – La chica dijo con una mirada vacía – Nosotros hemos sufrido. Hemos tenido la dicha de perder y de llorar con desesperación. Rohan nos dio una esperanza, una oportunidad para quitar ese dolor palpitante de nuestros pechos… un mundo donde no exista el dolor, ni la muerte, ni el sufrimiento, un mundo moldeado a nuestras esperanzas

– ¿Rohan? – Rogue frunció el ceño.

– ¿Quiénes son nosotros? – Preguntó Yukino con seriedad.

– Yo – Dijo la chica con calma – Minako, Kio, Liroy, y Samina… a Samina sobre todo

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Preguntó Sorano con un murmullo.

– Uma –

– Bien, Uma, voy a hacer que ese tal Rohan se pudra en el infierno por intentar matar a mi hermana – Dijo con seriedad la chica.

La chica no dijo nada más. Sorano chasqueo la lengua dejando caer a la chica y luego volteando a ver a los demás.

– Habrá que esperar – Gray dijo con seriedad – Esperar a que todos estén listos para ir a por Samina

– Esperaremos – Yukino sonrió – Además, aunque no estamos tan lastimados como pensé que estaríamos, hemos usado mucho maná, es mejor recuperarnos

Gray asintió.

La muchacha camino hasta donde había dejado su abrigo tirado en el suelo de forma que pudiera pelear libremente y sonrió recogiéndolo. Se sentía bastante fuerte después de esta victoria, tal vez porque había tenido la oportunidad de luchar en equipo junto a Rogue, Gray e incluso su hermana. Volteó a mirar hacia afuera del edificio sorprendiéndose de la oscuridad que los rodeaba.

– Te has vuelto muy fuerte, y sabes combate cuerpo a cuerpo – Sonrió Sorano – Me he perdido mucho de tu vida

– Tú también eres muy fuerte – Sonrió la chica – Gracias por venir a ayudar

Ella sacudió la cabeza – He hecho muchas cosas malas, cosas que jamás podrán ser perdonadas aún si el mundo me lo perdona – Ella dijo con un tono suave mientras el fantasma de una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro – Sin embargo, cuando supe sobre la bomba en el parque de diversiones y sobre que habías estado allí no duden darte mi apoyo. Tengo mis fuentes y mi forma de seguirte para saber que estás a salvo, es por eso que cuando me enteré de que la bomba iba seguida a ti no pude ocultarme más. Te has unido a un gran gremio, tu maestro es bastante razonable y estoy agradecida de que no presentará problemas con mi presencia

– Todos hemos pasado por mucho desde hace un año atrás, es por eso que él cree en las segundas oportunidades, porque a él se le dio una también – Sonrió Yukino.

– Gracias – Dijo la chica sonriendo – Y tengo algo para ti. Debí dártelo antes, pero supongo que lo olvide

– ¿Qué es? – Preguntó ella.

La joven sacudió una llave de plata frente a su rostro y se la entregó con una sonrisa poco más alegre. La llave tenía la forma de un ganso, o al menos eso le pareció a Yukino que la miraba confundida.

– La he encontrado hace un tiempo. Yo ya no uso la magia de los espíritus ya que tengo la magia del ángel, así que pensé en dártela. Su constelación es "Emú en el firmamento" –

– Emú – Sonrió la muchacha mirando la llave – Emu. Gracias

Ella sonrió – Espero que entiendas, que cuando esto acabe, volveré a desaparecer – Dijo la chica con calma – No puedo volver a tu lado todavía. Pero algún día volveré, y seremos una familia de nuevo

– Esperaré hasta entonces – Yukino sonrió.

Gray sonrió mirando a las dos chicas que se encontraban algo alejadas y luego miro a Rogue que abrazaba a Frosch. Él estiro los brazos por sobre su cabeza y sonrió con superioridad.

– _Hemos ganado_ – Declaró mentalmente haciendo uso del poder de Warren. – _Estaremos tomando un descanso hasta que los demás terminen_ –

 _«¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!»_ La voz de Natsu chilló en las cabezas de todos quienes fruncieron el ceño enseguida. _«¿Cómo vences a alguien ya te había dado una paliza?»_

– _Soy mucho mejor que tú, eso es seguro. ¿Alguien más ha terminado? ¿Erza? ¿Gajeel?_ –

 _«Tenemos problemas por aquí.»_ La voz de Gajeel resonó. _«Este duendecillo nos está dando más problemas de los que pensé»_

 _«¿Necesitas ayuda, Lucy-sama?»_ Gray volteó a mirar a Yukino que los miraba con seriedad.

 _«Estamos bien»_ La voz de Lucy hizo que de cierta forma Gray se sintiera aliviado de saber que la chica estaba luchando al lado de Wendy y contra el enano ese y no contra Samina. No podía negar que la chica era igual de terca que la mayoría, a menudo solía ignorar las órdenes, sobre todo cuando Natsu estaba cerca, y en muchas ocasiones se preguntaba si era por la influencia de él o porque él la obligaba, de todas maneras eso no es lo que importaba sino el hecho de que ella decidió quedarse a luchar con sus compañeros en lugar de subir sola por el sendero que la guiaría hacia su muerte... no es que ella fuera a morir en definitiva, sino que había una gran probabilidad... No, Gray no quería pensar en esa pequeña probabilidad ni en nada más que no sea una mente despejada y descansada.

 _«Habla por ti, no llevas dando vueltas en esta ruleta durante diez minutos»_ La voz de Wendy parecía que aguantaba ganas de vomitar.

Gray frunció el ceño preguntándose si estaban luchando contra el enemigo o jugando. Recordaba la pelea de Wendy con aquel hombrecillo cuando lucharon en la colina, de hecho le pareció un acto cómico del cual pudo haberse reído si no fuera porque estaba muy ocupado recibiendo paliza tras paliza. Recordaba a que su oponente tenía la tendencia a actuar como un mago callejero sacando conejos del sombrero, jugando con cartas, pañuelos infinitos de sus mangas o bolsillos. No le sorprendería si arriba había un circo por completo.

 _«¿Erza?»_

 _«Estamos bien»_ Su voz resonó finalmente. _«Seguimos luchando, pero ya acabaremos con ella. Nos reuniremos contigo en un instante Gray»_

– _Estaremos aquí_ –

* * *

– Parece ser que al final quién menos problemas tuvo fue Gray – Dijo Cana deja una de sus cartas – Problemas con el agua… ¿Juvia?

– ¡Juvia quiere ir a ayudar a Gray-sama! – La chica dijo de pronto, como si hubiese sido invocada o algo. Cana la miro sorprendida y luego suspiró. Miro la carta y se preguntó su sus predicciones (sin contar la de Lucy) no eran más que predicciones rutinarias.

Si era eso, algo con lo que ellos debían tratar día a día, entonces no había nada de qué preocuparse porque Gray todos los días tenía problemas con el agua a causa de tener a Juvia persiguiéndolo por todos lados, Wendy siempre estaba en una batalla constante tratando de mejorar, Natsu siempre intentaba superarse a sí mismo en las peleas que nunca se sabía qué sucedería luego. El problema era Erza, porque la predicción de Lucy se había cumplido. Una batalla consigo misma, ¿a qué se refería? ¿Amor? ¿Peleas? ¿Consciencia?

– Magia del tiempo, ¿cómo lo supo? – Alzó la mirada lentamente cuando escuchó la voz de Levy con un ligero y no suave tono impresionado.

– Lo imagine – Sonrió la maestra con calma.

– ¿Lo supo todo el tiempo? – Laxus preguntó.

La joven maestra asintió con una sonrisa – Tenía mis sospechas, pero no estaba segura hasta que Gray mencionó la túnica. Los magos que pueden retroceder el tiempo para su favor suelen ocultar los relojes porque una vez que sus oponentes los encuentran suelen quitárselos y quedan vulnerables. Sin un reloj, da igual si funciona o no, ellos no pueden usar su magia –

– Tenemos a uno de los cuatro derrotados – Lisanna sonrió – Pronto le seguirá el resto

– Eso espero – Mavis asintió.

Continuará…

* * *

Quiero disculparme primero por no haber actualizado en un tiempo, pero estuve con unos trabajos y exposiciones en la universidad por lo que no tuve tiempo de hacerlo y pensaba hacerlo esta semana, pero no me di cuenta de que ayer fue día miércoles, sino que pensé que era hoy y me acabo de dar cuenta de que es jueves y ya van a ser las 9 de la noche y no me había dado cuenta, lo siento en verdad, pero al menos ya tenía el capítulo revisado... al menos. En serio lo lamento, espero que les guste este capitulo y nos veremos en el siguiente miércoles que prometo subir el cap si o si. Está semana no podré responder comentarios, pero lo haré la otra semana sin falta.

Dejen reviews  
Se despide _Lira12._


	14. La habitación blanca

Antes de comenzar a leer, me gustaría decirles algo que es importante, aunque de momento no hay nada decidido. Yo sé que dije que este fics iba a contar como una historia de tres sagas porque la historia que tenía en mi cabeza iba a ser larga; sin embargo, pese a que tengo las ideas en la cabeza y la primera saga _el poder del agua_ terminada, creo que no podre continuarla. Me refiero, una vez que termine el poder del agua daré este fics por terminado, porque ahora mismo tengo muchos proyectos en mi cabeza y cada vez que intentó escribir la segunda saga de este fics me distraigo y comienzo con otro. Esto no quiere decir que va a quedar inconclusa, sino que daré un tiempo de respiro para poder subir otras historias y no dejar esta al olvido. Quiero terminar con VA y con The 100, y evidentemente también FT pero quiero subir otras historias como de Percy Jackson u otros libros o series, pero no quiero dejar nada a la mitad así que pensaba en colocar como terminada esta serie cuando llegue al final de la saga y centrarme en las demás historias que me faltan, cosa de que cuando haya terminado todas, poder subir otra historia y esta, FTR subirla más adelante la segunda saga y luego la última. No lo sé aún, yo creo que lo haré, es algo que se me ha ocurrido hace relativamente poco y he pensado en ello. De todos modos, avisaré el resultado final de mis pensamientos sobre esto.

 _ **Resumen:**_ _¿Quién le iba a decir a ella que la búsqueda de Aquarius era el primer paso para el más grande de los males? La batalla contra Zeref ha cesado, pero la victoria aún está muy lejos de llegar a sus manos. Una nueva aventura ha comenzado, y desencadenara crueles caminos que llevaran a nuestros magos favoritos al borde de la desesperación mientras con sus propias fuerzas sobrepasan sus propios límites para vencer a todo aquel que se atreve a amenazar a Fairy Tail._

~ Debo decir que Fairy Tail es un manga de aventuras, fantasía y magia creado por Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **~ Fairy Tail Returns ~  
Saga: El Poder del Agua **

_**14  
La habitación blanca**_

Gira. Gira. Gira. Gira. La ruleta gira.

Wendy comenzaba a sentir lo que Natsu sentía cada vez que estaba sobre un medio de transporte. Tenía los brazos y las piernas estirados y atados con unas cadenas mientras la ruleta en la que se encontraba giraba y giraba sin detenerse. Para ella todo era un borrón que caía en espirales mientras solo podía escuchar las voces de sus amigos que estaban luchando.

– Aguanta, Wendy – Le había dicho Lily hacía un buen rato, peor aún estaba allí dando vueltas. ¿Y Charle? ¿Por qué la gana no la estaba ayudando?

– ¡Cáncer! – Escuchó mientras un borrón rojo se sumaba al espiral de colores que estaba viendo.

– ¿Qué peinado necesitas-ebi? –

– Cáncer, ayuda a Wendy – Escuchó la voz de Lucy – ¡Lily!

– Okey – La voz de Lily se sumó.

La ruleta siguió girando por un buen rato. Escuchó un sonido metálico que le erizo los bellos de la nuca. Seguía dando vueltas a todo a su alrededor, y algo la estaba sujetando en un intento de que no se mareara tanto. Tardó unos segundos en sentirse completamente bien de nuevo, y cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar caer de rodillas cubriendo su boca para no vomitar.

– Estarás bien-ebi – Dijo Cáncer acercándose a la chica con cuidado.

– Gracias… – Dijo ella aún mareada.

Empezó a sentirse mejor al poco tiempo y cuando se dio cuenta un gran campo de batalla se visualizaba frente a sus ojos. Tragó saliva mirando a sus compañeros, Lucy y Lily parecía estar luchando contra un payaso y un mimo mientras Gajeel intentaba hacer que el hombre pequeño dejara sus trucos mientras trataba de asestarle alguno que otro golpe.

– ¡Wendy! – Charle se acercó a ella con emoción acercándose a la muchacha – ¿Estás bien?

– Sí – Sonrió ella – ¿Qué sucede?

– Gajeel descubrió que si le quitábamos el sombrero dejaría de hacer aparecer cualquier cosa. Su sombrero cambia dependiendo de la magia que usara. Payasos, sombreros pequeños; mimos, boinas; sombrero de copas… magia ilusionista. Hay que tener cuidado – Explicó Charle mirando a la joven.

– Es mi turno de atacar entonces – Sonrió Wendy apretando los puños con fuerza – ¡Tenryu no Hoko! –

La ráfaga de viento en forma de torbellino salió disparada de la boca de la muchacha dirigiéndose directamente hacia el hombrecillo al que Gajeel intentaba atacar. Al ver el ataque de la muchacha, Gajeel retrocedió rápidamente y ataco al también.

– ¡Tetsuryu no Hoko! –

Los dos ataques impactaron contra el hombrecillo sin darle una oportunidad de escapar. Lily echó un vistazo hacia los dos Dragón Slayers y luego volteó a mirar por su hombro a la chica con la cual chocaba las espaldas.

– Nos haremos cargo de estos dos. Dejémosle al enano ese a los dos chicos – Dijo Lily.

La muchacha asintió sacando una llave – ¡Ábrete Puerta del Escorpión: Scorpio! – El espíritu celestial apareció frente a al mimo con una sonrisa.

– ¡We! –

– ¡Vamos, Scorpio! – Sonrió Lucy – ¡Star Dress: Scorpio Form!

– ¡Yay! – Lucy dijo con una sonrisa – Soy un ninja

– ¿Ahora haces cosplay de ninja? – Lily preguntó empuñando su espada.

– ¡No es un cosplay! – La chica bufó.

El traje era ceñido al cuerpo y en la parte delantera tenía rayas verticales mientras que la espalda estaba descubierta y tenía una especie de cola como si fuese un aguijón igual a los escorpiones, el aguijón estaba hecho de metal y cadenas. Tenía hombreras, coderas, rodilleras, piernas y los antebrazos cubiertos de una placa de metal. Traía su cabello atado en una cola de caballo, dos mechones cayendo por sus costados y traía también una cinta en la frente con el símbolo del escorpión.

– ¡Vamos, Scorpio! –

– ¡We are! – Dijo con entusiasmo el espíritu del zodiaco. Aquel hombre que tenía el aguijón de metal lanzo una tormenta de arena que arraso con todo el piso en que se encontraban. Con una sonrisa, Lucy se adentró en la tormenta de arena gracias a la habilidad que le concedía el traje: velo arena, la capacidad de mezclarse en la tormenta sin ser detectada.

– Son buenos luchando – El hombrecillo dijo con una sonrisa mirando a los dos muchachos – No lo negaré, pero a ver qué pueden hacer con esto

El hombrecillo hizo girar su sombrero en sus la manos con una sonrisa – Magia de la ilusión, cambia de habitación – Chasqueó los dedos y la habitación en donde se encontraban comenzó a moverse sola, giraba desde arriba abajo los magos se deslizaran desde las paredes. En pocos segundos habían perdido la orientación ya que cada vez iba más rápido, el techo era el suelo, el suelo eran las paredes, la paredes eran el techo. No sabían que era qué, para cuando termino de dar vueltas todos los muchachos cayeron desde el techo estampándose contra el suelo.

– Eso ha dolido – Murmuró Wendy frotándose un brazo – ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Ah!

Como había sido la primera en abrir los ojos tras el golpe, fue la primera en fijarse que la habitación había cambiado por completo. No había rastros del edificio que los había rodeado. Se encontraban en una pequeña habitación de paredes blancas sin salida.

– ¿Qué es esto? – Gajeel se puso en pie.

– Ese tonto nos ha enviado a otro lado – Charle dijo molesta – Ya casi lo vencían

– Menudo hombrecillo – Gajeel gruñó mientras caminaba hacia las paredes – ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?

– ¿Rompiéndolas? – Dudó Wendy.

– Buena idea – Gajeel retrocedió con una sonrisa. Su brazo derecho se convirtió en una barra de hierro y con fuerza golpeo la pared, pero ésta no tuvo ni un rasguño. Gruñó enojado y siguió golpeando, pero ahora con los dos brazos y aún no pudo conseguir algún resultado.

– Parece que la magia de Warren está bloqueada – Lucy dijo preocupada – Lo que significa que tendremos que salir de ésta solos

– Tal vez haya una salida – Wendy comenzó a tocar las paredes con las palmas de sus manos – Uhm, es cierto, Lucy-san, ¿no tienes un espíritu que te lleva hacia dónde quieres?

– ¿Pyxis? – Preguntó ella parpadeando – ¡La brújula!

– ¿De qué nos servirá una brújula si no sabes a dónde hay que ir? – Charle sacudió la cabeza.

– Es verdad… – Torció los labios la chica.

– ¡Yeah! – Scorpio sonrió – ¡Vamos a aventarlas abajo!

– ¿Es tonto o qué? – Gajeel preguntó.

– No trates mal a mis espíritus. Yo no te digo nada por comer metal – Dijo la muchacha con seriedad.

– Hablando de comer… – Gajeel se acercó a ella con una mueca interesado – Eso se ve delicioso

Lucy frunció el ceño antes de fijarse en su traje. Dio un salto mientras cubría con ambas manos su cuerpo y miraba al muchacho enojada.

– ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! –

– Oh dios, esto no puede estar pasando – Charle sacudió la cabeza.

– Lo mejor ahora es encontrar la salida y olvidarnos de lo demás – Lily dijo con calma.

– Te llamaré cuanto te necesite de nuevo, Scorpio –

– ¡Yeah! –

La habitación se hizo más pequeña en el momento en que lucy envió a su espíritu hacia el mundo espiritual. Los magos se apegaron entre sí mirando las paredes achicar el espacio.

– Esto no está bien… –

* * *

Mavis frunció el ceño al observar la mirada preocupada de Warren. El muchacho llevaba un buen rato tratando con la misma expresión mientras miraba hacia un espacio en blanco en el suelo. Sus dedos sobre su sien, mientras su rostro denotaba concentración. Ella ya no podía aguantar más la curiosidad, así que termino preguntando qué estaba pasando.

La mayoría de los miembros de Fairy Tail habían caído dormidos en el salón del gremio, y nadie los podía culpar ya que llevaban despiertos toda la noche, eran unos pocos los miembros de los equipos de refuerzo los que quedaban despiertos, asaltando la nevera del gremio, tomando todo el alcohol que pudieran encontrar (Cana) y luchando por no quedarse dormidos.

Mavis observó el comienzo del amanecer que comenzaría dentro de una hora como mínimo. Tragó saliva y se preguntó si esto podría llevar un cambio a sus amigos que estaban luchando. Si sería más fácil luchar de día que de noche o sí no les importaba el tiempo.

– Sucede que… – Tragó saliva el muchacho – He perdido contacto con uno de los grupos

Los magos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo, sorprendidos por la declaración del chico que los miró preocupado.

– Algo está interrumpiendo mi señal con el grupo de Gajeel – Dijo – desde hace diez minutos

– ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? – Laxus frunció el ceño – Tal vez deberíamos ir a reforzarlos ahora mismo

– No, todavía no – Mavis dijo – Solo un poco más. Necesitamos oír que están en graves problemas, y hasta el momento han podido con todo, ¿verdad?

– Un grupo desapareció, otro tuvo suerte de haber ganado la batalla y los otros dos siguen luchando. Llevan casi dos horas –

– Cinco horas – Mavis dijo – Si en cinco horas siguen en problemas iremos. Quedan tres

– Hay con que confiar en la Primera – Cana dijo con calma – Ella es la que hace los cálculos

– _Erza, ¿estás ahí?_ – Warren frunció el ceño esperando una respuesta.

 _«Mierda. ¿Qué sucede Warren?»_

– _Tenemos un problema, el grupo de Gajeel está desconectado._ –

 _«¿Qué quieres decir?»_

– _Desaparecido._ –

 _«Esto no me gusta nada»_

Mavis miró a Warren y alzó un dedo para que el muchacho le permitiera hablar, él asintió.

– _Erza, ¿qué es lo que está sucediendo allá?_ –

 _«La pelea nos está tomando más tiempo de lo que pensé, incluso con las tres juntas. Nos encontramos nosotras luchando en el pueblo, los demás se encuentran dentro del edificio, pero… ¡OYE NATSU!»_

Hubo un momento de silencio en que todos aguardaron intrigados.

 _«¡NATSU!»_

 _«¿Qué es lo que quieres, Erza? Estoy tratando de darle una paliza a este bastardo»_

 _«Me alegra que te diviertas tanto mientras los demás estamos tratando de detener a nuestros enemigos, pero quiero saber… por qué demonios el edificio está en llamas»_

– ¿Qué dijo? – Laxus abrió los ojos sorprendido – ¿En llamas?

– ¿Qué hizo ahora? – Con preocupación, Lissana sacudió la cabeza.

– Es Natsu… – Recordó Cana – Seguramente lo hizo sin pensar

 _«Lo siento, fue un pequeño error de cálculo»_

– _¿Alguna vez usas la cabeza?_ – Laxus frunció el ceño.

 _«Eh, ustedes también están escuchando, ¿verdad?»_

– _Por supuesto que lo hacemos, Natsu-san_ – Dijo Mavis suspirando – _Escúchame, perdimos contacto con Gajeel y su grupo, ¿alguna idea de que ha pasado?_

 _«Están luchando varios pisos arriba, pero tal vez Gray pueda ir a ver»_

– No es mala idea – Cana admitió.

– _¡Gray!_ – Warren llamó – _Necesitamos de tu ayuda. Hemos perdido contacto con Gajeel, tienes que ir a ver que está sucediendo_

 _«Muy tarde amigo, ya me adelante a los hechos»_ Gray respondió al instante. _«No podemos entrar en uno de los pisos ya que está bloqueado con algo. Intentamos romperlo, pero no se ha ni resquebrajado. Tenemos la teoría de que es en donde se encuentran ahora»_

Mavis frunció el ceño. Torció los labios esperando a que Erza dijera algo, ella solo estaba esperando la señal de la muchacha poder actuar, ya que como no se encontraba en el área de combate no sabía si los problemas que ellos estaban teniendo los estaban solventando bien o duras penas, solo sabía que debía creer.

– ¿Qué haremos? – Preguntó Evergreen con seriedad.

– Esperaremos – Dijo ella apretando los puños.

* * *

Erza frunció el ceño mirando hacia Minako que sonreía mientras sostenía su cuchilla. La pelirroja aún tenía la sangre goteando por la herida que le había causado aquella cuchilla, y debía admitir que le había dolido más de lo que esperaba. Junto a ella, Mira y Minerva estaba preparadas para luchar, pero su mente no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que Warren le había advertido. Tal vez Gray no tuvo una batalla tan complicada como todo el mundo esperaba que fuera, pero eso no significa que ella debía tener el combate ganado.

– Mira, Minerva – Erza dijo con seriedad, sosteniendo su espada – Vayanse de aquí y busquen a Gray

– ¿Qué dices? – Satan Soul preguntó sorprendida.

– Busquen a Gray y encuentren al grupo que desapareció. Yo me haré cargo de ella –

– No podrás ganarle – Minerva dijo cubriendo una herida en su brazo.

– Tal vez, pero puedo ganar tiempo – Declaró la joven – ¡Ahora, Mira!

La muchacha observo a su amiga con impotencia y luego asintió. Tomó a la joven de Sabertooth en sus brazos y salió volando hacia la torre en llamas dejando a la pelirroja allí en el campo de batalla. Frente a ella, su rival sonrió despreocupada.

– Uhm, Liroy debe estar divirtiéndose – Dijo Minako volteando la mirada hacia la torre en llamas – Tal vez vencieron a Uma, pero ella no es un verdadero reto, a menos que no descubran que es lo que oculta. Es una chica bastantes interesante, ¿sabes? Cuando la conocí no tenía interés en nada el mundo, y le ofrecimos pelear a nuestro lado. Ella no lo rechazó, tiene su propia historia personal sobre por qué el mundo le parece tan indiferente – Se encogió de hombros apretando la cuchilla para mirar a Erza – Todos tenemos nuestra propia historia… algo que jamás podrías saber si no lo investigas

– No sé de qué estás hablando – Erza dijo.

– Todos los que estamos aquí, incluso los que no se han presentado hoy, tenemos un propio sufrimiento que queremos borrar. Es nuestro lazo en común para permitir que el nuevo mundo se cree: Eternal –

– ¿Eternal? – Erza apretó los puños.

– Nuestro nuevo mundo – La muchacha dio un salta dirigiéndose rápidamente.

Un nuevo mundo. Eternal. No, Erza no lo iba a permitir, no si todavía estaba en pie. Una parte de ella en serio lo lamentaba, porque le habría gustado darles esperanzas, pero si ellos no eran capaces de ver la crueldad que dejaría su plan entonces no había palabras suficientes para hacerla razonar. Llamo su atención sus propias palabras _"incluso los que no están aquí."_ Había más de ellos, y a duras penas podían con cuatro, ¿cómo enfrentarse a más?

Recibió un puñetazo antes de que la cuchilla rasgara su mejilla, y como venganza golpeó a su oponente con un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla. La muchacha no retrocedió, siguió luchando y aventando puñetazos que Erza lograba esquivar solo para aventar patadas a la primera oportunidad que tenía.

– Dices que quieres cambiar el mundo. Borrar los sufrimientos, borrar el dolor y borrar la muerte – Erza dijo con rabia mientras volvía a ventar otro puñetazo en el rostro de la muchacha que en el momento en que cayó de espaldas, la pelirroja se lanzó a horcajadas sobre ella, sujetando las manos a la altura de su cabeza y mirándola con lágrimas de furia en sus ojos – ¡Eso no es una vida! Los humanos necesitamos del dolor, del sufrimiento y de la muerte para poder vivir, para salir adelante y comenzar a madurar. Necesitamos derramar lágrimas para darnos cuentas de que estamos vivos, porque si nuestros corazones no se rompen entonces no estamos vivos, estamos muertes… porque sentir dolor es parte de vivir, significa que nos haremos más fuertes

– ¿Fuertes dices? – La muchacha se burló dándole un rodillazo en el estómago, más Erza no flaqueo ni aflojó su agarre. – Fuerza. Al dialo con la fuerza. La fuerza no te ayuda cuando estás postrado a una cama tosiendo la vida misma. La fuerza no te ayuda cuando las personas te miran con odio. La fuerza no te ayuda cuando quieres vivir, cuando no quieres morir. La fuerza solo te ayuda a ponerte en pie, pero si no tienes esperanzas la fuerza es inútil. Este mundo es inútil

– Te equivocas – Inclinó la cabeza para ocultar sus ojos – Pude que haya sufrimiento. Puede las personas se desgarren el alma a causa de este mundo, pero si tienes esperanzas para un nuevo mundo entonces tenlas para el mundo que te vio nacer. No pienses en la muerte, piensa en la vida

Siguió recibiendo los rodillazos en el estómago. La chica bajo su cuerpo la miraba con desesperación, su rostro bañado en lágrimas de furia y manchado con la suciedad de la tierra que se levantó durante la batalla. Múltiples heridas adornaban el cuerpo, heridas frescas y otras que estaban sanando. Erza se encontraba en las mismas que ella, cuerpo lastimado, rostro bañado en lágrimas de rabia, suciedad sobre su piel y sangre fluyendo lentamente a través de una venda en su estómago.

– Sin dolor… somos solo muñecos que no sienten… – Erza dijo entre dientes – Si no puedes entender eso… entonces no tienes derecho a hablar del dolor y el sufrimiento que por los que los humanos hemos pasado, incluso por el que tú misma has pasado

– ¡Cállate! – Gritó la chica enojada.

* * *

Lucy frunció el ceño mientras se dejaba caer contra una de las paredes, se sentó en la esquina mientras observaba a sus amigos seguir toqueteando las paredes. Ella resopló.

– No hay salida –

– Tenemos que encontrar la salida – Wendy dijo con seriedad.

– Si pudiéramos crear un agujero – Lily dijo de brazos cruzados.

– ¡Eso es! – Lucy sonrió poniéndose en pie. Metió la mano en el estuche donde guardaba sus llaves y sonrió sacando una de ellas – ¡Virgo!

La llave brillo, pero el espíritu que había sido invocado no apareció. Todos, que se estaban pegados en las paredes para darle el espacio al espíritu, fruncieron el ceño confundidos.

– ¿Virgo? – Frunció el ceño – ¡VIRGO!

Siguió invocando al espíritu intento tras intento y todos en fracaso. Gajeel torció los labios mientras miraba las paredes. Apretó el puño y uso su magia para convertirlo en una barra de metal, pero el resultado fue nulo. Sacudió la mano e intentó usar nuevamente su magia, pero todos los resultados daban nulos.

– La habitación está bloqueando nuestra magia – Charle dijo intentando usar sus alas – No hay salida

– ¡Aaah! – Lucy gruñó colocando las manos en la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos y alzaba la cabeza hacia el techo – ¡Nunca saldremos! ¡Nunca volveré a mi casa! ¡Tendré una deuda eterna con el alquiler! ¡Nunca recuperaré a Aquarius! ¡Estamos aquí atrapados!

– Lucy-san, cálmate por favor – Pidió con una sonrisa nerviosa Wendy – Creo que estás exagerando

– ¿Sabes que después de todo lo que hemos pasado no es nada tonto pensar en que nos quedaremos aquí para siempre? – Charle dijo con una mueca.

– Charle… – Wendy la regañó.

– Basta – Se quejó Gajeel – Tenemos que concentrarnos en salir de aquí

– Estamos atrapados – Gimió Lucy – Sin magia…

Wendy miro hacia alas paredes y torció los labios – Debe haber una salida. De otro modo, ese mago no nos habría encerrado aquí. Dijo que quería ver cómo nos las apañábamos en esta situación –

– Pues no muy bien – Charle dijo mirando a Lucy, quién infló las mejillas en un mohín.

– Wendy tiene razón, debemos seguir buscando – Dijo Lily asintiendo – La salida debe estar aquí. Solo piensen

* * *

El demonio dejó a la maga de Sabertooth en el suelo para que pudieran entrar al edificio desde el piso uno, porque tras haber intentado entrar por las ventanas directo al piso en que sus amigos habían desaparecido, se topó con una magia protectora que lo evitaba. Estaban por adentrarse en el edificio cuando una fuerte sacudida movió todo el suelo que las rodeaba en un perímetro de varios kilómetros. Algunas casas terminaron por colapsarse, el edificio se sacudió y algunas de las paredes se vinieron abajo, vidrios quebrados caían peligrosamente en picada. El temblor duró unos minutos y cuando finalmente se detuvo, las dos muchachas buscaron con la mirada el peligro que se acercaba.

– Fairy Tail y Sabertooth – Una voz les llamó la atención. Se dieron la vuelta encontrándose con una cara nueva que se encontraba sobre los escombros. Un hombre sonreía a las dos chicas con una petulante sonrisa.

Tenía el cabello negro largo hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran oscuros como la noche. Vestía con una túnica negra que revelaba una simple camiseta negra y unos pantalones oscuros junto a unas botas. Detrás del hombre, un montón de brillos rojos podían divisarse hasta que uno de ellos se acercó revelándose a sí mismo como una especie de animal de dos patas, brazos pequeños, tenía unos cuernos sobre los ojos y una mandíbula enorme con muchos dientes filosos.

– Lamento no haber llegado a la fiesta antes, pero tuve que reunir a mis viejos amigos – Dijo el hombre colocando la mano en la cabeza del animal que acababa de aparecer.

– ¿Eso es…? –

– Un dinosaurio –

Las dos chicas observaron perplejas a los animales que estaban allí. Los ojos rojos que parecían observarlas desde un plano lejano declaraban pertenecer a la misma especie del animal, o a la más cercana a ella. Mira apretó las garras mientras observaba al hombre que acababa de aparecer.

– ¿Quién eres tú? –

– Yo soy el Rey Dinosaurio – Dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa engreída – Mi nombre es Eus

– Eus… – Minerva frunció el ceño. Vaya nombre más extraño, pero ella no iba a cuestionarlo – ¿Qué quieres, Eus?

– Yo nada, pero mis amigos están hambrientos – Dijo él con una sonrisa – Samira menciono que estaban teniendo algunas dificultades. Está molesta, y no es la única. Francamente a esta altura me sorprende que sigan vivos, no por mucho

– Ustedes han estado haciendo mucho daño a todos – Mira dijo con rabia – Vamos a detenerlos

– Lo siento, pero no tengo interés en derramar mi preciada sangre con ustedes – Sonrió – No soy un luchador, soy un depredador

– Me da igual lo que seas – Minerva apretó el puño creando una especie de luz blanca en el puño – Vamos a acabar contigo

Él sonrió – ¿Pueden contra la estos animales extintos? – Preguntó él – Es curioso como en nuestro mundo, la criatura más importante y extinta es el dragón, cuando estos animales son igual de feroces y peligrosos que los dragones, incluso algunos de ellos son pacíficos. Pero no los que están conmigo. No, ellos son peligrosos

El chico chasqueo los dedos y el animal emitió un fuerte rugido para ser tan pequeño y cosa de poco tiempo, todos los pares de ojos que brillaban a la lejanía comenzaban a acercarse cada vez creando una manada de cientos de animales parecidos al anterior. Minerva atacó con su magia y Mira uso su cola y sus garras para mandarlos a volver lejos, pero los animales eran rápidos. Tenían filosos dientes que lograban detener a ambas chicas, golpeaban con la cola o con los cuernos que estaban allí. En poco tiempo, los miles de animales rodearon todo el pueblo en busca de presas a las cuales comer.

– Esto… es a lo que me refiero – Eus dijo con una sonrisa – Ustedes no pueden vencernos a todos

* * *

Cayó de espaldas cuando un puñetazo golpeó su mejilla. Apretó las manos heridas, y sus nudillos sangres sobre el suelo y miro a la muchacha que había perdido toda la compostura. Se mostraba con una mirada maniática, con una sonrisa espeluznante mientras sostenía su cuchillo con ambas manos por sobre su cabeza.

– Voy a acabar contigo y nada ni nadie se interpondrá en nuestro nuevo mundo – Dijo ella riendo.

– ¿Esto es lo que quieres? – Erza tosió. El dolor de la herida en su costado le estaba punzando nuevamente. Tuvo problemas para siquiera moverse, porque la muchacha estaba pisando una de sus piernas obligándola a doblarse la dirección contraria.

– Eres fuerte. Mi sueño era conocerte en persona, preguntarte sobre cómo podías mantenerte en pie con todo lo que tuviste que pasar, qué te impulsaba – La chica se burló – pero ahora solo quiero matarte para evitar que nos arruines. Deberías estar contenta, Erza Scarlet, quedarás marcada en la historia como uno de los magos más poderosos que intentó la caída de Eternal – Se rió ligeramente – Ah, por lo menos podré decir que tuve la oportunidad de pelear contra ti

Acercó el cuchillo a gran velocidad hacia el pecho de la chica y cuando estaba por perforarle el corazón se detuvo de golpe. Sus manos temblaban y sus ojos se ensancharon. Erza sintió la tierra temblar bajo su cuerpo, desvió la mirada hacia la torre en llamas y frunció el ceño.

– Samina… – Murmuró la mujer con sorpresa – ¿Qué hiciste?

Rechistó mientras se quitaba de encima de Erza. Miró a la mujer con una expresión fría y guardo el cuchillo.

– Parece que vivirás un minuto más –

La tierra no dejaba de temblar. La chica dio un salto rápido hacia algún lugar elevado y fue entonces que Erza fue consciente de que no muy a lo lejos una manada de animales estaba sacudiendo la tierra mientras corría a gran velocidad. Ella intentó moverse, pero no podía. Cerró los ojos dejando caer su cara hacia un lado, una sonrisa cruzó sus labios.

No había podido detener a Minako, y se sentía tan débil como para moverse, pero hizo lo que pudo. Solo esperaba haberle dado tiempo a Mira para llegar a ayudar al grupo desaparecido.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar a que los animales aquellos acabaran con ella.

* * *

Wendy frunció el ceño. Siguió trazando los dedos por el mismo lugar desde hace diez minutos, sintiendo una especie de fisura en la yema de sus dedos, pero sus ojos no detectaban nada. Era como si la fisura fuese invisible. Advirtió a Gajeel sobre esto, y el Dragón Slayer no dudó en asestarle un buen puñetazo a la pared.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – Lily pregunto de pronto.

– Debe ser la salida – Dijo Charle.

En efecto debía ser la salida, ya que un sonido hueco provenía desde aquella fisura. Gajeel apretó los puños y comenzó a golpear con más fuerza, esta vez ayudado por su compañero Exceed, pero la pared no estaba cediendo. El eco de la pared hueca se hacía cada vez más fuerte y en un momento de rabia, ambos golpearon con sus hombros la pared con tanta fuerza que esta comenzó a girar nuevamente.

Sus cuerpos fueron golpeados por el movimiento que hacía la pared. Era como estar en una rueda, pero la rueda era cuadrada y dolorosa. Siguieron dando vueltas y finalmente se detuvo, otra vez cayeron del techo golpeándose con fuerza y entonces, al abrir sus ojos, se encontraron nuevamente dentro del edificio.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? –

– Parece que han descubierto el truco – Aplaudió el hombre enano que estaba sentado junto a una mesita pequeña con un juego de té – Felicidades, y solo les tomó una hora

– Voy a acabar contigo – Dijo Gajeel enojado.

– ¿Una hora? – Wendy torció los labios confundida. No le parecía haber estado una hora dentro de esa pequeña habitación, le parecieron unos minutos.

Lucy se puso en pie sacando dos llaves – Basta de juegos –

– Vamos a cargarnos a este tonto para que podamos acabar con este loco plan – Lily dijo.

– ¡Sí! – Wendy asintió apretando los puños.

El hombrecillo sonrió dejando la taza en la mesa. Aplaudió dos veces y su juego de té junto con la mesa desapareció. Él miró a sus oponentes con una sonrisa, mientras inclinaba su rostro más abajo y unos ojos rojos brillaron con maldad, una sonrisa filosa y una lengua venenosa. Su piel se volvió de un color verde musgo.

– Parece que el espectáculo acaba de comenzar… –

Continuará…

* * *

Bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Esta saga no será muy larga, tendrá unos 26 caps más o menos, no lo recuerdo bien, pero me parece que son 26 los que tengo escritos y terminados, así que podemos decir que vamos a la mitad, bueno... la mitad + 1, en fin en cuanto a lo que dije al principio del capitulo probablemente no se entendió y básicamente es que estoy pensando en terminar el fics en el 26, cuando acabe esta saga, y luego más adelante, en unos meses, continuarla, porque quiero subir otros fics aparte y no puedo estar subiendo muchos a la vez porque no me da tiempo de escribirlos y los deja inconcluso, de hecho ya me quedo 1 inconcluso que no se cuando continuar porque no tengo nada escrito y no quiero que pase con este tampoco.

Dejen sus reviews.  
Se despide _Lira12._


	15. Llegaron los refuerzos

He estado viendo el manga de Fairy Tail, yo normalmente no soy de leer manga porque me aburro, lo que es raro porque leyendo libros no me aburro, pero en fin, la cosa es que hace 2 semanas me parece que fue, contando esta, para ustedes será la tercera más o menos, "revivieron" a Makarov, lo cual es raro quizá estuvo inconsciente todo el rato, y yo evidentemente lo tome como muerto en este fics. No sé si revivirlo o no, pero lo dudo en realidad porque esta historia que he escrito yo digamos que era como un momento x durante esa batalla. Es decir, la batalla con Zeref termino, pero él logró escapar justo después de pasara lo que pasó con Makarov y evidentemente le final de mi fics iba a dar como comienzo a lo que sigue en el manga, croe que se les llama "momento perdido" pero en fin, no importa, no sé por qué les digo esto, pero tenía intenciones de decirlo solo que se me ha olvidado.

 _ **Resumen:**_ _¿Quién le iba a decir a ella que la búsqueda de Aquarius era el primer paso para el más grande de los males? La batalla contra Zeref ha cesado, pero la victoria aún está muy lejos de llegar a sus manos. Una nueva aventura ha comenzado, y desencadenara crueles caminos que llevaran a nuestros magos favoritos al borde de la desesperación mientras con sus propias fuerzas sobrepasan sus propios límites para vencer a todo aquel que se atreve a amenazar a Fairy Tail._

~ Debo decir que Fairy Tail es un manga de aventuras, fantasía y magia creado por Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **~ Fairy Tail Returns ~  
Saga: El Poder del Agua **

_**15  
Llegaron los refuerzos**_

Cuando Erza despertó, se sorprendió de encontrarse a Mira sin su forma Satán Soul. Ella intentó moverse, pero la muchacha albina la detuvo rápidamente mientras colocaba una mano sobre la punzante herida. La pelirroja escaneo el rostro lastimado de la chica, múltiples heridas y múltiples cortes.

– ¿Qué pasó? –

– Que casi mueres – Sonrió ella – Llegue de pura suerte

Intentó sentarse con la ayuda de la maga – ¿Dónde están los demás? –

– Siguen dentro de la torre – Explicó ella – Intente llegar a ellos para ayudarlos, pero no pude. Apareció un nuevo enemigo y traía consigo un montón de criaturas. Derrotarlas es imposible. Minerva está luchando contra ellos, tratando de extinguir a esos animales, yo vine a salvarte

Erza gruñó – ¿Dónde está Minako? –

– No lo sé – Ella sacudió la cabeza antes de mirar a la torre – He pedido los refuerzos. No podemos contra tantas criaturas, y la torre está en llamas. Tampoco sabemos nada de Natsu y los demás. Gray y su grupo ya están luchando contra estos enemigos

– Tenemos que ir también – Erza dijo con seriedad obligándose a ponerse en pie.

– No puedes moverte. Estás muy mal herida – Dijo ella preocupada.

– No me importa. Tenemos que detenerlos. ¿Dónde está Lucy? ¿Ya apareció? –

– Sí, hace un rato. Están luchando ahora y están al tanto de lo que sucede aquí. Este es el mismo infierno, Erza – Dijo la muchacha señalando hacia los restos del pueblo. Había casas en llamas, nubes de humo, casas destruidas. Las criaturas que había visto vagamente antes de caer desmayada se encontraban trotando por todo el pueblo demoliendo todo a su paso, un solo golpe de ellas podría noquearte.

– Cuando lleguen los refuerzos haremos una retirada – Dijo con seriedad – No podemos vencerlos todavía, son más fuertes, y deben proteger a esas dos magas para que no lleguen a las llaves

Una explosión sacudió algunas casas. Erza se dio cuenta de los picos de hielo que creían hacia el cielo y luego sonrió. Al menos todos estaban con vida, y seguían luchando a tope.

– Erza no te exijas más de la cuenta – Ella dijo mientras ayudaba a la chica a apoyarse, pasando las manos por sus hombros. Notó que no podía apoyar uno de sus pies, por lo que le toco ser su apoyo – Vamos, los refuerzos estarán aquí dentro de poco

La pelirroja asintió. Hizo una mueca de dolor y decidió seguir adelante apoyándose con Mira. Solo necesitaba unos minutos más para poder ponerse en pie y valerse por sí misma. Ella no se quedaría de brazos cruzados durante la batalla.

Como Mira dijo, este lugar era el infierno mismo.

* * *

Gajeel dio un salto con una mirada feroz en el rostro, apuntó su puño directo al rostro del hombrecillo, pero éste logro esquivarlo y provoco que el suelo donde él cayó comenzara a romperse. Él no se quedó allí, se movió rápidamente lanzando patadas y puñetazos al aire con la intención de hacerle algo de daño, pero el hombrecillo era más ágil debido a que era pequeño.

– ¡Maldito bastardo! –

– ¿Qué es lo qué está sucediendo allá afuera? – Charle miró por la ventana sorprendida. Había un gran caos allá afuera.

El hombrecillo desvió la mirada hacia afuera, sorprendiéndose bastante – ¿Por qué? Eus… – Desvió la mirada con una sonrisa de desdén hacia la ventana – Uma fue vencida, Kio y Minako están por caer. Parece que si soy el único en pie es normal que Samira le llamara

– Maldita sea – Lucy dijo enojada – ¡Vamos Sagittarius, Cáncer!

Los dos espíritus corrieron hacia el hombrecillo intentando acabarlo, pero no podían. Con la magia que residía en su sombrero, el hombrecillo saco un par de trucos. Unos conejos gigantes salieron de sombrero e intentaron atacar a los magos que estaban allí.

– ¡Ahh…! ¡No de nuevo! – Chilló Wendy – ¡No es un lindo conejito!

– ¡Sagittarius, Star Dress! – La muchacha se transformó enseguida. Miró hacia Wendy y apretó una flecha en el arco – ¡Star Shot!

Traía puesto un vestido que constaba de tres partes, la primera una blusa de cuello alto que dejaba al descubierto su pecho y su espalda. La parte baja es una falda con cortes de flor. La segunda parte son las mangas del vestido, las cuales no estaba unidas a éste, iban desde más debajo de los hombros hasta sus muñecas, la parte superior también llevaba un corte de flor y tenía unas ondas a la mitad de las mangas. La tercera parte eran unas botas altas que llegaban hasta sus muslos y tenían un corte tipo flor que terminaba en pico, acompañadas de unas medias un poco más altas que las botas. Su cabello estaba atado en una cola de caballo por un lazo. El símbolo del sagitario se encontraba tintado en su hombro izquierdo.

La flecha salió disparada a gran velocidad y con gran potencia y se estrelló contra el costado del conejo provocando que chillara de dolor. Wendy cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y lo sacudió con fuerza intentando borrar la imagen.

– No más pesadillas. No más pesadillas –

– Wendy – Charle la miró con preocupación. Cerró sus ojos y su cuerpo fue inundado por una luz blanca que cuando desapareció dejo a la vista a una niña del tamaño de Wendy y probablemente su edad. La muchacha tenía el cabello blanco platino y unas orejas de gato junto con una cola, vestía con una camisa blanca y una falda a juego, una cortaba que tenía una huella en la parte baja, un blazer negro y medias con zapatos. La muchacha corrió hacia el otro de los conejos y le dio un fuerte golpe por medio de una patada provocando que el conejo gigante chillara de dolor.

– Charle – Wendy sonrió.

– Vamos, Wendy – Sonrió Lucy a la muchacha. La chica sonrió y asintió – Lily, Charle y yo nos haremos cargo de los conejos y los mimos. Gajeel y tú háganse cargo del enano

Ella asintió con la cabeza – Tengan cuidado – Dijo antes de correr a socorrer a Gajeel.

– Conejos gigantes, mimos, habitaciones sin salida. Esta es la batalla más extraña en la que he estado – Dijo Lily apretando su espada.

– Esperemos que no se ponga peor – Dijo Charle con seriedad.

– Acabemos con este circo pronto – Lucy asintió.

Charle vio como los dos guerreros corrieron hacia sus enemigos mientras ella se quedó de pie allí. Echó un vistazo por la ventana, observando como el humo negro comenzaba a subir cada vez más, y el calor en la habitación había aumentado drásticamente. La migraña le hizo fruncir el ceño, las imágenes de dos figuras en una habitación completamente en llamas volvía a presenciarse en su cabeza. Sacudió la idea. El edificio estaba en llamas, su visión podría hacerse realidad. Ella esperaba que se tratara de Natsu y no de otra persona, porque al menos si había fuego rodeando a Natsu no había nada de que preocuparse.

Corrió para luchar junto al otro Exceed y la Maga Celestial que en compañía de dos espíritus estaban tratando de detener a sus enemigos. El caos que presenciaban en la habitación, así como se presenciaba fuera del edificio era enorme. Podía significar un verdadero terror.

– ¡Tetsuryu no Hoko! – Gajeel sonrió emocionado.

– ¡Tenryu no Hoko! –

Los dos ataques chocaron contra el hombrecillo empujándolo contra las paredes. Él torció los labios en una sonrisa macabra y luego se rió de los dos magos.

– Dragón Slayer – Se burló – Poderosos, pero no tanto como creen. No pueden ganarme. Ustedes son poderosos, pero nosotros lo somos más. Van a ver de lo que somos capaces

– Escucha bastardo, estoy cansado de tus juegos – Gajeel apretó sus puños creando en una de sus manos una espada – Ya nos has hecho pasar por muchos aprietos. Si sigues intentando detenernos para llegar a la chica esa te diré que estás equivocado

– ¿Lo estoy? – Preguntó – Ustedes están aquí para enfrentarme, porque no hay manera en que les permita llegar a ella, sin embargo mientras los demás iban a por ella otro se pudo quedar aquí, pero no lo hizo… ¿sabes por qué? Porque no pueden vencer a Samina y ustedes lo saben, y mucho menos lo lograran si estamos para impedirlo

– ¡Eso ya lo veremos! – Wendy dijo con firmeza – No sé por qué están intentando crear un nuevo mundo, pero nosotros vamos a detenerlo a todos. Protegeremos nuestro mundo a toda costa

El hombrecillo se rió – ¿Eso crees? ¿Crees que pueden defender este mundo? – Sus ojos parecían salirse de su rostro – ¿Qué ha hecho este mundo por ti? ¿Qué ha hecho este mundo por nosotros? ¡Solo nos trae soledad y sufrimiento! Las personas sufren aquí… y nada puede sanarlo…

– ¿Eso es lo que planean? – Gajeel se burló – ¿Un mundo sin sufrimiento?

– ¡Un mundo sin sufrimiento! – El hombre le apuntó – ¡Piénsalo! Nadie más lloraría, nadie estaría sufriendo nunca más. Este mundo debe desaparecer y todo lo negativo con él

– ¡Eso es ridículo! – Lucy grito. Se encontraba tirada en el suelo, usando el arco para evitar que uno de los conejos la pisara. Ella gruñó mientras Cáncer cortaba todo el pelaje del animal en un intento de hacerlo sentirse humillado para marcharse – ¡Un mundo sin sufrimiento…! ¿Cómo puedes dormir por las noches pensando en algo como eso? ¿Qué sucedería con la humanidad entonces? Estamos destinados a sentir emociones, y la tristeza es parte de ello. Si nos la arrebatas seremos solo cascarones vacíos

– Todos hemos sufrido mucho a lo largo de nuestras vidas – Wendy dijo con firmeza – y gracias a ese sufrimiento somos lo que somos. Aprendemos a madurar y a vivir al máximo

– Son unos niños que no entienden la verdad de este cruel mundo – El hombrecillo dijo dando un salto. Golpeo a Gajeel chocando sus puños y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro ya que el choque de puños provoco una explosión que lo aventó hacia atrás.

– ¡Regulus Impact! – Un golpe contra el conejo gigante logrando que este atravesara la ventana y cayera hacia los pisos de abajo. – Hey, Lucy

– Loke – Ella sonrió agradecida. Se puso en pie y observo a sus espíritus, al parecer Cáncer había sido derrotado y Loke se había invocado él mismo. A veces no le gustaba la manía de sus espíritus, se invocaban solos y hacían comentarios que no ayudaban en nada, pero había momentos como estos en los que agradecía tenerlos.

– Sin el dolor de las perdidas y el sufrimiento que tenemos, nosotros no podemos avanzar hacia un futuro – Lily dijo con seriedad pateando al conejo que le estaba molestando, mientras Charle se hacía cargo de un mimo que la había encerrado en una caja invisible, la cual en realidad existía.

– No saben nada. Todos nosotros, los siete, hemos tenido que pasar por crueles momentos en nuestras vidas. Nadie hacia nada, nadie podía ayudarnos. Si no fuera porque Rohan se negó a darse por vencido… – Él sacudió la cabeza – El mundo nos da la espalda cuando más necesitamos de su apoyo. Llegó la hora de acabar con él de una vez por todas

– ¿Siete? – Wendy torció los labios.

– ¿Rohan? – Gajeel frunció el ceño antes de atacar nuevamente.

– Loke, libera a Charle – Lucy dijo mientras en su mano derecha una flecha comenzaba a aparecer. Ella apunto la flecha directo a otro conejo gigante que se encontraba justo detrás de Lily. Lanzó la flecha, pero el daño fue menor al anterior. Frunció el ceño y al darse la vuelta se encontró con que uno de los conejos había acabado con Sagittarus.

– Hice lo que pude, moshimoshi – El hombre coloco su mano en la frente al estilo militar y luego comenzó a desaparecer.

Ella maldijo entre dientes molesta. Sin el espíritu en combate, la fuerza de la magia del star dress disminuía bastante ya que la magia consistía en tomar una parte del poder del espíritu para que ella pudiera luchar a su lado, pero si invocaba el star dress sin el espíritu entonces la magia que estaba usando era suya y disminuía más rápido.

– Mierda – Dijo mientras desaparecía el traje. Estuvo a punto de sacar el traje de leo, pero no pudo ya que algo la golpeo haciéndola caer al suelo. Se quejó nuevamente y cuando se dio la vuelta vio al mimo sosteniendo las manos como si trajera algo en ellas, ¿un bate quizá? Agito las manos hacia atrás y sonrió mientras las balanceaba, espero el golpe que nunca llegó.

– Yo no lo creo – Dijo el zodiaco del león sujetando el aire como si se tratase de un bate usando una sola mano. Con una sonrisa golpeó el rostro del mimo, quién alzó las manos por encima de su cabeza y luego las coloco en su mejilla mientras fingía gritar – Lucy, toma de mi maná para que puedas luchar

La chica asintió mientras volvía a sacar la llave. Estuvo por usar su magia cuando una mueca se le dibujo en el rostro. Decidió guardar la llave y sacar el Flueve d'étoiles para luchar con él. Bajo la mirada confusa de Loke, Lucy asintió con seguridad y él sonrió. Si iban a enfrentarse a Samina después de esto, necesitaba toda la ayuda posible y aunque el látigo funcionaba también con magia, ella era capaz de usarlo y no gastar tanta magia como lo haría con Loke, a quién en realidad ella no invoco. Podría ser que desesperadamente ella necesitara la ayuda de Loke para luchar contra Samina, después de todo aún no estaba para nada segura de cuál era el verdadero poder de aquella maga y mucho menos sabía si sería capaz de detenerla ella sola.

– Wendy, vamos a atacar con todo lo que tenemos – dijo Gajeel con apretando los puños.

– Sí – Ella asintió.

– ¡Yo también me sumo! – Loke sonrió apretando su muñeca derecha. El espíritu celestial se posicionó en medio de los dos chicos pidiéndole que cerraran los ojos. Sonrió mientras miraba a su enemigo. Adopto una postura con la cabeza agachada y un puño en alto, sostenido por la otra mano desde los bíceps. – ¡Shishikoyo!

Una brillante luz dorada salió emitida del cuerpo del espíritu celestial que cegó al enemigo ciego por unos segundos mientras éste intenta no mirar.

En cuanto él dio la orden, los dos Dragón Slayers abrieron los ojos y lanzaron sus ataques simultáneamente aprovechando que el hombrecillo en realidad no los estaba mirando.

– ¡Goma Tetsu Jin Ken! – Gajeel dio un aplauso sobre su cabeza provocando que una gran luz se desplegara con fuerza. Las dos manos se convirtieron en una espada enorme que atravesó el techo. Él miro enojado a su enemigo y bajo la espada con fuerza para acabarlo.

– ¡Shoha Tenkusen! – Wendy extendió ambos brazos hacia los lados creando una barrera de viento que la rodeo a ella y al enemigo, movió las manos y el cuerpo hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro enviando una gran ráfaga de viento que hizo volar al enemigo hasta caerlo caer sobre la tierra.

La sala habitación se sumió en un silencio momentáneo mientras las hadas de Fairy Tail observaban a su enemigo a la espera de que tanto polvo se desvaneciera. Según lo que ellos podían ver, era imposible que sobreviviera a esos dos ataques combinados, pero no estaban del todo seguros tratándose de ellos. Cuando la nube se desvenció, una risa se escuchó sorprendiéndolos.

– No puede ser – Lucy dijo con horror.

– Eso ha sido bueno, muy bueno. El mejor acto de magia que he visto hasta ahora – El hombrecillo estaba en el suelo arrodillado y sosteniéndose solo con un puño conectando en el la cerámica del destruida del suelo. Su estatura no había cambiado en nada, así que daba igual si estaba parado o arrodillado.

– Maldito – Gajeel respiró agitadamente mientras apretaba los puños.

– Hemos pasado años usando magia, esforzándonos más de lo que cualquier otro mago haría. Somos invencibles –

– ¿Qué dices? – Charle dijo sorprendida. Él no parecía hablar con ellos.

– Lo sé, lo sé. Estos mocosos creen ser más fuertes que nosotros – Se rió él hombre. Un trueno resonó detrás de él sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

– ¿Una tormenta? – Lily dijo sorprendido. El cielo que anteriormente se estaba despejando para dar la bienvenida al amanecer, nuevamente se encontraba oscuro y lleno de nubes que enojadas soltaban descargas eléctricas.

– No – Wendy con una expresión seria.

– Este olor… Laxus – Gajeel dijo.

– Erza pidió refuerzos – Lucy dijo sorprendida – ¿qué está sucediendo allá afuera?

La risa del hombre los devolvió a la realidad de que el combate no había terminado aún. Se prepararon para atacar a su enemigo, pero el hombrecillo solo siguió riendo mientras una nube negra lo envolvía por completo en forma de espiral.

– Nos veremos en otro momento, Dragón Slayers – Dijo poco antes de desaparecer.

* * *

Natsu sonrió mientras retrocedía tras dar un puñetazo contra los cuernos del toro que se encontraba frente a él. Estaba cansado y muy lastimado, pero su cuerpo aún podía luchar y él seguiría luchando. Sting, a su lado, sonreía con la misma emoción que él.

– Y pensar que aún existen magos verdaderamente poderosos allá afuera – Sting dijo con una sonrisa.

– ¡Ah! – Natsu sonrió – Tu nombre es Kion, ¿verdad? Este combate ha sido increíble. Aceptó que me ha emocionado ver que cada vez que te tenía acorralado has usado tu magia de transformación animal para liberarte y tomar control sobre el combate. En realidad eres muy poderoso. Estoy encendido, no… ¡estoy en llamas! ¡Karyu no Tekken!

El toro frente a él corrió rápidamente en la dirección contraria y dio un salto por la ventana transformándose al mismo tiempo en un murciélago que volo lejos y sin que ellos lo notaran se paró detrás de sus cabezas para emitir un chillido poderoso. Natsu lanzo golpes a diestra y siniestra al aire mientras el murciélago desaparecía y se transformaba nuevamente en el hombre.

El integrante de Pandemonium sonrió con malicia a los dos muchachos mientras retrocedía hasta el borde del edificio. Toda la habitación estaba en llamas al igual que el edificio. En poco tiempo el lugar colapsaría a causa del fuego y ellos caerían con él, si es que no eran consumidos por las llamas también.

– ¡Vamos a pelear como hombres! – Natsu dijo con una sonrisa. El hombre se burló mientras miraba por su hombro hacia el pueblo.

– Lo siento – Dijo con un tono despreocupado – Aunque me gustaría seguir dándoles una paliza, me necesitan en otro lado

Natsu gruñó gritándole que no le permitiría huir nuevamente mientras corría hacia aquel hombre, pero para su desgracia el espiral de humo negro que lo estaba envolviendo lo hizo desaparecer antes de que pudiera llegar a él. Cayó por el borde del edificio y si no fuera por Happy y su rápido reaccionar entonces estaría estampado contra el suelo.

Suspiró de mala gana antes de fijarse en las miles de criaturas que se encontraban en el pueblo. Muchas de ellas estaban atacando las casas del pueblo fantasmas, otras estaban luchando contra un grupo de magos que se encontraba a lo lejos. Natsu olfateo el aire y frunció el ceño al sentir el aroma de Laxus.

– ¿Por qué? – Murmuró con seriedad.

 _«¡RETIRADA!»_ La voz de Erza resonó con fuerza en su cabeza, sorprendiendo a los que estaban flotando en el aire. Él frunció el ceño algo molesto.

– ¿Por qué? Se está poniendo emocionante –

– ¡Hay que salir de aquí! – Sting dijo rápidamente mientras Lector lo sacaba de allí usando sus alas. Ambos echaron una mirada al edificio completamente en llamas, arrasando con todo a su paso. Las partes de metal comenzaban a deformarse.

– ¡NATSU! – El muchacho se giró hacia atrás encontrándose con un barco enorme que en la parte delantera tenía la mitad de un Pegaso con las alas alzadas. Podía escuchar a alguien llamarle varias veces y cuando enfoco la vista se sorprendió de encontrar a Lissana agitando la mano.

– ¿Qué está sucediendo? – Sting bajo la mirada hacia el caos que estaba en la tierra.

– Happy – Natsu dijo.

– ¡Aye! –

Los dos magos fueron elevados hasta el barco donde tras ser depositados con cuidado en la superficie se prepararon para derramar su estómago… y cayeron de rodillas cubriendo sus bocas.

– ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Happy se encargó de preguntar cuando los dos magos habían quedado debilitados a causa de un simple transporte.

– Mira pidió refuerzos – Explicó Warren que se encontraba mirando a sus amigos – Y Erza acaba de dar la orden de retirada

– Vinimos en cuanto Mira nos lo dijo – Mavis dijo con seriedad – Las cosas salieron peor

– ¿De qué está hablando? – Volvió a preguntar.

– Un nuevo enemigo ha aparecido – Explicó Lissana con preocupación – Mira-nee dijo que en cuanto apareció él todo el plan se vino abajo así que pidió refuerzos, pero parece ser que todos están muy lastimados así que Erza dio la orden de una retirada

– Reti… rada… par… co… ardes… – Natsu intentó hablar con la mano en la boca.

– A veces la opción que menos nos gusta es la mejor – La maestra dijo con seriedad – Laxus y los demás fueron en busca de los que estaban luchando abajo

Happy asintió lentamente preocupado mientras miraba hacia el pueblo fantasma. Todo estaba hecho un caos, y en cuanto al edificio en que habían estado luchando… si sus demás amigos seguían allí entonces debían salir pronto.

* * *

Mira frunció el ceño ante las tres criaturas que se encontraban frente a ella impidiendo que pudiera correr hacia donde estaban sus amigos. Ella aún sostenía a Erza con la intención de ayudarla a llegar al rescate. Frunció el ceño, pensando en transformarse para luchar, pero entonces tres rayos cayeron sobre las criaturas friéndolas por completo y dejándolas fuera del combate. Ella alzó las cejas y desvió la mirada hacia un lado encontrándose con una sonrisa de Laxus.

– Justo a tiempo – Sonrió él.

– Justo a tiempo – Ella asintió.

Se acercó a la chica rápidamente a la muchacha mal herida y la intentó ayudar para que Mira no tuviera que cargar con ella sola.

La albina alzó la mirada hacia el cielo y sonrió al encontrarse con el barco.

– Vámonos de aquí –

– Sí – Ella asintió.

Ambos corrieron rápidamente hacia donde estaban los otros magos reunidos, protegiéndose de las criaturas que seguían intentando atacarlos. En cuanto se reunieron, estaban listos para encontrar la forma de subir al barco cuando una ola de agua arrasó contra todas las criaturas que tenían rodeadas a los enemigos.

– ¡Gray-sama! – Gray desvió la mirada sorprendido al encontrarse a Juvia que corría a él saltando a sus brazos olvidándose de las heridas que presentaba el chico – ¡Gray-sama! Juvia estaba tan preocupada y enojada de que no la hubieran dejado venir a ayudar en la misión. En cuanto supimos que estaban en problemas, Juvia fue la primera en subir al barco para venir a rescatarlo

El muchacho hizo una mueca con el rostro y sonrió ligeramente agradecido por su ayuda. De alguna forma lograron subir al barco, y se encontraron con bajo la mirada de la maestra que los observaba sorprendida por la cantidad de heridas que presentaban, mientras que al mismo tiempo se sorprendían de que faltaran magos.

– ¿Qué estarán haciendo esos tontos? – Gray dijo con seriedad cojeando hasta el borde del barco mientras miraba el edificio arder en llamas – ¿Es que quieren morir o qué?

– ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – Evergreen miro a sus compañeros mientras intentaba ignorar al Strauss del medio que abrazaba entre lágrimas a su hermana mayor. A pesar de que le parecía algo tierno, ella no lo iba a demostrar por lo que fingió que no los miraba disimuladamente.

– Intentamos acabar con los cuatro, pero las cosas se complicaron demasiado – Minerva dijo sentada en el suelo apoyando la espalda contra las paredes del barco – Era imposible que llegáramos a Samina aún si hubiéramos vencido a todos

– ¿Siguen libres? – Se sorprendió Cana cruzándose de brazos.

– Escaparon antes de que pudiéramos siquiera terminar la batalla – Mira asintió.

– Uma también desapareció, aunque logramos vencerla – Gray dijo con seriedad.

– Esto lo veremos luego de que salgamos de aquí – Dijo Mavis mirando hacia las astutas criaturas que saltaban de techo en techo y lanzaban contra el barco rasgando la bella puntura. Intentaban subirse al abordaje y si seguían así lo lograrían. – Hay que sacarlos de aquí. No usen su magia para acabar con ellos, solo láncenlos devuelta a tierra

Los magos que se encontraban sanos (pese a que ya presentaban algunos rasguños) asintieron y corrieron a los bordes del barco para mandar de regreso a esas criaturas por donde vinieron.

– ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí! – Dijo Evergreen con seriedad después de convertir a una de las criaturas en piedra.

– No podemos, Gajeel, Wendy y Lucy siguen dentro del edificio – Gray dijo enojado mientras golpeaba a los pequeños dinosaurios con un bastón de hielo.

– Ese… – Natsu infló las mejillas – es el perro más feo que he visto…

– ¡Eso no es un perro, idiota! – Gray dijo con seriedad.

* * *

Lucy frunció el ceño observando como la sala en la que habían estado luchando se estaba consumiendo en llamas. El llamado de Erza para la retirada había resonado en sus cabezas hacia unos minutos y estaban dispuestos a salir volando por la ventana con la ayuda de Charle y Lily (quién lo haría transformado para poder cargar a dos personas). Apretó los dedos en el suelo, el cual ya estaba tan caliente que le sorprendía que no se derritiera también. Sus manos ardieron a causa del calor, y el humo era tan denso que no se podía respirar del todo. Estaba por acercarse a Lily para salir de allí, cuando se fijo que el techo de estaba por colapsar.

Durante un momento de vacilación se mordió el labio mirando las escaleras. No sabía que tan malo era el incendio, pero sí sabía (y porque lo podía sentir) que Samira aún se encontraba en el último piso del edificio. Ella no era de las personas que desafiaban las órdenes, mucho menos cuando estas provenían de Erza (a menos que fuera influenciada por Natsu y Happy). Cerró los ojos y comenzó a correr hacia las escaleras justo al mismo tiempo en que el techo comenzaba a colapsar en algunos lados.

– ¡Lucy-san! –

– ¡Lucy! –

" _Lo siento Erza."_ Pensó mientras barría por el suelo al mismo instante en que el techo sobre ella colapso. Las escaleras fueron bloqueadas evitando que sus amigos pudieran llegar a ella para detenerla. Respiró hondo y comenzó a subir hacia los pisos de arriba rápidamente encontrando que el piso en que se encontraba y el piso de arriba a ese ya estaban tocados por el fuego, pero más arriba todavía el fuego no llegaba a la cima, por lo que el camino fue menos peligroso. Sabía que las ventanas estaba cubiertas por una magia protectora que obligaba a todos a subir por las escaleras, y quizá había sido una tonta por seguir subiendo ya que los pisos de abajo estaban en un caos a causa de las llamas y nadie sería tan tonto como para meterse allí. De hecho, ni siquiera pensó en cómo escaparía luego. Solo le importaba una cosa.

Estaba a nada de llegar a Aquarius.

Continuará…

* * *

Bueno, eso ha sido todo por hoy.

 **N/A:** Bueno, para empezar, ya en el capítulo anterior he explicado como va ir el tema de FT y las siguientes sagas que tengo planeada, sobre como quiero subir otros fics y de momento hubo alguien que lo agradeció lo cual me puso de buen humor porque pensé que habría gente que se enojaría por haber faltado a mi palabra, a ver que no estoy faltandola, lo continuaré algún día, pero quiero subir otras historias sin sentirme sobrecarga también, pero estuvo bien.

Actualizaciones:

Lunes: _Leyendo el Pasado IV: Blood Promise._  
Miércoles: _Fairy Tail Return._  
Viernes: _Inquebrantable._

Ya sé que todos saben que el miércoles es dia de actualización, pero quiero dejar estos días de actualización para que sepan en caso de que se pregunten por qué estoy actualizando estas otras historias esos días y esta no, ¿vale?

Otra cosa que quiero que sepan es que cuando llegue el final de este fics lo pondré como _complete_ , pero cuando lo vuelva a abrir será acá mismo, no haré otro aparte y lo cambiaré a _inprogress,_ ¿vale? Lo cual, suena bien para mí. Algo más que tengo que decir es que ya sé que dije que tengo 26 cap terminados, pero tengo un problema y es que en realidad son 28... deberían ser 28 porque antes de pasar a la segunda saga importante tenía una mini saga que constaba de 2 caps, pero ese segundo no lo he ni empezado ni terminado, creo que el 27 ni siquiera lo he terminado... y estoy diciendo esto porque me gustaría terminarlo para subirlo y tener 28 caps, no es nada importante en la trama de todos modos, solo son dos caps de relleno, nada importante, pero no quiero dejaros ahí para el olvido hasta la actualización de la segunda saga que podría tardar meses, así que veré si lo logró terminar antes de llegar al final de este fics, es probable que lo haga porque aún faltan muchas semanas.

Espero que cuando este termine sigan leyendo mis otros fics, quiero subir de percy jackson, ya lo dije en su momento y me gustaría subir de digimon. En ambas historias ya tengo pensada más o menos la trama principal o el suceso que lleva a la trama principal, pero no las he empezado a escribir porque quiero dar el final aquí antes de hacerlo y distraerme con eso. En realidad espero que las lean si les gusta o le den una oportunidad como se la han dado a esta. Las ideas que tengo en la cabeza sobre otros fics son en realidad interesantes, no solo digimon o percy jackson, sino de algunas series más, pero creo que cuando termine estos tres que estoy subiendo quiero subir solo estos dos que ya mencione, aunque nunca se sabe.

~ Comentarios:

\- KataDH: No sé si este comentario ya lo respondí o no, pero de todas maneras lo haré. Es extraño como en muchas series las peleas son por poder o por otra cosa, pero rara vez o nunca (por lo menos en las series que yo he visto casi nunca es por algo así) jamás hay una pelea por algo tan trivial e interesante como esto. Evidentemente esto es lo superificial porque hay algo más en el fondo que habrá que esperar mucho tiempo para verlo, dado que solo lo dejaré en 26 caps por el momento. La verdad es que las peleas no están mal, me han gustado escribirlas, y habrá una pausa como 3 caps antes de llegar a la pelea final contra Samina, ya lo verás, para mí ha estado bien eso quizá a otros no les guste, incluida tú. En cuanto a tu apunte sobre que en algunos párrafos no pongo punto final... sí es cierto, por lo general son en los diálogos, sé que tengo que ponerlos pero estoy tan acostumbrada a no hacerlo, desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que comencé a escribir, que se me olvida hacerlo y son escasas las veces que lo recuerdo. Ya si son otros parrafos, probablemente porque no me fije, pero sé que en los párrafos de diálogos o incluso un dialogo simple como un "si" de respuesta también lo hago, es decir no lo hago... tú entiendes.

\- Litalira: Normalmente me gusta avisar si habrá un tiempo en que no suba actualizaciones, especialmente sí es un tiempo bastante amplio, porque dps empiezan a llegarme mensajes a cada rato preguntando cuando lo actualizo, y a ver me gusta ver esos mensajes porque es de gente interesada en el fics, gente que le gusto, pero también me estresa verlos. A veces me alegran y otra me estresa porque en realidad estoy pensando que se trata de alguien comentando sobre la trama, pero es un _cuándo actualizas el siguiente_ y eso no me gusta, prefiero que comenten la trama y al final me pregunten o de lo contrario no sé si está bien o piden el siguiente por curiosidad. De todos modos eso se ponerla completa y después cuando vuelva a actualizar ponerla en progreso es algo que jamás he hecho con una historia, Fairy Tail será la primera y será interesante... No quiero tardar mucho en actualizar a segunda parte de esta saga, pero yo creo que voy a esperar a que las siguientes historias que suban ya hayan pasado la mitad de los caps o si no me quedaré trabada de nuevo.

\- wilmer34: Me alegro que te haya gustado la historia, sobre lo de manejar bien a los personajes y describir todo bien, no estoy segura, hay personas que me dicen que está bien pero personalmente siempre he pensado que puedo hacerlo mejor. En cuanto a Erza, en realidad es Minako no Samina, pero no importa y sinceramente escribir sobre Erza peleando me dio más satisfacción de lo que yo pensaba inicialmente, me encantó escribir sobre Erza luchando jamás pensé que sucedería, de hecho pensé que sería un poquitin tedioso, pero en realidad lo ame porque Erza tiene su manera de pelear mientras al mismo tiempo intenta abrirle los ojos a su oponente y eso me encanto poder aplicarlo. Pero no te preocupes, este no es el final de Erza y la pelea, de hecho aun falta mucho, aunque sí la deje un poco inconclusa porque sino estaría superando los 26 caps que ya tengo escrito y solo poner a Erza peleando. Espero que el siguiente cap te guste, no tendrá tanto como alguien espera, pero es un cap que en lo personal lo escribí casi de los primeros, mucho antes de la pelea de Erza, aunque en realidad era solo una escena de ese cap la que tenía escrita.

Dejen Reviews.  
Se despide _Lira12._


	16. Las lágrimas de Lucy

_**Resumen:**_ _¿Quién le iba a decir a ella que la búsqueda de Aquarius era el primer paso para el más grande de los males? La batalla contra Zeref ha cesado, pero la victoria aún está muy lejos de llegar a sus manos. Una nueva aventura ha comenzado, y desencadenara crueles caminos que llevaran a nuestros magos favoritos al borde de la desesperación mientras con sus propias fuerzas sobrepasan sus propios límites para vencer a todo aquel que se atreve a amenazar a Fairy Tail._

~ Debo decir que Fairy Tail es un manga de aventuras, fantasía y magia creado por Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **~ Fairy Tail Returns ~  
Saga: El Poder del Agua **

_**16  
Las lágrimas de Lucy**_

Los ojos de Erza se ensancharon más de la cuenta cuando escuchó a Wendy decirle que Lucy había ignorado la retirada y se había encargado de subir los demás pisos para enfrentarse a Samina. Su sangre hirvió, el miedo de que la muchacha estuviera actuando por instinto y la rabia de que la hubiera desobedecido impactaron rápidamente. Honestamente, ella habría esperado ese movimiento por parte de Natsu o incluso de cualquier otro mago que fuera impulsivo, pero no de ella. Estaba herida, muy mal herida, pero aún así logró ponerse en pie para caminar hacia el borde del barco.

Christina había sido elevada unos cuantos metros más en el aire para evitar que las criaturas siguieran lanzándose contra ella. Desde donde se encontraba podía ver el edificio en llamas, pero era capaz de ver nada más que eso, de hecho las criaturas le parecían hormigas en el suelo que seguían causando caos en un pueblo desolado.

– Voy a buscarla – Dijo con seriedad.

– No – Mavis sacudió la cabeza – Estás herida, apenas puedes moverte

– Pero… –

Sacudió la cabeza Mavis mientras los demás miembros de Fairy Tail, y Sabertooth, apretaban los puños con impotencia.

– No hay forma de entrar allí, solo se puede salir si se rompen las ventanas, pero aun con las ventanas rotas no se pueden entrar – Mavis observó la magia que cubría el edificio – Hay que esperar

– ¡Van a matarla! – Happy dijo asustado.

– No – Cana sacudió la cabeza – Ella estará bien… solo hay que esperar…

Erza miró a Cana sorprendida. Su mirada expresaba una pregunta por sí sola, y la muchacha en respuesta enseño a todos su baraja de cartas.

– Somos Fairy Tail. Estará bien –

* * *

Era una idiota.

Idiota.

Idiota.

Idiota.

Se había aventurado sin pensar a subir las escaleras para encontrarse cara a cara con Samina, quién la había estado esperando en la cima del edificio con una sonrisa mientras miraba por la ventana hacia arriba.

¿Había dicho ya que era una idiota?

– Los sentimientos de tristeza nublan nuestro juicio – Ella murmuró mientras observaba el gran barco flotar por encima del edificio en llamas. Se encontraban en el último piso con techo, no en la terraza.

Lucy apretó los puños. La habitación en la que estaba se encontraba decorada, muy a diferencia de los demás pisos. Una alfombra roja cubría todo el piso, había una especie de piso elevado pro tres escalones a un lado en donde se encontraba una cama doble. Había unas estatuas con la forma de unos cupidos lanzando flechas. Parecía una habitación para una pareja asquerosamente enamorada. A Lucy le dio un escalofrío.

– ¿Por qué? – Pidió saber con un tono suave – ¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto?

– Pensé que a estas alturas ya lo sabrías – La muchacha no se volteó a mirarla – Este mundo debe desaparecer

Lucy dijo con un tono firme – No lo entiendo. No puedes desaparecer nuestro mundo solo por unas pocas lágrimas –

– ¿Pocas lágrimas? – La muchacha inclinó la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa – Hemos sufrido mucho todos, incluso tú o de lo contrario no estarías aquí

– Estoy aquí para recuperar a Aquarius – Dijo la maga.

– Aquarius… – La muchacha se volteó a mirarla – Si es tan importante para ti la llave entonces no debiste perderla para empezar

– No es una simple llave. Es mi amiga –

– ¿Amiga? Son armas. Fueron creados para abrir puertas poderosas, puertas como la que creara nuevo mundo: Eternal –

– Para ti serán armas, para mí son mis amigos. Familia – Lucy dijo – Tuve mis razones para que Aquarius no esté ahora conmigo, pero la recuperaré

La muchacha sonrió – Y yo quiero tus demás llaves. ¿Estás dispuesta a intercambiar? –

– No, además sé que necesitas las doce para abrir la puerta –

– Teniendo nueve llaves en mi poder será más fácil obtener las tres restantes. El problema aquí no es la chica con dos llaves, eres tú – Dijo con un tono serio – Tienes un poder que jamás imagine que alguien pudiera tener. Un poder que sobrepasa mis conocimientos. Cuando Minako nos lo contó, ninguno sabía que es lo que era este poder, por suerte para mí he tenido la oportunidad de ver llevar a cabo esa magia durante tu lucha contra Liroy –

Lucy retrocedió. Su cuerpo estaba palpitando del cansancio. No es que le quedase mucho poder mágico para seguir invocando a varios espíritus seguidos. Si tuviera que enfrentarse ahora, cosa que sucederá, en lo único que podía confiar era en invocar tres espíritus al mismo tiempo. En realidad si era honesta consigo mismo, no quería tener que llegar a invocar tres espíritus. Es cierto que había practicado mucho su magia, pero en cuanto a la invocación de tres espíritus todavía tenía sus dudas, ya que se había decidido centrar más en el star dress del zodiaco. Las pocas veces que intentó incrementar su poder mágico con la ayuda de Caprico y había invocado a tres espíritus al mismo tiempo terminaron de la misma manera: con ella dormida en el suelo o en otro lado, a veces inconsciente. Sus espíritus siempre la habían llevado de regreso a su casa o se habían quedado allí esperando a que despertara, algunos forzaron el cierre por si mismos para que recuperara las fuerzas más rápido. Se había dicho a sí misma que solo invocaría a tres espíritus si la situación lo ameritaba.

– ¿Quieres la llave de Aquarius? Me la tendrás que quitar – Dijo la chica – así como yo te quitaré las nueve llaves que tienes en tu poder

– No voy a jugar con mis nueve llaves – Dijo Lucy con el ceño fruncido.

La chica sonrió – ¿En serio piensas que esto es un combate por premio? Si quieres la llave solo la tendrás de una forma… matándome… –

Los ojos de la rubia se ampliaron de golpe observando a la chica que la miraba con una expresión segura. ¿Matar? Eso jamás se le habría pasado por la cabeza. Ni siquiera era necesario para ganarla matar al dueño, a veces solo bastaba con tener un combate y si perdía tendría que liberar del contrato a sus espíritus. Así funcionaban las cosas en su cabeza.

– ¡No voy a matarte! – Alzó la voz sorprendida.

– Pues yo te mataré a ti – Dijo la chica con firmeza. Alzó la llave dorada del zodiaco acuario y miró con firmeza a la chica – ¡Ábrete Puerta de la Portadora del Agua: Aquarius!

Lucy frunció el ceño mirando a su alrededor. Se suponía que la llave debía estar en contacto con el agua, pero ella solo la alzaba hacia un costado. Nada sucedió, lo que la hizo sentirse un poco aliviada de no tener que pelear contra Aquarius.

– Ah, por Mavis, me he asustado por un momento – Ella dijo con una sonrisa aliviada. Alzó la mirada hacia Samina y se sorprendió cuando la llave comenzó a brillar. Pilares de agua salieron disparados para permitir que Aquarius se presentara frente a ella. Lucy abrió los ojos con horror y entonces reparo en la gotera que había en el techo. El agua caía de agotas, pero caía justo sobre la llave – Oh, oh…

– Ya, demuéstrame qué puede hacer la dueña de nueve llaves –

– Comienzo a preguntarme lo mismo – Dijo ella con temor.

* * *

Erza apretó los puños. Wendy había sanado la herida que más le estaba molestando, la que sangraba más que las demás, pero aún así no era suficiente como para que pudiera moverse con total libertar. Tenía problemas para caminar, y le dolía respirar incluso, pero se las había arreglado para mantenerse firme.

– Iré a buscarla – Repitió nuevamente a Mavis, que estaba mirando hacia el edificio con un rostro inexpresivo. Ignorando a los que le rodeaban – Es peligroso

– Lo sé – Mavis dijo – Pero no puedes ir con las heridas que tienes. Quédate aquí en el barco. Estoy intentando investigar como romperla barrera para ir a buscarla y misma

– Eso no es problema. Iré a buscarla yo misma desde el piso uno si es necesario –

– No –

– Me llevaré a Natsu conmigo. Él se comerá el fuego –

– Hay algo raro en ese fuego. Sé que lo hizo él, pero parece que alguien lo ha encantado. Podría ser peligroso, además… – Ella volteó a mirar al chico que estaba fuera de combate y a punto de vomitar – En fin. Solo un momento más, encontraré la forma de romperla y la traeré de regreso. Sé lo peligroso que es para ella estar allí. Estas olvidando Erza la razón por la que se ha ido a meter a un peligro tan grande

– ¿Usted lo sabía? ¿Sabía que ella ignoraría las órdenes y se lanzaría sin pensar? –

Mavis torció los labios pensando. Su rostro se mostraba inocente – Es probable – Sonrió con calma – Supuse que podría suceder

– Entiendo que tiene sus razones para haberlo permitido, pero lo que no entiendo es por qué hacerlo cuando hay más que solo su vida en juego –

Mavi sonrió – Eres inteligente, Erza. Piensa bien en la razón por la que no evite que ella corriera a buscar a Samina, piensa en el mundo que el enemigo quiere crear –

Erza frunció el ceño – ¿Eliminar el sufrimiento? – Torció los labios y sonrió – Entiendo, es una lección para ellos. Demostrarles que aún sufrimiento podemos levantarnos

Mavis asintió – Fue un movimiento arriesgado, lo reconozco, pero tengo fe en que pueda servirnos de algo – Dijo ella – Además, en cuanto logre romper las barreras iré a ayudarla. Debe estar cansada después de la pelea… uhm… la tercera generación es bastante imprudente, ¿verdad?

– Algunos más que otros – Asintió con una sonrisa Erza.

* * *

Lucy torció los labios mientras observaba a la chica sacar otra llave. Alzó las cejas con sorpresa cuando la vio abrir otra puerta. Ella sin duda no esperaba que la chica fuera capaz de abrir dos puertas al mismo tiempo dado que con anterioridad solo había abierto una tras de otra.

– Ábrete puerta del aullador de la luna: Lupus –

Frente a ella una criatura acababa de aparecer. Retrocedió sorprendida de encontrarse con una figura humanoide de cuerpo delgado. Tenía el aspecto de un lobo al cien por ciento, estaba algo encorvado. Vestía con unos pantalones holgados de color rojo y tenía un cinturón de una tela que colgaba a un costado de color amarillo. Su tono de pelaje era plomo. Su cola se arrastraba por el suelo. No traía puesta ninguna camiseta, dejando al descubierto una marca de X rasgada en su pecho. Su rostro mostraba una sonrisa engreída, y de una de sus orejas colgaba una argolla plateada.

El lobo y el acuario. Tenía dos constelaciones frente a ella. Tragó saliva nerviosa mientras pensaba a quién podía invocar, desde luego Cáncer, Sagittarius, Scorpio y Loke estaban fuera de la lista ya que con anterioridad les había pedido ayuda, lo que la dejaba solamente con Virgo, Aries, Caprico, Gemini y Taurus. Si quería ganar esto (aunque no estaba segura de querer acabar con la vida de la muchacha) debía jugársela por tres llaves, lo que significaría que debía elegir con sabiduría porque no habría regreso después, ni siquiera creía ser capaz de moverse si invocaba tres al mismo tiempo.

Tal vez con Gemini podía forzar el cierre de sus llaves, o al menos controlarlos para que no la atacaran, del mismo modo en que Ángel una vez hizo con ella cuando se enfrentaron por primera vez. Sin duda Virgo no era una buena opción dado que estaban en un edificio y cavar un túnel lo veía complicado, aunque si podía crear los agujeros. Aries podría ayudar bastante ya que además de ser buena en combate mano a mano, también podía crear escudos de lana. Luego estaban Taurus y Caprico, probablemente los mejores en fuerza que tenía. Confiaba en sus espíritus, pero en ese momento solo podía pensar en lo tonta que había sido por ir a meterse a ese combate.

– Si no piensas mover, entonces yo me haré cargo – La muchacha dijo. Lucy vio cómo su ojo izquierdo de un precioso zafiro era cubierto por una capa de color dorado dándole la apariencia de tener dos colores diferentes de iris. Los ojos de Aquarius no dejaban ese vacío que presentaban al estar siendo controlada.

La muchacha alzó la mano apuntando hacia Lucy, y Aquarius actuó enseguida. La gotera del techo rompió en un torrente de agua que se dirigió hacia ella. En un intento desesperado, Lucy se lanzó al suelo esquivando el ataque y cubriendo su cabeza de los vidrios que reventaron a causa de la presión del agua. Volteó a mirar a Aquarius nuevamente y torció los labios.

– ¡Ábrete, puerta del cordero blanco: Aries! –

– ¡Lo siento! – La chica vestida con lana apareció frente a Lucy creando rápidamente un muro esponjoso de lana rosada para proteger a la muchacha y a ella misma.

– Gracias, Aries – Lucy sonrió poniéndose en pie. Apretó la llave de Aries en sus manos, estuvo a punto de usar el star dress, pero se negó. Si iba a ganar el combate, entonces usaría su mejor carta. – Vamos a salvar a Aquarius y a volver con los demás… por Mavis – Lloró la muchacha – no permitas que Erza me mate…

– ¿Eh? Lo siento… – La muchacha la miro preocupada por un instante. Lucy sonrió mirando a Aries y asintió – Solo divagaba

Aries asintió con una sonrisa antes de mirar con seriedad al enemigo. Lucy se había dado cuenta de que la mirada seria en el rostro de la chica no era normal salvo la situación lo presentara, en la mayoría de las veces, cuando su dueña lo necesitaba.

Saco dos llaves más y apretó con fuerza. Abrirlas de golpe las dos al mismo tiempo era la idea más tonta que había tenido, pero no le importaba. Solo esperaba estar eligiendo las llaves correctas.

– ¡Ábrete puerta de la cabra, puerta del toro dorado: Caprico. Taurus! –

Invocó al mismo tiempo a los dos espíritus y enseguida sintió su magia drenarse de golpe. Cayó de rodillas y se sorprendió a sí misma de estar consciente aún. Notó en la mirada de los tres espíritus, que si bien intentaban disimular la preocupación por estar los tres al mismo tiempo, también estaban listos para luchar contra cualquiera se interponga, y eso significaba luchar contra un viejo amigo. Iban a seguir las órdenes que dictaba el corazón de su dueña, que en ese momento solo se trataba de liberar a Aquarius del control y del contrato.

Vio a la muchacha alzar las cejas sorprendida por un momento, fue fugaz porque su expresión se volvió seria de nuevo. Seguramente ella no esperaba que pudiera abrir tres puertas al mismo tiempo.

– Eres una tonta – Dijo ella con un tono monótono – ¿Tres puertas al mismo tiempo? Es impresionante, no lo niego. Pero saliste de una batalla hace poco y no te veo del todo bien. Estás más pálida, lo que significa que derrotarte será más fácil de lo que creí

– No vas a ganar. Puede que esté drenando mi magia más rápido de lo que pensé. Puede que esté a punto crítico. ¡Y sé que Caprico tenía razón cuando me dijo que debía practicar más abriendo tres puertas en lugar de centrarme solo en el star dress! – El mencionado no se inmuto. La muchacha apretó con fuerza sus músculos, ya de pie mirando hacia la chica frente a ella. Cerró sus puños y apretó los dientes – ¡Pero no vas a ganar! ¡No vas a ganar porque tengo a mis amigos conmigo! ¡Y Aquarius… voy a salvarte!

– Acaben con ella – Dijo la muchacha.

– ¡Vamos allá, Aries, Caprico, Taurus! – Dijo la muchacha con seriedad.

Una sonrisa cruzó por los tres espíritus. Con un mugido feroz, Taurus agarro su hacha con fuerza corriendo hacia Lupus e intento partirlo a la mitad, pero el lobo demostró ser bastante ágil y bueno con los puños y patadas. Mientras la batalla individual entre los dos espíritus con forma de animales se llevaba a acabo. Caprico y Aries se encargarían de Aquarius hasta que el toro estuviera libre.

– Pase lo que pase protege a Lucy-sama – Caprico dijo con seriedad.

– Creare un camino para que puedas avanzar a la segura – Aries declaró alzando las manos – ¡Muro de lana!

El hombre corrió rápidamente por el túnel de lana que su compañera había creado para evitar los ataques que Aquarius estaba lanzando sin control, mientras al mismo tiempo, Aries creaba otro muro para protegerla a ella y a Lucy. Con una zancada, Caprico lanzó un puñetazo contra la portadora del agua. Lucy cerró los ojos para evitar ver cómo su amiga salía lastimada, pero cuando los abrió se sorprendió de encontrar una X formada por agua que protegía al acuario del capricornio.

– Imposible – Aries dijo sorprendida.

Caprico retrocedió mirando a la portadora del agua y luego aventó patadas y puñetazos con gran elegancia y fuerza, lo suficiente para crear agujeros en la X formada por el agua, pero no para lograr traspasarla por completo.

– Caprico – Lucy dijo entre diente sorprendida. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver un tentáculo de agua que se dirigía hacia Aries por detrás. En un movimiento provocado por su instinto, se lanzó contra Aries cayendo ambas al suelo y evitando el ataque del tentáculo, sin embargo la barrera de lana desapareció también – ¿Estás bien?

– Lucy-san – Parecía aturdida la muchacha. Su cabeza dio varios giros mientras intentaba procesar lo que había pasado. Sabía que la muchacha consideraba a todos los espíritus como sus amigos y los amaba a muerte, pero de ahí a lanzarse para salvarlos de un ataque cuando son ellos quienes la deben proteger… Encima, por si fuera poco, ella ya estaba lastimada por la batalla que anteriormente había librado junto a sus compañeros. – No tenías que hacerlo

La muchacha parpadeó confundida – ¿De qué hablas? Somos un equipo. Todos nosotros –

Los ojos de Aries brillaron de emoción, y cuando se puso en pie alzó ambas manos.

– ¡Bomba de lana! –

El hombre cabra se hizo a un lado permitiendo que el ataque le diera directo a la portadora del agua, inmovilizándola por un momento. Apretó su puño y la golpeó con fuerza haciéndola retroceder. La sirena intento soltarse del agarre que la lana de la bomba había dejado.

Lucy frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada hacia Taurus que se estaba encargando del lobo. No parecía presentar problemas, pero ella estaba esperando que pudiera acabar con él pronto para que los cuatro se enfrentaran a Aquarius y un milagro los ayudara. Era cierto que con dos espíritus atacándola, Aquarius era más débil, pero desde un inicio Aquarius siempre fue su espíritu más fuerte, no solo porque en realidad tenía una fuerza increíble sino porque llevaba más tiempo con Lucy, y era bien sabido que los espíritus se fortalecían con el tiempo que pasaban junto a sus amos. En todo caso, la fuerza de Aquarius parecía provenir de la magia de control que Samina estaba forzando sobre ella.

Apretó su mano en el mango del Fleuve d'etoile y lo desenganchó. Cuando Taurus estaba distraído por recibir un golpe, Lupus estaba por golpearlo, así que se forzó a sí misma a usar un poco más de magia para agarrar las dos manos del lobo, que estaban juntas para golpear con más fuerza y las tiro hacia atrás. Jaló del látigo logrando que el espíritu tropezara con sus propios pies y cayera como saco al suelo. Cuando Taurus se recuperó del golpe le sonrió a su dueña y con el hacha partió a la mitad al lobo obligándolo a volver al mundo de los espíritus.

– ¿Cómo? – Samina murmuró.

– Yo no uso a mis espíritus como escudo – Lucy dijo a duras penas – Puede que no me queden muchas energías, pero voy a darlo todo para protegerlos así como ellos me protegen a mí. Tírame a los espíritus que quieras. Acabaremos con ellos juntos

– Aquarius, cambia de objetivo – Dijo la chica con seriedad.

El suelo de la habitación estaba inundado de agua, logrando cubrir los tobillos de Lucy debido a la fuga de agua, y estaba segura de que si no fuera porque algunas ventanas estaban rotas, toda la habitación estaría inundada, porque el agua que provenía de una cañería seguía chorreando en la habitación. Ella vio algo moverse en el agua, que se levantó como si fuese levada. No era un tentáculo, pero sí era una serpiente hecha de agua y parecía estar viva. La serpiente le mostró sus afilados dientes y su escurridiza lengua venenosa antes de lanzarse hacia ella. Agito el látigo con fuerza para partir en dos a la serpiente y luego bajo la mirada hacia el agua esperando el siguiente ataque.

– ¡Disparo de lana! – Lucy abrió los ojos enormemente al ver pequeñas ráfagas de lana que se dirigían hacia ella, por instinto se dejó caer al suelo y las ráfagas pasaron por encima. Volteó la mirada encontrándose con varias serpientes creadas por el agua, las cuales rodas habían recibido el ataque. – ¡Lo siento!

– Dios – Ella parpadeo antes de sonreír – Bueno, no ha sido nada grave. Gracias, Aries

Se puse en pie mirando a Aquarius darle una paliza a Caprico. Su cuerpo se tensó visiblemente mientras torcía los labios.

– Va a doler luego – Sacudió la cabeza y volteó a mirar a Aries y a Taurus – Aries, Taurus, hay que hacer un ataque combinado. Caprico necesita ayuda

Los dos espíritus asintieron y se prepararon para atacar. La muchacha alzó las manos lanzando su lana en dirección a la portadora del agua mientras que en medio se puso Taurus que comenzó a girar para crear un tifón. El ataque golpeó fuertemente a Aquarius, quién a pesar de todo podía seguir en pie.

Pero Lucy ya no.

Se dejó caer de rodillas, empapándose de agua mientras comenzaba a respirar agitada. Su magia ya llegaba al límite y en cualquier momento perdería la batalla por culpa de un movimiento inesperado. Jadeaba mientras miraba sus manos temblar en el agua, frente a ella sus espíritus seguían luchando para detener a Aquarius, y hubo un intercambio de miradas entre ella y la otra maga celestial.

– Mierda – Masculló entre dientes.

– Parece que se te ha acabado tu magia – La muchacha dijo – Aquarius, acaba con ella ahora

El suelo comenzó a temblar de pronto y el agua que había en la habitación se sacudía de un lado a otro. Lucy alzó la mirada preocupada, sobre todo cuando e agua se elevó por sí sola desde el suelo. Con un rápido vistazo, se dio cuenta de que Aquarius sostenía el agua con ambas manos y luego la dejo caer ferozmente sobre ella y sus espíritus creando un remolino que los envolvió a los cuatro. Con la poca energía que le quedaba, no pudo seguir manteniendo la puerta de sus propios espíritus o seguir manteniéndose firme, así que ese fue el final de los tres espíritus que estaban sorprendidos por los sucedidos. Ella se quedó tirada en el centro de la habitación intentando levantarse.

– Tiene que ser una broma – Masculló ella nuevamente intentando ponerse en pie, pero su cuerpo no daba para tanto. Apenas logró ponerse de rodillas. Se preguntó si usar la última gota de fuerza que el quedaba para invocar a Virgo era una locura.

– Nunca tuvieron oportunidad – Dijo la muchacha dando unos pasos. Sintió un torrente de agua chocar contra ella, quitándole el aire y luego obligándola a toser el agua. Aquarius la estaba atacando, debilitándola más de lo que ya estaba. – ¿Crees en serio que tu amigo pudo vencer a Uma tan fácilmente? ¿O qué la razón por la que mis compañeros se retiraban era porque ustedes tenían ventaja? Jamás estuvieron a la altura. Y tus espíritus tampoco lo estarán. Da igual si eres capaz de invocar a tres. Mi magia me permite duplicar las habilidades y controlar lo que yo quiera, es más, puedo hacer las cosas más fáciles para mí y obligarte a romper los contratos y darme tus llaves, pero esto… esto lo hago para hacerles pagar por haberse interpuesto en mis planes

– Un mundo sin sufrimiento – Se burló Lucy – ¿Un mundo sin sufrimiento dices? Eso no va a suceder. Nosotros vamos a luchar por evitarlo, vamos a proteger a este mundo. Erza, Gray, Wendy, Juvia, Mira, Elfman, Gajeel, Levy, Laxus, Sting, Rogue, Yukino, Minerva, Evergreen, Lissana, Cana, Happy, Lily, Charle, la Primera, ¡Natsu! – Levantó la mirada apretando los dientes – Todos nosotros vamos a proteger este mundo. No quieres ver a la gente sufrir y no quieres sufrir, pero no te das cuenta de que a tu alrededor hay gente sufriendo. ¡Qué me dices de Aquarius! Ella sufre si la controlas sin que tenga objeción en ello, o mis amigos durante la batalla. No conozco tus razones, pero no me hace falta conocerlas para saber que es egoístas

– Hablas sin conocimientos –

– ¡Exacto! – Ella dijo con firmeza – Es por eso que puedo hablar libremente. Yo he sufrido, mis amigos han sufrido. Hay ocasiones en las que queremos mandar todo a la mierda, pero saber que tenemos un apoyo incondicional en nuestros amigos y familia es lo que nos impulsa a superarnos. Tú hablas del sufrimiento como si te rodeara solo a ti sin saber que los demás también sufren – Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios – Puede que no conozca tus razones, pero sé que si las meditas bien entonces ente-

Sus palabras fueron ahogadas por una fuerte corriente de agua. Sintió como sus pulmones exigían aire, pero ella no podía ni siquiera moverse. Un tentáculo de agua la estaba agarrando del cuello prohibiéndole el paso de aire.

– Ya me cansaron tus palabras – Dijo la muchacha – Mátala

Lucy miró a Aquarius con preocupación – Aquarius… – Su voz estaba casi extinta – Soy yo… ¿recuerdas? La mocosa que siempre te llamaba cuando se daba un baño… La chica a la que intentabas lastimar… La persona por la cual te has sacrificado a ti misma, Aquarius – Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas y la fuerza comenzó a aflojarse un poco – ¿Realmente es tan fuerte ese poder mágico que no recuerdas quién soy? Hemos pasado por muchas cosas… – La fuerza se reanudo. Dejo escapar un chillido, y luego sintió como volvía a aflojarse – Sé que me odiabas, sé que hubieras preferido tener a otro dueño, pero… tan mal no lo pasabas, ¿o sí? – Gimió de dolor – Por favor Aquarius, reacciona…

El tentáculo que la sujetaba la dejo caer contra el suelo, logrado que se llevará un fuerte golpe contra el cuerpo. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse cara a cara con una especie de aguja extremadamente filosa a escasos centímetros de su rostro. ¿Aquarius realmente planeaba perforarle la cabeza con eso? El miedo la invadió.

– Una vez que tenga tus llaves conseguiré las dos restantes y nos abriremos paso a una nueva era – Dijo Samina con un tono monótono – Es una pena que no estés allí para verlo

Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro mientras intentaba enfocar la mirada más allá de la aguja. Sus ojos conectaron los de Aquarius. Ya no sabía que más decirle para que reaccionara. Esa magia no podía ser más fuerte.

– Tú… – Dejo escapar una risita – ¿Te haces llamar maga celestial? Solo usas a los espíritus para tu beneficio. Ellos no son armas, no son llaves, son amigos y familia. Siempre está a tu lado, te protegen y te cuidan, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es mostrarles respeto considerándolos amigos

– Fairy Tail… – Dijo la muchacha – Siempre dando discursos emotivos. ¿Es una tradición de su gremio?

– No. Es lo que nuestros corazones sienten – Lucy dijo aún con las lágrimas bañando su rostro sin detenerse – Yo no te lo perdonaré, aún si muero, no te perdonaré que uses a los espíritus de esta forma. Vine porque quiero a Aquarius de regreso. La quiero devuelta conmigo, y ofrecería lo que quieras menos mis llaves… y mi vida, porque sé que si me matas te quedaras con las llaves – Sacudió la cabeza – No… no me importa que es lo que hagas… solo devuélvemela… ¡Devuélveme a Aquarius!

La muchacha miró a la chica sin expresión alguna.

– ¡Quiero a Aquarius de regreso! – Alzó la voz – No me importa qué es lo que tengo que darte para ello. ¡Solo regrésamela! Ha estado conmigo desde que era una niña, estuvo con mi madre. Hemos pasado por tanto juntas. ¡Por favor…!

– No lo entiendo… – Murmuró la joven observando a Lucy. Sacudió la cabeza confundida, cerró los ojos intrigada – Puedes entregarnos las llaves voluntariamente. Crearemos Eternal y un nuevo mundo donde no habrá sufrimiento surgirá. Tú misma estás sufriendo ahora… ¿no quieres parar el dolor?

– No es mi dolor el que sientes y ves, es el de Aquarius – Ella sacudió la cabeza – Jamás me prestaría para ese mundo que quieres crear, porque yo creo en que el dolor te hace más fuerte. Yo creo en Aquarius…

La mirada de la sirena se nublo en ese momento. Lucy mantenía la cabeza agachada, las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro ya cansado. Su cuerpo a punto de caer inconsciente. Samina miro a la muchacha sacudiendo la cabeza.

– Pudiste haberte ahorrado todo el dolor a ti y a tus amigos – Dijo Samina – Acabala…

– Lucy... – La voz de Aquarius sorprendió a las dos chicas. Cuando la aludida alzó la mirada se encontró con la mirada de la portadora del agua se sorprendió de encontrar un brillo en sus ojos. Un brillo de esperanza recorrió el cuerpo de Lucy devolviéndole algo de fuerzas, aunque fuera por un segundo.

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado. Estamos a 10 capitulos del final y eso... eso es interesante.

Dejen sus comentarios.  
Se despide _Lira12._


	17. Saber cuando retirarse

_**Resumen:**_ _¿Quién le iba a decir a ella que la búsqueda de Aquarius era el primer paso para el más grande de los males? La batalla contra Zeref ha cesado, pero la victoria aún está muy lejos de llegar a sus manos. Una nueva aventura ha comenzado, y desencadenara crueles caminos que llevaran a nuestros magos favoritos al borde de la desesperación mientras con sus propias fuerzas sobrepasan sus propios límites para vencer a todo aquel que se atreve a amenazar a Fairy Tail._

~ Debo decir que Fairy Tail es un manga de aventuras, fantasía y magia creado por Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **~ Fairy Tail Returns ~  
Saga: El Poder del Agua **

_**17  
Saber cuándo retirarse**_

– Primera… – Laxus dijo con un tono serio. Miró a la maestra al igual que todos los que estaban en el barco.

– Ah, lo sé – Ella asintió. Mirando hacia el edificio. La magia que hasta hace un momento se sentía tan poderosa, ahora había disminuido de golpe. Por el rabillo del ojo, Mavis vio a Erza luchando consigo misma para no saltar del barco y destruir todo a su paso para ayudar a su compañera y amiga. – Freed, Levy

Los dos aludidos enseguida miraron a la maestra que los estaba mirando con seriedad. Ella se movió rápidamente hasta posicionarse cerca de Laxus.

– Creo que descubrí la forma de quitar la barrera de magia, pero no será nada fácil – Dijo la Primera – Necesito de su ayuda

– Cuente con nosotros, maestra – Dijo Levy asintiendo.

– Sé que entre los tres levantaremos esa barrera para que podamos sacarla de allí – Mavis dijo con seriedad – Laxus, levantaremos la barrera nosotros tres así que cuento contigo y con Erza para ir a rescatarla

Erza asintió – Cuenta con nosotros, Primera –

– Lu-chan… – Levy inclinó la cabeza.

* * *

Las manos de Samina temblaron al igual que todo su cuerpo. El agua goteaba de su ropa formando un charco de agua, el cabello se le pegó a la frente y su mano izquierda tapaba su ojo izquierdo de tal manera que demostraba el terror en su mirada mientras miraba el suelo, su propio reflejo provocado por el charco de agua bajo sus pies.

¿Cómo era posible? Ella era poderosa. Su magia no tenía iguales. Nadie había escapado del control mental jamás, se había asegurado de perfeccionarlo de tal manera para que nunca ocurriera… ¿qué había sucedido…?

– ¿Aquarius…? –

– Siempre lo he dicho y siempre lo diré… – La sirena no apartaba la mirada de su nueva dueña – eres una idiota

Una tonta sonrisa cruzó los labios de Lucy poco a poco – ¿Eres tú, verdad? ¿Realmente eres tú?

La portadora del agua miro por su hombro con una pequeña sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza, provocando que la sonrisa de los labios de la rubia se ensanchara más. La muchacha intentó levantarse, pero cayó miserablemente al suelo, delante de ella, la sirena se encontraba manteniéndola detrás para protegerla de lo que su dueña pudiera hacerle.

– ¿Cómo es posible…? –

– Tú no lo entiendes, ¿verdad? – Aquarius dijo con seriedad – No somos armas. No puedes controlarlos, porque tarde o temprano recordaremos quienes somos y quienes fuimos. Siempre habrá alguien que creerá… aún si es una idiota…

– ¿Gracias? – Parpadeó la muchacha.

– No te estaba dando un cumplido – Aquarius sacudió la cabeza.

Lucy se rió – Lo imagine –

– Yo soy tu dueña – Dijo Samina con seriedad.

– Sí. Lo eres – Aquarius asintió – pero yo nunca he obedecido a mis dueños y no empezaré a hacerlo ahora

– Es triste, pero es cierto – Lucy dijo asintiendo.

– Además… – La mirada de la sirena se volvió enojada, tanto que daba miedo – no te voy a perdonar que me usaras para lastimar a esta idiota

Su mano se acercó hacia el agua que se encontraba en el suelo. Lucy observo la acción preocupada, vio como un brazo de agua salió desde el agua y se dirigió hacia la muchacha aprisionándola contra la pared en lo alto del techo.

– Solo hay una razón por la cual no acabo con tu vida ahora mismo y es que está prohibido para nosotros – Aquarius dijo con un tono frío – Además… tu vida terminará pronto

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – Lucy frunció el ceño.

– Esta mocosa tiene una enfermedad que acabara con su vida. En estos momentos una magia la protege, pero la magia es débil y cuando se acabe el efecto la enfermedad la golpeara – Explicó la sirena con el brazo extendido – Es por eso que quieren construir a Eternal, un mundo donde nadie puede morir ni sufrir

Lucy miró a la joven, con cierto temor. De pronto entendía por qué tenía ese desesperado deseo de vivir en un mundo donde nadie sufriría. Los pensamientos se volvieron confusos en su cabeza, sabía que estaba mal pensar en ello, sabía que crear un mundo así estaba mal porque los humanos necesitaban del dolor para vivir una vida plena, una vida sana, pero no podía evitar preguntarse qué sucedería si el dolor no existiera.

Hubo una explosión que la saco de sus pensamientos. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con los demás miembros de Pandemonium. Los cuatro miembros estaban allí mirándola con seriedad, listos para acabar con ella y robarle sus llaves. Sintió pánico correr por sus venas, no tenía ni un poco de poder mágico, su cuerpo estaba horriblemente debilitado y por si fuera poco lo último que quería era ser la causa de que Eternal se cumpliera. Aquarius actuó más rápido que los pensamientos de la rubia. El brazo de agua abandono a la muchacha dejándola caer al suelo y una ola de agua arrasó contra los cuatro magos obligándolos a permanecer pegados a la pared mientras la ola ejercía presión.

– ¡Agárrate con fuerza! – Dijo la sirena moviendo la otra mano para crear una ola que rompiera las ventanas y luego nadar en la ola hacia afuera. Lucy observó a la sirena en el rápido movimiento y se aferró a su cola mientras ella nadaba hacia afuera, y gracias a que la sirena podía flotar (extrañamente) se mantuvieron alejadas del edificio que era consumido por llamas un piso debajo de donde ellas se encontraban. Lucy dedujo que a causa del agua ella no había sentido el calor del incendio.

Respiró hondo mientras colgaba de la cola de la sirena y observaba como poco a poco Aquarius liberaba la presión del agua y la hacía desaparecer al mismo tiempo para que el fuego pudiera consumir el edificio.

– No tenías que hacer eso – Murmuró la muchacha.

– Si no lo hubiera hecho, estarías muerta ahora – Explicó la sirena sin mirarla – Solo tú eres tan tonta como para abrir tres puertas al mismo tiempo cuando ya no tienes energía

Ella se rió nerviosa mientras rascaba su mejilla con el dedo índice, aflojando un poco el agarre y resbalando de la cola para comenzar a caer en picada. Grito del miedo hasta que sintió unos brazos rodearla por la cintura y poco a poco comenzó a elevarse.

– ¡Gracias a dios! – Lloró ella.

– Te dije que te agarraras con fuerza – Murmuró ella – ¿Cómo puedes enfrentarte a un enemigo casi sin tener energías sin tener miedo, pero te asustas de caer desde esta altura?

– Si muero a manos de Samina al menos moriré defendiendo mi causa – Murmuró Lucy – En cambio si muero por una caída, sería por idiota, y las dos sabemos que _soy_ idiota

La sirena emitió una risa sonora y alegre. Lucy sonrió al mirarla y luego volteó a mirar nuevamente hacia el edificio, donde podía ver a los magos desaparecer cuando las llamas consumieron el último piso.

– Siento pena por ella – Murmuró sin dejar de observar la torre en llamas. Poco a poco algunas partes del edificio comenzaron a desmoronarse, y de hecho se sorprendió de que hubieran salido antes de caer junto con los escombros.

– Lo sé – Aquarius asintió sin dejar de mirar la torre.

– No es su culpa, ¿verdad? – Torció los labios – Pero… ¿crear un mundo sin dolor…?

Aquarius dijo con un tono suave – Algunos se aferran a cualquier esperanza que pueda surgir del deseo de vivir –

– ¿Qué harás ahora? – Preguntó intrigada – La batalla no ha terminado, pero tú ya no estás bajo su control

La sirena torció los labios en una pequeña sonrisa – Ella sigue siendo mi dueña, Lucy. Puede que no esté bajo su control, pero sigo obedeciendo sus órdenes – Explicó con un tono suave – Sin embargo, ahora que soy libre soy consciente de lo que me pide hacer. ¿Entiendes eso no? Cada vez que me invoque puedo forzar el cierre para no pelear. No la puedo lastimar, por desgracia. Nuestro deber es proteger a nuestros amos, y si la lastimo entonces podría morir, sobre todo con esa condición tan mala que tiene

La chica bufó – ¿Qué hay de todas las veces que intentabas ahogarme? –

– Eres un caso especial – Se encogió despreocupada – Seguiría intentando ahogarte, pero jamás te lastimaría de gravedad, no conscientemente. Ahora que estoy libre, forzare los cierres para volver al mundo espiritual, pero solo lo haré si es contra ti cuando me invoque para pelear, ¿entiendes? No puedo hacer lo mismo si se trata de tus amigos

Ella sonrió – Por supuesto que lo entiendo –

– Sigo causándote problemas y sufrimiento –

– Eso no es cierto – Lucy sonrió – Me acabas de salvar la vida y no eres mi espíritu celestial. Nos salvaste a todos cuando peleamos contra Tártaros. Aunque admito que hubiera preferido buscar otra solución pero a pesar de todos los problemas que han surgido he podido volver a verte. Para mí, eso vale por todos los problemas que hemos pasado

La portadora del agua sonrió asintiendo. Seguían mirando el edificio en llamas, sin moverse de donde se encontraban flotando.

– Quiero recuperar tu llave, Aquarius, pero no quiero tener que matarla – Inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo, observando como algo en la tierra se movía de un lado para otro. Parecían bichos, pero ella no estaba del todo segura de que los bichos pudieran verse a la altura en la que se encontraba – No quiero tener ese sentimiento cargando en mi consciencia

– Entonces tendrás que llegar a ella de la misma manera en que llegaste a mí – Murmuró la portadora del agua con un tono suave – Enseñándole lo que tu corazón sabe bien

Lucy sonrió – Siempre voy a creer en ti, Aquarius. En ti, y en todos mis espíritus, no importa si yo no soy su dueña –

– Supongo… que eso es lo que hace que no seas tan mala dueña – Se burló la sirena provocando que la chica sonriera de oreja a oreja inclinando la cabeza.

– Gracias por salvarme – Agradeció.

– A ti por liberarme – Asintió.

– Eres mi amiga –

– Sí, supongo que podría ser cierto –

La joven bufó desviando la mirada antes de volver a mirar el edificio en llamas – Recuperaré tu llave, pero no voy a matarla –

– Por supuesto que lo harás – Asintió Aquarius – Si recuperas mi llave sin matarla, entonces esta batalla llegará a su fin, porque entonces ella habrá entendido que aunque nos duela, debemos vivir con sufrimiento para volvernos más fuertes

Lucy asintió con firmeza – Por cierto… –

– Uhm… –

– Me quiero bajar, me pone nerviosa estar flotando aquí –

– ¿Qué dijiste? – La sirena la miro molesta y apretó sus nudillos en la cabeza de la muchacha que comenzó a quejarse – ¡Acabo de salvarte la vida de una caída y te quejas conmigo!

– ¡Lo siento! –

– Uh, uhm… – Aquarius detuvo su ataque sorprendiendo a la muchacha – Ahora recuerdo… deberías dejar de invocar a tus espíritus uno tras uno, y más cuando no te queda energías. Vas a terminar matándote así, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

– Sí, sí – Ella suspiró – Debí haber practicado la invocación de tres y poder mantenerlo conmigo en pie y no casi inconsciente en lugar de practicar con los star dress

Aquarius frunció el ceño – ¿Te refieres a la nueva magia que te otorgó el Rey Celestial por todos los problemas por los que habías pasado para invocarlo? – Ella suspiró – Oye tú, mocosa, no uses mi magia a tu antojo

– Aah… lo descubriste… – Hizo una mueca al recordar la ocasión en la que había usado el star dress del acuario para limpiar su baño en los lugares en los que no alcanzaba a limpiar con la esponja.

– ¿Cómo no saberlo? Si aun en el mundo espiritual pude sentir como una parte de mi poder se te otorgaba para algo tan trivial como eso. Esta magia es única, no es algo que el Rey ande regalándole a todo el mundo. De hecho, no recuerdo que alguien más tuviera ese poder, no son muchas las personas que invocan al rey y no recuerdo que él otorgara esta magia a alguien más. No debes usarla para estupideces –

– Debo ser especial – Sonrió la muchacha.

– Especialmente pesada… ¡Ya has una dieta! –

– ¡Qué pasa con el respeto aquí! – Gruñó Lucy.

– ¡LU-CHAN! –

Las dos mujeres alzaron la mirada hacia arriba encontrándose con el enorme barco que flotaba por sobre sus cabezas. Lucy abrió los ojos con sorpresa y emoción al ver a Levy allí agitando una mano y llamándole con emoción, y un tono vagamente preocupado.

– Llegó la hora de volver a casa – Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

– Voy a extrañarte – Murmuró ella mientras Aquarius flotaba más arriba para llevarla con sus amigos – Prometo que recuperare tu llave, y me haré más fuerte para poder invocarlos a todos al mismo tiempo

– Tonta –

– Puede que lo sea, pero lo prometo, algún día lograre invocarlos a todos ustedes, llaves doradas y plateadas, y cuando eso suceda comeremos y reiremos mucho. Podremos tener una fiesta sin necesidad de ir al mundo espiritual (y perder tres valiosos meses) – Sonrió la muchacha cerrando los ojos por un momento.

Llegaron a la cima del barco y con cuidado Aquarius deposito a la chica en el suelo. Todavía no parecía recuperada por completo, y aunque era capaz de moverse si la adrenalina golpeaba su cuerpo como cuando necesitaban escapar del edificio, en ese momento ya no tenía muchas fuerzas.

– ¡Lu-chan! Nos tenías asustados – Sintió los brazos de Levy a su alrededor. Se encontraba de rodillas. La muchacha sonrió ligeramente aguantando el dolor en sus heridas.

– Lo siento – Sonrió.

Aquarius sonrió torcido antes de dar la vuelta para marcharse. Por el rabillo del ojo, Lucy la observó con una sonrisa.

– Algún día... – Dijo en voz alta para que la sirena la escucha – Te lo prometo…

La portadora del agua asintió con la cabeza y luego desapareció de allí en una nube dorada dejando a los magos solos. Lucy suspiro suavemente antes de mirar a los demás.

– Tú… – Escuchó algo que parecían ser unos huesos tronar. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con Erza frente a ella, su mirada endemoniada, mientras hacía crujir sus nudillos. Se tensó con temor antes de que Levy la soltará y se alejara nerviosa al ver a Erza.

– ¡ERZA! –

* * *

Se cruzó de brazos suspirando mientras por el rabillo del ojo era capaz de observar como el barco estaba saliendo del terreno de Pandemonium. Por mucho que quisiera quedarse y enfrentarse a esos enemigos para terminar con la amenaza de una vez por todas, sabía que ninguno de los miembros de su equipo estaban en condiciones de pelear. Le dolía, pero lo mejor era retirarse.

– ¿Volveremos al gremio? –

Mavis, que se encontraba a su lado, sacudió la cabeza – Hemos creado un pequeño un campamento. En caso de que la pelea se extienda hasta Magnolia, los demás gremios van a defender las ciudades y los magos de nuestro gremio a su lado – Ella comenzó a caminar hacia la cabina junto a Erza.

– El campamento se encuentra no muy lejos de aquí – Ichiya dijo mientras se acercaba a las dos mujeres. Su rostro calmado como siempre, y su cabello brillante – Los dejaré allí y luego me iré para volver con mi gremio y prepararnos para lo peor

– Gracias por ayudarnos, Ichiya-san – Erza asintió

– Men – Sonrió él hombre – No te preocupes por ello. Por ahora los llevaremos al campamento. Tus guerreros parecen estar bastante mal – Desvió la mirada hacia Natsu que se encontraba encorvado contra el barco – ¡No ensucies a Christina, Men!

Erza sacudió la cabeza cuando el hombre se marchó hacia donde se encontraban Natsu y los demás Dragón Slayer mareados. Ella sacudió la cabeza antes de dirigirse hacia la cabina donde se encontraban sus compañeros. La amenazaba estaba fuera de su alcance, por lo que lo mejor en ese momento era descansar las heridas.

En la pequeña habitación sonrió levemente al encontrarse a Wendy usando su magia para sanar las heridas de uno de sus compañeros. Desvió la mirada hacia la rubia que se encontraba en una camilla durmiendo y apretó su ceño fruncido antes de dejar escapar una breve sonrisa.

– Se quedó dormida luego de que Wendy curara algunas de las heridas – Mira dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento – Me preguntó qué fue lo que sucedió

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – Happy pregunto con calma.

– Agoto toda su magia – Gray dijo mientras Wendy terminaba de sanar unas heridas suyas – y de pronto Aquarius estaba con ella. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en ese lapso de tiempo en que se enfrentó a Samina y volvió con nosotros?

– Juvia está contenta de que Gray-sama esté a salvo – Juvia dijo abrazada al muchacho, quién intentaba quitársela de encima.

– ¿Entonces, qué sigue ahora? – Preguntó Gajeel mientras se echaba a la boca un trozo de metal que había arrancado del barco.

– Ichiya-san nos dijo que tienen un campamento preparado – Miró a Levy – ¿Eso es cierto?

La muchacha asintió – Algunos miembros de Blue Pegasus están allí. Tienen todo lo necesario para sanar las heridas que aún tienen, hay comida, agua y también unas camas para descansar. Ellos lo prepararon mientras nosotros íbamos a por ustedes – la mirada de la peli-azul se movió nuevamente hacia la rubia que descansaba en calma en una camilla improvisada.

El campamento del que hablaban no era nada realmente especial. Erza lo vio como algo relativamente necesario, aunque había cosas que no le gustaban mucho. Se suponía que se trataba de algo improvisado, pero desde su punto de vista, los miembros de Blue Pegasus habían hecho algo realmente bueno. Había una especie de toldo de metal que resguardaba unas mesas con sillas, unos mesones rodeando donde había varios objetos y cajas. A un lado, la zona contigua, tenía un par de camillas, una junto a la otra en dos hileras de modo que los cabezales estaba opuestos y otro toldo las cubría. En la mesa, se encontraban esperando Hibiki, Eve y Ren se encontraban allí sonriendo a las chicas con un brillo especial en sus rostros.

– Hermosas damas, estamos aquí listos para cuidar sus heridas y tratar sus cuerpos maltratados – Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo mientras se acercaban a las chicas con una sonrisa. Como siempre en sintonía, uno tras otro, y Erza solo hizo lo que las demás chicas hacían: ignorarlos. Ella se dirigió hacia el campamento y sonrió cuando al voltear alrededor del campamento no había nada a la lejanía, ni árboles, ni casas, ni siquiera montañas, además el suelo bajo sus pies parecía ser arena seca y resquebrajada.

– Si hubiera un ataque quedaríamos totalmente expuestos – Murmuró ella mientras Mavis caminaba a zancadas con una sonrisa en sus labios.

– Lo sé, es lo que me preocupa, pero también será más fácil detectar a los enemigos –

– Solo será temporal – Laxus dijo mientras cargaba a Natsu fuera del barco. En el momento en que el muchacho tocó el suelo, sus sentidos recobraron su fuerza y de un salto emocionado casi se pone a bailar hasta que las múltiples heridas comenzaron a picar en su cuerpo. – Si vamos a atacar de nuevo, necesitamos ir con un plan

– Jamás espere que otro enemigo llegará – Mavis dijo pensativa – Eso no estaba en mis cálculos

– Ya, mi hermosa dama – Ichiya dijo haciéndole una reverencia a Mavis, quién lo miró confundida – Es momento de que nosotros volvamos a nuestro gremio y prepararnos. Estaremos al tanto, Men. Por favor, cuídense mis bellas…

– Sí, sí – Erza lo interrumpió mientras desviaba la mirada hacia sus compañeros – Vamos a necesitar muchos vendajes

– Aquí hay de todo – Cana dijo mientras revisaba unas cajas. Hizo una mueca enojada y luego le gruñó a uno de los tres muchachos de Blue Pegasus – ¡DÓNDE ESTÁ LA CERVEZA!

– ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Preguntó Gajeel a Levy sorprendiéndose de encontrarse con la chica.

Levy desvió la mirada hacia el muchacho y luego sacudió la cabeza algo molesta mientras se dirigía hacia las camillas cargando con Lucy.

– Le pedí a la maestra que me dejara venir. El caso es que cuando Mira pidió los refuerzos pensé que las cosas estaban realmente mal – Desvió la mirada con sonrojo – sobre todo cuando supe que ustedes habían desaparecido temporalmente

– Te gusssta – Happy dijo con una sonrisa cubriendo su rostro.

– ¡Happy! – La muchacha le regañó.

Cuando Erza vio el barco marcharse, juraría que escuchó la voz de Ichiya llorando por Christina, mencionando algo sobre un rufián que le hizo daño a su preciado barco. Ella torció el gesto confundida antes de voltearse a mirar a sus compañeros. El grupo era bastante grande, seguramente ellos podrían luchar todos juntos contra Pandemonium y todos sus aliados, pero en el estado en que estaban ahora sería imposible.

– ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – Preguntó Wendy mirando hacia Erza con una expresión preocupada.

La muchacha miro a todos sus compañeros con una expresión seria en su rostro – Ahora… nos preparamos para la siguiente batalla –

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Nos veremos el siguiente miércoles con más de FT.

Dejen Reviews.  
Se despide _Lira12._


	18. Nuevo plan de ataque

_**Resumen:**_ _¿Quién le iba a decir a ella que la búsqueda de Aquarius era el primer paso para el más grande de los males? La batalla contra Zeref ha cesado, pero la victoria aún está muy lejos de llegar a sus manos. Una nueva aventura ha comenzado, y desencadenara crueles caminos que llevaran a nuestros magos favoritos al borde de la desesperación mientras con sus propias fuerzas sobrepasan sus propios límites para vencer a todo aquel que se atreve a amenazar a Fairy Tail._

~ Debo decir que Fairy Tail es un manga de aventuras, fantasía y magia creado por Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **~ Fairy Tail Returns ~  
Saga: El Poder del Agua **

_**18  
Nuevo plan de ataque**_

Fue difícil para Lucy no sentirse como una niña pequeña mientras que Erza no dejaba de regañarla por haber desobedecido la orden de retirada. La muchacha peligrosa estaba parada ante ella con las manos en la cintura y su rostro complemente serio y endemoniado, que le daba un aspecto mucho más imponente de lo normal. Se sintió nerviosa mientras cada vez era más y más pequeña por la fuerte voz de Erza. Ni siquiera era capaz de mirar hacia sus amigos que observaban con cierto temor desde una mesa en donde Mira estaba sirviendo algunos vasos con agua.

– Lo siento… – Murmuró ella, apretando las manos en el borde de la camilla mientras Erza se mantuvo en silencio esperando a que la chica dijera algo más. Ella sabía que había metido la pata, ya que el haberse quedado allí pudo haber significado que sus amigos estaban en peligro si no podían escapar, que su vida podía haber corrido peligro, que las llaves estaban cerca de quién más las deseaba. Por supuesto que Erza tenía razones para estar enojada, además… nadie desobedece una orden de Erza. Era de locos.

Ella sacudió la cabeza enojada antes de voltearse a mirar a sus demás compañeros que enseguida se tensaron desviando la mirada hacia diferentes lados para evitar estar bajo la furia de ella. Resopló finalmente y luego volvió a mirar a la rubia.

– Al menos estás con vida –

– Erza-sama es algo… intimidante – Yukino dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa al ver a los miembros de Fairy Tail preocupados de caer en las garras de ella.

– Es un demonio – Gray murmuró apuntando hacia Mira – Ella es la única que no le tiene miedo

– ¿Qué dijiste? – Gruñó Erza mirando hacia Gray quién se tensó.

– ¡Na-nada! – Gray bebió del agua que Mira le había servido.

– Creo que ya deberías dejarla tranquila – Mira dijo con una sonrisa abrazando la bandeja – Acaba de despertarse

– Mira – Erza gruñó.

– ¿Hay más pastel? – Preguntó Mavis mirando a Erza con una sonrisa infantil. Mira asintió con una sonrisa.

– Bueno, ¿qué haremos ahora? – Natsu preguntó dejando caer el codo en la mesa para recargar su mentón contra la palma de su mano – Ya estamos recuperados. Deberíamos ir a buscar a esos tontos.

– ¿Es qué nunca piensas, idiota? – Gray le gruñó – Ellos nos ganaron porque son más fueres, y tenían a un nuevo mago a su favor. Ese bastardo… ¿cómo pudo hacer aparecer a esas criaturas?

– Debe ser muy bueno – Dijo con una sonrisa Mavis comiendo su pastel con las mejillas sonrojadas – La magia que ha usado es antigua. Permite traer a la vida a criaturas extintas, aunque es solo su caparazón. No es como si las criaturas realmente estuvieran allí, piensa en el como un cascarón

– ¿Dragones? – Wendy dijo sorprendida – ¿Puede traer dragones?

– Posiblemente – Mavis asintió.

– No lo hará – Minerva dijo con seriedad. Se encontraba apoyada de brazos cruzados contra uno de los muebles que se encontraban en el pequeño campamento – Dijo que era el Rey Dinosaurio, probablemente solo juegue con esas criaturas y no con dragones u otro ser que esté extinto

– Puede traer a cualquier animal extinto – Erza torció los labios

– Entonces tenemos a Minako – Levy dijo con una sonrisa – quien tiene una manía contra Erza, especialista en armas y en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Uma, quién puede retroceder el tiempo, no es buena luchando y suele dar golpes en partes criticas del cuerpo. Liroy, quien tal parece que tiene un sombrero mágico… ¿qué?

– Es un bufón – Gajeel se quejó – ¿Esos magos que cobran por espectáculo? ¿Los ilusionistas? Él es uno de ellos, pero a un nivel brutal en que su magia es real

– Okey. Luego tenemos a… Kio, quién puede transformarse en cualquier animal que exista –

– ¡Oh, ese tipo es muy resistente! – Natsu dijo con una sonrisa – Ya quiero volver a enfrentarlo

– Eus, quién trae a la vida a animales extintos pero tiene una inclinación a los dinosaurios y a llamarse a sí mismo… ¿rey dinosaurio? – Levy miró a Mira que asentía con la cabeza – Está bien y finalmente Samina, una maga celestial. ¿Eso es todo?

– También puede controlar a las personas, no solo a los espíritus celestiales – Lucy asintió con la cabeza.

Mavis miro a la joven con una expresión seria. Seguía comiendo de su pastel, pero no le quitaba la mirada a la joven que tras ser regañada por Erza parecía mantener sus pensamientos lejos de algo.

– ¡Vamos ahora a buscarlos! Los partiré a la mitad a todos – Natsu dijo con emoción.

Gray sacudió la cabeza.

– No pudiste en compañía de otro mago y quieres ir solo a luchar contra todos ellos – Gajeel se cruzó de brazos – Odio admitirlo, pero aún con todos los que estamos aquí será imposible vencerlos

– Podemos hacerlo. Podemos vencerlos – Natsu dijo con una sonrisa – Todos somos fuertes

– ¿Tú qué piensas, Lucy? – Mavis preguntó con calma. Las miradas dejaron de posarse en Natsu para dirigirse a la rubia que se sorprendió de la pregunta – Llevas un buen rato pensando en algo

– No es nada – Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Mavis sonrió asintiendo, aunque rápidamente su sonrisa desapareció mirando a la muchacha con seriedad, entrecerrando los ojos ligeramente.

– No estoy segura de qué estás pensando, pero creo que es lo mismo que ha rondando en la cabeza de Laxus desde que se enteró – Dijo Mavis con un tono serio – Es sobre Eternal, ¿verdad?

Lucy desvió la mirada – Uhm, sí –

– ¿Laxus? – Erza lo miró intrigada.

El muchacho se cruzó de brazos y encogió de hombros.

– No tiene nada de malo pensar en ello – Laxus argumento con calma – La chica está enferma, solo quiere vivir una vida normal

– No tiene una vida normal – Erza dijo con seriedad – Entiendo que culpa suya no es, pero tampoco puede simplemente decidir que quiere borrar este mundo. Eso es ser egoísta

– ¿Y si hay más personas como ella? – Lucy preguntó mirando a Erza con firmeza – ¿Y si dejáramos que creen a Eternal? Seguramente existirá la forma de que tanto Eternal como la Tierra puedan coexistir juntos

Mavis observó a sus dos magos y luego inclino la cabeza hacia sus manos – Pensamientos nobles de dos grandes magos. No digo que los demás no lo sean. Solo digo que en realidad suena considerado. Sin embargo, la vida eterna no es algo que quieras obtener. Cree en mí y cree en Zeref – Sus palabras hicieron que todos la miraran intrigados – Vivir para siempre puede ser solitario…

– Pero no morirá – Dijo Lucy levantándose de la camilla – No tiene que pasar por tanto sufrimiento

– ¿Entonces no sería mejor vivir lo que le queda de vida feliz, y saber que _vivió_ en lugar de sentirse muerto mientras día a día está consciente? –

– No digo que sea mejor, solo digo que… – Se detuvo preocupada.

– Lo sé. Todos aquí tienen buenas intenciones – Dijo Mavis asintiendo con una sonrisa – Todos aquí estamos por una buena razón: proteger a nuestros amigos, proteger nuestro gremio, proteger el mundo en que vivimos. Aquí todas las razones son nobles y de buenas intenciones, pero también hay que ver que es peligroso lo que están haciendo. No es malo, pero sí es peligroso

Lucy torció los labios antes de sentir una mano en su hombro. Miro a Erza sorprendida, quien le asentía con una sonrisa. La muchacha suspiro caminando hacia la mesa y tomando asiento junto a Cana que parecía algo ansiosa.

– ¿Cómo los vamos a enfrentar? – Sting preguntó cruzado de brazos – No podemos contra ellos, y aún con todo, cómo evitaremos que creen Eternal

– Uhm, esa es una buena pregunta – Natsu asintió fuertemente cruzado de brazos y pierna.

– ¡Verdad que sí, Natsu-san! – Sonrió con emoción el muchacho.

– Disculpen… – Yukino bajo la mirada un poco. Todos la observaron detenidamente esperando a que continuara, ella sonrió – He estado pensando un poco y creo que conozco la forma de acabar con todo esto

– Yo también – Natsu dijo con seriedad. En un movimiento rápido apretó los puños y con un pie en la mesa y el otro en el asiento empezó a lanzar fuego por la boca – ¡DERROTAREMOS A TODOS Y LUEGO LE DAREMOS UNA LECCIÓN A ESE TAL ROHAN!

– ¡Deja de molestar! – Erza le dio un golpe en la cabeza, provocando que al poco tiempo el muchacho se sentara tranquilo, con las manos en el regazo y el cuerpo tenso, fingiendo que no estaba llorando por el golpe que Erza le había dado – Dinos, Yukino, ¿cómo crees que podemos vencerlos?

– Pues… – Torció los labios – Tal vez si hablamos con ella, podamos hacerle entender

Gray resopló – Odio decirlo, pero ya lo hemos intentado –

– El corazón de Gray-sama es tan dulce que si a Juvia le pidiera no crear un nuevo mundo ella aceptaría – Dijo la muchacha con un tono ensoñador – Aaww… un mundo nuevo donde solo Gray-sama y Juvia vivan

– ¿Qué? No, no, no, no – Gray sacudió la cabeza rápidamente.

– Pero, si hablamos directamente con Samina en lugar de los otros magos –

– No es mala idea – Minerva dijo asintiendo – Algunos necesitamos que nos hagan entender por las malas a veces

– Suena a una idea buena. Evitará que tengamos que pelear contra ellos y al mismo tiempo tal vez funcione – Sonrió Mavis.

– Pero yo quiero luchar – Natsu dijo con un tono rígido, ya que Erza todavía se encontraba detrás de él.

– ¿Pero cómo hablaremos con ella si esos guarda espaldas nos lo impiden? – Gajeel dijo con calma – No es que no quiera pelear, de hecho quiero hacerlo, pero al mismo tiempo me gustaría que no fuese solo para salvar el mundo

– Lucy-sama – Yukino sonrió – Tú peleaste con ella así que dinos, ¿crees que sea el tipo de persona con la cual se puede negociar?

Lucy parpadeó un par de veces antes de torcer los labios – Uhm, quién sabe… –

– ¡Deberías saberlo! – Elfman dijo con firmeza – ¡Los hombres lo saben todo!

– No, no. Yo soy mujer – Dijo la chica, ya acostumbrada a tener que darle la misma respuesta.

– ¿Paso algo importante mientras luchabas contra ella? – Preguntó Cana intrigado – Aparte del hecho de que quedaste inconsciente apenas tocaste el barco

La muchacha se sonrojo y desvió la mirada con una nerviosa sonrisa – No realmente… – Se encogió de hombros – Solo luchamos…

– ¿Eso es todo? – Cana sonrió con malicia – ¿Por qué te sonrojas?

– ¡No estoy sonrojada! – Cana se rió aún más – Dios, ¡Cana!

– De todos modos, si nuestro enemigo no es alguien con quién podemos negociar entonces ese plan no será efectivo – Erza dijo con calma.

– Uhm, tal vez debamos ir a por todas y dividirnos en grupos más grande para luchar – Laxus dijo con seriedad.

Erza asintió torciendo los labios al considerar la idea de Laxus. Quizá era lo más acertado ya que en realidad no sabían cómo derrotar a alguien que de por si su vida ya sería corta. Por alguna razón, este nuevo enemigo, hacía que Erza se estremeciera, no porque fuera poderoso y peligroso –que lo era– sino porque ella no estaba segura de como derrotarlo y al mismo tiempo enseñarle al enemigo que no había nada que temer hasta el final de su tiempo. Al fin de cuentas, estaban sacrificando un sueño desde lo más profundo del corazón para poder salvar a todo el mundo y evitar que la Tierra fuera borrada.

– Entonces el plan es simple… ¡Vamos a incinerarlos! – Natsu dijo con emoción.

– Parece que eso es todo – Erza dijo apretando un puño.

– Sin embargo, creo que deberíamos intentarlo. Hablar con ella y si no resulta entonces deberíamos luchar – Dijo Yukino – Estamos hablando de algo grande, e incluso si llegara a suceder… ¿qué pasaría con nuestros espíritus luego? Pienso que debemos de intentarlo

Mavis sonrió – Admiró ese deseo de conseguir la paz – Volteó a mirar a Sting – Debes sentirte orgulloso de tener a magos que sean capaces de buscar paz por medio de las palabras y no de los golpes – Volteó a mirar a sus magos con una mueca – Por otro lado nosotros…

– Somos un gremio destructivo – Lissana dijo con un sonrojo – Dios mío…

– ¡Por supuesto que estoy orgulloso! – Sting dijo con una sonrisa ancha en su rostro mientras se echaba atrás en su banca. – ¡Sabertooth es el mejor gremio del mundo!

– ¡Fairy Tail es el mejor! – Natsu dijo con firmeza.

– ¡Sabertooth! –

– ¡Fairy Tail –

Lucy sonrió divertida y murmuro – ¿Dónde quedo esa amistad que tenían? – Volteó a mirar hacia Yukino una pequeña sonrisa. Suspiró pensando en sus palabras y en lo que Aquarius le había dicho. Quizá no era del todo mala la idea, es decir, si ellas creían que había una posibilidad, un brillo de esperanza, entonces ella debía tenerla también, después de todo fue capaz de traer a la realidad a Aquarius.

– Vamos a unir nuestras fuerzas para vencerlos a todos – Dijo Erza con una sonrisa – Necesitaremos un plan para vencerlos. Ahora que estamos todos reunidos, somos más y podemos contra ellos. Tenemos que poder contra ellos

– Tal vez si usamos a los doce espíritus… – Yukino murmuró con la mano en su mentón mientras pensaba – Si atacan todos al mismo tiempo puede que podamos vencerlos. Ellos son muy poderosos, y más si son invocados como Zodiac y no por separados

Un silencio pesado cayó sobre todos los miembros de Fairy Tail, mientras que Sorano alababa a su hermana por haber tenido una gran idea, y aunque Sting parecía estar emocionado ante la perspectiva de ver a los doce juntos (ya que en el pasado no pudo verlos), también quería luchar por su propia cuenta contra sus enemigos, por lo que propuso que si las cosas se volvían a dar tan mal, lo usaran como último recurso. Sin embargo, las hadas aún no daban su opinión sobre lo aquel plan, y aunque se notaban todos tenso y desviando la mirada, fue Erza que con un tartamudeo alabo la idea y prometió que la reconsiderarían.

– ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó Sting parpadeando confuso.

Mira suspiro echándole una mirada a Lucy, quién tenía posaba la mirada hacia otro lado, una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios y su cuerpo completamente tenso.

– Ah… lo cierto es que… – Ella miró a Lucy – En realidad no creo que eso pueda ser posible

– ¿De qué hablas? – Rogue preguntó confuso.

– Lo siento – Erza dijo con la voz tensa mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante pidiendo disculpas – pero mentí. No podemos pedirle ayuda a los espíritus como tú dices

– Hace unas horas sentimos un gran poder mágico, ¿no? – Minerva frunció el ceño – ¿Cómo no van a poder invocar a los doce?

– La verdad es que solo tengo nueve llaves conmigo – Lucy murmuró agachando la mirada.

– ¡Nueve! – Yukino se puso en pie – ¿Por qué?

La muchacha tragó saliva – Durante la batalla contra Tártaro y-yo tuve que sacrificar una de las llaves para invocar al Rey Celestial – No la miraba. Su rostro seguía agachado y cubierto por su flequillo para que nadie pudiera verla. Su voz temblaba y sus manos sudaban sobre su regazo. Apretó con fuerza clavando las uñas en las palmas de su mano – Una de las llaves se rompió

– No puede ser… – La muchacha la observó con preocupación y horror. Y pensar que la chica que amaba tanto a sus espíritus pudiera ser capaz de hacer algo como eso. Rey Celestial, eso significa que debió ser en un momento verdaderamente crítico, porque nadie invocaría a un espíritu tan poderoso y menos sabiendo que el costo sería romper una de las llaves. Pero ella no recordaba haber visto al Rey de los Espíritus durante esa batalla tan caótica.

– ¡Eso es fantástico! – Dijo Sting sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Natsu lo miró enojado – Oye basta, ten un poco de respeto –

– Oh, no, me refiero a que es fantástico porque entonces Samina no puede crear Eternal si una de las llaves está rota – Se corrigió rápidamente.

– Me temo que sí puede – Mavis sacudió la cabeza.

– ¿Qué quiere decir? – Preguntó Rogue.

– El Rey Celestial me dio unos cuantos – Hizo una mueca – _regalos_. Uno de ellos es una nueva habilidad mágica, un poder nuevo a decir verdad y el otro fue que él creo otra llave para el espíritu que sacrifique, pero la llave estaba en algún lugar del mundo y debía encontrarla. Samina llegó a la llave antes que yo

Yukino apretó los puños sorprendida – ¿Quién era? –

Lucy desvió la mirada, pero no fue ella la que respondió sino Erza – Aquarius –

– ¿El pescado? – Sorano se mofó – Si mal no recuerdo el acuario la llevo hasta el barco y luego regreso a su mundo

– Eso es algo que me gustaría saber – Mavis dijo con una sonrisa – Pero creo que ya basta de preguntas. Algunas cosas son dolorosas, luego habrá tiempo de preguntar y explicar

Internamente Lucy agradeció a su maestra por la intervención. Los demás miembros del gremio asintieron con una leve sonrisa y luego se decidieron a descansar un poco antes de crear un nuevo plan para luchar.

Habían pasado unas pocas horas desde que el grupo se había disuelto por completo para poder descansar, pero no todos habían decidido descansar. En la mesa se encontraban los dos maestros de los gremios, Erza y Laxus. Los cuatros estaban debatiendo como enfrentarse a los enemigos, y sobre dónde podrían hacerlo. No estaban seguros de que pudieran encontrar a Pandemoium allí.

– Si volvemos al pueblo entonces estaremos en problemas – Dijo Erza con los puños sobre la mesa. Ella miró a su maestra y a su compañero.

– Necesitaremos un plan de ataque que no nos haga perder – Mavis dijo con seriedad – El problema es que estos magos son impredecibles

– Tiene que haber una manera de derrotarlos – Sting dijo con seriedad – Podemos probar la opción de Yukino, pero realmente dudo que de resultado

– No es nada que perdemos por intentar – Erza dijo con seriedad – El problema es que ellos ya tienen una llave, por lo tanto, aunque no lo queramos, están un paso enfrente

– Si ella puede controlar a las personas, ¿entonces por qué simplemente no las olbliga a ellas a entregarle las llaves? ¿Por qué quiere matarlas? – Sting torció los labios.

– Está jugando. Debe estar confundida sobre lo que está haciendo – Laxus dijo con seriedad – Es por eso que en realidad juega con nosotros también. Si tienen la fuerza que dices tener, entonces habrían acabado con nosotros mucho antes, pero pelearon hasta hacerles creer que tenían una oportunidad, lo que significa que aún no estamos ni cerca de descubrir que tan fuertes son. Quieren construir un mundo de esperanza para aquellos que no la tienen, donde no hay sufrimiento o dolor, ni siquiera la muerte sino la vida eterna

Mavis asintió lentamente – Si nos retiramos ahora, probablemente vengan a por nosotros cuando menos lo esperemos –

– Dudo que alguno de nosotros quiera rendirse en estos momentos – Laxus desvió la mirada hacia donde se encontraban sus demás compañeros durmiendo.

– Necesitamos un plan de ataque. Sabemos que son seis de ellos, y que existe alguien más –

– Rohan – Sting asintió con seriedad – A todos nosotros nos mencionaron a un tal Rohan, lo que significa que estaba premeditado que supiéramos su existencia

– Minako dijo que fue Rohan quien tuvo la idea de crear Eternal y fue él quien detuvo con magia la enfermedad de Samina – Erza dijo con una mueca en sus labios mientras pensaba – Él debe ser el más poderoso de los siete

– Es su hermano mayor, ¿verdad? – Mavis miró a Erza quién asintió. La muchacha torció los labios y luego sonrió – Hay algo que me tiene intrigada, y es la magia que uso para detener la enfermedad

– ¿Qué quiere decir? – Preguntó Erza intrigada.

– No existe una magia como esa – Mavis dijo sorprendiendo a los demás – La magia curativa sana heridas, las pociones y hiervas pueden curar enfermedades, pero no hay una magia que pueda detener una enfermedad o ralentizar su paso. Al menos, no una magia pura

– ¿Una maldición? – Laxus dijo sorprendida.

– Sí, eso es lo que me tiene intrigada. ¿Por qué usaría una magia negra como esa? –

– Quién sabe – Erza torció los labios. Seguía pensando en la mirada de Minako cuando le habló sobre Eternal, sobre Samina y sobre lo mucho que la había admirado en el pasado. Esa mirada llena de esperanza cargada con un deseo de odio hacia todo aquel que se interpusiera en el camino hizo que estaban intentando recorrer.

Ella sacudió la cabeza desviando la mirada. Daba igual cual era la meta que ellos tenían, la forma en como llevan a cabo sus planes no le gustaba. Trece miembros de su familia salieron lastimados por culpa de ellos en un solo día, cuando comenzó todo esto, y luego estaban los que resultaron heridos en la batalla anterior. Le hubiera gustado que el plan de ellos no los involucrara o al mundo. Y luego no podía pensar en Lucy, su amiga. Por supuesto que estaba enojada con la muchacha por haber ignorado la orden de retirada, no era normal que ella hiciera eso. Lo habría esperado de cualquiera. Pero si bien es cierto que con una situación como aquella debió imaginarlo, le molestó bastante. No solo pudo haber muerto, sino Erza jamás se perdonaría si alguno de sus compañeros, a los cuales amaba como la familia disfuncional que eran, salía gravemente lastimado o peor moría. No quería tener que pensar en ello, pero el temerario movimiento de la muchacha le había hecho ver que esta batalla era de vida o muerte. Ella misma casi muere de no ser por Mira. ¿Qué pensar de sus demás compañeros?

Luchar contra Minako no era algo que ella había disfrutado, aunque estaba segura de que habría disfrutado mucho más de la batalla si la chica no tuviera en mente aquel plan. Era una gran luchadora, y sus armas habían resultado ser interesantes a la hora de combatir. Una parte de Erza se había sentido, como Natsu diría: encendida durante el combate, pero cada vez que volvía a pensar en ello simplemente recordaba la razón del combate, y odiaba haberse sentido tan contenta de librar una buena batalla.

– Quizá deberíamos ir a ellos, proponer hablar y si no, entonces atacar todo y destruir todo a nuestro paso – Mavis dijo despreocupada mientras apoyaba el codo en la mesa y la mejilla en la mano, mirando hacia otro lado despreocupada – Después de todo, destruir es lo que se nos da mejor

Sting parpadeó sorprendido preguntándose sí estaba bien que un maestro dijera algo tan despreocupado y desinteresado como eso. Aún estaba algo sorprendido con el tema de Mavis. Natsu le había contado un par de cosas, un resumen detallado sobre cómo era posible que una persona que afirma haber vivido más de cien años, tenía la apariencia de una niña de trece años, pero en realidad tenía doce años. Le había costado entender en un principio, sobre todo por el asunto de Zeref que estaba relacionado sobre ello, pero finalmente había entendido. Evidentemente se había disculpado con la maestra de Fairy Tail, por haber pensado que se trataba de una niña realmente. Él trabajaba duro para ser un buen maestro, y se había dado cuenta de que solo tenía que ser él mismo. Por lo que podía destacar de Mavis es que era una persona sumamente infantil y no solo por su apariencia sino por su actitud, hablaba siempre con entusiasmo y sonreía como si se tratase de una niña pequeña frente a un regalo de navidad, por no hablar de que se emocionaba fácilmente, pero frente a todo eso, ella era una persona muy dulce que tenía un gran respeto hacia los magos. Mavis había demostrado tener gran aprecio hacia su gente y realmente se preocupaba por ellos, pero también era muy inteligente hasta el punto de calcular los movimientos del enemigo. Daba miedo.

– No estoy segura, pero creo que este hombre, Rohan, va a darnos más problemas de lo que creemos – Mavis dijo con seriedad.

– Un hombre del que no sabemos nada es quién está detrás de los hilos según hemos visto – Erza asintió con una mano en su mentón mientras pensaba – Todo este tiempo creímos que era Samina quién movía los hilos, pero aparentemente un tan Rohan lo es. Ese hombre debe ser muy poderoso como para poder detener su enfermedad

– Tiene buenas intenciones, pero lo está haciendo por un mal camino – Sting dijo con seriedad mientras miraba a Mavis – ¿Cree usted que es conveniente convencer a la chica en lugar de ir a él?

– Aunque pudiéramos convencerlo a él, no sabemos en donde se encuentra – Mavis dijo con calma – Tengo un plan, puede ser arriesgado, pero es un plan

– Me gusta lo arriesgado – Sting sonrió con emoción, apretó los puños con fuerza y luego miró a los demás – Usted dirá

Mavis asintió mirando a Erza y a Laxus con seriedad, esperando una repuesta de ellos para poder hablar sobre el plan. Hubo un momento de vacilación para Laxus, pero termino aceptando y evidentemente Erza lo hizo sin preocuparse por nada. Finalmente, en una hoja en blanco que saco de entre las cosas que habían traído los chicos de Blue Pegasus, encontró un lápiz y luego comenzó a escribir una sola palabra en la hoja en blanco, ocupando todo el espacio que tenía. Cuando termino, enseño a los jóvenes dejando la hoja en el centro de la mesa.

 _Atraerlos._

Era la única palabra que estaba escrita en la hoja, no había ningún indicio de un plan bien elaborado, solo una palabra que espera con ruego salir bien para todos.

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno aquí termina el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado. Nos veremos la otra semana con el proximo capítulo.

Dejen Reviews  
Se despide _Lira._


	19. La negociación con Pandemonium

_**N/A:**_ Lamento mucho no haber subido el capítulo la semana pasada, pero he tenido un problema personal y no he podido. De todos modos lo he traído hoy el capítulo y espero que les guste porque lo que sigue después de esto... está interesante.

 _ **Resumen:**_ _¿Quién le iba a decir a ella que la búsqueda de Aquarius era el primer paso para el más grande de los males? La batalla contra Zeref ha cesado, pero la victoria aún está muy lejos de llegar a sus manos. Una nueva aventura ha comenzado, y desencadenara crueles caminos que llevaran a nuestros magos favoritos al borde de la desesperación mientras con sus propias fuerzas sobrepasan sus propios límites para vencer a todo aquel que se atreve a amenazar a Fairy Tail._

~ Debo decir que Fairy Tail es un manga de aventuras, fantasía y magia creado por Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **~ Fairy Tail Returns ~  
Saga: El Poder del Agua **

_**19  
La negociación con Pandemonium**_

Natsu se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa ancha en sus labios. Apretó los puños con fuerza mientras asentía con emoción en sus brillantes ojos, siendo rodeado por sus demás compañeros y amigos.

– Esto es una locura – Lisanna murmuró preocupada.

– Es lo mejor que podemos hacer – La voz de Evergreen se escuchó por encima de su hombro, y cuando la menor de los Strauss se dio la vuelta, se encontró con ella que cruzada de brazos, mantenía una expresión firme.

– Está bien – Erza se volteó a mirar a todos – No sabemos cuánto tiempo tardarán en llegar después de que comencemos, así que todos los que no están dispuestos a luchar contra ellos, pero sí a dar una mano entonces digan al tiro, porque una vez que enviemos la señal nos quedaremos esperando

Entre los que presentes, Warren asintió con firmeza mientras se paraba justo al lado de Mavis. El joven, no lucharía como la mayoría de ellos, pero estaba seguro de que de serviría de ayuda para ellos de alguna forma. Miró a sus amigos, esperando encontrarse con alguien más que fuera a estar a su lado y al de Mavis dando las instrucciones a través de sus poderes.

Parecía que todos iban a luchar, incluida la menor de los Strauss que con firmeza se opuso a sus hermanos mayores para hacerles saber que estaba bien con luchar, que no tendría problemas. Erza asintió finalmente, y luego observó a Mavis y a Warren.

– Contamos con ustedes para que nos den apoyo durante la batalla – Dijo con calma.

– Sí – Mavis asintió con firmeza – Natsu, puedes hacerlo

El muchacho sonrió con emoción, apretando los puños con fuerza – ¡Estoy listo! ¡Karyu no Hoko! – Infló las mejillas y expulsó un aliento de fuego que en forma de ráfaga se dirigió hacia por encima de sus cabezas dibujando en lo alto del cielo el símbolo de Fairy Tail. Un llamado a sus enemigos para que supieran su localización y fueran a buscarlos.

El símbolo se quedó en el cielo bastante tiempo. Según Natsu, su fuego era poderoso, por lo que probablemente estaría unas horas allí. Con una sonrisa, bajó la mirada hacia los demás.

– ¡Vamos a partirles la cara! –

– Atención – Mavis dijo con seriedad – Una vez que lleguen, dejaremos a Erza intentar negociar con Samina. Ninguno de ustedes hable más de la cuenta, si van a apoyar a Erza, que sea hablando, no luchando. Vendrán listos para la batalla probablemente. Si Samina no se encuentra con ellos, no comiencen a luchar. Erza, debes pedir hablar con ella, haz lo que sea necesario para tener la oportunidad de hablar con ella

– Llegaran en cualquier momento – Laxus dijo con seriedad.

– ¿Cómo sabremos que vieron la señal y vendrán? Tal vez no lo hicieron – Se mordió el labio Lisanna con cierta inseguridad.

– Lo hicieron – Mavis asintió con seguridad – y según mis cálculos, hay un 80% de que Samina venga con ellos

– Vamos a negociar una tregua – Erza miró a todos sus compañeros – Intentaremos que dejen de lado sus ideas de crear un nuevo mundo a cambio de tener la libertad y no ir a prisión por ello

Sorano se mofó – Es injusto –

– Tal vez, pero es lo mejor que podemos hacer – Erza dijo con seriedad – Además, en sí no son malas personas, solo necesitan saber que no están solos. Si aceptan, se acabará la guerra y en caso contrario vamos a luchar contra ellos

Mavis miró a los jóvenes – Como ven, hay mucho espacio donde luchar, pero poco en donde esconderse. Warren y yo nos quedaremos en el campamento, he puesto una barrera protectora ya que según mi intuición, este será destruido en la pelea – Todos asintieron con firmeza. – En estos momentos no somos dos gremios. Somos un solo equipo luchando por algo en común

– ¿Entonces por qué no lanzaron otra marca que no fuera la de Fairy Tail? – Murmuró Rogue desviando la mirada hacia otro lado.

– ¡Bien, vamos a acabar con todos ellos! – Natsu dijo con emoción.

– ¡Aye! –

– Otra cosa más, cada uno se enfrentara a ellos, evidentemente en grupo porque solos no pueden. Natsu, Sting-san, debo pedirles que no se enfrenten a Kio sino a Samina junto a Lucy y a Yukino – Mavis dijo con seriedad.

– ¿Por qué? – El muchacho frunció el ceño molesto – Quiero luchar contra él, enfrentándome a todo el reino animal si es necesario. Voy a carbonizarlo

– ¡Aye! – Happy se elevó apretando los puños con fuerza.

– Si las cosas no salen bien, entonces habrá que ir a una batalla sí o sí. Lo que me preocupa son nuestros enemigos que resultan ser mucho más poderosos que nosotros, pero más que ellos es Samina quien me preocupa – Mavis los miro con seriedad. No había rastro de la chica que estaba sonriendo y balanceando los pies mientras tarareaba una melodía al momento de echarse un trozo de pastel a la boca. Aquella persona frente a ellos, tenía una mirada dura que era difícil de contradecir – Una persona que puede controlar a los demás a su voluntad resulta ser mucho más peligroso que alguien que a diestra y siniestra puede acabar con su enemigo. Además, ella va tras las llaves

– Podemos defendernos solas – Lucy dijo con seriedad.

– Puede ser, pero en estos momentos no quiero que nadie salga lastimado más de la cuenta – Mavis dijo con seriedad – Es por eso que vamos a combatir en grupos, y es por eso que estamos tomando las medidas de precaución que podamos. A pesar de que la batalla anterior se llevó a cabo al pie de la letra, hasta que un nuevo enemigo apareció, muchos de ustedes salieron gravemente lastimados. No puedo volver a jugar con ese pensamiento, y menos sabiendo que la probabilidad es alta

– Aun así – Lucy miró a Natsu – No es necesario…

– Está bien. Iré con ellas – Asintió el muchacho con seriedad.

– Natsu – Lucy dijo con seriedad.

El muchacho sonrió a la chica con seguridad – Vamos a ganar – Él asintió – Recuperaremos a Aquarius también

La chica alzó las cejas sorprendida por un momento. Casi había olvidado a Aquarius, solo podía pensar en el plan que estaban por realizar. Sus mejillas se le sonrojaron mientras una sonrisa se le dibujaba en los labios, asintió.

– Si Natsu-san está de acuerdo con ello, entonces yo también – Asintió el chico rubio con firmeza.

Solo quedaba esperar ahora. Esperar a que Pandemonium llegará para poder detener todo esto. Mavis sabía que este era el momento decisivo. Ya no habría más escape ni por parte de ellos ni por parte del enemigo. Iban a luchar hasta que solo uno quedará vencedor. Sabía que su gente no acabaría con ellos, les enseñarían que aunque la vida fuera injusta para algunos y dolorosa para todos, había que encontrar una salida de una u otra forma, y esperaba que Sabertooth lo hiciera también. Confiaba mucho en los chicos que tenía frente a ella. Eran solo niños que estaban preparados para lo que fuera, para lo peor de los escenarios.

Podía ver en la mirada de todos ellos que no se rendirían sin luchar. Iban a luchar por sus creencias, sus deseos y por su gente. El mundo en donde crecieron y vivieron, lloraron y gritaron, rieron y sonrieron, ellos lo protegerían. Fairy Tail siempre había sido una familia para todos, era un refugio de la soledad que todos sentían en donde siempre habría alguien que entendería los sentimientos el otro. Todos habían sufrido por algo en sus vidas, pero aun así estaban allí de pie. Ella sabía que sus chicos pelearían siempre que alguien de su gremio se viera amenazado o incluso que el lugar en donde viven estuviera en problemas. Ellos lucharían hasta el final sin lugar a dudas.

– ¡Por qué demoran tanto! – Natsu grito enojado, alzaba las manos sobre su cabeza en puños y los agitaba. Estaba ansioso por luchar.

Mavis sonrió divertida por unos momentos antes de voltear a Warren que estaba al otro lado de la mesa con una expresión seria mientras miraba la palabra «Atraerlos» escrita en la hoja – Sus heridas no han sanado por completo. Estoy preocupada de que sea demasiado pronto para luchar –

Warren sonrió – Tal vez, pero no se van a detener. Sobre todo Natsu – Él señaló la hoja – Tenemos todo aquí para sanar las heridas que reciban. Gracias a su magia, podemos proteger nuestro pequeño campamento. Estaremos conectados por la telepatía. Sin embargo, sigo preocupado por el resultado de lo que pueda suceder

– Confío en ellos – Mavis dijo con una leve sonrisa – Harán todo por protegerse a sí mismos y ganar

– Tal vez con Gildarts… – Torció el gesto.

– ¡No lo necesitamos! – Cana dijo molesta – Ese tonto puede estar de viaje todo lo que quiera porque nosotros no lo necesitamos

Mavis sonrió ligeramente divertida – Estoy segura de que con este equipo podemos vencer –

– Yo también – Warren asintió.

Una fuerza negativa y poderosa se esparció por el aire, provocando que todos alzaran la mirada hacia el sur. Con expresiones series, Erza dio un paso quedando a la cabeza del grupo que rápidamente se había posicionado detrás de ellos. Mavis camino con una sonrisa hasta subirse a la mesa para tener una mejor vista. Ella alzó la mirada hacia el horizonte, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro y fijándose en las seis figuras lejanas que comenzaban a divisarse. En el cielo, el símbolo de Fairy Tail todavía flameaba con intensidad, aunque cada vez era más pequeño ya que comenzaba a desvanecerse de a poco.

– Erza – Mavis dijo con seriedad – Pase lo que pase, conseguir la negociación es primero. Si ellos aceptan entonces no hay necesidad de luchar. Si se niegan, lucharemos. No daremos el primer golpe, esperaremos a que ellos lo den

Las seis figuras se acercaban lentamente, y detrás de ellas Mavis pudo divisar brillos rojos. Había criaturas creadas por la magia antigua del joven que había aparecido y arruinado sus planes. Ella reconoció a los dinosaurios como Carnotauro, pero además de ellos había otro mucho más grande, que incluso le pareció que era un dragón si tuviera alas. La criatura tenía una gran mandíbula, muchos dientes, pequeños brazos, una larga cola y piernas grandes. Seguramente era de las bestias más temidas en la antigüedad.

Cuando estuvieron a unos metros de distancia, Mavis observó a sus muchachos preparados para todos, y prestó mucha atención a cada uno, rogando para que Natsu no empezara una batalla.

– Vinieron tal y como esperábamos – Erza dijo con seriedad, en un tono fuerte y alto.

Vio a una muchacha joven reír ligeramente, mostraba una sonrisa dentada con un colmillo sobresaliendo. Ella tenía las descripciones y los nombre de cada uno de los integrantes de cada uno de los miembros de Pandemonium, así que era capaz de reconocer a cada uno de ellos y sabía de ante mano que tipo de magia usaban.

– Me sorprende que puedas estar en pie – Dijo la muchacha con una risa divertida, pero al mismo tiempo con malicia. La chica, y ninguno de ellos, presentaban heridas o vendas en el cuerpo como lo hacía su gente.

– Queremos hacerles una propuesta – Erza ignoró el comentario de la muchacha – Si detienen sus planes ahora mismo, ninguno irá a la cárcel. Les daremos la oportunidad de que vivan una vida plena

– ¿Y si nos negamos? – Kio, el hombre más alto y fornido, los miró con una sonrisa torcida.

– ¡Voy a incinerarlos a todos! – Natsu dijo apoyando un pie enfrente, su puño envuelto en llamas y gotas de sudor en la nuca de Mavis al escuchar al muchacho. Comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, sobre todo cuando la seriedad de Erza se perdió por un instante para golpear al muchacho y luego volver su mirada hacia sus enemigos.

– ¿Qué dicen? – Pidió saber Erza. Ella volteó la mirada hacia Samina, quien había estado mirando a los muchachos con una expresión calmada – Podemos detener esto ahora. No irán a prisión por lo que han hecho, serán perdonados y nos olvidaremos que este incidente alguna vez sucedió

– ¡Devuélvanos a Aquarius! – Natsu volvió a hablar, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algún movimiento fue detenido por alguno de sus compañeros.

– ¡Natsu-san! – Escuchó a Wendy murmurar con preocupación.

– Esta es nuestra negociación – Erza dijo con calma – Lo mejor es aceptar

– La única forma en que tendrás a Aquarius ya la conoces – La maga celestial del enemigo observó a Lucy.

– No voy a matarte – Lucy dijo con firmeza.

– Nadie tiene que morir – Erza dijo con seriedad – Podemos llegar a un acuerdo. Si no te parece el que te he dado, pues dame tus ideas y las consideraremos. No hay que luchar y matarnos a nosotros mismos, tampoco hay necesidad de crear un nuevo mundo

– No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados después de lo que hiciste – Samina siguió hablando hacia Lucy.

Con calma, Mavis pudo notar que la muchacha no tenía interés en hablar con nadie que no fuese la maga celestial de Fairy Tail. No se había inmutado ante ninguna de las palabras de Erza, o ante un Natsu alterado. Simplemente no le importaban los demás, solo la joven rubia. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo ella? Samina parecía enojada por algo, y se preguntó nuevamente qué es lo que sucedió en esa batalla. La rubia no había dicho nada, ni había explicado porque fue Aquarius quien la llevo hacia Christina, tampoco ella se había preocupado por preguntarle. No quería altear a la muchacha.

Lucy frunció el ceño – ¿Por qué? –

– Quiero las once llaves y aunque en este momento las tengo frente a mí, primero voy a acabar contigo – Dijo con seriedad la muchacha.

– Eso no estaba bien y lo sabes – Lucy dijo con seriedad.

Ella torció el gesto – No me interesa. Te ofrecí la oportunidad de abandonar el sufrimiento, te ofrecí un lugar en nuestro mundo y lo rechazaste – Alzó una mano sacando una llave. Un destello hizo que Mavis parpadeara una vez. Vio como la muchacha más joven saco una botella con agua dentro. La botella solo tenía la mitad de agua, y con un movimiento rápido, que ni siquiera ella pudo ver, la botella estaba partida a la mitad justo al borde del agua – Yo les daré una oportunidad más. Pueden entregarnos las llaves por las buenas, venir con nosotros a Eternal y olvidarnos de todo, o pueden morir aquí

– ¡Prefiero morir antes que aceptar algo de ustedes! – Natsu dijo alterado.

– ¡Oye ya detente! – Gray le regaño.

– ¡No lo haré! – Gruñó Natsu, luego su tono se volvió más serio – Ustedes no lo entienden aún. Creen que pueden venir ante nosotros y exigirnos entregar las llaves del zodiaco que les abrirá la puerta a un nuevo mundo, pero no es así. Porque esas llaves significan todo para Lucy y Yukino. Ya tienes a Aquarius contigo, y solo puedes ver lo mucho que Lucy sufre y sufrió cuando la tenías bajo su control. No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados y aceptar algo tan patético. Si quieres superar tu enfermedad entonces vive. ¡Vive para ver un nuevo amanecer! Porque cuando llegue el momento de partir, podrás sonreír sabiendo que lo diste todo y no te arrepientes de hacerlo

Mavis sonrió con orgullo. Podía ser un tonto, podía solo pensar en pelear, pero era un chico que pensaba en los demás. Se sintió contenta de tener a gente como él en su gremio.

Por primera vez, Samina volteó la mirada hacia Natsu. Su expresión era de roca, imposible de saber que estaba pensando. Hubo un momento en que la maestra estuvo a punto de vacilar sobre la decisión de no huir de la batalla, pero la mirada de seriedad y firmeza en los rostros de su gente y sus amigos le recordó que no iban a flaquear en un momento como este. Iban a luchar y a darlo todo. Iban a vencer.

– Última oportunidad – Samina dijo con seriedad.

– ¿Por qué? – Yukino habló – ¿Por qué quieres crear un nuevo mundo? ¿Qué sentido tiene vivir eternamente si alguien más va a sufrir? Los espíritus no son solo llaves, son nuestros amigos. Tú eres una maga celestial, no los deberías tratar como objeto. Además, para crear un nuevo mundo vas a perderte a ti misma, perderás lo que tienes de humanidad, tu capacidad de sonreír y de sentir. Solo tendrás un vacío a causa de querer vivir

– Estoy esperando –

– ¡Deja de ignorarnos! – Gray dijo con seriedad – Estamos aquí también

Mavis frunció el ceño mirando a Samina. Sus ojos de color zafiro le hipnotizaban de una forma en que ella no entendía. La mirada seria, cargada de dolor oculto por el azul de sus ojos, se le hacía conocida, pero no sabía por qué. Bajo de la mesa de un salto y camino por delante de sus chicos, hasta posicionarse entre Erza y ellos. Bajo la atenta mirada de todos, Mavis entrecerró los ojos.

– Tú eres hija de Erika, ¿verdad? –

– ¿Erika? – Erza frunció el ceño.

La joven, siguió ignorando al grupo, incluso a Mavis, quién apretó los puños con fuerza e inflo las mejillas en un berrinche. Sacudió las manos por encima de su cabeza antes de enojarse aún más.

– ¡Respóndeme! ¡Respóndeme! ¡Respóndeme! –

– ¿Ma…estra…? – Su gente parpadeó sorprendida.

– Y yo creía que los berrinches de Minako eran molestos – Murmuró el hombre más bajo con una risa malévola.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – La muchacha aludida frunció el ceño.

Entrecerró los ojos la muchacha – ¿Cómo conoces a mi madre? –

– No lo hago – Dijo Mavis con seriedad – Pero conocí a tu abuela, Zamira

La muchacha frunció el ceño.

– Sabía que Zamira tenía una hija, Erika, pero no sabía que tenía una nieta también, o dos en realidad según me he enterado. Tienes sus ojos. Supongo que conoces la historia de Zamira – Mavis dijo con seriedad – La conocí una mañana cuando estaba comprando algunos alimentos para mis compañeros. Ella era igual a ti, una mujer débil de salud, pero a diferencia de ti no tenía deseos de vivir eternamente. Ella estaba contenta con el tiempo que había vivido aquí. Solíamos hablar mucho, ya que era a ella a quien le compraba la comida, y cuando falleció estaba triste. Lloré… y sonreí al mismo tiempo, porque todo lo que podía recordar era que a pesar de tener una vida difícil ella siguió luchando por ver cada nuevo amanecer y se fue con una sonrisa en su rostro sin arrepentimientos. Nosotros queremos eso para ustedes. Yo sé lo que se siente vivir mucho más tiempo de lo normal. He vivido por más de cien años, y aunque amo estar aquí con mi gente, amo vivir con la nueva generación de Fairy Tail, siempre he deseado haber vivido mi vida junto a mis amigos, cuando todos ellos vivían. Tú no entiendes el significado de eterno, solo ves lo que quieres ver. Aunque no lo quieras, aunque digas que es para tener un mundo sin dolor y sufrimiento, la vida eterna desgarra el alma

– No me importa perder algo de mí a cambio de vivir – Samina dijo con seriedad.

– Sí lo hace. A todos nos importa –

– ¡Basta de charlas! – Gruñó el hombre más alto – Acabemos con ellos y llevemos esas llaves para empezar con Eternal

– ¿Realmente vas a hacer esto? ¿Lastimar a otros para crear un mundo donde nadie sufra? – Ahora era el turno de Mavis de ignorar a los demás – ¿Crees que puedes vivir una vida eterna donde recordarás todo lo malo que hiciste en el pasado, y sin importar cuanto intentes borrar esos recuerdos, no desaparecerán porque nunca morirás?

Erza frunció el ceño, observando el arma destellar en las manos de Minako.

– Lastimaste a mis chicos con la bomba – Mavis siguió hablando, por un fugaz movimiento, ella pudo ver el arma destellar oculta en las mangas de la muchacha más joven – Casi matan a Erza. Hiciste llorar a Lucy. Engañaron a Gray. Jugaste con Natsu. Nos ataque sin razón válida en más de una ocasión. No voy a dejar que sigas lastimándonos. Una muchacha como tú que no entiende de razones, no sabe lo que hace ni lo que habla. Te ofrecimos la oportunidad de acabar con todo, vivir tu vida tranquila y feliz, pero te has negado. Mis chicos ya te dieron una oportunidad, y ahora yo te daré otra: Márchense de aquí, olvídense de lo que ha sucedido y olvida tus planes. Vive lo que puedas. Si te niegas a aceptar esto, no solo serán mis chicos quienes acaben contigo, sino que yo misma me encargaré de que tengan el castigo que merecen por todo lo que han hecho. Tú elijes ahora…

Hubo un silencio profundo. Natsu tragó saliva sorprendido y algo asustado por el tono de voz de la joven maestra, que observaba con una expresión fría en el rostro a la joven de enfrente. El grupo Pandemonium estaba mirando algo preocupados hacia Mavis, y Samina solo la observaba con seriedad.

– Si quieres me iré – Dijo finalmente, después de tanto silencio. Salamender se sintió decepcionado, porque en realidad quería luchar, pero si podía evitar que alguien más sufriera estaba contento entonces – pero ella viene conmigo

– ¿Ella? – Mavis parpadeó.

Samina alzó la mano apuntando hacia Lucy, quien se apuntó a sí misma sorprendida y parpadeando varias veces.

– Mi trato no es negociable –

– Esa muchacha ya me ha causado muchos problemas –

– He dicho que no –

– Deberíamos darle a Lucy y acabar con todo – Happy dijo considerando la opción.

– ¡Oye! – Lucy le gruñó.

– Solo digo que es lo mejor para todos – Se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan sincero? – Lloró la rubia – ¿No puedes pensar en mí alguna vez?

– Entonces no hay trato –

Mavis frunció el ceño. Miro por encima del hombro hacia la joven que discutía con el gato azul y luego volteo a mirar nuevamente hacia Samina.

– ¿Por qué la quieres? –

– Primera… – Erza sonaba sorprendida.

– Ya te lo dije, me ha causado más problemas de lo que piensas – Dijo con seriedad la muchacha – Si quieres que me olvide de todo y que nos marchemos, la joven viene conmigo

– ¡No me trates como si fuera un objeto!

– ¿Qué harás con ella? –

– ¿Es en serio? No soy un juguete –

– ¿No es obvio? – Samina dijo con calma – Haré lo mismo que quiero hacerle ahora… voy a hacer que se arrepienta de lo que hizo

– Si quieres tener a Lucy, tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver primero – Natsu dijo con seriedad – No te la vamos a entregar. Ya escuchaste no es negociable

La muchacha sacudió la cabeza – Como quieran – Miró hacia Minako y le dio un asentimiento de cabeza. La joven sonrió con malicia, y con un rápido movimiento sacó el objeto oculto bajo su manga y lo aventó hacia donde se encontraban ellos.

Mavis lo observó con sorpresa y advirtió a todos sus compañeros que huyeran rápidamente de allí porque se trataba de una bomba. Entre el humo de la explosión, alzó la mirada sorprendida sintiendo una fuerte ráfaga de viento. Ella observó a Samina apretando los dientes.

– Ábrete Puerta de la Portadora del Agua: Aquarius –

– Ellos dieron el primer movimiento – Natsu dijo con una sonrisa emocionado – ¡Vamos contra ellos!

La figura del zodiaco del acuario apareció frente a ellos. Erza frunció el ceño sacando su espada rápidamente, observó a sus enemigos preparados para la batalla. Aquel hombre que podía transformarse en animales, se había transformado ya en un águila.

– ¿Por qué me has llamado? – Aquarius dijo enojada – ¡Estaba en una importante cita con mi novio!

– Algunas costumbres no cambian – Murmuró Lucy con un tono tembloroso.

– Cállate – Samina dijo con seriedad – No me importa lo que hagas o lo que quieras, yo soy tu dueña y en estos momentos te ordeno que ataques a ellos

Aquarius frunció el ceño mirando hacia el grupo. Las hadas esperaron con el ceño fruncido, Juvia corrió hasta posicionarse frente a ellos con las manos extendidas hacia los lados.

– Si se trata de agua, déjenlo en mis manos – Dijo con firmeza – Voy a protegerlos a todos, sobre todo a Gray-sama

– No quiero – Dijo la mujer pez desviando la vista. Sostenía en sus manos la urna como era su costumbre antes de caer bajo el hechizo de su nueva dueña.

– ¡No es una opción! –

– Lo es para mí – Dijo la mujer.

– Minako – Samina dijo con seriedad. La joven sonrió divertida agitando la mano que dejo salir un objeto filoso dirigiéndose hacia la cola de la sirena. Ella chilló de dolor mientras agarraba su cola con fuerza y volteaba a mirar a la joven.

– ¡Aquarius! – Lucy se puso en pie preocupada.

– Si piensas que después de esto te ayudare estás equivocada – Mavis observó el intercambio de miradas entre Lucy y Aquarius, un asentimiento de cabezas que bajo sus ojos no paso por desapercibido, y luego la sirena comenzó a desvanecerse mientras observaba a su nueva dueña enojada – Si vuelves a invocarme, haré que tu vida sea un infierno

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – Mavis murmuró. Alzó las cejas rápidamente comprendiendo que la sirena no estaba bajo el control hipnótico de Samina, sino que era capaz de pensar por su propia cuenta. Ella miró a Lucy y luego sonrió ligeramente, entendiendo que la chica había logrado quitar el control hipnótico.

Si antes habían dudas, ahora ya no tenía ninguna: ellos ganarían.

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** Yo dije en su momento que estaba leyendo el manga y comencé este fics porque quería escribirlo pero como el manga no había terminado no encontraba un momento en donde ubicarlo en la linea del tiempo, tampoco sabía como sobrellevar el tema del final de la temporada 2 del anime así que decidí cortar la batalla con Zeref y poder escribir esto y... por fin ha terminado el manga hace relativamente poco y la verdad... ha sido interesante el final, me ha gustado y lo único que me molesto fue ese momento en que muestran la siguiente gran aventura, eso me molesto porque como era el final no van a mostrar esa misión y joder, me quede con las ganas. De todos modos, la última página del manga, donde habla sobre la cola de las hadas y una aventura interminable, eso me encanto... la última página fue como de ensueño. No haré mucho spoiler, espero que no haya hecho demasiado con lo que dije, lo mismo sí es así, pero... bueno... solo puedo decirles que me ha gustado el final y siendo sincera me hubiera gustado que el manga continuara más, incluso la misma serie. Lo mismo en el anime, que por cierto creo que está confirmado que habrá una tercera temporada, no sé si es verdad, pero lo que iba a decir es que lo mismo en el anime sacan sagas o arcos originales (lo que la gente llama _relleno,_ en lo personal eso me molesta, el hecho de que a gente lo haga quiero decir no que saquen esas temporadas) y así se alarga más, no me molestaría.

Normalmente respondería comentarios, porque es lo que más me encanta hacer, pero hace ya un buen tiempo que no estoy teniendo comentarios y probablemente otras personas ya habrían dejado de subir la historia, pero yo la sigo subiendo porque ya la escribí y quiero subirla, más que nada por el gusto de hacerlo que por otra cosa. Así que, no hay mucho más que decir así, nos veremos la siguiente semana.

Dejen Reviews.  
Se despide _Lira12._


	20. El verdadero poder de Pandemonium

_**Resumen:**_ _¿Quién le iba a decir a ella que la búsqueda de Aquarius era el primer paso para el más grande de los males? La batalla contra Zeref ha cesado, pero la victoria aún está muy lejos de llegar a sus manos. Una nueva aventura ha comenzado, y desencadenara crueles caminos que llevaran a nuestros magos favoritos al borde de la desesperación mientras con sus propias fuerzas sobrepasan sus propios límites para vencer a todo aquel que se atreve a amenazar a Fairy Tail._

~ Debo decir que Fairy Tail es un manga de aventuras, fantasía y magia creado por Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **~ Fairy Tail Returns ~  
Saga: El Poder del Agua **

_**20  
El verdadero poder de Pandemonium**_

Todo estaba rojo, completamente rojo y no había ningún otro color a su alrededor. Era un caos total, parecía una guerra de mil años cuando solo habían pasado unos cuantos minutos. Apretó los puños con fuerza en su pecho mientras levantaba la mirada con firmeza. Lentamente los demás se hicieron resaltar, destellos de magia disparados contra los enemigos, contra sus oponentes y aliados. Ella comenzó a buscar con la mirada rápidamente.

Natsu daba saltos mientras atacaba a todos contra sus puños, provocaba que el color rojo que ella podía ver se tornara caluroso; Gray estaba congelando todo a su paso; Erza parecía un ninja con sus rápidos movimientos, cortaba todo a su paso con dos espadas en manos; Wendy usaba el poder del viento a su alrededor, mandando a volar a todos; Laxus apenas había hecho algunos movimientos, pero los rayos caían del cielo y la hacían estremecer por un momento; Gajeel, con cuerpo pesado, golpeaba a sus enemigos con fuerza; Mira estaba transformada en lo que ella reconoció como Satan Soul: Sitiri; Mano a mano, Elfman y Evergreen luchaban con todas sus fuerzas; Freed y Bicklow también luchaban mano a mano, usando la magia de las runas para tener ventaja; Cana lanzaba cartas explosivas, creando cráteres en el suelo; Lissana daba todos sus esfuerzos transformada para vencer a sus enemigo; Sorano y Yukino estaban luchando en conjunto; Sting y Rogue sin detenerse, con una sonrisa en los labios, atacaban a todos los enemigos; Minerva era ágil y lograba esquivar cualquier intento de ataque contra ella; Lucy simplemente no se movía, se encontraba mirando hacia Samina.

– Lu-chan – Murmuró ella mientras se ponía en pie para correr hacia donde se encontraba la rubia. No había logrado llegar muy lejos cuando una de las criaturas del Rey Dinosaurio se cruzó en su camino con su pequeño ejército. Apretó dos dedos, lista para atacar, cuando una gran barra de hierro cayó sobre las criaturas acabando con ellas enseguida.

Alzó la mirada en dirección de la gran barra de metal y se sorprendió de encontrar a Gajeel allí parado, mientras que con una mano se protegía de las demás criaturas. Ella sonrió asintiendo y él le devolvió el asentimiento. Volvió a su camino para ir en donde estaba Lucy, pero en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad de mirar se dio cuenta de que ella no se encontraba donde anteriormente estaba. Torció los labios y luego uso su magia para protegerse de un ataque masivo de las criaturas.

– ¿Estás bien? – Gajeel corrió hacia ella cuando se había quitado de encima a sus enemigos. Ella asintió con la cabeza y luego volvió a mirar hacia el lugar en donde Lucy había estado – ¿Qué sucede?

– Lu-chan – Murmuró – ¿En dónde está?

Gajeel le frunció el ceño – Idiota. No es momento para que te preocupes por ella. Estamos en una batalla. Ella estará bien –

– Gajeel – Ella le frunció el ceño en un mohín – No es necesario que seas tan cruel

El muchacho de cabello negro la tomó de la muñeca y acercó su rostro al de ella. Levy parpadeó sonrojada, sobre todo porque aún en medio de la batalla se sorprendía de que él fuera capaz de dejar de lado las cosas para acercarse tanto. Se sentía nerviosa, evidentemente porque lo tenía cerca de su rostro, y en su cabeza miles de imágenes y recordatorios de la batalla contra Zeref cruzaron logrando que se sintiera aún más nerviosa.

– No es momento de velar por otros. Ella puede protegerse sola, además el cabeza de flama está con ella, no puedes bajar la guardia con tantos enemigos – Dijo con seriedad él – Si algo te sucede… yo…

Levy sonrió poco a poco y asintió con la cabeza, apretaba el puño con firmeza – Vamos a luchar –

Gajeel asintió con firmeza mientras sus puños se volvían de hierro. Miro a todos los pequeños dinosaurios, que no podían medir más que él mismo y luego empezó a estampar puñetazos en ellos sin piedad. Lanzándolos lejos, destruyéndolos, deteniendo todo lo que estaba en el camino. Por el rabillo del ojo era capaz de ver al animal más grande y tanto a Gray como a Natsu luchar contra él para evitar que se saliera de control. Los magos de Pandemonium se encontraban alejados de ellos, parecía que los habían dejado caer en la boca del lobo esperando a que los animales acabaran la batalla por ellos.

Estaba molesto porque quería volver a luchar contra el otro hombre y detenerlo de una vez por todas. Acabar con el enano aquel y con todo lo demás que le rodeara. Después de muchos golpes contra aquellas criaturas, Gajeel decidió moverse por un pez más gordo. Su mirada se posó con una sonrisa peligrosa y entusiasmada hacía en donde se encontraban los miembros de Pandemonium alejados y esperando a sus oponentes.

Estaban los cinco sonriendo mientras miraban a los magos de Sabertooth y Fairy Tail luchar contra los pequeños dinosaurios, seguramente contentos con el show que estaba frente a ellos. Los cinco estaban solos.

Gajeel sonrió aún más.

Tenías a los cinco para luchar él solo, nadie se metería en su batalla. ¿Eran demasiado poderosos para él? ¡Al diablo! Él era poderoso, no iba a perder contra ellos.

Corrió rápidamente hacia donde se encontraban los cinco, preguntándose a cuál de ellos debía golpear primero, o sí debía atacar a los cinco al mismo tiempo. Como sea, una sonrisa entusiasmada cruzó sus labios mientras su brazo derecho se convertía en una pasada larga y de acero. La blandió en el aire y dio un gran saltó para atacar a quien sea de los cinco. Su ataque, por desgracia, fue bloqueado con facilidad por la muchacha más joven de los cinco que sostenía un pequeño cuchillo.

Él no se sorprendió, sonrió y luego retrocedió barriendo sus pies por el suelo. Se encontraba encuclillado en el suelo sostenido la espada que era su brazo hacia un lado. La muchacha frente a él jugó con el cuchillo lanzándolo hacia arriba y atrapándolo por el mango como si se tratase de una pequeña e inofensiva pelota.

– Veo que tu brazo se ha mejorado – Dijo ella con una sonrisa – Es una pena que vuelva a rompértelo

– Eso quisieras – Gajeel dijo con una sonrisa.

– Bueno, podría ser un buen ejercicio jugar contigo antes de pelear contra Scarlet – Dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa antes de mirar a sus compañeros por el hombro – Espero que no te moleste, Liroy

El hombre enano rió con histeria antes de desviar la mirada hacia otro lado – Son presas fáciles –

– ¡Estoy aquí! – Gajeel se movió rápidamente blandiendo la espada, pero su oponente fue mucho más rápido que él y retrocedió al ataque con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ella sonrió alabando – Eso estuvo cerca –

– Voy a acabar contigo –

– Quiero verlo –

La muchacha sonrió nuevamente y con gran agilidad comenzó a cortar el aire con su pequeño cuchillo en un intento de lastimar al Dragón Slayer, quién esquivaba con gran dificultad sus movimientos. Ella parecía divertirse con la batalla, y por supuesto que Gajeel también lo hacía, pero no iba a perder contra ella. Iba a vencer. Por el rabillo del ojo era capaz de ver al dinosaurio más grande congelado sin poder moverse, hubo un momento de vacilación por culpa de sus amigos ya que volteó a mirarlos, lo que resulto para él ya que la muchacha logró darle una patada.

– Ese fue un golpe de suerte –

– Oh, ¿lo fue? – Ella sonrió alzando un puño. Hizo un movimiento semicircular con la mano aventando un montón de pelotitas pequeñas que hicieron una gran explosión cada una. Con un escudo de hierro, Gajeel logró protegerse del ataque sorprendiéndose de que algo tan pequeño pudiera ser tan peligroso. Sonrió nuevamente. La batalla se estaba poniendo mejor de lo que él pensaba.

Corrió hacia la chica, esta vez no con una espada, sino con un cilindro gigante en su brazo. Lo estampó contra el suelo apretando los dientes cuando la muchacha dio un salto para esquivar el ataque y luego subió al tubo corriendo hacia su rostro. Él se sorprendió un momento y con un rápido movimiento todo su cuerpo se volvió de acero ya que fue capaz de ver a través de los ojos de la muchacha y pudo prevenir la patada que ella daría en su rostro. Vio sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas cuando su pie hizo contacto con su rostro convertido en acero. Tuvo que admitir que por un momento, su rostro feroz y peligroso, era tan cálido y tierno como el de cualquier niña pequeña. Ella dio un saltó lejos de Gajeel sostenido su pie con ambas manos mientras daba saltos con el otro.

– ¡Eso duele, idiota! –

– Es una batalla. Todo se vale –

– ¡Uhg, ya me hiciste enojar! –

Metió su mano en su espalda, cubierta por la túnica que ninguno de los seis se había quitado. Gajeel esperó lo inesperado, tratándose de alguien como ella no estaba seguro de que iba a encontrarse ahora. Cuando sacó la mano, él se sorprendió de ver que entre sus dedos tenía cinco estrellas metálicas que lanzó al suelo. Esperó cubierto con un escudo la explosión, pero jamás sucedió. Las estrellas bailaron en el suelo sacudiéndose poco a poco y comenzando a crecer hasta tener cierto tamaño lo suficientemente más grande que la altura de su rodilla, finalmente siguieron creciendo aún más pero al mismo tiempo comenzaban a tomar la apariencia de él mismo.

– ¿Qué es esto? –

– Esto es mi venganza – Ella alzó ambas manos con una mirada despreocupada – Saluda a mis creaciones. Hechas de metal puro. Toman la apariencia de quién yo quiera y duplican su fuerza. Uhm… estás muerto

Gajeel apretó los dos puños con una sonrisa. Metal. Entonces él estaba del otro lado, porque iba a ganar fácilmente. Corrió hacia uno de ellos, que se parecía bastante a él, incluso en su mirada aunque sus ojos no tenían un iris. Sin piedad le dio un puñetazo en el estómago, sorprendiéndose de tener un tacto similar a un cuerpo real pese a que tenían la clara apariencia de una especie de robot o algo. Abrió la boca y no dudo en morder el brazo de la criatura que había golpeado, y fue entonces que al momento en que su boca hizo contacto que un sabor amargo y venenoso corrió por su paladar. Retrocedió cubriendo su boca con ambas manos, sonrojado ligeramente mientas observaba las marcas de dientes en el brazo de la criatura.

– No puedes comértelo, idiota – Dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa mientras sacaba su cuchillo – Eso sería canibalismo

El Dragón Slayer frunció el ceño confundido, apretando los dientes y los puños al ser rodeado por los cinco espejos que imitaban su posición. Estaba seguro de que era posible para el comérselos, pero algo se lo impedía. Tal vez era su consciencia sabiendo que era "canibalismo" o tal vez era una clase de magia que estaba rodeándolo.

– Tsk, ¿crees que podrás detenerme? –

– Uhm… solo estoy jugando contigo – La muchacha dijo despreocupada mientras miraba hacia otro lugar con poca importancia – Estoy a la espera de un pez mucho más gordo

Gajeel apretó los puños mirando hacia las criaturas nuevamente. Su estómago se retorció con la sola idea de tener que luchar contra ellos, y en realidad no lo entendía. Frente a él había cinco copias igualitas a él, con las mismas capacidades y la misma fuerza, era capaz de entenderlo, pero no era capaz de volver a hacerles daño. El sabor amargo y venenoso aún estaba siendo saboreado en su boca.

Retrocedió preocupado.

¿A qué había ido él allí: a ganar o a perder? ¡Iba a ganar! Por la mierda que iba a ganarle a Minako fuera como fuera. Si tenía que barrerse a sí mismo entonces lo haría, sí tenía que sufrir un trauma o algo entonces lo haría. Iba a vencer.

– ¡Escritura Sólida: Fire! –

Una llamarada arrasó la zona en donde se encontraba, consumiendo a su paso a dos de las cinco criaturas que estaban frente a él. Con horror, vio como comenzaban a derretirse y a mostrar un mecanismo complejo en su interior, algo que lo sorprendió porque cuando golpeo a una estaba seguro que si hubiera tenido los ojos cerrados no dudaría de haber golpeado a una persona y no a un robot.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Vio a Levy correr hacia él.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? – Ella frunció el ceño al ver la expresión alterada y horrorizada de él. – Te estoy ayudando

– ¡Acabas de matarme! –

– Estás actuando más raro de lo normal –

– ¡Yo no soy raro! – Él se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia otro lado para que la muchacha no viera su rostro sonrojado.

Minako parpadeó confusa por un momento mientras pasaba la mirada de uno a otro, inclinó la cabeza colocando una mano en su cintura y frunció el ceño. Ella sonrió ligeramente poco a poco antes de echar la mirada hacia atrás donde sus compañeros se encontraban observando el combate, rió ligeramente y luego volvió a mirar hacia donde estaban ellos.

– Las parejas de hoy en día nunca las entenderé – Dijo ella.

– ¡Nosotros no somos pareja! – Las dos hadas dijeron al mismo tiempo mientas miraban a la muchacha con el rostro rojo por la vergüenza.

– ¿Eh? – Ella sonrió ligeramente – ¿En serio? Pelean como una pareja casada

– ¡Pero no lo somos! –

– Oh, entonces por que están tan rojos. En mi experiencia, solo las parejas se sonrojan de tal manera –

– ¡Te he dicho que no somos pareja! –

– Está jugando con nosotros, enana –

– Eso ya lo sé –

Levy apretó dos dedos cerca de su rostro, lista para lanzar otro ataque contra la chica. Aún con su rostro sonrojado, Levy intentó mantener una mirada seria para que la muchacha no pudiera jugar con ella como lo estaba haciendo anteriormente.

– Se acabó la charla – Gajeel dijo con seriedad apretando el brazo en una lanza puntiaguda – Yo me haré cargo de ella, tú hazte cargo de las criaturas

– Creí que no querías que los matara – Ella torció el gesto.

– No quiero que lo hagas, pero necesito que lo hagas – Gajeel dijo con seriedad – Vamos a vencerla para luego atacar al siguiente

– ¡Espera! – Gajeel dejo lo que estaba por hacer para voltear la mirada hacia Erza que se encontraba mirando hacia ellos con una dura expresión en su rostro. Sostenía dos espadas. – Déjame a Minako. Tú ve a buscar a otro oponente

– ¿Qué demonios quiere Erza? Ella es mi oponente – Gajeel apretó los puños.

La muchacha pelirroja inclinó la mirada en una expresión peligrosa en su rostro que intimidaba a cualquiera. Gajeel se tensó visiblemente antes de mirar hacia otro lado y buscar a otro oponente.

– Puede ser… Erza, ¿vas a luchar sola? – Levy previno con sorpresa.

– Sí – Ella dijo con seriedad apuntando una espada hacia Minako, que con una expresión sorprendida comenzó a sonreír poco a poco – Tenemos asuntos que arreglar. Esta vez no voy a dejarte ganar

– Así me gusta más –

Gajeel gruñó mirando hacia los cinco enemigos que se encontraban esperando con ansias a su oponente. Aún quería luchar contra la mocosa, pero no iba a meterse contra Erza… ni que hubiera recibido un golpe tan fuerte que le haya dejado mal de la cabeza. Junto a Levy, ambos retrocedieron prudentemente lejos de Erza y Minako, quien estaba sonriendo con más entusiasmo que anteriormente, y se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraban los otros cuatro enemigos que los miraban como si se tratasen de seres superiores y ellos los inferiores.

– ¿Contra cuál de ellos sería mejor luchar? – Levy murmuró mirando a sus enemigos.

– Da igual contra cuál de ellos. Los cuatro son poderosos. No tendrán ningún tipo de problemas en luchar contra nosotros – Gajeel dijo con seriedad mientras apretaba un puño – Si Erza puede luchar sola contra uno de ellos, entonces nosotros podemos luchar juntos contra otro. De nosotros depende si vencemos o perdemos

Levy sonrió ligeramente asintiendo ante las palabras de Gajeel, apretando los puños y mirando a sus enemigos. Solo podía tener una gran idea de tan poderosos eran, sobre todo si vencieron a Erza en dos ocasiones. Sabía y sentía que no era rival para ellos, pero no iba a rendirse fácilmente, sino que iba a luchar con todo lo que tuviera.

– Ya probé la magia del enano, quiero algo más complicado – Gajeel miró a los enemigos – No importa quién sea, pero alguno de ustedes de un paso enfrente y luche con nosotros

Los cuatro sonrieron. Gajeel pudo notar que estaban meditando cual ser el primero en luchar. Finalmente, fue el hombre de hombros anchos quien camino hasta Gajeel cruzado de brazos.

– Seré tu oponente – Dio el hombre calvo.

Gajeel sonrió – Tú eres el tipo que se transforma en animales, eh. He oído que luchar contra ti es bastante entretenido. Enséñame que puedes hacer, hombre animal –

El hombre sonrió. La túnica que traía puesta colgaba por detrás de sus hombros, dejando a la vista únicamente su cuerpo y un broche en su cuello. El broche era de color dorado que tenía el diseño de una estrella fugaz. Gajeel frunció el ceño sin darle importancia, vagamente recordando haber visto el broche en las túnicas de todos los miembros de Pandemonium.

– Si ustedes son la mitad de interesantes que los otros dos tontos, entonces creo que este combate no será tan aburrido como pienso que será –

– ¡Hey! ¡No me tomes por un débil. Yo soy Gajeel! ¡Soy un Dragon Slayer también! – Gajeel apretó los puños – Y acabaré contigo

– Para nosotros existe un tiempo y un lugar en este mundo– Dijo el hombre con calma – Tenemos grandes planes para Eternal y solo este mundo puede acabar con esos planes. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?

– En otras palabras, solo se detendrán si los matamos – Levy dijo con preocupación – ¿Ustedes… también tienen una enfermedad?

– La tengamos o no, no es de tu incumbencia. Lo que sentimos. Lo que vemos. Lo que oímos. Todo está limitado para nosotros, y solo la muerte puede acabar con el fiel deseo de vivir – Él apretó los puños y cerró los ojos – Al igual que Samina, nosotros no nos daremos por vencidos con nuestros ideales. No importa a quién arrastremos. Solo la muerte nos detendrá. Solo alguien con las agallas para matarme podrá vencerme

Levy apretó los puños mirando a Gajeel preocupada. El hombre de cabello largo y negro apretaba la mandíbula mirando hacia aquel oponente que seguramente sería duro de roer. Casi dio un paso a atrás, cuando la mano de Gajeel la sostuvo de la muñeca.

– La muerte. No me hagas reír – Él sonrió – Vamos a vencerte sin necesidad de matarte. Ya les dimos razones por las que sus planes eran tontos, así que te diré que si no quieres entender con palabras entonces te haré entender a golpes…

* * *

Finalmente, después de tanto luchar, habían vencido a la criatura gigante. Aunque ninguno de los dos había estado de acuerdo en luchar mano a mano, habían peleado contra aquella criatura en equipo simplemente para quitársela de encima. Cansados no estaban, pero aun así se dejaron caer de espaldas contra el duro suelo.

– Y pensar que existían criaturas tan grandes y feroces antes – Gray comentó sentado en el suelo, colocando una mano en su nuca mientras apoyaba un brazo en su rodilla.

– Prefiero a los dragones – Natsu dijo tirado en el suelo con los brazos extendidos hacia los lados.

– Oigan ustedes dos, no me digan que llegaron al límite – Se burló Laxus con una sonrisa en los labios – No me puedo creer que ustedes sean parte del grupo más fuerte de nuestro gremio

– ¿Qué dijiste? – Natsu se puso en pie de golpe apretando los puños – ¡Laxus, lucha conmigo!

– Este no es momento para esto, idiota – Cana dijo mientras lanzaba algunas cartas hacia los pequeños dinosaurios – Cada vez aparecen más

– Hay que luchar contra el Rey Dinosaurio – Mira dijo con calma bajo la mirada de sus compañeros.

– Rey Dinosaurio – Se burló Laxus – Yo lucharé contra él

– Iré contigo – Mira dijo con seriedad, antes de alzar la mirada hacia los que le rodeaban – Gray, ¿vienes con nosotros?

Gray sonrió – Lo siento, pero ya hay alguien que me está esperando – Levantó la mirada hacia uno de los tres enemigos que estaban esperando reunidos. La muchacha de cabello corto tenía la mirada clavada en ese grupo, específicamente mirando al mago de hielo.

– ¡Juvia tiene más rivales en el amor! – Dijo la muchacha apareciendo de la nada – Juvia acabará con todos ellos

– Esto es una locura – Gray sacudió la cabeza.

Laxus desvió la mirada hacia sus compañeros – Ustedes dos, Bickslow, Freed, vienen con nosotros. Como dijo Mavis, no podemos enfrentarlos solos, necesitamos hacerlo en equipo –

– Tal vez no sea tan poderoso como los demás – Dijo Mira con una sonrisa pequeña.

– Tal vez; tal vez no. No quiero tener problemas – Explicó Laxus mirando hacia los enemigos con seriedad.

– Natsu-san – Wendy camino hacia el grupo seguida de los tres Exceed – Nosotros nos haremos cargo de esos magos. Deberías ir a buscar a Lucy-san

– ¿Lucy? – Parpadeó el muchacho confuso – ¿Qué pasa con ella?

La muchacha miro a su alrededor y luego hacia el muchacho – Ella y Samina han desaparecido. Estaban aquí, pero…

– ¿Qué dices? – Gray frunció el ceño sorprendido – ¿Cómo que han desaparecido?

– Ahora que lo dices, tampoco veo a Yukino y a Sting – Mira dijo preocupada mientras observaba el campo de batalla en movimiento. Todos luchando contra las criaturas, intentando abrirse paso entre los dinosaurios.

En silencio, Natsu se puso en pie desviando la mirada hacia su alrededor para buscar a la muchacha. Olfateo a su alrededor con la esperanza de que su nariz desarrollada pudiera oler el perfume tan conocido de la chica, pero en su lugar el aroma a sangre y sudor era todo lo que llegaba a su nariz. Sus oídos agudizaron el sonido para tratar de encontrar su voz, pero de nuevo fue en vano. Tragó saliva volteando la mirada hacia Wendy.

– Wendy, te encargó la pelea contra ellos – Dijo con seriedad – Happy, vamos a buscar a Lucy

– Aye –

– Los demás – Laxus miró a los grupos – Ni se les ocurra enfrentarse solos a ellos. Deberán ir en grupos grandes si quieren poder vencerlos

– Con tres personas bastará – Cana dijo despreocupada – Además, tenemos a estos bichos feos todavía

– Es verdad – Mira inclinó la mirada – Sin embargo, con tres personas aún es muy poco para luchar contra ellos. Son muy poderosos

– No me importa si vencieron a Erza dos veces – Gray dijo con seriedad mientras se ponía en pie – Acabaré con ellos pronto. Juvia, tú y yo iremos contra ella. Hacemos un buen equipo

La muchacha asintió con firmeza, para luego sustituir la expresión seria por una sonrisa encantada con las manos en la mejilla mientras su imaginación comenzaba a volar por los aires. El muchacho hizo una mueca antes de mirar a los demás.

– Erza y Gajeel están luchando – Dijo con seriedad – Eso nos deja a uno de ellos libre

– Nos haremos cargo de él – Minerva camino con seriedad junto a Rogue, que tras mandar a volar a tres dinosaurios haciendo que chocaran contra otro grupo asintió con la cabeza. – Lo más importante ahora es hacer desaparecer a estas criaturas. Una vez que estén fuera de la vista de nosotros, podremos crear grupos más grande para vencerlos. Hasta entonces, nos tocará contenerlos

Laxus asintió – Vamos, Mira. Vamos a acabar con este de una vez por todas. Bickslow, Freed, cuento con ustedes –

Los dos asintieron con firmeza mientras sonreían. Corrieron detrás de Laxus los tres compañeros que ayudarían a derrotar al autoproclamado Rey Dinosaurio, mientras los demás se quedaron donde se encontraban.

– Nosotros tres nos encargaremos de liderar aquí para detener a esos dinosaurios – Dijo Lily cruzado de brazos, mirando hacia Wendy y a Charle – Los demás también ayudarán

– Sí, prometo que acabaremos con todos ellos – Wendy asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

Natsu frunció el ceño mientras desde lo alto buscaba la cabellera rubia de la maga celestial, pero todo lo que era capaz de ver era el rojo manto que cubría el campo de batalla. El cielo diurno, claro y despejado, se había tornado rojo hacia el horizonte, dando la clara apariencia de que el día del juicio estaba cerca. Esto era una masacre, todos estaban luchando y dando todo de sí para detener a los enemigos. Desde las alturas pudo ver a Erza pelear contra Minako en una dura batalla, probablemente Erza se había golpeado la cabeza realmente fuerte porque no había manera de que ella sola pudiera vencerla, sin embargo Natsu confiaba en que Erza ganaría; Gajeel estaba luchando contra el enemigo que él quería pelear (evidentemente estaba celoso de no poder terminar la batalla que habían dejado a medias en la torre), y Levy junto a Gajeel estaba luchando, algo que le sorprendió bastante a Natsu; Truenos casi lo golpean friéndolo en el intento, Laxus estaba creando un escenario bastante peligroso para que él pudiera volar tranquilo; Por último, Gray y Juvia no daban tregua a su enemigo, seguramente entre los dos podrían vencer a la chica.

Él sabía que sus enemigos eran poderosos, más que cualquier otro que hayan enfrentado antes, lo que en realidad le emocionaba porque significaba que allá afuera, en lo que quedaba del resto del mundo, había gente realmente poderosa contra las cuales luchar; sin embargo, por muy fuertes que fueran, él era de la creencia que podrían vencerlos sin necesidad de tener tanto apoyo como Mavis especuló que necesitarían.

– ¡Natsu! – Miro a su mejor amigo por el hombro antes de bajar la mirada y sonrió cuando se encontró con la cabellera rubia de su amiga moviéndose al son del aire. Lo cierto es que parecía más opaca de lo normal, probablemente debido a que los rayos del sol no eran capaces de llegar a ellos. Happy descendió rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba ella.

– ¡Lucy! – La llamó con la esperanza de que ella se diera cuenta de que no iba a luchar sola. Natsu nunca había dejado de creer en la fuerza de Lucy, siempre confiaba en que la chica vencería y se superaría a sí misma, pero había una parte suya que siempre iba a estar preocupado por ella.

– Natsu, Happy – La muchacha sonrió al verlos.

– No puedo creer que te escabulleras para luchar sola – Se cruzó de brazos Natsu mirando a la muchacha con una expresión recelosa – No es justo, ¿sabes?

– ¡Eh! Yo no me escapé – Ella gruñó desviando la mirada – Ella me trajo hasta aquí

– ¿Ella? – Él desvió la mirada hacia la chica que se encontraba frente a ellos. Con un vistazo de pies a cabeza finalmente pudo ponerle un rostro al nombre que tanto había escuchado. No era que anteriormente no la hubiera visto, pero en realidad no estaba prestando atención a ella. Frunció el ceño – Así que tú eres Samina, eh – Apretó los nudillos – Lo siento, pero no me gusta lo que estás planeando

La muchacha lo miró, pero lo ignoró rápidamente provocando que el muchacho le frunciera el ceño molesto.

– ¿A qué viene esa actitud? – Gruñó – Yo soy tu oponente

– Da miedo, Natsu – Dijo Happy preocupado.

– Solo es una maga celestial – Natsu dijo con calma – No eres más fuerte que Lucy, ¿verdad? Voy a vencerte fácilmente

– Yo no la subestimaría, Natsu – Lucy murmuró preocupada.

– Lo siento, pero ya es tarde. Ya lo he hecho – Sonrió Natsu.

– Eso me temía – Murmuró la muchacha desviando la mirada hacia sus pies.

– Happy, Lucy, ustedes váyanse de aquí. Yo me haré cargo de ella –

La muchacha miro nuevamente a Natsu con una expresión fría en su rostro – No tengo intenciones de pelear contra ti –

– ¿Por qué? – Natsu sonrió – No te preocupes, soy un gran rival

– No – La chica dijo.

– ¿Qué sucede con ella? – Happy frunció el ceño.

Lucy hizo una mueca – Creo que está enojada porque Aquarius ya no está bajo su control – Ella miró a Happy – Debe ser por eso que está ignorando a todos los demás

– Está loca – Happy murmuró.

– No me interesa si está molesta. ¡Yo quiero pelear! –

– Ya, entonces pelea – Dijo la muchacha. Natsu frunció el ceño al ver como el color azul de su ojo izquierdo se tornaba de dorado lentamente. Se quedó hipnotizado observando a la muchacha y borrando todo lo que le rodeaba.

Lucy saltó sobre el animal rápidamente y desvió la mirada antes de gritar– ¡Happy, Natsu no la miren! –

Tardaron un momento antes de voltear la mirada nuevamente hacia la muchacha, y cuando sucedió, Lucy tragó saliva sorprendida al encontrarse con un Natsu que mantenía la mirada en el suelo con los brazos caídos. Levantó la mirada sorprendida y luego frunció el ceño.

– Natsu… – Dijo preocupada.

– Vamos a luchar – Dijo la chica con seriedad.

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno estamos a unas seis semanas del final, solo 6 capítulos más. Lo que significa que falta poco para terminar este fics. Espero que les esté gustando.

Dejen Reviews.  
Se despide _Lira12._


	21. La traición de Minako

_**Resumen:**_ _¿Quién le iba a decir a ella que la búsqueda de Aquarius era el primer paso para el más grande de los males? La batalla contra Zeref ha cesado, pero la victoria aún está muy lejos de llegar a sus manos. Una nueva aventura ha comenzado, y desencadenara crueles caminos que llevaran a nuestros magos favoritos al borde de la desesperación mientras con sus propias fuerzas sobrepasan sus propios límites para vencer a todo aquel que se atreve a amenazar a Fairy Tail._

~ Debo decir que Fairy Tail es un manga de aventuras, fantasía y magia creado por Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **~ Fairy Tail Returns ~  
Saga: El Poder del Agua **

_**21  
La traición de Minako**_

No pudo evitar que su rostro hiciera una mueca de desagrado en el momento en que comenzaron a luchar. Ya estaba cansada de la batalla sin sentido que estaba desarrollando desde hace muchos días. Todo lo que ella había querido antes, era simplemente vengar a sus amigos lastimados en un parque de atracciones, pero quién iba a imaginar que eso la llevaría tan lejos hasta el punto de luchar por algo más grande.

Minako era una gran contrincante y por lo que Erza sabía y pudo notar, la muchacha se había especializado en la magia de armas debido a que ella misma se había especializado en la magia de Re-equipamiento. Le gustaba luchar contra Minako, por lo tanto odiaba mucho la situación en la cual se estaban enfrentando, además no le gustaba el aura negra que desprendía su magia. Era evidente que magia negra estaba rodeándola.

– Admito que luchar contra la pareja aquella pudo haber sido interesante, pero siempre preferiré luchar contra ti –

– ¿Pareja? – Erza frunció el ceño – Ah, te refieres a Gajeel y a Levy. Bueno, no me importa si quieres luchar contra ellos, pero en estos momentos tengo el deseo egoísta de querer luchar contra ti

– Sabes que estaré feliz de concederte aquel egoísta deseo, debido a que espero que entiendas mi propio deseo egoísta –

– Lo siento – Erza cerró los ojos – pero tú deseo egoísta de un nuevo mundo no se parece en nada al mío. Yo no le haré daño a nadie más que no sea a mí misma, en una batalla tú saldrás lastimada, pero eso debido a que también quieres luchar conmigo. En cambio, tu deseo de formar Eternal le hará daño a mis amigos y a nuestro mundo. Ambas tenemos deseos egoístas, pero cada uno tiene un nivel diferente de egoísmo

La muchacha se rió por lo bajo – Hace ocho años, cuando yo era una niña, me hubiera gustado conocerte antes de conocer a Samina y que me dijeras las mismas palabras que repites a cada segundo, para que así cuando conociera a Samina yo le dijera lo mismo – Volvió a mirar a Erza – Estoy segura de que en ese momento seguramente te habría escuchado, pero no ahora, no ahora que he visto el mundo con mis propios ojos y no los tuyos. Lo creas o no, Erza Scarlet, en realidad siento pena por aquellas personas que se interpondrán en nuestro nuevo mundo. Todos aquellos que impidan la creación de Eternal serán borrados para siempre

– ¿Borrados? – Erza se mofó – Lo dices como si fuese tan fácil

– Estoy segura de que lo es –

– Puede, pero también puede que no. No entiendes nada aún, a pesar de todo lo que te he dicho. No puedes borrar a alguien solo porque sí, existe la consciencia. Ese mundo está mal en muchas maneras, y solo lo empeoras si te aferras a él –

– Yo voy a vivir – Ella dijo empuñando la cuchilla – Viviré

– No eternamente –

– Te equivocas. Viviré junto a Samina y a los demás. Viviré sin miedo de la muerte que espera a la vuelta de la esquina. Viviré por Eternal – Dijo la muchacha con seriedad – mientras que tus amigos y tú caerán…

Erza apretó los dientes corriendo hacia la muchacha, blandió su espada y recibió el bloqueo de la muchacha con calma, pues sabía que en lugar de esquivar el ataque iba a bloquearla.

– No lo entiendo – Murmuró ella entre dientes. La muchacha no parecía tener problemas para bloquear su ataque – ¿Haces esto por ella?

– ¿Qué tiene de malo querer hacer algo por los demás, no estás tú luchando aquí porque tus amigos salieron lastimados? – La muchacha flaqueo un segundo antes de volverse hacia Erza con una mirada seria.

Con un movimiento rápido, Erza despegó su espada del cuchillo e intentó atacar a la muchacha por el costado, pero no logró hacerle daño porque ella retrocedió rápidamente previniendo el ataque.

– No es lo mismo. Vine aquí para hacer pagar a quienes lastimaron a mis amigos y lo que me encuentro es a un grupo de mocosos que quiere cambiar nuestro mundo – Erza espetó con dureza – No tienes ni idea de lo que significa todo esto. Todo lo que hacen está mal

– ¿Mocosos? – Se burló la muchacha apuntando la espada hacia la chica – No es la edad lo que importa, ¿sabes? Son las experiencias por las que has pasado lo que en realidad cuenta. Yo tuve que vivir a la sombra de mis padres, quedando como la chica que tenía la culpa de que su madre hubiera muerto. Eso es un mundo de soledad infinita, sabiendo que no había nadie que tuviera que pasar el mismo dolor, pero al mismo tiempo queriendo conocer a la persona que más admiraba, una chica que paso por algo casi igual en su niñez. Si lo miras bien, tampoco es que haya diferencia de edad entre nosotras, lo único diferente es que tienes ocho años más que yo… y que durante esos ocho años, son siete años en los cuales en realidad no has vivido nada…

– Lo que me haya sucedido no es asunto tuyo. Tienes razón, mucha puede que en realidad mi edad sean siete años más de los que en realidad demuestro tener, pero eso no significa que no te vea a ti como una mocosa engreída que no sabe lo que hace – Erza dijo chocando las espadas nuevamente – No he tenido una vida muy larga pese a todo lo que ha sucedido y aun así soy capaz de ver que lo que haces está completamente mal. Si en realidad quieres que ella viva una vida feliz, entonces deberías regalársela aprovechando el tiempo que le quede, no creando un nuevo mundo. Solo causaras dolor

– Cállate – La muchacha corrió a gran velocidad intentando clavar la cuchilla en el rostro de Erza para terminarla de un solo golpe, pero Erza fue más rápida y con las dos espadas bloqueo el golpe y luego de una patada se quitó a la muchacha de encima.

– Duele que la gente no entienda lo que quieres, ¿no es así? – Se movió a gran velocidad golpeando con el mango de la espada a la chica – Ahora entiendes lo que sentimos nosotros cuando les decimos qué es lo que deben considerar correcto y lo que no

– No sabes nada… –

– Sé lo suficiente para entender que no importas cuantas veces le des vuelta, cuantas veces me digas que es por un bien mejor, siempre va a ser por un mal. Lo que haces… lo que quieres… está mal. Yo estoy aquí de pie, más fuerte de lo que era ayer, más fuerte de lo que era cuando niña debido a que con todo lo que he sufrido, todo por lo que he pasado, me he hecho más fuerte en cuerpo y alma. Mi mente sabe que es real y que es mentira, puedo diferenciar el deseo egoísta de alguien que está desesperada por encontrar la respuesta que no ve que hay otros caminos del deseo real de querer ayudar a un amigo – Erza dijo con seriedad. Miro a la muchacha que se encontraba lejos. Apretó los mangos de las espadas y luego de un golpe las dejó clavadas en el suelo antes de caminar lentamente hacia la muchacha. Extendió su mano hacia Minako, quién tirada en el suelo la observaba con sorpresa – Aún no es tarde. Puedes cambiar, ayudarnos a detener a Samina y puedes ayudarla haciéndola feliz en sus últimos días…

Bajo la mirada atenta de Minako, Erza intentó sonreír esperando a que la muchacha extendiera su mano. Ella no iba a seguir luchar por una idiotez, ella solo iba a luchar por sus amigos. Entendía a la perfección el sentimiento de la chica, de hecho ella misma habría hecho algo parecido si tiempo atrás sus amigos estuvieran en la misma situación, pero ese no era el caso ahora y ella era más inteligente de lo que ayer fue. Erza era capaz de elegir el camino correcto por mucho que duela y por mucho que parezca lo incorrecto.

– ¿Qué dices…? – Murmuró suavemente – Construyamos nuestras propias reglas hacia la felicidad, no un mundo que solo traerá soledad…

No podía verle el rostro, porque la muchacha desviaba la mirada. Sonrió ligeramente, porque confiaba en ella, lo que no sabía era que oculta bajo su ropa, la chica apretaba un cuchillo con fuerza.

* * *

Lucy apretó los dientes con preocupación mientras retrocedía lentamente, preparada para escapar de ser necesario. La mirada de Natsu seguía un camino hacia el vacío por completo.

– ¿Natsu…? – Happy llamó con un deje de preocupación.

– Esto no se ve bien – Lucy murmuró preocupada.

El muchacho de cabellos rosados se dio la vuelta para mirar hacia la maga celestial y el Exceed que se tensaron enseguida. Sus ojos vacíos y sus puños ardiendo en flamas que quemarían todo a su paso. Con cautela, Lucy dirigió su mano hacia donde se encontraban sus llaves. Gracias a la ayuda de Wendy y al descanso que recibió había recuperado gran parte de su poder, quizás no todo, pero sí gran parte y con eso le bastaba. El problema era que si Samina estaba controlando a Natsu, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer porque definitivamente Natsu era más poderoso que ella.

– Oh, oh – Lucy murmuró preocupada – No me gusta esto

– Lucy… haz algo –

– ¿Qué quieres que haga? Ella lo está controlando – Torció los labios con preocupación mientras miraba hacia en frente – Uhm, ¿Natsu? ¿Sabes quién soy, verdad? Tú no nos harías daño a nosotros, ¿cierto?

– Yay, somos amigos, Natsu – Happy dijo con cuidado.

– Entonces, adelante – Samina dijo con un tono monótono – Enséñame que puedes quitarle el control a tu amigo de la misma manera que lo hiciste con Aquarius. Bien, atácalos ahora

Lucy alzó las cejas sorprendida, mirando con horror como el muchacho inflaba sus mejillas absorbiendo una gran cantidad de aire. Sus ojos aún vacíos, se fijaron en ambos oponentes que lo miraban con miedo de siquiera poder moverse. Su espalda estaba rigida y hacia atrás, para cuando inclino su cuerpo hacia adelante una gran ráfaga de fuego salió de su boca dirigiéndose hacia la Maga Celestial y el Exceed.

– ¡Hakuryu no Hoko! –

Una ráfaga de viento acompañada de una luz brillante de color blanca, se dirigió hacia el ataque de fuego que Natsu les había lanzado. Con sorpresa y confusión, Lucy solo atinó a cerrar sus ojos por un breve segundo a causa de la potencia de la luz que le impedía mantenerlos abiertos por mucho tiempo. Ella alzó la mirada cuando toda la luz se desvaneció y a un lado, no muy lejano a ella, pudo encontrarse con la mirada de Sting Eucliffe, el Dragon Slayer de la luz.

– Sting – Happy dijo con una sonrisa en los labios – Lector

– Yukino – Lucy la miro sorprendida.

Los tres mencionados sonrieron a las dos hadas. Sting dio un salto largo hasta posicionarse entre Lucy y Natsu mientras Lector y Yukino corrían hacia ellos con más calma.

– Perdón por la tardanza – Sting sonrió con seguridad – pero me he tenido que encargar de un estorbo

Yukino sonrió a la chica – Nos bloquearon el paso algunas criaturas –

– Ya están aquí y es lo que importa – Lucy sonrió.

– Hay que tener cuidado – Happy señaló hacia el frente – Ella está controlando a Natsu

– Eh, conque le controla – Sting sonrió – Yukino, ustedes encárguense de ella. Yo me encargaré de Natsu

– Pero… – Lucy se mordió el labio – No le hagas daño…

– No te preocupes. Buscaré la manera de quitarle el control – Él sonrió ligeramente – A esta altura da igual si es a golpes o no. Happy, Lector, cuiden de las chicas

– ¡Aye! –

Lucy asintió con preocupación antes de correr por al lado de los dos luchadores y dirigirse hacia Samina que observaba la batalla con una expresión vaga en su rostro.

– ¿Tienes un plan para derrotarla? – Happy preguntó – Si la vencemos el control de Natsu se liberara

– Tengo la sensación – Lucy torció los labios mientras corrían – que Sting puede quitarle el control fácilmente

– ¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó Yukino.

– Solo es una teoría – Dijo Lucy pensativa.

Ella aún no estaba segura de que fue lo que hizo que Aquarius saliera del control de Samina, pero estaba segura de que si fue simplemente el hecho de creer en ella, entonces Sting, quien admiraba a Natsu con tanta fuerza, podría hacerlo entrar en razón. Si no era posible para Sting hacerlo, entonces ella y Happy podrían intentarlo y quizá hasta lo logren. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, algo le decía que Sting estaba aprovechando esta oportunidad para volver a luchar contra Natsu.

Samina estaba justo frente a ellos. Happy señaló con el brazo hacía con una expresión algo molesta en su rostro.

– ¿Por qué le has hecho eso a Natsu? –

– No tengo por qué explicarte nada – La muchacha desvió la mirada algo molesta – Son un estorbo en mis planes

– ¿Qué dijiste? – Lucy frunció el ceño.

– Pero, aquí tengo a las dos magas celestiales que juntas tienen el resto de las llaves – Una sonrisa cruzó sus labios – Podría matarlas. Podría arrebatarles las llaves. Podría hacer muchas cosas, ¿sabes? Pero en su lugar, ¿qué te parece si hacemos un intercambio? Las llaves por sus amigos

– ¿De qué estás hablando? – Yukino frunció el ceño.

– Míralo por tu cuenta –

Al mirar por su hombro, las dos chicas pudieron ver a sus compañeros luchando mano a mano en una batalla que tenía pintas de ser bastante dura. Lucy juraría que no se trataba de la pelea que ella estaba esperando, es decir, sabía que iban a luchar, pero en estaba esperando que Sting pudiera hacerle entender de otra forma.

Yukino frunció el ceño mirando hacia Samina – Haz estado metiéndonos en muchos problemas, sin olvidar la cantidad de personas que lastimaste en el Parque de Diversiones por intentar matarme –

– No sé de qué hablas – Dijo ella con seriedad – Le dije a Minako que te matara. Lo que sea que sucedió en ese lapso de tiempo es culpa de ella, no mía

Lucy apretó los puños sacando una llave de su estuche. Apretó el mango de la llave con fuerza y luego miró hacia Samina – Vamos a detenerte, Samina –

– Quiero verlo – Sonrió la muchacha por fin.

– ¡Ábrete Puerta del Toro Dorado: Taurus! –

– ¡Muuu! – Una figura apareció entra las dos chicas, la apariencia humanoide con rasgos de vaca, un hacha gigante en sus manos y una sonrisa en su boca hizo que Yukino se estremeciera y se escondiera detrás de Lucy para evitar que aquel espíritu invocado notará su presencia.

– Da miedo – Murmuró la muchacha por encima del hombro de la chica.

Lucy sonrió nerviosa – Taurus no cambia –

– ¡Voy a proteger el bello cuerpo de Lucy! Uhm… – La criatura humanoide parpadeó varias veces volteando a mirar a Lucy intrigado. La muchacha sonrió ligeramente, sintiendo la gota de sudor en su cuello y detrás de ella a la muchacha escondida tensarse. Taurus inclinó la cabeza hasta quedar a centímetros del rostro de Lucy, mirándola aún intrigado.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Preguntó ella con cierto tono nervioso.

– ¡Lo sabía! – Finalmente dijo el espíritu celestial con una sonrisa y una mirada embobada de la cual su dueña podría jurar que habían dos corazones en las pupilas de la criatura. – ¡Otro bello cuerpo se esconde detrás del tuyo, Lucy!

– ¿Eh? – Parpadeó confundida.

– ¡Lucharé contra el enemigo para proteger dos bellos cuerpos! – Alzó el hacha por sobre su cabeza mientras miraba con una decidida mirada hacia el enemigo. Lucy sacó la llave nuevamente y suspiró. – ¡Lucy-san, espero una gran recompensa por detener a quien estuvo controlando a Aquarius!

– Esto fue una mala idea – Dijo al mismo tiempo en que enviaba de regreso al espíritu celestial a su mundo. Resopló de mala gana mirando hacia Yukino – Ya puedes salir

– Lo siento – Ella sonrió nerviosa y sonrojada – Realmente no me agrada mucho que me mire tanto

– Como a todas – Suspiró Lucy. Espíritus normales, ¿era mucho pedir? Sacó una nueva llave y miró hacia Samina que la miraba con una expresión extraña en su rostro – ¿Qué?

– Tus espíritus celestiales son extraños – Dijo la muchacha desviando la mirada – No me extraña a decir verdad

Lucy apretó los puños con fuerza mientras lo alzaba algo molesta. La muchacha seguía sin mirarla, pero su tono de voz ya no era ni monótono ni de superioridad, sino que parecía el típico tono de voz que alguien usaría si intentara burlarse y al mismo tiempo disimularlo. Ella parecía calmada.

Yukino rió por lo bajo al igual que Lector y Happy lo hicieron, provocando que la joven desviara la mirada sonrojada y molesta al mismo tiempo mientras gruñía.

– Vamos a luchar – Dijo finalmente la Maga Celestial perteneciente a Sabertooth – ¡Ábrete Puerta de los Peces: Piscis!

De un brillo dorado, dos grandes criaturas salieron danzando en el aire al compás, entrelazándose entre ellos mismos sin provocarse un nudo. Eran grandes y largos, tenían la apariencia de lo que podría ser una anguila eléctrica pero en realidad eran peces. Sus ojos bien abiertos y sus bocas mostrando una sonrisa un tanto tétrica y dentada. Los dos peces presentaban colores diferentes: negro y blanco.

– ¡WOO! ¡PECES! – Happy dijo con emoción. Batió sus alas dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraban los peces, pero fue detenido de pura suerte gracias a Lector que lo jaló nuevamente hacia donde habían estado anteriormente.

– Tienes que controlarte –

– Lector… son peces – Happy dijo con una mirada embobada y babosa hacia los peces – ¡Los peces se comen!

Lucy sonrió – Buena idea de sacar a Piscis – Ella sacó una llave rápidamente – Es mi turno. ¡Ábrete Puerta del Arquero: Saquittarius!

– ¡Uhm… moshimoshi! – Un hombre vestido de caballo apareció frente a las dos chicas, sosteniendo su mano izquierda a la altura de su frente en una especie de saludo. El espíritu celestial miraba hacia el frente con una expresión seria en sur ostro.

– Adelante – Lucy dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios – Te toca mover…

La muchacha frente a ella entrecerró los ojos ligeramente mientras sacaba una llave por debajo de su capa, sin revelar su atuendo. Ella alzó la llave y luego apuntó con ella hacia donde se encontraban sus oponentes.

– ¡Ábrete Puerta del Aullador de la Luna: Lupus! –

– Lupus… – Yukino murmuró al ver al animal con forma humanoide parado sobre dos patas, encorvado ligeramente, su cola meneándose lentamente de un lado a otro y una sonrisa cargada de egocentrismo en su rostro.

* * *

Bloqueó rápidamente el puñetazo que Natsu estaba intentando darle, esquivando al mismo tiempo y tratando de hacerle el menor daño posible, pero Natsu no estaba preocupado por ello y tampoco estaba demostrando darle piedad. Sting retrocedió cansado, la batalla estaba siendo más dura y aunque le gustaba pelear contra Natsu, no le gustaba que el muchacho fuera controlado por alguien más.

– ¡Qué haces, Natsu-san! – Gruñó él mientras golpeaba su mejilla con un fuerte puñetazo – ¿Cómo has dejado que ella logre controlarte?

Natsu no respondió, en su lugar envió una ráfaga de fuego que logró dar en el blanco. Sting gruñó nuevamente antes de enviar su propio ataque Hoko contra él, también logrando hacerle bastante daño. Sting gruñó nuevamente cuando vio a Natsu ponerse en pie. Él quería luchar contra Natsu y quería disfrutarlo, que ambos fueran capaces de sonreír al final del día y felicitarse el uno al otro por un buen combate, pero no iba a ser posible si aquel muchacho estaba siendo controlado por alguien más.

– ¡Hakuryu no Hoko! – Atacó a su oponente con gran velocidad y con un golpe verdaderamente poderoso. El puño de Natsu, envuelto en llamas, colisiono con el ataque de Sting bloqueándolo. Ambos se miraron en un juego de poder y fuerza a la espera de que el otro cediera, pero ninguno estaba planeando hacerlo.

– ¿Es qué no me entiendes? – Sting gruñó poniendo más fuerza en su golpe – ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Cómo es posible que te hayas dejado, Natsu-san?

Bajo sus pies, el suelo tembló. Frente a él, en otro lado, se encontraban luchando tres magas celestiales y la pelea no parecía amistosa. Él mismo sonrió aventando un puñetazo en el rostro del muchacho.

– ¡Responde! –

Sintió una ola de fuego golpearlo con tanta fuerza que lo aventó unos pocos metros, con el cuerpo adolorido, Sting se levantó buscando con la mirada a Natsu pero no era capaz de verlo pese a que era capaz de olerlo. Frunció el ceño preparándose para otro ataque y fue entonces que vio la sombra del muchacho sobre él mismo. Alzó la mirada hacia arriba y pudo ver a Natsu dirigirse hacia él cayendo en picada con un puño ardiendo. Sting rodó fuera del alcancé y pateó el brazo del chico cuando su puño colisiono contra el suelo, luego de haberlo desequilibrado por un instante, pateó su espalda provocando que al momento de caer rodara lejos del alcance. Dio una zancada impulsada por un golpe suyo de pies contra el suelo y volvió a golpear a Natsu con fuerza enviándolo aún más lejos.

– No tenemos tiempo para esto, Natsu-san – Sting dijo enojado – Tenemos que detener a Samina. Nuestros amigos cuentan con nosotros

A gran velocidad Natsu se acercó a él dando golpes a diestra y siniestra, Sting esquivo cada golpe mientras era obligado a retroceder y en el momento en que tenía la oportunidad, comenzaba a aventar golpes a Natsu con ambas manos e incluso con los pies, obligando a él también retroceder. Lanzando y esquivando, los dos jóvenes se mantuvieron un buen tiempo de tal manera dando todo lo que podían.

– Vamos, Natsu-san – Sting habló entre dientes con la respiración agitada aun dando golpes con ambas manos – Reacciona de una vez. Sé que eres más fuerte que esto.

Con un golpe bajo, Sting cayó al suelo luego de que Natsu lo golpeara. Él se sorprendió mirando al muchacho y en el momento en que intentó moverse para evitar ser el blanco del siguiente golpe sintió el pie de Natsu sobre su estómago. El rubio realmente no estaba pendiente de la poca presión que estaba poniendo el muchacho. Todo lo que podía ver era que su flequillo ocultaba sus ojos, el puño ardiendo en una gran llama y su mirada probablemente vacía. Cerró los ojos cuando lo vio moverse, lo que sea que iba a hacer Natsu probablemente le iba a doler demasiado, ¡pero lo recibiría como un campeón! El golpe de Natsu, para su suerte, jamás lo golpeó en el rostro o en alguna parte de su cuerpo. Confundido, lentamente abrió los encontrándose con el puño de Natsu en el suelo, justo al lado de su cabeza. El suelo bajo el puño se había resquebrajado, incluso presentaba una abolladura, lo que sorprendió bastante a Sting. Natsu tenía la mirada agachada, por lo que el rubio no fue capaz de verlo.

– Sting… –

Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron de golpe, sorprendido de lo que Natsu hubiera dicho por fin alguna palabra. Apretó los puños preparado para atacar en caso de que fuera alguna trampa, pero la voz de Natsu, clara y calmada, le hacía sentir que no se trataba de nada parecido, es más, el joven levantó la mirada con una expresión seria en su rostro, sus ojos brillantes de emoción y su cuerpo tenso y rígido.

* * *

Erza apretó los dientes mientras su magia de re-equipación había cambiado su atuendo rápidamente por alguna armadura poderosa, aunque comenzaba a sentirse bastante cansada si era sincera. Frente a ella, Minako seguía apretando el cuchillo ensangrentado que en un hilo de sangre dejaba caer gotas pequeñas hasta crear una pequeña piscina para las hormigas. Su mirada estaba en el suelo, no era capaz de mirar a Erza, quien pese a todas las heridas que presentaba aún era capaz de mantenerse en pie.

Apretando los dientes, finalmente la muchacha dejo caer la cuchilla al suelo en un sonoro sonido que parecía retumbar en una habitación vacía. Erza no se quitaba la armadura todavía, ella seguía mirando hacia la joven y de su milla corría un hilo de sangre que había manchado parte de la armadura.

– ¿Qué demonios…? – Murmuró la muchacha sin mirarla aún – ¿Por qué…?

– No puedes vivir haciendo lo que ella quiere. ¿Qué harás cuando ella ya no esté? ¿Qué harás cuando Eternal jamás sea creado y ella desaparezca de este mundo? –

– ¿Desaparezca? – Murmuró la chica – ¿Es así como lo ves?

– No – Erza murmuró – Puede desaparecer físicamente, pero mentalmente jamás lo hará porque mientras una sola persona la recuerde ella seguirá viviendo. ¿Entiendes todo esto? No puedes seguir haciendo esto. Te haces daño también

– Eternal… – Murmuró ella – Todo lo que queremos es a Eternal. No importa a quienes tenemos que barrer en el suelo para lograrlo

– Despierta. Esta es una batalla en la que nadie va a ganar – Erza dijo con seriedad – He perdido contra ti, pero mírame. Aún estoy de pie frente a tu mirada para hacerte ver que lo que haces está mal. He sufrido un dolor incesante tras otro y aún puedo ponerme en pie, incluso más fuerte que antes. Eso es el sufrimiento, una batalla en la que nadie puede ganar, pero siempre se puede aprovechar. Vamos a seguir luchando, cada una por sus ideales, y ninguna de nosotras logrará lo que desea solo porque siempre habrá alguien que se interponga. Tú te interpones en mi meta y yo me interpongo en la tuya. Si me intentas vencer, si logras ganarme, me pondré en pie. No importa cuántas veces me golpes o me derribes, siempre te pondré la otra mejilla para que me des un puñetazo, porque podré pararme luego y verás que de la derrota se aprende

– Palabras sin sentido –

– Las palabras no es lo importa. Es el sentimiento que las une – Erza dijo con seriedad – Las encuentras sin sentidos porque no ves la pasión que se escapa de mi boca para decir aquellas palabras, las cuales sentido tienen cuando sabes ponerte en pie después de una derrota

La muchacha seguía sin mirarla – Aún si yo me rindiera ahora, jamás podría detener a Samina. No hay nadie que la pueda detener. Todo esto es una estupidez. Ella es poderosa, quizá no es buena para las peleas, pero puede controlar a quienes quiera y a cuantos quiera –

– Entonces la detendremos juntas – Erza comenzó a caminar con una sonrisa extendiendo la mano hacia Minako una vez más – Juntas podremos

La muchacha alzó la mirada hacia Erza dejando a la vista algunas lágrimas que corrían por su mejilla. Verla así, tan vulnerable, hizo que Erza sonriera ligeramente mostrando apoyo y firmeza en su rostro.

– Este es nuestro mundo, nuestra vida. Puede ser injusto, no eres la única que ha pasado por una mala infancia, muchos de nosotros lo hacemos, pero estamos de pie porque somos fuertes y sacamos el provecho del dolor. Endurecemos nuestro ser, somos más poderosos juntos – Erza dijo con calma – Luchar contra ti me ha gustado, pero esta batalla ya se ha vuelto estúpida. He luchado, he dado lo mejor de mí y he perdido en dos ocasiones, pero estoy de pie de la misma manera en la que tú te mantienes de pie. Eso significa sobrevivir en un mundo que te da la espalda, pero no debes dársela jamás porque es gracias a este mundo que tú eres quien eres en este momento. Vamos, detendremos a Samina

Minako observó a Erza sorprendida. Su mirada suave y cálida de alguna manera la hacían parecer más imponente de lo que ella apretaba durante la pelea. Se había acostumbrado a ver a una Erza débil y vulnerable a sus ataques, pero siempre con una mirada dura que jamás se dejaría vencer, por lo que verla ahora con esa expresión en su rostro la hizo sentirse extraña. Hubo un momento de vacilación, pero en su cabeza las imágenes de una pequeña niña que en un rincón de su habitación sostenía una revista con ojos brillantes y mejillas sonrojadas, hizo que extendiera su mano hacia Titania y aceptará la derrota.

Erza estaba cansada de luchar y ella ya no lograba encontrarle una razón a la pelea. Simplemente quería acabar con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, el mundo que ella quería crear no había sido dejado de lado, pero las palabras de Erza por fin habían logrado penetrar esa coraza dura que la alejaba de la realidad y la mantenían en sus sueños encerrada.

– Está bien – Sonrió torcido inclinando la cabeza para que una sombra cubriera sus ojos – tú ganas…

– Existen muchas formas de ganar – Erza dijo con una sonrisa – Esta no la hace menos deshonrada que la anterior

La muchacha rió por lo bajo – En verdad ustedes hablan demasiado –

– Lo sé – Coincidió Erza sonriendo.

* * *

– Necesitamos otro plan – Yukino dijo con preocupación al ver como el espíritu del zodiaco del sagitario había sido derrotado por la constelación del lobo casi sin problemas. Vio por el rabillo del ojo a Lucy apretar una llave en sus manos mientras que ella misma había decidido invocar a un segundo espíritu para que pudiera ayudar a Piscis.

– Más espíritus – Murmuró Lucy.

– Ella tiene la ventaja – Happy dijo mirando a las dos chicas – Lucy, ¿no tienes a alguien que pueda vencerla de una vez?

Lucy apretó los puños sacando la llave de Leo. Estaba por invocar al espíritu, cuando un resplandor brillante la cegó unos segundos y cuando pudo ver se encontró con un pequeño niño frente a ella. El muchacho no aparentaba tener más de diez años, tenía el cabello castaño claro con unas especies de cachos redondos que sobresalían entre el cabello y su tez era de un amarillo suave, casi como el dorado. Todo su cuerpo se encontraba moteado con manchas cafés. Tenía una cola delgada que en la punta tenía una bola de pelos.

– ¿Qué es eso? – Lucy frunció el ceño confundida.

– No lo sé, pero tiene la pinta de ser un espíritu celestial – Yukino dijo con seriedad.

– ¿En serio? – La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida.

– Será mejor tener cuidado –

– ¡Ve, Camelopardalis! –

– ¿Camelopardalis? – Yukino vio la sonrisa en el rostro del niño, la forma en como apretaba los puños y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás como si tuviera la intención de dar un cabezazo – ¡Es la constelación de la jirafa! ¡Cuidado!

Pero sus palabras habían llegado bastante tarde para Piscis, porque en el momento en que la muchacha comenzó a alertar a sus espíritus celestiales, el muchacho hizo un brusco movimiento con su cabeza en el cual la movió hacia adelante y su cuello comenzó a crecer a varios metros de largo, provocando que con un abanicazo, el cuello pareciera un bate de baseball que golpeo a Piscis con fuerza haciéndolos chocar mutuamente. El cuello del muchacho volvió a la normalidad, y parecía nuevamente un chiquillo de diez años.

– ¡Piscis! –

– Maldición. ¡Ábrete…! – La voz de Lucy se detuvo bruscamente cuando su cuerpo fue elevado por Happy en un movimiento rápido ya que nuevamente el cuello del muchacho se había alargado con la intención de golpear a ambas chicas. Tanto Yukino como ella se encontraban flotando en el aire con la ayuda de los Exceed – Eso estuvo cerca…

– Será mejor pensar en algo rápido – Lector dijo con seriedad.

Olvidándose por un momento del muchacho, fue una suerte cuando el siguiente golpe que dio el espíritu celestial les rozo a duras penas. Lucy bajo la mirada sorprendida y se asustó cuando nuevamente el chico se preparó para atacarlas, pero una ráfaga de fuego y una de luz lograron hacer retroceder al chico sorprendiendo a las dos chicas.

– ¿Qué demonios…? –

– ¿No te importa que nos unimos a la diversión? – La voz de Natsu, con un tétrico y alegre tono de voz, hizo estremecer a Lucy de la emoción. Happy descendió rápidamente y corrió hacia el chico con una sonrisa al igual que la chica rubia.

– ¡Natsu! –

– No es posible… –

– Ah, tienes razón – Natsu respondió – Lo siento por ti, pero no puedes controlarme tan fácilmente. Estaba esperando la oportunidad para atacarte, pero veo que te has salvado por un pelo de rana ya que tu espíritu estaba en medio

– Un plan bien elaborado, pero con un pésimo resultado – Sting dijo apretando los puños.

– ¿Fingiste todo este tiempo? – Lucy frunció el ceño – Eres un tonto. Estábamos preocupados

– Lo siento, Lucy – El muchacho sonrió con inocencia – pero pensé que iba a resultar. Creí que si la hacía creer que estaba bajo su control entonces encontraría una oportunidad para atacarla sin que lo supiera, pero he fallado. Además, luchar contra Sting no ha estado nada mal

– Natsu-sama, no creo que sea el momento de tener un combate amistoso –

– No me importa si están de nuestro lado o no – Natsu sonrió apretando los puños – Siempre que pueda luchar contra enemigos poderosos, lo haré; sin embargo, no te perdonaré todo lo que has hecho. Adelante, siempre he querido luchar contra Espíritus Celestiales, y aunque he luchado contra algunos, tengo deseos de ver que pueden hacer los tuyos

Samina frunció el ceño con seriedad, apretando los dientes – Entonces… vamos a luchar en serio… –

– Adelante… ¡Estoy que ardo! –

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Cada vez más cerca del final, lo cual es genial.

Dejen Reviews.  
Se despide _Lira12._


	22. Juvia

_**Resumen:**_ _¿Quién le iba a decir a ella que la búsqueda de Aquarius era el primer paso para el más grande de los males? La batalla contra Zeref ha cesado, pero la victoria aún está muy lejos de llegar a sus manos. Una nueva aventura ha comenzado, y desencadenara crueles caminos que llevaran a nuestros magos favoritos al borde de la desesperación mientras con sus propias fuerzas sobrepasan sus propios límites para vencer a todo aquel que se atreve a amenazar a Fairy Tail._

~ Debo decir que Fairy Tail es un manga de aventuras, fantasía y magia creado por Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **~ Fairy Tail Returns ~  
Saga: El Poder del Agua **

_**22  
Juvia**_

Con fuerza, Laxus golpeó a su oponente con un puñetazo cargado de electricidad, logrando provocar que la criatura frente a él se electrocutara y saliera huyendo. Bufó en burla antes de volver la mirada hacia el Rey Dinosaurio que los observa con una sonrisa engreída en el rostro.

– ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes? –

– ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes? – Repitió con sorna – Me sorprende que seas capaz de preguntarlo

– Laxus, hay que acabar con él para que todas las criaturas desaparezcan – Mira dijo por su hombro mirando hacia el muchacho, quien asintió con la cabeza.

– Lo sé – Él volteó a mirar a sus compañeros – Freed, Bickslow, les encargo a las criaturas. Mira, nosotros dos detendremos a este tonto

– Cuenta con nosotros – Bickslow dijo con una sonrisa antes de dirigirse hacia donde estaban las demás criaturas. Tres dinosaurios de cuello largo habían aparecido frente a ellos provocando que las criaturas más pequeñas domesticadas, huyeran de la zona permitiendo que los tres dinosaurios tuvieran el escenario por completo. Bickslow y Freed volaron hacia las criaturas aquellas, sin fijarse que debajo en la tierra todavía había carnotauros dando golpes con la cola y cabezazos con ese cabezón enorme que tenían.

Una vez quedaron los dos solos, Laxus volteó a mirar a su oponente mal herido que lo miraba con odio. Él sonrió inclinando la cabeza mientras a su alrededor una especie de aura eléctrica destellaba demostrando gran poder.

– ¿En dónde estábamos? –

– No espero que gente como tú conozca los dinosaurios – Dijo el hombre poniéndose en pie enojado. Alzó una mano, de la cual una argolla dorada comenzó a brillar – por lo tanto no sabes lo peligroso que pueden llegar a ser tu fin

– Magia de invocación – Murmuro Mira observando como de la nada una criatura comenzaba a aparecer poco a poco. Ella apretó los puños preparada para transformarse cuando la criatura emitió un alarido. Ella frunció el ceño al notar lo grande que era, tenía alas como las de un murciélago y tenía un pico bastante grande. La criatura batió las alas y se alzó en vuelo para dirigirse hacia ambas hadas que lo miraron sorprendida – Me haré cargo de este, tú hazte cargo de él

– No será difícil – Asintió Laxus con una sonrisa.

Mira se transformó en Satan Soul: Sitri de tal manera en que pudiera acabar con la criatura bastante más rápido de lo que lo haría solo en su modo Satan Sol. Su apariencia era la de un demonio con cuernos en la cabeza hacia los costados de las sienes, tenía el cabello mucho más largo, sus manos eran garras, traía puesto una especie de túnica debajo de la cintura, traía una capa negra en la espalda. Su vestimenta evidentemente era mucho menos reveladora que la anterior, y aunque estaba haciendo un gasto de energía importante, aún le quedaba una transformación más que se negaría a usarla a menos que la pelea la requiriera. Apretó las garras mientras sonreía y se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia la criatura mientras bajo sus pies había flamas de fuego ardiendo como si se tratase del mismo infierno.

– Da igual cuantas criaturas hagas aparecer – Laxus dijo con seriedad – Una vez que acabe contigo todas esas criaturas van a desaparecer por completo. Ya me he dado cuenta de que lo único fuerte aquí son tus dinosaurios. Apenas te he dado un golpe y ya estás exhausto. Debes de ser el más débil de los seis

– A diferencia de los barbaros de Liroy, Kio y Minako, a mí no me interesa luchar contra ustedes – El chico dijo con seriedad y calma – Un combate mano a mano… Eso no es para mí

– Me da igual lo que sea para ti. Te venceré de un solo golpe – Laxus dijo con seriedad.

El Rey Dinosaurio apretó los dientes observando a Laxus con los ojos cargados de odio. El muchacho ni siquiera se molestó en prestar atención a las facciones de su oponente, en su lugar corrió hacia él para aventarle otro puñetazo en la mejilla. Lo cierto es que como bien sabía, aquel oponente no era poderoso sino que su magia lo era, pero él no era una máquina de pelea como lo eran los miembros de su gremio, incluso un niño podría vencerlo fácilmente o cualquier persona que no practicara magia. Laxus sabía que por muy fuerte que fueran ellos, no eran luchadores sino que su magia era la peligrosa.

Por el rabillo del ojo era capaz de ver a Mira hacerle frente a la gran ave antigua que había sido invocada, y la muchacha no parecía tener problemas lo que en realidad era grato de saber. Tampoco es que estuviera preocupada por ella, sabía que podía hacerse cargo de un sucio animal sin problema alguno. Intentó golpear al muchacho logrando asestar varios golpes, lo que en realidad le llamó la atención ya que él no hacía el menor movimiento para intentar evadir los puñetazos. Alguien que no sabía luchar era mínimo capaz de esquivar los golpes para no salir lastimado por lo que le pareció bastante extraño lo que él estaba haciendo.

– ¡Bickslow! –

Detuvo los golpes y volteó la cabeza rápidamente encontrándose con que uno de los tres animales de cuello largo parecía haber noqueado a su compañero con facilidad y detrás de Freed, quien se había descuidado durante la btalla, había otro que iba a atacarlo de la misma manera. Laxus abrió la boca para advertirle a Freed que tuviera cuidado cuando de la nada pudo ver el cuerpo de Mira caer al suelo en picada, probablemente inconsciente.

– No soy luchador, pero te lo dije, no tienes ni idea de en qué te has metido – El muchacho frente a él, todo lastimado e incluso con el labio roto, le sonreía con sorna – Puedes golpearme todo lo que quieras, pero por cada golpe que yo recibe mis criaturas se volverán más fuertes. Todo el daño que yo reciba pasara a ellos, así que mientras más fuerte golpes más fuerte serán

– Maldito – Laxus dijo entre dientes.

– Es el precio a pagar por hacerme daño a mí – Dijo él despreocupado mientras limpiaba la suciedad de su túnica – Todos ustedes piensan que pueden ganar si nos detienen, pero aun así eso no bastará. No pueden vencernos solo con intentarlo

Laxus apretó el puño enojado. Estaba pensando en volver a golpear al tipo, pero se contuvo en ese momento. Si lo golpeaba entonces los dinosaurios serían más poderosos todavía y ya sus compañeros estaban bastantes lastimados por su culpa, no había forma de detener a los dinosaurios si no encontraba la forma de acabar con él… Tenían que acabar con los dinosaurios primero y luego buscar la manera de bloquear la magia de él.

– ¡Laxus! – Escuchó la voz de Evergreen a sus espaldas y cuando se dio la vuelta se sorprendió de encontrar a todas las criaturas pequeñas completamente hechas piedra, mientras que junto a la muchacha, los hermanos Strauss estaban golpeándolas para destruirlas.

– Ever –

– Hazte cargo de él. Hemos escuchado todo, nosotros nos haremos cargo – La mujer de cabellos castaños dijo mientras convertía en piedra a otras criaturas para que el Strauss de en medio lo partirá en dos con sus puños. Laxus volteó a mirar a las criaturas más grandes y durante un momento decidió que confiaría en los poderes de Ever. Con fuerza, volvió a golpear al muchacho que recibía los golpes sin bloquearlos.

– Mira-nee – Lissana corrió hacia la chica su hermana que se encontraba en el suelo, intentando levantarse de haber recibido un fuerte golpe del ave antigua que estaba allí – ¿Estás bien?

– Sí – La muchacha apretó los dientes – ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Vine con Ever y Elf-nichan – La muchacha dijo preocupada – Ever tiene un plan para acabar con el enemigo

Mira observo a su hermana con una expresión intrigada por un momento. Alzó la mirada, cuando fue capaz de ponerse de rodillas para levantarse, y observó a su hermano menor luchando a la par con Ever provocando que cada uno de los enemigos se volviera de piedra y luego fuera destruido por él. Ella sonrió ligeramente antes de voltear la mirada a Laxus que se encontraba golpeando a Euss sin detenerse, lo que provocaba de por sí que las criaturas enemigas se volvieran más fuertes, tanto hasta el punto de ser capaces de salir del petrificado de Evergreen por sí solas si no eran destruidas pronto.

– Lissana, ve a ver a Freed y Bickslow, ten cuidado – Dijo la muchacha mientras apretaba los puños.

– ¿Qué harás tú? –

– Solo hazlo – Dijo la muchacha en un tono cortante y duro. La menor se sorprendió de la forma en la que le había hablado su hermana mayor, pero no se negó a rechistar sobre su pedido. La chica más joven corrió lejos en un auxilio para sus demás compañeros, mientras la joven mayor comenzó a correr hacia Laxus para ayudarle, pese a que en realidad no parecía tener problemas.

* * *

Gray apretó los puños mientras observaba a su enemigo que la miraba con una expresión pasible. Junto a él, Juvia estaba intentando atacarla con el agua a su favor, pero cada vez la muchacha recibía un golpe más poderoso que el anterior. Estaba algo enojado debido a que la primera vez que la venció le había costado bastante y ahora de nuevo ella tenía el control de la batalla. Lo único que estaba de su lado era saber qué tipo de magia estaba usando, pero de ahí nada más.

Juvia apretó los dientes mientras al agitar una de sus manos, sus dedos se volvían acuosos y lanzaban dardos de agua peligrosos. La muchacha frente a ella logró esquivarlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sin problemas algunos.

– Nunca le ganaremos si no podemos detener su magia – Gray dijo con seriedad mirando a Juvia.

– Tiene que haber una manera – Dijo la muchacha con seriedad – Juvia no se dará por vencida tan fácilmente

– ¡Hyoma no Ken! –

El enemigo esquivo fácilmente el ataque provocando que Gray gruñera, se preparó para lanzar otro ataque similar al puño de hielo, cuando a los pocos segundos de haberse echado a correr para golpear a la muchacha sintió que todo a su alrededor se ralentizaba impidiéndole moverse más rápido. Él se sorprendió, confundido y al bajar la vista pudo ver que una de sus piernas flexionada y la otra extendida parecían moverse lentamente, tan lento que un caracol sería más rápido. El sonido a su alrededor se detuvo creando un escalofriante silencio.

– ¡Gray-sama! – La voz de Juvia parecía venir desde tan lejos, carga con un eco y al mismo tiempo con un tono lento.

" _¿Qué demonios?"_ , pensó él mientras intentaba moverse aún más rápido, pero le era imposible.

Juvia abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver que el muchacho parecía quieto como estatua, no se movía o siquiera parpadeaba, sin embargo, la posición en la que estaba le resultaba aún más resaltante: corriendo. Ella miró hacia su enemigo que pudo ver que dos dedos de su mano izquierda estaban sobre uno de los cinco relojes que tenía en su brazo derecho, el más lejano a la muñeca y más cercano al codo.

– ¿Qué le has hecho a Gray-sama? – Juvia preguntó enojada.

La mujer miró a Juvia con indiferencia por unos segundos antes de sonreír. Ella camino con calma bajo la atenta mirada del hada y luego golpeo al chico en la mejilla lanzándolo al suelo.

Para Gray, la caída fue tan lenta y dolorosa, pero el levantarse le era imposible. Por más que intentaba apretar las manos y los pies con fuerza en la tierra, le era posible ponerse en pie para luchar, mucho menos era capaz de usar su magia ya que parecía que lentamente el suelo comenzaba a cristalizarse.

– No tengo intenciones de luchar, pero aún no estoy del todo contenta con que me hayas ganado – Dijo ella con calma mientras apretaba el puño. Con los brazos y piernas extendidos, Gray se encontraba en el suelo observando como el puño de la muchacha se movía hacia su rostro nuevamente, pero algo la detuvo. Una barrera de agua en forma circular impacto contra el puño y luego lo envolvió alrededor de la muñeca como si se tratase de una pulsera o argolla, para finalmente controlar el brazo como si se tratase de una cuerda y de tal manera alejar a la muchacha tirándola al suelo. – ¿Qué demonios? –

– No le harás daño a Gray-sama – La voz de Juvia se hizo escuchar y un temblor corrió por el cuerpo de Gray – No mientras Juvia siga en pie

La mujer bufó despreocupada – Con lo sencillo que es detener el tiempo para ti, no serás un problema –

– ¿Eso crees? – Juvia sonrió torcido y abrió un puño extendiendo la palma. El agua en la muñeca de la mujer comenzó a cubrir todo el brazo derecho filtrándose dentro de los relojes de poco en poco. – ¿Sabes qué sucede cuando el agua entra dentro de un mecanismo tecnológico? Deja de funcionar el objeto. Mi magia puede bloquear tu magia por un tiempo, lo que funciona para mí

Uma alzó la mirada con sorpresa cuando Juvia corrió a ella para golpearla con su brazo izquierdo, el cual parecía una especie de tentáculo de agua. La chica cayó al suelo sorprendida, pero sonrió al poco tiempo. El agua aún cubría su brazo derecho desde su muñeca hasta su codo, por lo que los relojes que tenía atados le eran imposible de usar, pero eso no significaba que no tuviera más. Metió la mano derecha en su bolsillo y sacó un diminuto reloj, y lo siguiente que supo Juvia es que le habían golpeado en la mejilla.

Podía ser que había bloqueado algunos relojes, pero la muchacha aún tenía más y mientras aún tuviera relojes, vencerla no iba a ser fácil. Alzó las manos por sobre su cabeza creando una gran esfera de agua que se estrelló sobre la chica quitándole todo el aire. La maga del tiempo se retorció en el agua en busca de aire, pero le era imposible porque parecía ser que unas barreras cubrían la esfera impidiéndole salir.

Juvia sacudió la esfera de agua entregándole por fin aire a la chica, quien tosía en el suelo la poca agua que había alcanzado a tragar. Alzó la mirada hacia Juvia enojada y luego apretó los dientes.

– Vas a arrepentirte de eso – Dijo ella poniéndose en pie.

– Juvia no va a perder esta batalla. Va a ganarla para que Gray-sama quede libre de tu magia –

– Tonta – La mujer presionó un botón en un reloj de bolsillo. El tiempo para ella se quedó quieto con un color dorado opaco cubriendo todo, podía ver la mirada de Juvia seria y dura, pero la muchacha parecía mirar al vacío. Uma sonrió torcido mientras corrió a gran velocidad hacia ella posicionándose detrás. El tiempo volvió a correr normalmente en el momento en que ella volvió a presionar el botón y luego golpeó a Juvia haciéndola caer al suelo. La magia le permitía detener el tiempo para los demás, retroceder el tiempo, ralentizarlo, cualquier cosa imaginada podía hacerlo, pero jamás hubiera visto venir que cuando su oponente cayó al suelo no había nada más que un charco de agua.

Frunció el ceño cuando el charco se deslizó por debajo de sus pies hasta posicionarse por detrás y luego un tentáculo de agua aprisiono sus brazos contra su cuerpo impidiéndole moverse. Ella frunció el ceño mirando por su hombro. Detrás de ella, a un metro de distancia, se encontraba Juvia sostenido un brazo de agua en lugar de un brazo de carne, aprisionándola con fuerza hasta dificultarle el respirar.

– Juvia te lo dijo, no va a rendirse hasta que te haya vencido –

– Es imposible que hayas visto venir el golpe –

– Lo es – Juvia dijo con seriedad – Juvia te ha visto usar el mismo ataque una y otra vez, por lo que no fue difícil imaginar que lo harías nuevamente

– Mierda – Masculló la mujer.

– ¡Water Cane! – La muchacha de cabello azul alzó a su oponente hacia el aire y luego la aventó sin soltarla provocando que la barrida por el suelo le hiciese bastante daño. Aún no la había soltado cuando volvió a alzar el brazo y luego lo estrelló contra el suelo unas tres veces y finalmente decidió liberar a su oponente.

Con el cuerpo adolorido, Uma intentó ponerse en pie. La magia del agua que se encontraba anteriormente en su brazo derecho ya había desaparecido, e intentó moverse para tocar uno de los relojes que cubría su brazo, pero justo cuando estaba por tocarlo una cuchilla cayó cerca de su rostro incrustándose en la tierra. Alzó la mirada hacia arriba encontrándose con una chica mucho más joven que ella, que la miraba con una sonrisa torcida y engreída.

– ¿Q-qué estás haciendo? – Preguntó con dificultad intentando ponerse en pie.

– ¿Qué te parece que hago? – Dijo la muchacha – Evitar que conviertas al pobre tonto en un bebé hasta hacerlo desaparecer

– ¿Gray-sama… un… bebé? – La muchacha de cabello azul se sonrojo visiblemente mientras cubría su rostro con ambas manos y sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro murmurando un montón de palabras que no eran capaces de entenderse a causa de sus manos.

– ¿Por qué? – Uma frunció el ceño. Vio a la joven maga de cabellos rojos detrás de Minako, mirándola con seriedad – Se supone que la matarías

– Hay un cambio de planes – La chica comenzó a caminar hacia ella y le extendió la mano – Tenemos que detener a Samina

Uma abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras apretaba los dientes, miro a Erza con rabia y volvió a mover sus dedos hacia el reloj.

– No entiendo qué está sucediendo, pero es obvio que te han lavado el cerebro – Se burló – Si muevo el tiempo, quizá pueda evitarlo

– Uma – La chica dijo con seriedad – ¿Qué pasa si nos equivocamos con Eternal? No quiero creer que lo que estamos haciendo está mal, pero tampoco quiero pensar que está bien del todo

– Erza-san – Juvia dio unos pasos hacia la muchacha, observándola sorprendida. Erza le sonrió y luego alzó la mirada hacia su otro enemigo.

– No tenemos que pelear entre nosotros más tiempo – Erza habló con un tono duro – Tenemos que detener a Samina antes de que cometa un error

– ¿Un error? – Uma apretó los dientes – ¡No es un error!

– Borra tu magia del chico – Minako dijo con seriedad – Samina es a quien hay que detener

– Estás loca –

– Estoy perfectamente bien. Siempre he estado perfectamente bien. He luchado, he perdido y he ganado. Ahora sé (y quizá no lo entienda) que lo que estamos intentando hacer está mal. Debemos detener a Liroy, Kio y Euss para que podamos detener a Samina todos juntos. Esto es lo correcto. Nadie tiene que sufrir más por nuestras elecciones –

La muchacha sacudió la cabeza – Sabía que esto pasaría. Le dije a Samina que no te dejará luchar contra Titania porque sabía que ella lograría corromperte, pero ella insistió en que sucediera lo que tenga que suceder –

– Uma… –

– Juvia no quiere luchar más – La muchacha camino con una pequeña sonrisa – Juvia ha estado en el mismo lugar que tú. Fui un enemigo alguna vez, también lastime a quienes son mis amigos ahora, pero Juvia cambio porque Gray-sama no se rindió y logró llegar a su oscuro corazón. La soledad asusta, el miedo de morir en cualquier momento corrompe los ideales de la vida, pero Juvia está aquí luchando por Gray-sama y por sus amigos debido a que es fuerte. Juvia es fuerte porque tiene a sus amigos cerca

– Sufrir es parte de la vida – Erza asintió con una sonrisa – El sufrimiento te hace fuerte. Crear Eternal solo borrara toda la fuerza que has ganado en tu vida, te volverá débil

– Uma, no tiene que ser así – Minako dijo con suavidad – Si detenemos a Samina ahora podremos detener a Eternal, además la magia que está evitando su enfermedad se desvanece y si crea a Eternal solo se deteriorara más rápido. Podría matarla…

La mujer alzó la mirada hacia la chica que le sonreía ligeramente, asintió con la cabeza y espero su respuesta, pero la maga del tiempo no parecía entender sus palabras. Sacudió la cabeza cerrando los ojos, lista para acabar con el chico de cabellos negros que apenas había logrado ponerse en pie.

Gray miraba a sus compañeras y amigas junto a las dos chicas de Pandemonium, era capaz de escucharlas, pero cada vez que intentaba decir algo le tomaba el doble del tiempo que en moverse. No podía emitir sonido alguno y que se entendiera. Entonces, de golpe, y sorprendiendo a las muchachas con un grito que se escapó de sus labios, el tiempo volvió a la normalidad para él. Dejó de gritar, sorprendido de por fin hallar su voz y que pudiera moverse con normalidad. El sonido que había sido brutalmente opacado volvía a la normalidad pudiendo escuchar los alaridos de las criaturas que rodeaban el campo de batalla y los gritos de guerra. Parpadeó sorprendido, abriendo y cerrando sus manos, sintiéndose extraño de pronto y luego su cuerpo se estrelló contra el suelo a causa de un cuerpo que lo abrazaba con fuerza.

– ¡Gray-sama! –

– Juvia – Murmuró sorprendido. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. No sabía lo que era, tal vez orgullo, pero estaba contento con la batalla que había dado la chica. No era una gran batalla, a decir verdad, porque había visto a Juvia dar mejores batallas, pero por alguna razón el saber que ella estuvo luchando contra un oponente complicado, le hizo sentirse bien y cargado de orgullo. Le gustaba saber que aunque la situación no marchaba bien para ella, Juvia ni siquiera había demostrado todo el poder que era capaz de lanzar en una batalla. Además, las palabras que le dijo a la chica también le habían hecho un cosquilleo. Era verdad que alguna vez fueron enemigos… y ahora eran amigos (por mucho que intentara negarlo a veces, o lo irritante que le pareciera la obsesión de ella).

Ya en pie, camino hasta Erza con una sonrisa en sus labios – Parece ser que la verdadera ganadora aquí eres tú – Erza sonrió – ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Él siguió la mirada de Erza hacia las dos chicas de Pandemonium que estaban hablando (y por hablar se refería a que Minako parecía hostigar con una sonrisa infantil a la maga del tiempo).

– Todos peleamos por una razón, ya sea buena o mala, pero eso no significa que romper la coraza sea imposible – Erza sonrió a Juvia – Lo has hecho bastante bien, Juvia

– Juvia luchó por Gray-sama – Dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa mientras apretaba ambos puños – no iba a rendirse

– ¿Y bien? ¿Qué sigue ahora? – Gray preguntó.

– La idea es detener a Pandemonium – Erza dijo con seriedad mientras las dos chicas se les acercaban – Tenemos que hacerlos entrar en razón y una vez que ellos estén de nuestro lado, los cinco podrán detener a Samina

– ¿Estás segura de esto? – Preguntó Gray intrigado.

– Puede parecer seria y mala, pero Samina es una chica muy dulce – Minako dijo con una sonrisa – Nosotros comenzamos a luchar por ella, es cierto que hemos sufrido mucho a lo largo de nuestras vidas, pero es la vida de Samina lo que nos impulsó a luchar también. Si podemos hacer que los demás detengan su ataque, entonces podremos detenerla entre todos

– Entonces… – Juvia alzó la mirada hacia los puntos en donde se notaba que habían grandes batallas – Tenemos que hablar con ellos

– Si sus amigos no pueden hacerles entender, entonces entraremos nosotras en acción – Minako asintió – Ustedes son poderosos, pero nuestra magia es aún más poderosa porque es magia negra. Se duplica con más fuerza y, a diferencia de las maldiciones, no puede ser detenida fácilmente

– Magia Negra – Erza murmuró pensativa.

– Liroy y Eus están luchando – Uma dijo con indiferencia mientras alzaba la mirada – Kio…

– Vete a saber en dónde se ha metido – Minako asintió – Tengo la sensación de la mocosa que estaba con ustedes debe estar con él

" _Hey, hablando de mocosas…",_ Gray suspiró.

– La Primera no tendrá problemas para vencerlo – Erza dijo con seriedad – Vamos a detener a los otros cuatro

– Si es que siguen en pie – Gray dijo mirando los rayos que se arremolinaban en algún lugar de la zona – Creo que Laxus ya tiene el control de la batalla

– Es una mierda – Minako dijo despreocupada – Voy a extrañar a Eus

– Él no va a morir, ¿recuerdas? – Uma murmuró.

Minako frunció el ceño y luego se encogió de hombros despreocupada – Lo que sea –

Erza asintió con seriedad y luego comenzó a correr hacia donde se encontraban los rayos que caían del cielo y se desplegaban del suelo. Juvia sonrió con firmeza hacia quién había sido su oponente y luego corrió detrás de Erza junto a Gray para llegar a donde se encontraba el Dragon Slayer del trueno.

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy, disculpen si hay faltas de ortografía o algo, pero es que no me ha dado tiempo para hacerle una revisión completa.

~ Comentarios:

\- Gabe Logan: He aprendido que cuando creas una buena trama, es inevitable no crear OC, ya sea un personaje secundario o importante y en mi caso siempre son personajes enemigos, rara vez aliados. Sí, eso lo sabía (lo de Makarov), vi el manga y evidentemente lo termine pero llegué hasta allí, esas novelas que mencionas no las he visto. Lo que pasa es que tenía planeado hacer una trilogía, y en esa trilogía iba a haber como un espacio en blanco en medio de la batalla con Zeref para que pudiera meter mi historia, luego al final de la trilogía lo iba a unir al manga para que no se vea como sobrante o hecho a la fuerza, pero he decidido poner en pausa este fics porque las ideas que tenía en algún momento no concordaron bien con la trama y mientras más lo retrasaba más se me iban olvidando y al final termine sin ideas para seguir subiendo, evidentemente planeo subirlo más adelante. Sé que como que he debilitado a los magos, no lo niego, pero si te soy sincera escribir sobre ellos a un nivel increíblemente poderoso... fue difícil porque al final no entendía bien lo que tenía escrito y tuve que rebajar un poco. Esto es como un nivel medio que funciona bien para mí y mientras no sienta que lo estoy forzando más de lo que puedo, va a estar bien la historia. En cuanto a Yukino y a Sting, lo siento, pero los capítulos están escritos y terminados, quizá en el futuro cuando saque la segunda parte lo haga, pero en esta saga no es posible. En cuanto al Star Dress de Aquarius, tengo algo preparado para ese, por eso no lo ha usado, es algo especial que me encanto y me llamó la atención cuando vi un dibujo de Aquarius en el manga y de ahí surgió la idea. Sobre la película, no la he visto, quiero verla, pero online no la he encontrado y dudo que la encuentre prontamente y en cuanto al cine no la he visto, tampoco sé si está así que he tenido que esperar. Muchas gracias por el comentario, por cierto, me ha gustado leerlo y ver tu opinión sobre la trama, ha sido interesante.

Dejen Reviews.  
Se despide _Lira12._


	23. Reuniendo a Pandemonium

_**Resumen:**_ _¿Quién le iba a decir a ella que la búsqueda de Aquarius era el primer paso para el más grande de los males? La batalla contra Zeref ha cesado, pero la victoria aún está muy lejos de llegar a sus manos. Una nueva aventura ha comenzado, y desencadenara crueles caminos que llevaran a nuestros magos favoritos al borde de la desesperación mientras con sus propias fuerzas sobrepasan sus propios límites para vencer a todo aquel que se atreve a amenazar a Fairy Tail._

~ Debo decir que Fairy Tail es un manga de aventuras, fantasía y magia creado por Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **~ Fairy Tail Returns ~  
Saga: El Poder del Agua **

_**23  
Reuniendo a Pandemonium**_

Erza apretó los puños mientras corrían en dirección de Gajeel y Levy que estaban luchando contra Liroy. Ella sabía que no debía preocuparse por ambos ya que eran bastantes poderosos juntos, pero lo que le preocupaba no era que ellos perdieran una batalla contra el enano aquel sino que le preocupaba que la pelea no terminara de acuerdo a la idea que ella tenía. Tenían que hablar con el hombre para poder tenerlo de su lado y así todos juntos pelearían contra Samina.

– Maldición – Masculló entre dientes cuando se encontró con que le bloqueaban el paso. Tres criaturas pequeñas la miraban con una extraña expresión en el rostro, de aquellas que te hacen pensar que si no haces algo serás la cena de tu predador. Ella apretó una espada en la mano, re-equipándose a una armadura negra y luego comenzó a atacar a todo aquel que se pusiera en el camino.

– Erza, nosotros nos haremos cargo – Gray dijo congelando a algunas criaturas – Ve a buscar a Gajeel y a Levy

Erza los miro por un segundo antes de asentir – Cuando termines ve con Laxus –

– Uma, quédate con ellos – Minako señaló a la muchacha – Lo mejor es reunirnos a todos y si lo hacemos por separados cubriremos más terreno

– Espero que esto no sea una trampa – Uma murmuró mirando a Minako y luego a Juvia – Kio será un cabeza dura si esos tontos están luchando con él

– Me haré cargo de Kio luego de conseguir que Liroy nos apoye – Minako dijo con seriedad mientras miraba a Erza – Vamos…

Erza asintió finalmente, intercambiando una mirada con Gray para advertirle que tuvieran cuidado y si la situación lo ameritaba se protegieran de cualquier manera, incluso si era por sobre los de Pandemonium. Si bien Erza estaba bien con tener a algunos miembros de Pandemonium de su lado, aún no estaba segura de que era buena idea confiar en ellos por completo, sobre todo porque se notaba que la otra chica también desconfiaba de ella. Lo único que sabía era que Minako estaba de su lado, aunque tampoco era un cien por ciento que pudiera confiar en ella sabía que no tenía nada que temer de que fuera a traicionarle.

Siguió su camino hasta que pudo finalmente divisar a Gajeel y a Levy luchando, ambos presentaban grandes heridas de batalla y aunque parecía que Gajeel estaba más lastimado que ella, se notaba que podía seguir en pie.

" _No esperaba menos de él."_

– Será mejor intervenir ahora – Minako dijo mientras sacaba una cuchilla.

Erza miro el brillo de la cuchilla por el rabillo del ojo y luego asintió. La muchacha más joven aventó la cuchilla posicionándola a los pies del hombre más bajo que estaba por atacar nuevamente a Gajeel, frenando su ataque provocando que éste le mirara sorprendido.

– ¿Qué demonios haces? Es mi batalla – Se quejó el hombre enano. Minako saltó hacia donde él estaba y le sonrió torcido.

– ¿Qué manera es esa de hablarme? – Se cruzó de brazos con un puchero – Encima que he venido a ayudarte

– ¡Erza! – Levy dijo sorprendida mientras agarraba con fuerza su hombro izquierdo, probablemente lastimado.

– Gajeel, Levy – Ella camino con calma, sosteniendo en mano su espada aún.

– ¿Qué haces, Erza? No me importa que tu oponente esté aquí. Él es nuestro oponente – Gajeel gruño.

– Lo siento, pero se ha acabado la batalla –

– ¿Qué dices? – Levy frunció el ceño.

– Lo que oyeron. Se acabaron las peleas. Vamos a detener a Samina todos juntos –

– ¿Todos juntos? – Gajeel gruñó y luego apuntó hacia los dos enemigos – ¡Te has vuelto loca! No podemos trabajar con ellos. Son enemigos

– En estos momentos luchar no es la solución. A golpes nunca lograremos tratar con la situación, es mejor que dejemos de luchanr para que detengamos a Samina lo antes posible. Minako y Uma están de nuestro lado para intentar detenerla

– ¿Uma? – El hombre enano frunció el ceño – De todas las personas de este mundo, jamás pensé que ustedes dos serían unas traidoras

La muchacha sonrió – Lo sé, fue toda una sorpresa para mí – Se encogió despreocupada – Escucha, no tengo tiempo de explicártelo, pero tienes que confiar en mí. No podemos seguir adelante con esto, debemos detener a Samina antes de que lo que vaya a suceder sea irreparable

– Lo siento, Erza, pero mi batalla no ha terminado – Gajeel dijo mientras su cuerpo por completo se transformaba en hierro.

Erza miró al muchacho y luego sacudió a cabeza. Alzó la espada por sobre su cabeza y luego dirigió la punta afilada hacia el dragón Slayer que se sorprendió por el repentino movimiento, pero no se movió de donde se encontraba.

– No es momento de luchar, Gajeel. Ya hemos tenido suficiente de peleas innecesarias. Detener a Samina, detener Eternal es lo importante –

– Pero… – Levy parpadeó sorprendida – Lastimaron a nuestros amigos. Nos atacaron en varias ocasiones. Hicieron que Aquarius luchara contra Lucy. Erza, no podemos simplemente olvidarnos que esto sucedió… Ellos…

– Lo sé – Erza asintió – Y arreglaremos las cuentas luego de detener a Samina – Ella volteó a mirar a Minako que la observaba sorprendida – Aún no he olvidado todo lo que han causado, pero no es momento de arreglar cuentas por ello. Si no detenemos a Samina, ella podría crear a Eternal incluso sin matar a Lucy y a Yukino para obtener las llaves. Si Eternal es construido entonces todo se habrá acabado para nosotros. Nuestro mundo y nosotros mismos desaparecerían, porque dudas no me cabe… ella hará que Fairy Tail y cualquier otro gremio o persona que se interponga en su camino sea borrado. Gajeel, si sigues luchando entonces vas a retrasar lo inevitable. Necesitamos que los miembros de Pandemonium hagan entender a la chica de una vez por todas. Nosotros lo intentamos y no pudimos, por lo que no hay nadie mejor que sus propios compañeros para hacerle entender que siempre hay una salida

Gajeel frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes. Él volteó a mirar hacia el hombrecillo que estaba mirándolos con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y la boca abierta, con total desconcierto. Bufó de mala gana cruzándose de brazos y permitiendo que su piel quedara expuesta tras haber retirado todo el metal de su cuerpo.

– Espero que no te arrepientas de esto cuando ellos nos traicionen – Dijo con desconfianza y mirando hacia otro lado.

– Erza – Levy murmuró sorprendida.

La muchacha pelirroja desvió la mirada hacia donde se encontraban los dos integrantes de Pandemonium. Hubo un intercambio de miradas que hizo que el ambiente fuera algo tenso y denso, lo que provocó una batalla de miradas a la espera de saber cuál sería la primera en desviarse.

– Entonces lucharemos después – Minako dijo con una sonrisa finalmente.

– Sí –

El hombrecillo frunció el ceño y luego se burló desviando la mirada despreocupado. Una risa escandalosa y escalofriante se escapó de su boca al poco tiempo mientras apuntaba a Minako – Esperemos que ella no quiera matarte por pasarte al otro lado –

La muchacha sonrió despreocupada.

* * *

Cuidando las espaldas de Laxus y que éste le devolviera el favor cuidando las suyas, Mira fue capaz de volar entre las patas de los grandes animales que habían aparecido recientemente para evitar que siguieran adelante en la batalla. Ella podía ver los rayos de Laxus desprender chispas contra todo, al mismo tiempo que desde la lejanía era capaz de ver a Ever y a Elfman luchando juntos para detener a todas las criaturas. Esperaba que Lissana, quien se encontraba con Freed y Bickslow, estuviera a salvo. Golpeo las piernas de los dinosaurios para hacerlos caer al suelo, y sabía que les iba a tomar un tiempo ponerse en pie lo que era el tiempo suficiente para que Laxus acabara con ellos de un solo golpe.

Eus miró a sus enemigos con el ceño fruncido mientras apretaba con fuerza un puño. Limpió la sangre que corría por su barbilla y luego gruñó mientras el anillo en su dedo comenzaba a brillar de nuevo para la invocación de otro dinosaurio. En realidad no le estaba gustando como trataban a sus criaturas, a quienes había domesticado por medio de la magia y de la cual, a pesar de ser sus soldados de batalla, se había encariñado. Cuando dos aves prehistóricas sobrevolaron sobre la muchacha convertida en demonio, él sonrió porque pudo ver que tenía dificultades para derribar a sus demás dinosaurios.

– Son patéticos – Dijo aquel hombre mientras se daba la vuelta para marcharse en calma mientras sus criaturas hacían el trabajo sucio.

– ¿Dónde crees que vas? – Sintió un puñetazo contra su hombro. Volteó a mirar y se encontró nuevamente con el hombre de cabellos rubio y la cicatriz del rayo en su ojo, mirándolo enojado – Esto no ha terminado

– Ha terminado para mí – Sonrió con superioridad – ¿Qué vas a hacer? Si me golpeas, aquellas criaturas serán más fuertes todavía y con la cantidad de ellas que hay por toda la zona dudo que sea lo que quieres

– Tú no has dejado de subestimarnos, a todos nosotros. Sabemos que son fuertes, sabemos que son duros de roer, pero todos ustedes siguen pensand uque son más fuertes que nosotros – Laxus dijo entre dientes mientras descargas eléctricas se disparaban a su alrededor – Piensas que son más poderosos, pero no sabes cuánto te equivocas. Aún no hemos usado ni siquiera la mitad de nuestro poder. ¡Vamos a vencerlos a todos ustedes! ¡Rairyu no Hoken!

Eus observó con sorpresa el golpe que recibió, aunque hubo un momento en que se sentía noqueado por completo. Cayó al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza con fuerza, y en su cuerpo sentía pequeñas descargas que lo estaban molestando. Él intentó ponerse en pie, pero el muchacho rubio piso su mano con calma mientras lo miraba enojado.

– Y esto… no es ni siquiera el uno por ciento de lo que es en realidad mi poder – Dijo con rabia mientras presionaba su pie contra la mano de Eus. Él grito, pero no de dolor, sino por escuchar algo romperse. Cuando el hada quito el pie de su mano, Eus pudo ver con horror que su anillo de invocación estaba roto, partido en dos e inservible.

– No puede ser – Dijo él mirando el anillo roto. Su cuerpo aun tirado en el suelo, ignorante de que a su alrededor las criaturas estaban desapareciendo una a una. – Es imposible…

– Tú lo dijiste, luchar no es lo tuyo – Se mofó el rubio – Esa es la razón por la que has perdido

– ¡Laxus! –

El rubio levantó la mirada hacia atrás donde pudo ver a sus compañeros heridos sonreírle tras haber logrado desaparecer cada una de las criaturas. Él asintió despreocupado y comenzó a alejarse, ignorando al hombre que seguía tirado en el suelo.

– Vencerlo de un solo golpe – Freed sonrió despreocupado – Quien iba a decir que en realidad era tan débil

– No son luchadores, solo se protegen con la magia – Mira explicó con una sonrisa – Lo has hecho bien. Ahora que las criaturas no están, no habrá problema para desplazarnos hacia Samina

Laxus asintió mientras desviaba la mirada hacia una zona bastante lejana en donde el fuego y la luz estaban siendo disparadas hacia un objetivo en específico. La batalla estaba siendo bastante dura, porque además de ver solo los rugidos de dragón, era capaz de notar grandes criaturas que luchaban contra otros. Atizo a pensar en que se trataba de los espíritus celestiales, y de Natsu y Sting luchando contra ellos junto a otros espíritus celestiales.

– ¡Chicos! – Desvió la mirada hacia enfrente donde podía ver a Gray y a Juvia correr hacia ellos libremente, seguidos de uno de los miembros de Pandemonium. Él apretó el puño y lo alzó, listo para atacar al enemigo que estaba siguiendo a Gray y a Juvia (aunque tenía que decir que él jamás esperaba que ellos fueran a huir cobardemente).

– Gray, Juvia – Mira dijo sorprendida.

– ¡Gray! – Elfman apretó los puños – ¿Qué haces? El enemigo te está siguiendo. ¡Pelea como hombre y derrótalo!

– ¿Qué demonios dices? – Gray se detuvo una vez que estuvo frente a ellos – Oh, veo que lo han derrotado

– Llegamos tarde – Juvia murmuró mientras miraba al hombre que si bien no estaba inconsciente, tampoco parecía consciente. Ella pensó que se encontraban en shock, que sería la palabra bien usada para esto.

– Juvia – Lissana alzó las cejas sorprendida – ¿Qué está pasando?

Laxus frunció el ceño cuando el enemigo se acercó hacia el idiota que él acababa de vencer de un solo golpe. Dio un paso para detener lo que fuera a hacer la muchacha, pero fue detenido por Gray que lo sujeto del brazo.

– Espera… –

– ¿Qué dices? –

– Ella no es el enemigo –

– ¿Qué? –

Gray observó a todos y luego señaló hacia ella. La chica se inclinó hacia el derrotado compañero y luego resopló dándole algunos toques con el pie.

– Creo que está en shock – Dijo ella.

– Eso es lo que Juvia pensó –

– En fin, no nos sirve si esté tonto no se levanta –

– ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? – Laxus exigió saber con un tono calmado.

– No es tiempo de explicaciones, pero confía en mí. Es un plan de Erza – Gray dijo con seriedad.

– H-he per-perdido… – Pronunció el hombre sorprendido, en un estado aturdido mientras miraba el cielo – He perdido…

– Levántate – Dijo Uma con seriedad – Tengo un nuevo trabajo para ti

– No puedo usar mi magia. No puedo llamar a mis criaturas… He perdido –

Ella suspiró desviando la mirada hacia otro lado – Minako quiere que te levantes, idiota. Ella te necesita ahora –

– ¿Mina-ko? –

– Quiere detener a Samina. Nos está reclutando a todos –

El hombre comenzó a reír mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello desordenándolo por completo. Se rió por un buen rato antes de ponerse en pie lentamente, con el cabello todo alborotado.

Él escupió al suelo – ¿Qué dices? Minako nunca se pasaría al otro lado –

– Lo ha hecho – Dijo la mujer con calma – Esa tonta… Como sea, francamente me da igual si la apoyamos o no

– Eternal – Murmuró él.

– Gray, ¿qué está sucediendo? – Laxus murmuró al escuchar el intercambio de los dos enemigos.

El muchacho de cabellos negros dejó de mirar hacia sus "aliados" y se centró en sus compañeros que lo miraban confundidos e intrigados.

– Erza logró hacer que Minako, la chica aquella, se le uniera – Explicó con calma – Ellas comenzaron a reunir a Pandemonium pensando en que si nuestras palabras no detenían a Samina, entonces sus propios compañeros lo harían

– Es una locura – Evergreen dijo sorprendida – Podría tratarse de una trampa para nosotros

– Si Erza-san cree que este plan puede funcionar, entonces hay que confiar en ella – Juvia dijo con una sonrisa segura – Sin embargo, lo importante ahora es poder comunicarnos con todos para saber que están a salvo

– Seguro que ahora será mucho más fácil – Freed dijo con calma, siendo asentido por Bickslow – Deberíamos volver al campamento. Allí al menos estará Warren, así podremos contactarnos con todos para que estén al tanto del plan

Gray asintió – Suponiendo que Erza y Minako pudieron detener a al enano aquel, entonces solo queda uno de ellos antes de ir hacia Samina – Él volteó la mirada, pero no pudo encontrar al miembro faltante.

– Olvídate del campamento – Laxus dijo con seriedad mientras seguía observando la batalla a lo lejos.

– Laxus… –

– Iré allá – Señaló hacia la batalla con una sonrisa – Un verdadero oponente no habría caído simplemente con un golpe

Gray sonrió torcido – ¡Sí! Vamos a luchar nosotros también –

– Espera – Uma se puso en pie mirando hacia el grupo de magos que la miro sorprendido – Si van a enfrentar a Samina, hay algo que deben saber…

* * *

– ¿Dos personas al mismo tiempo? – Erza preguntó sorprendida mientras apretaba los puños.

– Si – La muchacha dijo con seriedad mientras observaba el campo de batalla a la lejanía – Incluso puede controlar a más de dos personas. Para ella no es problema enfrentarse a tus magos. Siempre puede controlarlos y hacer que se peleen entre ellos mismos

– Ella ha estado jugando con nosotros durante las batallas entonces – Levy frunció el ceño – Es capaz de controlar a dos personas al mismo tiempo, pero no controló a Lucy para que entregara sus llaves, tampoco decidió controlar a Yukino en lugar de lanzar una bomba

– Peleas de mujeres – Gajeel se quejó mientras se cruzaba de brazos al caminar – Todas las mujeres son raras. Si tiene un camino fácil, eligen el difícil y luego se quejan

– Eso no es nada amable – Levy suspiró desviando la mirada.

Erza frunció el ceño – ¿Por qué quiere matarlas en lugar de controlarlas simplemente? –

– No lo sé, solo puedo hacer conjeturas – Minako murmuró – Tu amiga hizo que el espíritu del agua saliera del control fácilmente. Supongo que Samina pensó que si la intentaba controlar entonces ella saldría del control sin problemas, así que creyó que matarla sería más efectivo

– Pero ella ya había intentado matarla en dos ocasiones antes de que eso sucediera – Levy recordó mientras fruncía el ceño.

– No. Solo estaba probando la fuerza de la chica. Creo que quería ver si valía la pena matarla o controlarla – Minako sacudió la cabeza – Últimamente es difícil saber qué es lo que tiene en su cabeza

– De todos modos, aún nos falta encontrar al último de ustedes – Erza dijo con seriedad – El tal Kio

– Preferiría que una tortuga ocupara su lugar – Se mofó la muchacha – Kio no va a ceder fácilmente

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – Levy frunció el ceño.

– ¿Ya ves que yo he accedido fácilmente al pedido de Minako? – El hombre más pequeño meneó su dedo, con una sonrisa ancha y endiablada – Uma también lo hizo, y seguramente Eus también aceptará fácilmente si Uma le dice que Minako lo está pidiendo. En resumen, nosotros obedecemos a esta chiquilla; sin embargo, Kio es diferente. Él no le suele obedecer muy seguido

– Él solo detendría su ataque si Samina o Rohan se lo pidieran –

Gajeel frunció el ceño – Hace rato que me lo he estado preguntando, pero ¿quién es Rohan? –

La muchacha lo miró por el hombro y luego volvió a mirar hacia el frente – Rohan es el hermano de Samina. Es un mago muy poderoso. Él fue quién nos enseñó la magia que tenemos, la oscura – Ella miró la palma de su mano – Detuvo la enfermedad de Samina con su magia, pero él sabía que la magia no duraría eternamente, así que convenció a Samina de que existía una forma de evitar la muerte y el sufrimiento, no solo para ella sino para todos nosotros: crear Eternal. Nosotros somos fuertes y no dudó de que ustedes tengan mucho que dar aun, pero Rohan es un ser increíble. Su poder sobrepasa los límites de todos nosotros juntos. Es… como un rey demonio o algo así – Ella suspiró – Supongo que tienen suerte de no haberse enfrentado a él

Gajeel se mofó – Mejor si viene a luchar. No me va a vencer tan fácilmente, a ninguno de nosotros –

Levy sacudió la cabeza preocupada. Ella abrió la para decir algo, pero se quedó callada cuando una vocecilla resonó en su cabeza. Se detuvo de golpe, observando hacia sus compañeros con el ceño fruncido, y pudo notar e ignorar las miradas de confusión en el rostro de los miembros de Pandemonium.

– Es la Primera – Dijo ella sorprendida.

– ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo? – Erza murmuró entre dientes.

 _«Fairy Tail. ¿Me escuchan? Fairy Tail… por favor…»_

 _«Estamos aquí, maestra.»_ Erza frunció el ceño aún más.

 _«¿Se encuentra bien, Primera?»_ La voz de Lissana llegó a resonar en sus cabezas.

 _«Quiero que todos se reporten»_ Mavis dijo con un tono serio.

 _«¡OYE LILY! ¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS TE HAS METIDO?»_ Gajeel apretó los puños.

– Gajeel, no tienes que gritar – Levy cubrió sus oídos con ambas manos mientras miraba al muchacho molesta.

 _«Gajeel… ¿dónde estás tú?»_ La voz de Lily resonó ahora, pero con mucha más calma.

 _«Estoy con Erza y con la enana. Uhm, también tenemos a dos rehenes con nosotros»_ Levy suspiró al oír las palabras de su compañero.

 _«¿Están con ustedes los miembros de Pandemonium?»_ Parecía la voz de Gray.

Erza asintió, pese a que el muchacho no podía verla _«Sí. Los dos están de nuestro lado. ¿Qué hay de ustedes?»_

 _«Sí, están dispuestos a detener a Samina con nosotros»_ Gray confirmó.

 _«Hey, Erza, ¿se puede saber qué estás planeando al aliarte con nuestros enemigos?»_ Laxus preguntó molestó.

 _«¿Qué dijiste?»_ La voz de Cana parecía sorprendida. _«Es una broma, ¿verdad Erza?»_

 _«No lo es»_ Erza resopló mientras comenzaba a caminar nuevamente _«El plan es que Pandemonium nos ayude a detener a Samina. He hecho entrar en razón a Minako»_

 _«Bien hecho, Erza. No se puede esperar menos de ti»_ Mira sonaba emocionada.

 _«Es aterrador.»_ Lily dijo con calma _«De todos modos, ¿dónde se encuentran ahora?»_

 _«No sé los demás, pero Laxus y yo nos dirigimos hacia donde está la presa más grande»_ Gray dijo, y todos podían ver la sonrisa reflejada en sus palabras.

Erza echó un vistazo hacia donde se encontraban luchando hacia la lejanía y apretó los puños. Su instinto le pedía correr a auxiliar a sus compañeros, pero ella tenía un plan que debía ser concretado, aunque este era solo un plan B y estaba funcionando bastante bien. Había logrado detener a cuatro de cinco miembros de Pandemonium, sin contar a Samina, y aún si Natsu vencía a la chica no iba a importar nada más porque los demás ya habían cedido de seguir luchando.

 _«Tenemos un problema.»_ Lily dijo con seriedad.

 _«¿Qué sucede, Lily?»_ Erza frunció el ceño.

 _«Tenemos a uno de los miembros de Pandemonium luchando contra algunos de los nuestros»_ Mavis habló de pronto, sorprendiendo a los tres magos que eran capaces de oírla _«Wendy y Cana están haciendo todo lo posible por vencerlo, Rogue y Minerva están con ellos, pero no son capaces de vencerlo. El problema no es el poder, ya que tanto Wendy como Rogue deben ser capaces de vencerlo fácilmente con el Dragon Force pero…»_

 _«¿Pero?»_ La voz de Mira se escuchó ahora.

 _«Aquel enemigo está dando más problemas de lo que parece»_ Charle dijo con seriedad _«Está evadiendo los ataques gracias a su magia de transformación animal»_

– Tiene que haber una forma en que puedan detenerle – Levy dijo mirando hacia Erza con seriedad.

La pelirroja asintió y luego miró hacia los otros dos compañeros que estaban con ellos – Háblame de Kio –

– ¿Por qué? – Frunció el ceño.

– Mis compañeros están luchando con él, pero cada ataque que le lanzan él lo esquiva. No pueden tomarlo por sorpresa y tiene un animal para cada situación – Erza dijo con seriedad.

La muchacha torció el gesto y luego se encogió de hombros – Es un tipo duro –

– Eso ya lo he notado – Gajeel asintió.

– Uhm… Kio… – Ella pensó un poco – Supongo que hay una manera de derrotarlo

– ¿Cómo? – Levy pidió saber.

– Es un cabeza dura. La única manera de derrotarlo es matándole – Dijo con tal despreocupación que parecía que hablara del clima. Los miembros de Fairy Tail la observaron sorprendidos, se detuvieron en seco para observarla mientras ella los miraba confusa – ¿Qué dije?

– ¿Matándole? –

– Ah, sí. Él no suele darse por vencido, jamás ha perdido en una batalla y desafía a quien lo enfrente a matarlo ya que solo así perderá la batalla –

– Tiene que haber otro modo – Erza murmuró.

– No creo que haya otro – El hombrecillo dijo. Gajeel gruñó agarrando al hombrecillo desde la túnica para dejarlo colgando en el aire.

– Escúchame enano, más vale que haya otro modo o te mataré aquí y ahora –

– Que irónico por parte de alguien que no quiere matar a Kio – El hombre se quitó el sombrero y apuntó el orificio hacia Gajeel. Una nube blanca exploto en su cara, provocando que dejara caer al hombre.

– ¿Estás bien, Gajeel? – Levy frunció el ceño. Ella parpadeó sorprendida y aguanto las ganas de reírse al notar que el rostro del muchacho estaba pintado de blanco, con los labios rojos y anchos, sus ojos mostraban unos círculos de colores y su nariz era roja. Tenía la pinta de un payaso.

– ¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? – Gajeel frunció el ceño pasando su mano por el rostro. Gruñó enojado cuando las palmas de su mano parecían tener maquillaje blanco. Miró al hombrecillo y luego gruñó nuevamente.

– Debe haber otro modo – Erza ignoró lo que estaba sucediendo con sus compañeros.

Minako sacudió la cabeza pensando – Es posible que haya otro. El problema es que la mayoría de nosotros tenemos nuestra magia residiendo en un objeto – Ella dijo con calma – Kio no. Él puede transformarse a voluntad, la magia está dentro de él

– Maldito bastardo –

El hombrecillo volvió a ponerse el sombrero con una sonrisa ancha y luego sin mirar a la muchacha habló – Claro, y está la cicatriz –

– ¿La cicatriz? – La chica frunció el ceño. Vio en la sonrisa demente de aquel hombre el misterio en sus palabras y luego entendió a qué se refería. Ella asintió antes de mirar a Erza – Es verdad, la cicatriz

– ¿Qué cicatriz? – Levy frunció el ceño.

– A lo largo de su vida él se ha hecho muchas cicatrices, pero una de ellas es diferente a las demás – Minako dijo con seriedad – Se la hizo un mago cuando era un bebé y parece ser que al hacérsela le infundió la magia del cambia formas, o al menos eso recuerdo que Samina me contó

– ¿Qué pasará si atacan la cicatriz? – Gajeel preguntó – ¿Perderá sus poderes?

– No, eso es imposible – Ella sacudió la cabeza – Pero seguramente caerá inconsciente

 _«¡WENDY!»_ Erza llamó con fuerza, provocando que todos se quejaran del dolor.

La muchacha tardó en hablar. Para Erza fue como esperar una eternidad hasta que la chica pudiera responder a su llamado, y cuando lo hizo, un tono tembloroso y tímido se hizo eco dentro de sus cabezas.

 _«¿Erza-san?»_

 _«Wendy, escucha: tu enemigo tiene el cuerpo lleno de cicatrices, ¿verdad?»_ Erza preguntó y no esperó una respuesta _«Tienes que atacarle las cicatrices. Una de ellas lo dejará inconsciente. Probablemente sea una cicatriz bastante antigua»_

 _«¡Entendido!»_ El tono de la muchacha sonaba con más seguro que anteriormente.

 _«Erza, ¿puedes oírme?»_

 _«Warren»_

 _«Escucha, Natsu y los demás están fuera de mi rango por lo que no he podido contactarlos, además creo que a esta altura Gray y Laxus también lo están. ¿Qué harán ahora?»_

Erza torció los labios mirando a sus compñaeros que asentían con la cabeza dándole a entender que no iban a retirarse fácilmente. Ella sonrió y miro hacia la nada misma para responder.

 _«Iremos hacia la batalla. Creo que es inútil esperar a que aquel hombre se nos una. Dejaré esa batalla a Wendy, ella puede lograr vencerlo. ¡Los demás! Quienes quieran ir entonces vayan al campo de batalla. Samina es nuestra última parada. Si los demás miembros de Pandemonium no se movieron hacia allá junto con Gray y Laxus que se dirijan»_

 _«¿Realmente crees que va a resultar este plan?»_ Mira preguntó preocupada.

 _«No lo sé. Si resulta o no, me trae sin cuidado. Conseguimos que dejaran de atacarnos así que no importa si ellos pueden llegar a detener a Samina, aunque en realidad mantengo la esperanza de que puedan hacerlo para que esta lucha sin final acabe»_

 _«Espero que no te equivoques y se vuelva en nuestra contra.»_ Erza escuchó la voz de Ever hablándole con sinceridad mezclada de seriedad. La pelirroja volteó la mirada hacia sus amigos.

– Volveré al campamento – Levy dijo con seriedad – Seguramente seré más útil allá ayudando a los más heridos que en la batalla contra Samina

– ¿Estás segura? – Erza preguntó con calma.

Levy asintió – Cada uno ayuda como puede, ¿no? Por favor, tengan cuidado –

Gajeel asintió mirando a la muchacha con una sonrisa – No te preocupes, enana, nosotros vamos a ganar. Siempre ganamos –

– Cuento con ello – Levy asintió con una sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo.

Minako miro a los dos con ojos intrigados antes de preguntar suavemente algo que hizo que ambos la miraran molestos y sonrojados.

– ¿Ahora es cuando se besan? –

– ¡QUE NO SOMOS PAREJA! – Los dos le gritaron al unísono.

– Pues están tan sincronizados como una – La muchacha desvió la mirada.

* * *

– ¡Cana, Lily! – Wendy miró a sus compañeros con determinación en su rostro. Los asintieron con la cabeza tras escuchar las palabras de Erza resonar en sus cabezas. Alzó la mirada hacia la pantera negra que se encontraba frente a ella y luego apretó los puños.

¿Cómo había llegado a parar a esa batalla si se había estado abriendo paso entre los dinosaurios? No tenía ni idea, pero ella no iba a retroceder tan fácilmente. Alzó la mirada hacia los miembros de Sabertooth y luego apretó los puños.

– Rogue-san – Dijo ella – Tenemos que atacarle al mismo tiempo, encontrar la cicatriz que lo dejará inconsciente

El muchacho de cabello negro asintió – Maldición. Son muy pesados estos tipos –

– Minerva, Cana – La muchacha se volteó hacia sus dos compañeras – Nosotros lo derrotaremos, por favor, distriganlo para que podamos atacarlo desde diferentes angulos. Lily, prestanos tu ayuda para esto

El gato negro asintió con una sonrisa mientras apretaba con fuerza su espada. Los tres magos se encontraban mirando a su oponente que sonreía despreocupado bajo la atenta mirada de las hadas y el dientes de sable. Los dos dragon Slayer comenzaron a inflar sus mejillas mientras preparaban su rugido contra todo los enemigos, mientras que por otro lado Cana y Minerva atacaban a la pantera negra contra para distraerlo del ataque de los asesinos de dragones.

– ¡Vamos allá! – Dijo Rogue apretando los puños con fuerza.

Lily dio un salto batiendo las alas con fuerza, agito la ancha espada contra su enemigo y golpeó la espalda de la pantera provocando que rugiera del dolor mirando enojado hacia sus enemigos.

– ¡Tenryu no Hoko! –

– ¡Eiryu no Hoko! –

– ¡Fairy Glitter! –

Una gran explosión rodeo a la pantera negra y sacudió unos cuantos metros a su alrededor, provocando que algunos de los magos que se encontraban cerca de la zona se sorprendieran bastante.

Mavis apretó los puños al ver a sus hadas luchar contra aquel hombre, junto a ella Warren mantenía dos dedos en su sien izquierda mientras contactaba con Erza y los demás. Ella apretó los puños y entrecerró los ojos al notar que la presencia de la magia del hombre no había desaparecido ni un poco. Entrecerró los ojos levemente.

– Tal vez tiene que estar en su forma humana para que acabar con él – Mavis dijo con seriedad.

– O tal vez nos mintieron – Warren dijo con seriedad – Sé que Erza no lo haría, pero no confío en ellos

– Lo sé – Mavis asintió – Ni siquiera el Fairy Glitter fue capaz de vencerlo. Me preguntó si el Dragon Force será suficiente

– Ellos pueden vencerlo – Warren dijo con seriedad – Son poderosos, no necesitan elevar su fuerza hasta el límite

– Sé que pueden, pero… – Mavis apretó los puños antes de voltear la mirada hacia el otro campo de batalla. Cerró los ojos ligeramente antes de asentir con la cabeza y dar un paso enfrente – Wendy, tú y los demás váyanse al otro lado. Yo me haré cargo de él

– Primera… – La joven parpadeó sorprendida.

La pantera observó a sus enemigos con intriga.

– Yo me quedaré con ella – Lily dijo con seriedad – Ustedes vayan a detener a Samina

– No es necesario – Mavis dijo con seriedad mientras miraba a su oponente – Me haré cargo de él con un solo golpe

– ¿Qué dice? – Cana frunció el ceño. Aquella pequeña niña era realmente poderosa, ella lo sabía, pero de ahí a vencer a su enemigo de un solo golpe le resultaba difícil de creer. Se preguntó qué es lo que tenía en mente aquella mujer mientras que al mismo tiempo se preguntaba si estaba bien correr y abandonarla allí.

– ¡Chicos! – Escuchó una voz a lo lejos y al ver a ver se encontró con la vista de una muchacha de cabellos azules y vestido anaranjado algo dañado que corría hacia ellos. Cana frunció el ceño y luego volteó a mirar a Wendy.

Preguntó la maga de las cartas – ¿Qué haremos? –

– No me marcharé de aquí – Rogue dijo con calma y con una sonrisa – Nadie ha retrocedido en la batalla y no comenzaré yo por hacerlo

– Tiene razón. Dijimos que lo venceríamos nosotros, Primera – Wendy sonrió – Confíe en nosotros, por favor

– Wendy… – Mavis murmuró sorprendida.

– Podemos vencerlo si trabajamos juntos como hemos hecho hasta ahora – Cana asintió con una sonrisa mientras miraba por encima de su hombro a Mavis – Ellos son poderosos, pero en realidad nunca han visto el verdadero poder de Fairy Tail. Podemos vencerlos fácilmente

Con una sonrisa en los labios, cargada de orgullo, Mavis asintió a sus hadas que le sonreían con completa confianza. Cuando Levy se hubo acercado a ellos, Mavis retrocedió justo a tiempo cuando la magia de ambos dragón Slayer que estaban peleando contra el enemigo comenzó a elevarse demasiado. Ella pudo ver un aura que los envolvía y la magia era evidente que no pasaría desapercibida para nadie.

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** Lamento no haber subido capítulo el día anterior, pero he tenido un problema y no me ha dado tiempo de actualizar. De todos modos, aquí está el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado.

Dejen Reviews.  
Se despide _Lira12._


	24. El mayor deseo de Samina

_**Resumen:**_ _¿Quién le iba a decir a ella que la búsqueda de Aquarius era el primer paso para el más grande de los males? La batalla contra Zeref ha cesado, pero la victoria aún está muy lejos de llegar a sus manos. Una nueva aventura ha comenzado, y desencadenara crueles caminos que llevaran a nuestros magos favoritos al borde de la desesperación mientras con sus propias fuerzas sobrepasan sus propios límites para vencer a todo aquel que se atreve a amenazar a Fairy Tail._

~ Debo decir que Fairy Tail es un manga de aventuras, fantasía y magia creado por Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **~ Fairy Tail Returns ~  
Saga: El Poder del Agua **

_**24  
El mayor deseo de Samina**_

Natsu sonrió esquivando el golpe que el animal humanoide que aparentaba ser un lobo intentó golpearlo a él. El lobo seguía mirándolo como si fuese superior a él, y aunque apenas habían intercambiado unos cuantos golpes, Natsu no podía quejarse de que la batalla fuera realmente mala. El lobo corrió hacia él sostenido ambos puños como si se tratase de un boxeador, lanzó diestra, lanzó izquierda, pateó el estómago de Natsu y luego con su cola el dio un empujón. El muchacho de cabellos rosados tras salir disparado apoyó su mano derecha en el suelo barriendo unos cuantos metros más para dar una vuelta y finalmente detenerse en cuchillas con una sonrisa en los labios.

– Nada mala – Alabó él mientras corría hacia el lobo – ¡Karyuu no Tekken!

El lobo sonrió mientras corría a cuatro patas y luego le asestaba un puñetazo contra su ataque. Le sonrió con malicia mientras colisionaban sus ataques. Natsu sonrió aplicando mucha más fuerza y luego logró aventarlo unos cuantos metros más.

– Sin embargo, he peleado contra espíritus más poderosos todavía –

El lobo aulló mientras corría nuevamente hacia Natsu de regreso y lo golpeaba con ambos pies en el estómago. Él dejó escapar un quejido, tomó al lobo de la cola y comenzó a agitarlo en círculos con una sonrisa en los labios mientras reía ligeramente. Aventó al espíritu lejos y luego dio un saltó golpeando la mandíbula del lobo con su puño. Finalmente, el lobo comenzó a volver a su mundo.

– Uh, ¿quién sigue? – Él dijo mientras volteaba a mirar a los demás espíritus, pero frunció el ceño al encontrarse con que los demás espíritus celestiales que habían sido invocados se encontraban luchando contra otros. – Entonces iré contra Samina

Natsu corrió hacia donde se encontraban las chicas resistiendo a un ataque de un muchacho pequeño. Apretó los puños, preparado para golpear al chico de cuello de jirafa en su siguiente ataque, pero jamás llegó a hacerle daño porque alguien cayó sobre él, lo que lo molestó bastante. Apretó los dientes y le gruñó a quien había caído sobre él.

– ¡Quítate de encima de mí, Sting! –

– Lo siento – El muchacho dijo mientras intentaba ponerse en pie – pero es que esa jirafa me aventó también. Uff, se las va a ver conmigo

Natsu apretó la mandíbula mientras observaba a las tres magas celestiales. Le sorprendía lo mucho que el oponente de sus amigas estaba aguantando, en realidad no se lo esperaba para nada. Había invocado ya a dos espiritus y además uso magia propia para intentar controlarlo a él, por no mencionar que la chica era débil de salud. En realidad estaba haciendo un gran gasto de energía y solo para pelear contra ellos, lo que en realidad no lo entendía. Sin embargo, él no era quien para hablar, pues siempre sobrepasaba sus propios límites poniendo en riesgo su vida, ¿no?

Apretó los puños mientras alzaba la mirada hacia el muchacho de cuello de jirafa (literalmente) y corrió hacia él con la intención de golpearlo por lo que en el momento en que el chiquillo estiro el cuello, dio un salto sobre él y comenzó a correr en equilibrio hacia el muchacho que comenzaba a elevar el cuello. Como acto de reflejo, Natsu se agarró del cuello mientras sentía el mareo en la boca del estómago.

– ¡Natsu! – Escuchó la vocecilla de su mejor amigo. Sintió que alguien lo sujetaba desde atrás y cuando soltó el cuello de la jirafa comenzó a sentir las náuseas alejarse rápidamente. Suspiró pesado.

– Gracias, Happy. Me has salvado –

– Aye –

– Hay que deshacernos de esta jirafa pronto –

Natsu apretó la mandíbula mientras tomaba del hombro a Sting, fingió una sonrisa bastante tensa y luego le sonrió con más malicia – Sting… – Habló con un tono suave – no sé tú qué harás, pero… ¡Ese es mi oponente!

– Creo que es momento de trabajar juntos y no en contra del otro – Sting dijo sorprendido. El muchacho de cabellos rosa sacudió la cabeza.

– No, aún no es el momento – Dudó un momento.

– Si ya terminaron de hablar… – Lucy apretó los puños apuntando hacia el chico cuello de jirafa – tenemos problemas más grandes aquí

– Relájate, Lucy. La venceremos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos –

– Natsu-sama parece muy motivado – Yukino dijo con una sonrisa pequeña en sus labios.

– No, él es así – Lucy suspiró. Apretó una de sus llaves en su mano y luego miró hacia la Jirafa – ¡Ábrete, puerta de los gemelos: Gemini!

– Piri piri – Dos hombrecillos enanos de color azul aparecieron sostenidos de la mano mientras danzaban en el aire con una sonrisa apretada en sus labios. Lucy apuntó la llave hacia Samina y luego habló hacia los gemelos.

– ¡Gemini, transfórmense en Samina y detengan a Camelopardalis! – Ordeno la muchacha con un tono serio.

– ¡Piri piri! – Tomados de la mano, los dos individuos danzaron en el aire girando en donde se encontraban. Una nube rosada los envolvió por completo y cuando se disipo como si fuese una pequeña explosión, los gemelos fueron dejados a la vista de los presentes. – No podemos… – Dijo uno de los gemelos con un tono confuso mientras inclinaba la cabeza.

– ¿Por qué? – Lucy murmuró intrigada.

– Debe ser que el poder de Samina sobre pasa el suyo, Lucy-sama – Yukino recordó a la muchacha preocupada – El poder de Gemini toma de referencia el de su propio amo

– Lo sé – Lucy torció los labios – pero juraría que Samina no es tan fuerte como nos hace creer

– Debe tratarse de la magia oscura – Happy dijo preocupado.

Lucy miró al gato azul sorprendida. Ella ni siquiera había pensado en esa posibilidad, por lo que en realidad le sorprendió bastante que Happy lo hubiera notado cuando ella no. Sonrió ligeramente asintiendo con una sonrisa, claramente aceptando que Happy tenía razón. Sin embargo, eso era solo un problema más porque si no podía usar a Gemini para detener a Camelopardalis entonces tendrían que vencerlo a la fuerza.

– ¡Si no podemos vencerlo con otro espíritu entonces usaremos la fuerza! – Natsu lanzó un grito de guerra mientras se lanzaba contra el espíritu de Samina apretando ambas manos. El muchacho de cuello de jiraba bateó en el aire y lo golpeó como si se tratase de una pelota de baseball. Happy voló rápidamente hacia Natsu agarrándolo en el aire y luego ayudó al muchacho a dirigirse hacia donde se encontraban los demás. – ¡Voy a acabarte!

– ¡Natsu! – Lucy alzó las cejas sorprendida mientras apretaba los dientes nerviosa al ver al muchacho caer como bala luego de que Happy lo soltará. Su cuerpo completo estaba envuelto en llamas mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza hacia el frente para que el golpe que le daría a su oponente fuera el doble de fuerte. El muchacho volvió a agitar el cuello para batear a Natsu, pero él dio bloqueó el ataque con sus pies y dio la vuelta para lograr evadir el ataque, finalmente se estrelló por completo contra el cuerpo del muchacho hasta lograr dejarlo fuera de juego. Sonrió enseñando los dientes mientras una risilla se escapaba de sus labios, deslizó su dedo índice debajo de su nariz mientras miraba hacia Samina.

– Natsu… – Happy dijo con una sonrisa.

– Adelante, quién es el siguiente – Pidió saber Natsu con emoción.

Lucy sonrió ligeramente volteando a mirar hacia Samina esperando al siguiente espíritu que le fuera a lanzar su enemigo. Sting torció los labios mientras sonreía y luego espero a que Samina invocara otro espíritu. Él vio como la muchacha torcía los labios rechistando. Sus manos estaban ocultas bajo su capa, por lo que él pensó que estaría sacando otra llave, aunque con tres espíritus invocados de forma seguida y tratando de controlar a Natsu, le parecía sorprendente que una chica de mala salud pudiera soportar tanto.

– Algo no anda bien – Dejó salir su inquietud – Si tiene mala salud, cómo puede mantenerse en pie con tanto maná utilizado

– Es verdad – Asintió Natsu – También lo pensé hace un momento

– Tenemos que detenerla de algún modo – Lucy dijo con seriedad. Observó por el rabillo del ojo hacia el resto de campo que les rodeaba – Parece que somos los únicos que siguen luchando

– No – Natsu dijo con seriedad – Puedo sentir un gran poder mágico, estoy seguro de que Wendy y Rogue están dando todo. ¡Muy bien! Sting, es nuestro turno de darlo todo

– ¡Sí! – Sting dijo con una sonrisa mientras alzaba un puño – ¡Nosotros también vamos a darlo todo! No vamos a quedarnos atrás, chicas

– Sí – Las dos asintieron al escuchar al muchacho. Tras un intercambio de mirada las dos apretaron una llave cada una y la alzaron.

– ¡Ábrete, puerta de la osa mayor: Polaris! –

– ¡Ábrete, puerta del escorpión: Scorpio! –

Con la aparición de los Espíritus Celestiales, Natsu fue envuelto en flamas alrededor de sí mismo mientras que Sting sonreía apretando los puños. Los dos cuatro muchachos apretaron los puños con fuerza mientras miraban hacia su enemigo.

– Molestan –

– ¡Nosotros no molestamos! – Gruñó Natsu apretando los puños mientras miraba hacia Samina – ¡Tú molestas!

Samina sacudió la cabeza mientras alzaba una mano enseñando la palma de ésta, cerró los ojos mientras inclinaba un poco la cabeza hacia abajo mientras miraba a sus enemigos.

– Está bien, ustedes ganan –

– ¿Qué? – Parpadeó Natsu confundido. Hizo una mueca en el rostro y luego gruñó mientras escupía fuego por la boca – ¡CÓMO QUE TE RINDES!

– Sting-sama, Lucy-sama, Natsu-sama – Yukino miró hacia sus amigos por el rabillo del ojo – Debe estar planeando algo

– ¡No voy a dejar que te rindas tan fácilmente! – Volvió a gruñir Natsu.

La chica sonrió torció los labios sin abrir los ojos mientras miraba hacia donde se encontraban sus enemigos. La palma de su mano comenzó a brillar de un color blanco cegante. Una esfera blanca del mismo tono brillante que la palma de su mano. Natsu apretó los puños mientras miraba hacia su enemigo y apretó un puño ardiendo en fuego. La esfera brillante de la mano de la muchacha salió disparada hacia el pequeño grupo que observaba con sorpresa. Sting apretó los puños saltando delante de Natsu y abriendo la boca para comerse la esfera brillante.

– Pero qué… – Samina parpadeó sorprendida.

Sting sonrió relamiéndose los labios – ¡Estaba delicioso! –

– Magia de luz – Murmuró Yukino con seriedad.

– ¡Por qué has hecho eso! – Gruñó Natsu – Estaba por mandársela de vuelta

– Lo siento, Natsu-san, pero en realidad tenía hambre – El muchacho sonrió apretando los puños mientras miraba hacia Samina – Apuesto a que tienes más de esas

Samina miró hacia sus oponentes y luego sacudió la cabeza mientras daba un paso hacia atrás. Ella apretó los dientes observando al grupito preocupada, su mirada pasó a ser seria en poco tiempo mientras retrocedía otro paso más.

– Se acabó – Lucy dijo con seriedad – ¡Y NO ME HAGAS REPETIRLO NUEVAMENTE!

Samina hizo una mueca mientras sacudía la cabeza – Esto no significa nada. Aún puedo vencerlos –

– Deberías rendirte de una vez por todas – Natsu dijo cruzando los brazos y hablando con un tono suave y serio – Solo nos has causado problemas a todos nosotros. Te hemos vencido, acéptalo y no nos obligues a luchar contra ti. No me gustaría tener que pelear contra alguien que no goza de una buena salud

Ella sonrió torcido – Eres muy ingenuo si piensas que voy a dejar de lado todo por lo que he trabajado estos años. Nada, ni nadie me hará retroceder –

Natsu apretó los puños – Entonces voy a hacerte retroceder por las malas –

– Espera, Natsu – Lucy lo detuvo. Dio un paso enfrente mirando hacia Samina y luego respiró hondo – Samina, lo siento mucho por todo, pero no podemos seguir luchando por esto. Por favor, solo… detenlo…

Ella sacudió la cabeza mientras volvía a hacer la mano, permitiendo que una esfera de luz volviera a crearse en la palma de su mano. Lucy retrocedió preocupada mientras el Dragón Slayer de Luz daba un paso hacia el frente esperando el ataque. La esfera de luz comenzó a volverse más

– ¡No lo hagas! –

Todo el grupo volteo la mirada hacia donde se encontraban los demás miembros de Pandemonium junto a las hadas y los dientes de sable. Encabezando al grupo, Erza se encontraba junto a Minako, quien apretaba sus puños con fuerza mientras miraba hacia Samina sin detenerse a voltear a los que estaban luchando. Erza sonrió torcido volteando hacia sus amigos, a diferencia de la otra muchacha.

– Sentimos la tardanza, espero que no hayan tenido que esperar mucho a por nosotros –

– Pero qué dices. Podemos sin su ayuda – Natsu dijo con una sonrisa.

– Sí, ya veo que lo tienes todo controlado – Se burló Gray – Ustedes cuatro apenas pueden contra su oponente. Nosotros nos las arreglamos para vencerlos siendo solo dos contra uno. Bah, aunque de todos modos podíamos en una batalla de uno contra uno

– ¡Nadie te ha preguntado, cabeza de hielo! –

– Cuidado con lo dices, cerebro derretido, que hemos venido a ayudarte –

– ¡No te he pedido ayuda! –

– No hacía falta, puedo ver con mis propios ojos que no eres capaz de encargarte de tu oponente –

– ¡Basta los dos! – Erza gruño provocando que los dos jóvenes se tensaran enseguida – No es momento para que se estén peleando

– ¿Por qué estás con ellos? – La voz de Samina a duras penas se escuchó. La muchacha dio un paso enfrente mientras apretaba los puños – ¿Por qué están todos ustedes con ellos?

– Porque no vamos a seguir luchando, Samina – Minako murmuró suavemente – Es mejor que detengamos toda esta batalla pronto

– ¿De qué estás hablando? –

– Sabes bien de qué hablo – Minako la miró seria – Si seguimos peleando solo lograremos causar lo que estamos tratando de evitar. Lo sabes bien

– Cállate. En realidad me esperaba que esto iba a suceder – Samina murmuró mientras desviaba la vista – Parece ser que Kio es el único que no ha traicionado nuestros ideales

– Eso no es verdad – Espetó Minako – Jamás lo haríamos, pero creo que esto ya ha ido muy lejos

– Yo no me estoy enterando del todo – Eus murmuró desviando la vista – ¿Este plan es tuyo… o es de Rohan?

– Por supuesto que es de Rohan, idiota – El hombrecillo dijo con un tono más serio de lo normal – Veté a saber qué es lo que quiere él realmente

– ¡Sí! – Minako apuntó al hombrecillo y luego miró a Samina – Sí, sí. Él tiene razón. Rohan hizo este plan, no nosotros. Lo que significa que planea algo. No eres tonta, ni nosotros tampoco

Natsu observó a la muchacha por un segundo y luego dio un paso adelante – Si es verdad lo que dicen, entonces sí eres tonta. Dejarte engañar por alguien más para hacer el trabajo sucio… Controlas a la gente, pero no te das cuenta de que era a ti a quien estaban controlando

– Natsu… – Lucy murmuró.

– Si ese tal Rohan quisiera ayudar a su hermanita entonces sería él quien estuviera peleando ahora contra nosotros, no tú – Siguió hablando el muchacho de cabellos rosados – Adelante, sigue luchando y cuando te logre vencer iré a por ese desgraciado y le romperé la cara por todos los problemas que nos ha hecho pasar

Erza apretó los puños mientras daba un paso al frente sosteniendo su espada en una mano – Escucha, Samina, nosotros no estamos aquí con la intención de luchar. Te lo dijimos antes, queremos detener esta lucha sin sentido por las buenas y no por las malas. Luchando no sacaremos nada. Mira a tus amigos, pelearon y ahora después de tanto entienden la realidad de lo que significa crear un nuevo mundo. ¿En verdad estás dispuesta a abandonar este mundo en donde creciste? Donde el sol y la luna te vieron crecer. ¿Quieres borrar este que te ha hecho ser quien eres ahora mismo?

– Soy quien soy porque yo misma me he hecho tal como lo ves – Samina apretó los puños – No le debo nada a este mundo, más que el dolor que nos hace pasar a todos nosotros. A ti, a tus amigos, a tu gente. Todos hemos sufrido una y otra vez a causa de este mundo maldito. Si usamos las doce llaves del zodiaco podremos crear un nuevo mundo, uno en el cual podamos vivir sin dolor y sin sufrimiento, en donde la única preocupación que podremos tener es simplemente no saber qué hacer al día siguiente

– Es una locura – Erza dijo con seriedad – No está bien

– Tal vez para ti, pero para mí lo es todo –

– Solo piensa un poco en lo que haces. ¿Esto es lo que quieres realmente? – Lucy preguntó a la chica – Sé lo que se siente querer cambiar todo lo que tienes a tu alrededor, de hecho creo que todos aquí sabemos lo que se siente, pero no por ello hemos de borrar este mundo. Borrar todos los recuerdos, porque ya sea que tengamos malos recuerdos de lo que hemos vivido sufriendo aquí, también hemos creado nuestros buenos recuerdos que siempre nos acompañan. Por favor, solo piensa en ello

– No tengo nada que pensar – La muchacha alzó una nueva llave mientras apretaba los dientes con fuerza – Estoy cansada de todos ustedes

– ¡Samina basta! – Minako dio un paso enfrente apretando los puños.

– ¡Ábrete, puerta del dragón: Draco! – Lucy abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver como la muchacha alzaba la llave por encima de su cabeza. Ella retrocedió sorprendida y con temor. El cielo que rodeaba a todos se volvió de color rojo carmesí, como la sangre lo hubiera bañado. De un halo de luz anaranjado, tan brillante que cegaba los ojos obligándolos a cerrarse, una criatura emitió un rugido feroz que provoco que todos voltearan a mirar asustados.

Natsu apretó los puños mientras sus ojos se ensanchaban cuando por fin pudo ver a la criatura. Era increíblemente grande, del tamaño de cualquier otro dragón que él haya conocido antes. La criatura tenía el cuerpo largo como si se tratase de una serpiente, sus escamas brillaban de un color naranjo aún si la luz del sol o la luna no se las reflejaban, los ojos de color dorado, una mandíbula grande y dentada. Su lengua parecía serpentear por fuera de la boca, dejando a la vista que el extremo de esta tenía la forma de una flecha. El dragón no tenía una cabeza como la mayoría de los demás, es decir, había una especie de cráneo como si se tratase de un casco y solo ocultaba lo que era la parte superior de la cabeza ya que la mandíbula y el cuello no estaban ocupados por el cráneo. Sus orejas puntiagudas y no tenía patas.

– Un dragón –

– La constelación del Dragón: Draco – Yukino retrocedió sorprendida mientras la feroz criatura clavaba la cola puntiaguda en la tierra, posicionándose justo por encima de la muchacha que lo había invocado – ¡Habrá que tener cuidado con ella! ¡Ábrete, puerta del domador de la serpiente: Ofi…!

– ¡Espera! – Erza gritó rápidamente apuntando hacia la criatura que parecía inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás para luego apuntarla nuevamente hacia el grupo de magos que se encontraba frente a ellos. Algo salió expulsado de su boca, pero nadie fue capaz de asegurar que se trataba de fuego o viento. Parecía ser una ráfaga o un chorro de color amarillo salió disparado de su boca dirigiéndose hacia ellos. – ¡Corran!

Erza se movió hacia un lado, pero no había llegado tan lejos cuando se detuvo a mirar hacia atrás notando que las dos magas celestial se habían quedado de pie donde estaban observando a la criatura con terror en sus miradas. Apretó la espada en su mano y corrió hacia las dos chicas posicionándose frente a ellas para intentar desviar el ataque del dragón.

– ¡Erza no! – Escuchó a Lucy. Apretó con fuerza la espada mientras esperaba el ataque del dragón. Erza cerró los ojos ligeramente, no debía vacilar al momento de desviar el ataque, pero el brillo que envolvía al dragón la obligaban a cerrar los ojos.

El ataque se dirigió hacia ellas, pero jamás dio en el blanco o al menos eso fue lo que Erza sintió. Cuando abrió los ojos, se sorprendió de encontrar una barrera semicircular que las estaba protegiendo no solo a ellas sino que también a todos aquellos que no pudieron haber escapado demasiado lejos de dragón. Erza tragó apretó la empuñada espada con más fuerzas, sus nudillos se volvieron blancos mientras ella sorprendida observaba la barrera que los estaba protegiendo a todos. Le pareció que se encontraba dentro de una burbuja de jabón, como aquellas que hacía Asuka cuando le toco cuidarla hace un tiempo atrás mientras Alzack y Bisca estaban en una misión. Sin embargo, aquella burbuja de agua se veía un poco más oscura y más resiste que las frágiles burbujas que había hecho ese día la pequeña niña. A través de la barrera, con amargura, Erza tenía que admitir que la vista de aquella ráfaga naranja que el dragón les había lanzado se veía preciosa al chocar contra la barrera de agua emitiendo pequeños destellos preciosos.

– ¿Qué es esto…? – Natsu dijo sorprendido mientras colocaba una mano en pared de agua. La quito rápidamente y se sorprendió de encontrarse con la palma de su mano completamente mojada.

– Juvia, ¿lo has hecho tú? – Gray preguntó.

– No. Juvia no lo ha hecho –

Lucy apretó los puños mirando hacia el frente con sorpresa. A través de la burbuja de agua pudo ver la mirada de Samina, enojada mientras apretaba tanto los puños que sus nudillos estaban completamente blancos y la llave en su mano comenzaba a causar dolor.

– No… – Samina murmuró. Sus ojos rojos de la rabia mientras miraba hacia el frente – ¡No puede ser! Es imposible

– Qué está pasando… – Yukino murmuró mirando hacia el frente. Un brillo de color dorado la cegó por un segundo y cuando pudo abrir los ojos se encontró con la Portadora del Agua delante de ella, apretando sus manos mientras flotaba a centímetros del suelo dentro de la burbuja de agua. Su mirada daba tanto miedo que incluso Yukino tembló.

– Aquarius… –

– ¡Qué estás haciendo! – Exigió Samina apretando los puños.

– Creí haberte dicho que te alejaras de Lucy – Gruñó la portadora del agua – Si quieres lastimar a los demás no me interesan ellos, pero mientras yo esté aquí te mantendrás alejada de ella

– ¡Draco, acabalas ahora! –

– Yukino, ahora – Lucy dijo con seriedad.

La muchacha de cabellos celestes, casi blanco, asintió lentamente y luego saco la llave dorada con la serpiente negra que se envolvía alrededor del cuerpo de esta – ¡Ábrete, puerta del domador de la serpiente: Ofiucus!

Nuevamente la tonalidad del cielo cambio. Ahora, un color negro muy oscuro y tenebroso envolvió todo a su alrededor. Lucy se estremeció cuando Oficiucus apareció en la batalla, la larga serpiente de color negra serpenteo su lengua hacia afuera mientras con penetrantes ojos miraba hacia el otro espíritu celestial.

Aquarius hecho un vistazo por encima de su hombro – No me digas que ya tienes miedo – Su tono parecía burlón y enojado – Encima que he tenido que forzar el cierre para venir a ayudarte

– Y-yo no tengo miedo – Dijo preocupada la rubia.

Se burló Aquarius nuevamente mientras miraba hacia Samina – Escucha, hay una forma de ganarle –

– ¿La hay? – Preguntó Erza dando un paso hacia atrás, mirando hacia la sirena mientras fuera de la burbuja el dragón y la serpiente estaban en una feroz lucha chocando contra la esfera de agua.

Aquarius se volteó hacia los demás magos y luego apretó la mandíbula volviendo a mirar hacia las dos magas celestiales.

– No puedo quedarme por mucho más tiempo, pero hay algo que debes saber antes de que me vaya. Ella no entenderá ni por razones ni por la fuerza – Aquarius miro hacia el frente – Tienen que detenerla de otra manera

– ¡Hay que dejarla inconsciente! – Natsu escupió fuego creando una nube de vapor cuando el fuego chocó contra la barrera de agua. Aquarius le miró de mala gana y luego volteó a la chica nuevamente.

– No vamos a matarla – Declaró Lucy.

– No, lo sé. Tienen que bloquear su magia – Aquarius dijo con seriedad – Busquen la forma de bloquear su magia y entonces podrán detenerla. No será capaz de hacer nada más

– Eso tiene sentido – Erza dijo con seriedad – Ha usado mucha magia, su maná debe estar por agotarse

– Probablemente, cuando quite la barrera Draco atacará enseguida y Ofiucus no podrá hacer nada. Deberán moverse rápidamente –

– En ese entonces nosotros vamos a detenerlo – Natsu dijo con seriedad mientras miraba hacia los demás – ¡Somos Dragon Slayer, luchamos contra dragones! Enfrente tenemos un dragón, no importa si es un espíritu celestial o no, sigue siendo un dragón y vamos a detenerlo todos nosotros mismos

Lucy sonrió – Gracias, Aquarius – La portadora del agua miro hacia los demás y luego le indico con la cabeza seguirla para poder alejarse del grupo – ¿Qué sucede?

– Escucha, ya te dije que no me queda mucho tiempo. No puedo quedarme por más tiempo debido a que ella está intentando cerrar mi puerta. Dijiste que habías entrenado con la magia que el Rey Celestial te ha dado, ¿no? –

– Sí, ¿por qué? –

Aquarius asintió – Escucha con atención lo que voy a decirte, podría salvarte la vida a ti y a tus amigos, incluso a esta mocosa – Aquarius murmuró mientras tocaba la tierra – Puedo sentirlo. En estas tierras hay charcos de agua de batallas previas. No debes tener miedo bajo ninguna circunstancia. Cuando necesites huir busca un charco de agua y lánzate a el –

– Está bien. Sé que nosotras dos tenemos nuestra historia y todo, pero, ¿estás demente? ¿Quieres que me golpee contra la tierra… o qué haga el ridículo? –

– Eso sería un bono extra, pero no. ¿Sabes lo que hay bajo los charcos de agua? Túneles de agua. Yo los llamo El Acuario. Es algo así como una dimensión subacuática, muy similar a un acuario, que se encuentra del otro lado de un charco de agua, si cruzas por uno lograras entrar en ella, pero está demasiado oscuro, ni siquiera podrás ver tus manos, es por eso que debes mantener la calma. Una vez que entres allí estarás a salvo de cualquiera que intente hacerte daño y cada vez que quieras subir a la superficie debes encontrar los charcos de agua – Aquarius murmuró – Es una magia algo avanzada, pero no te preocupes, estarás bien, y recuerda que solo puedes entrar si usas mi magia

– ¿Por qué me dices esto? – Murmuró Lucy preocupada – ¿Aquarius?

– Samina no se rendirá, ¿lo sabes? Intentará matarte a toda costa aún si no tiene magia – Murmuró el espíritu del acuario – Nosotros no podemos estar siempre protegiéndote, Lucy. Tú misma lo has dicho, no somos escudo, además la magia negra de Samina está superando a nuestros poderes. Habrá un momento en que estarás sola y necesitaras una escapatoria… sé que no quieres repetir lo que sucedió conmigo. Usa este método para protegerte. Oh, y otra cosa más antes de irme, cuando estés allá abajo no podrás invocar a ninguno de tus espíritus, ni siquiera yo podré ir contigo porque no soy tu espíritu más, así que estarás completamente sola. No tengas miedo. Existe algo allá abajo que puede salvarte a ti y a los demás, incluso es capaz de detener a la mocosa aquella, pero debes tener cuidado –

Lucy apretó los puños – ¿Qué es? –

La sirena sacudió la cabeza antes de mirarla con firmeza a los ojos – No te lo diré, tienes que descubrirlo tú misma. Ten cuidado. No lo olvides, solo con mi magia. No puedes llevar a nadie, ni invocar a nadie, estarás sola allá abajo, ¿quedo claro? Simplemente no tengas miedo y todo saldrá bien –

– Ahora me asustas – Suspiró ella – Gracias, Aquarius

– Suerte, mocosa –

* * *

Wendy apretó los puños con fuerza. Su cabello largo de color lila se encontraba flameando en el aire mientras la rabia corría por su cuerpo mientras fijaba su atención en el hombre que se encontraba frente a ella. Por el rabillo del ojo era capaz de percibir el aura negra que se desprendía del cuerpo de Rogue a causa del Dragon Force.

– Wendy, lo dejaré en tus manos – Cana dijo mientras sonreía al tiempo en que su respiración jadeaba – De aquí ya no podemos hacer más que observar

La muchacha la miró sorprendida por un momento y asintió con firmeza mientras volvía a mirar hacia su oponente.

– Déjalo en nuestras manos, Cana. Prometo que vamos a acabar con él de una vez por todas –

– Vamos a acabar de una vez por todas con él – El Dragón Slayer de las sombras dijo con un tono frío y molesto.

A una velocidad bastante más rápida de lo normal los dos muchachos se movieron hacia aquel hombre que en el instante que cruzo miradas con ambos se desvaneció en el aire, probablemente convirtiéndose en algún animal pequeño porque de la nada un elefante intentó pisotearlos. Con agilidad y ayudado por sus sombras, Rogue trepo por el cuerpo del animal y logró desestabilizarlo para hacerlo caer como saco de papas al suelo. Wendy corrió hacia él y sin vacilar un momento lanzó una patada a la cara del animal, quien emitió una especie de grito de dolor. Los dos muchachos retrocedieron cuando aquel animal se vio obligado a convertirse nuevamente en humano.

– ¡Eiryu no Hoko! –

– ¡Tenryu no Hoko! –

Los dos ataques danzaron en el aire con un objetivo en común, dando vueltas y vueltas como si de un remolino se tratase. El hombre que se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, abrió los ojos como plato e intentó retroceder rápidamente, pero algo lo sujeto de muñecas y tobillos, parecía ser una especie de látigo negro o algo similar, aunque no estaba seguro del todo y como todo estaba sucediendo tan rápido no fue capaz de dar crédito a lo que sus ojos podían ver. El ataque que recibió lo sintió como una gran explosión que quemo todo su cuerpo, para cuando fue capaz de abrir sus ojos, sintiendo la tierra bajo su cuerpo y su mejilla helada por el suelo, intentó levantarse en vano porque nuevamente fue sujetado por aquellos lazos negros.

– No eran tan fuertes – Comentó Rogue mientras miraba hacia aquel hombre. Se acercó lentamente hacia él y lo miro con desprecio – Sí que saben causar un gran lío

– No, no lo eran – Wendy suspiró. Y pensar que habían tenido que usar el Dragón Force para vencer a alguien que lograba vacilarlos fácilmente al ser capaz de convertirse en todo el reino animal.

– ¿Qué haremos con él? – Murmuró Rogue sin dejar de mirarlo.

– Por desgracia para nosotros, este hombre no nos sirve para el plan de Erza – Una suave voz se escuchó a sus espaldas. Wendy se volteó rápidamente hacia atrás mientras lentamente su cabello volvía a la normalidad y un drenado de energía la golpeaba con fuerza, pero se mantuvo en pie todavía. – Él es fiel a Samina, por lo que jamás aceptaría ponerse en su contra. Eso es mala suerte, pero con la mayor parte de Pandemonium de nuestro lado, creo que podemos decir que por fin daremos fin a esta guerra sin sentido

– Propongo que lo atemos y lo hagamos – Cana dijo mientras caminaba hacia el hombre. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y luego sonrió con malicia – Por culpa de ellos he estado sobria todo el día. No me gusta

– Cana-san – Wendy murmuró sorprendida.

– Nosotros no somos los malos aquí – Lily dijo cruzado de brazos. Su apariencia volvía a ser la de un adorable gatito color negro que aparentaba rudeza al cargar con una espada a sus espaldas.

– Yo solo digo… – Se encogió de hombros.

Mavis sonrió ligeramente – Creo que cuando esta pelea acabe todos mereceremos un gran descanso – Ella alzó la mirada hacia otro lado con una sonrisa que no pudo aguantar más de dos segundos en el rostro cuando una energía poderosa la hizo tensarse y su mirada cambio a una expresión más fría.

– ¿Qué está sucediendo allá? – Minerva preguntó mientras miraba hacia donde se encontraban un grupo grande de jóvenes. Ella apretó los puños y dio unos pasos al frente para intentar tener una mejor visibilidad.

– No me gusta nada – Mavis dijo con seriedad antes de voltear la cabeza – Warren, ¿puedes contactarte con ellos?

El muchacho asintió y luego cerró los ojos intentando concentrar su magia en sus compañeros que se encontraban en aquel lugar tan peligroso. Hubo un momento en que sentía como su magia se abría paso hacia ellos, casi podía sentir la presencia de Natsu, pero cuando estaba por tocarle el hombro para poder abrirse por completo el paso, una barrera se puso en medio empujándolo con fuerza. Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y gruñó intentándolo de nuevo, pero el resultado es el mismo.

– Hay una magia que me impide acercarme a ellos. No puedo contactar con ellos – Murmuró el muchacho apretando los puños mientras bajaba la cabeza – Lo siento. Soy inútil ahora

– Pero qué demonios estás diciendo – Cana bufó – Si no fuera por ti jamás habríamos llegado como refuerzos. Inútil o no, este no es el momento para lamentos. Iremos allá enseguida

– Tengo un mal presentimiento – Levy murmuró mientras se acercaba a ellos.

– Levy-san, ¿estás bien? – Wendy dijo con sorpresa mientras se acercaba a la chica.

– Uhm, si – Asintió – Erza irrumpió la pelea que teníamos contra uno de ellos y lograron convencerle. Vine aquí imaginando que habría heridos, pero parece que todos se han ido al campo de batalla

– Cana tiene razón – Wendy dijo mirando a sus compañeros – Debemos ir allí a ayudarles

– No te sobrepases, acaban de salir de una lucha –

– Esto no ha significado nada – Wendy señaló al hombre – Puede que hayamos tenido que usar un gran poder para vencerlo, pero pudimos haberlo hecho sin el. La razón por la que decidimos usar una magia más poderosa era para acabar con él de un solo golpe. Ellos no son tan poderosos como nos hacen creer que son

– Son especialistas en la magia, pero en el momento en que se les bloquea son un peso muerto – Rogue asintió.

– Yo iré con ustedes – Mavis dijo con seriedad – Ya es momento que ponga de mi parte en esta pelea

– No será necesario – Cana dijo con calma – Esta es nuestra pelea

– No. Es mía también. Fairy Tail es una familia, mi familia, la tuya y la de los demás. Haré lo que haga falta para proteger a mi gente – El tono usado por la primera maestra había hecho sentir escalofrío a todos los que la rodeaban. Un poder inimaginable se escondía dentro de ella y al igual que con el anterior maestro (que en paz descansara su alma), Cana sabía que no debían ser tratados de menos porque ambos compartían el mismo sentimiento de protección hacia los miembros del gremio.

Entonces algo los cegó por un instante. Nadie lo vio venir, nadie sabía de que se trataba. Probablemente era el sol o quizá era que Natsu por fin había consumido tanto fuego que había hecho explosión. El brillo que los cegó había sido anaranjado, y dado que era de día, el amanecer para ser exactos, lo más probable es que no se tratara del atardecer. Entonces, al abrir los ojos, cada uno se estremeció en la confusión mientras observaban a la gran criatura que adornaba los cielos con impotencia y ferocidad. Un color anaranjado brillante, precioso a la vista, se desprendía de su cuerpo. Parecía una serpiente, pero era fijo para todos ellos que se trataba de la criatura menos pensada: un dragón.

– ¿Qué es lo que está pasando…? – Lily pregunto sorprendido mientras observaba aquella criatura rodear los cielos con majestuosidad y terror al mismo tiempo. El dragón abrió su boca, revelando una gran cantidad de dientes y desprendió de ella una ráfaga anaranjada que hizo brillar todas sus escamas.

– Dos magias poderosas – Mavis murmuró mientras daba un paso al frente notando como el cielo se oscurecía poco a poco y otra nueva figura adornaba el lugar – La batalla entre la serpiente y el dragón

– Esta serpiente… – Wendy murmuró – La he visto antes

– Tienes razón – Cana asintió preocupada – ¿Qué demonios está pasando? Creí que a estas alturas ya la habrían detenido

Esto en realidad no me gusta nada – Mavis dijo con dureza – Vamos, es mejor acercarnos a ver que está sucediendo. Sé que todos quieren luchar, pero debemos sacar a los heridos de allí y traerlos aquí donde puedan estar a salvo

– Dudo que quieran moverse – Levy murmuró preocupada – Gajeel…

– Él debe estar bien – Lily la miró cruzado de brazos, una torcida sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y luego volvió a fijar la vista hacia donde la serpiente y el dragón se gruñían y miraban mutuamente con odio – por otro lado me preocupa lo que esté sucediendo allá

– ¿Qué estamos esperando entonces? Vamos – Minerva apretó un puño en lo alto, provocando que todos los que estaban con ella asintieran con firmeza antes de empezar a moverse hacia el verdadero campo de batalla.

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno ya hemos llegado casi al gran final, solo dentro de dos capítulos más. Lamento no haber actualizado ayer, pero hoy tienen el capítulo y desde temprano, yay. Este tema de la dimensión acuática que menciona Aquarius, creo que se detalla más adelante o en el siguiente capítulo, no lo recuerdo bien cuando lo escribí pero si recuerdo que lo escribí porque en el manga había un dibujo de Aquarius sentada o "parada" sobre el suelo y parte de su cola lo traspasaba, quizá era un error o estaba hecho a posta, pero pensé que sí hubiese agua allí, entonces podría existir una especie de dimensión paralela y así es cómo me imagine la entrada El Acuario. El nombre no es nada especial, pero es el nombre que necesitaba porque el otro era el Mar Rojo y dado que este nombre no es ficticio sino que existen, decidí ponerle El Acuario.

No podré responder comentarios, pero los he estado leyendo así que gracias Gabe Logan por tu comentario, ha sido interesante leerlo, pero por favor no más spoiler de la pelí T.T No he tenido la suerte de verla y en lo que respecta al Devil Slayer, fue a propósito que lo omití. Pensé en ponerlo, pero decidí omitirlo porque me pareció que para el nivel que yo estaba escribiendo era demasiado grande e iba a tener problemas.

Ahora sí, eso ha sido todo y nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo, el cual intentaré traerlo el día miércoles, pero tengo una prueba importante el día martes y yo suelo dejar los capítulos preparados el día anterior a la actualización, por eso los días que no actualizo lo hago al día siguiente pero no reviso a fondo la ortografía u otras cosas.

Dejen Reviews.  
Se despide _Lira12._


	25. Recuerdos hundidos en el mar

_**Resumen:**_ _¿Quién le iba a decir a ella que la búsqueda de Aquarius era el primer paso para el más grande de los males? La batalla contra Zeref ha cesado, pero la victoria aún está muy lejos de llegar a sus manos. Una nueva aventura ha comenzado, y desencadenara crueles caminos que llevaran a nuestros magos favoritos al borde de la desesperación mientras con sus propias fuerzas sobrepasan sus propios límites para vencer a todo aquel que se atreve a amenazar a Fairy Tail._

~ Debo decir que Fairy Tail es un manga de aventuras, fantasía y magia creado por Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **~ Fairy Tail Returns ~  
Saga: El Poder del Agua **

_**25  
Recuerdos hundidos en el mar**_

Yukino apretó los puños con fuerza mientras sostenía llave de Ofiucus en sus manos. La gran serpiente se batía en duelo contra el dragón mientras que los demás magos que se encontraban en el campo de batalla estaban ideando un plan que les permitiera la victoria. Escuchaba en vano gritar a uno de los miembros de Pandemonium hacia la otra maga celestial, Minako según era capaz de recordar, pero la muchacha frente a ellos no le daba importancia a sus palabras. La maga de Sabertooth sabía que era fuerte y que no debía dejarse vencer tan fácilmente, pero ella ya se encontraba débil y Ofiucus estaba perdiendo la pelea, aunque por suerte para ella él lograba contener al dragón. A lo lejos casi escuchaba gritar a Natsu, no podía entenderlo bien, pero parecía ser que estaba luchando a gritos contra Erza, lo que la hizo estremecer.

– ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó Yukino mirando hacia Lucy, que se mostraba bastante inquieta mientras desviaba la mirada hacia todos lados buscando algo.

– Uhm, no – Sacudió la cabeza – Creo que hay una forma de derrotarla, o al menos eso espero, pero no puedo encontrar… Esto es imposible

– ¿Es sobre lo que Aquarius-sama habló contigo? –

La chica asintió – Dios, no me puedo creer esto… – Resopló – Quiero ir a casa

– Habrá que vencerla primero – Yukino suspiró – Ofiucus no podrá contenerla por mucho más tiempo

Lucy resopló volteando a ver a Natsu y a Erza – ¿Qué demonios están haciendo qué tarda tanto tiempo? Pensé que atacarían a Etamin enseguida

– No lo sé. Etamin no es el espíritu más poderoso, ¿verdad? – Yukino preguntó insegura.

La muchacha torció los labios y luego sacudió la cabeza – La llave del Draco es una de las pocas llaves de las cuales la información es tan escasa como lo es la de Ofiucus. No estoy segura, pero según unas leyendas que leí cuando era pequeña, parece ser que el dragón y la serpiente pueden llegar a ser los compañeros más mortales que puedan existir, sin embargo, en bandos contrarios, son capaces de causar una gran destrucción –

– Primero el acuario y ahora draco. No suena a una casualidad, ¿verdad? – Yukino trató de sonreír.

– Lo sé –

– ¡MUY BIEN! – Las dos chicas voltearon rápidamente hacia atrás al momento de escuchar a Natsu gritar. Una sonrisa amplia y dentada se lograba observar en su rostro. Detrás de él, Sting y Laxus asintieron con la cabeza – ¡ADELANTE!

Los tres dragón slayers corrieron a gran velocidad hacia el dragón que se encontraba luchando con la serpiente. Yukino abrió los ojos con sorpresa y lanzó un grito intentando advertirle a los tres jóvenes que no se acercaran, pero su grito murió en su boca cuando frente a ella, la serpiente había sido derrotada finalmente al no tener tantas energías como para mantener por más tiempo a su espíritu celestial. Ella juraba que escuchó a Natsu gritar de felicidad.

– Ayudaremos a derrotar al espíritu – Erza dijo con seriedad – Sin embargo, aún tenemos que detener a Samina

– Somos un gran número de personas. La mayoría de nosotros debería estar luchando contra Etamin – Lucy dijo con seriedad mientras asentía – Juvia, necesito tu ayuda

– ¿La ayuda de Juvia? – La muchacha parpadeó sorprendida, ignorando por completo la ausencia del mago de hielo que había aprovechado la oportunidad para escaparse sin ser visto y correr hacia el espíritu celestial junto a otros magos.

Lucy asintió – ¿Puedes hacer llover? –

– ¿Llover? – Preguntó Juvia confundida, inclinadno la cabeza haci aun lado.

– ¿Qué estás planeando? – Preguntó Erza con seriedad.

– No lo sé – Lucy suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza – Puede ser una locura, pero lo intentaré. Es posible que exista alguna otra manera de detenerla, pero no sé si será viable… ni siquiera sé que es lo que debería buscar

– Nosotros podemos hacernos cargo de ellos – Mira dijo con una pequeña sonrisa – Si puedes encontrar esa manera, entonces hazlo

– De ser así, necesitará compañía. Iré contigo – Lissana dijo con seriedad – Puede que no sea de mucha ayuda en las batallas, pero si puedo ayudarte a detenerla entonces lo haré

– Cuenta conmigo, Lucy-sama –

La muchacha asintió con una sonrisa – Sin embargo… Lo siento, pero no pueden venir. No es un lugar fácil de acceder –

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó Erza con seriedad.

– No tengo tiempo de explicarlo, no cuando hay un dragón detrás de nosotros. Confía en mí –

– Lo hago – Erza asintió. Alzó la vista hacia el dragón y luego volvió a mirar hacia la maga celestial que se encontraba más alejada, sosteniendo la llave que brillaba de un color anaranjado – Ellos se encargaran del dragón, el resto nos encargaremos de Samina. Tenemos que hacer que agote todo su poder mágico

– Juvia puede hacer que llueva, pero no puedo hacer que sea durante mucho tiempo. Juvia ha estado gastando muchas energías y aunque le queda mucho todavía, prefiere gastarlas luchando – Juvia asintió con seriedad.

Lucy sonrió – Me basta con que todo el suelo quede inundado –

– Juvia puede hacer eso – La muchacha alzó las manos hacia la altura de sus hombros con las palmas hacia el cielo. Cerró los ojos y un aura de color celeste rodeo todo su cuerpo. En poco tiempo, las nubes que cubrían todo el terreno comenzaron a llorar a cantaros por un tiempo.

– Ella puede invocar a Aquarius si hay agua – Lucy dijo mirando a Yukino – Ella las atacara…

– No te preocupes, la detendremos – Yukino asintió con una sonrisa.

– ¡Por qué demonios está lloviendo! – Juvia alzó la mirada hacia donde se encontraban los magos luchando contra el dragón y su mirada se volvió preocupada.

– ¡Gray-sama! – Corrió hacia el mago que se encontraba tirado en el suelo sobándose la futura herida que se le iba a crear al haberse resbalado con el agua.

Lucy apretó la mano y cerró los ojos una vez que Juvia se había marchado. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de darle las gracias, pero ya lo haría luego. Normalmente usar la magia que el rey le había otorgado era más fácil cuando tenía en su poder la llave del zodiaco al cual le pediría prestado su poder, pero al estar rota, la llave del acuario no era más que solo un recuerdo doloroso de un gran sacrificio. Tenía que centrar su propia magia en la magia del espíritu celestial, y gracias a que ya se había transformado en más de una ocasión era posible para ella centrar su energía en la ya conocida energía del zodiaco del acuario. Sentía la magia fluir por sus venas, su vestido cambio y cuando abrió los ojos respiró hondo mientras miraba el suelo bajo sus pies.

Seguía lloviendo, pero no tanto como hacía unos momentos. El agua comenzaba a cubrir sus pies, lo que en realidad era bueno porque por lo menos si se lanzaba contra la tierra el agua quizás amortiguará la caída de la "posible" broma de Aquarius. Se agachó hacia el suelo y con la palma de su mano tocó la tierra, dejando que la mano fuese inundada por completo de agua.

Como su amiga le había dicho, se trataba de una magia avanzada, porque su mano estaba haciendo contacto con la tierra. No sabía cómo es que debía abrir un portal hacia esa dimensión acuática o si es que se trataba de otra puerta, todo lo que sabía era que si se lanzaba a un charco de agua mágicamente estaría del otro lado… en teoría. Desde luego no pensaba lanzarse o de lo contrario se daría un buen golpe contra la tierra, pero las palabras de Aquarius resonaban en su cabeza. Cerró sus ojos y pensó en aquel acuario que debía encontrarse del otro lado del charco, una dimensión paralela repleta de agua en donde se encontraba sola, asustada probablemente, pero al mismo tiempo llena de valor para encontrar lo que fuera a detener a Samina.

¡Ella tenía que detener a Samina!

Salvar a Aquarius.

Desde hacía mucho tiempo que su participación en las batallas nunca habían sido gran cosa, bueno al menos no era algo que ella pensaba como la gran cosa. Había estado allí para proteger a sus amigos, cuidarse entre ellos, pero jamás había derrotado al mayor oponente de las peleas que se encontraba. Siempre eran Natsu, Gray y Erza quienes se sacaban la piel en las batallas. Ella había hecho sus sacrificios en muchas ocasiones, había logrado superar sus límites y siempre protegía a sus amigos como decía que lo haría, pero jamás le había tocado detener al mal más grande de todos… y ya era hora de que lo hiciera.

Samina era un problema que debía ser detenido.

…no, no era un problema, era una chica que estaba asustada y era manipulada por su propio hermano.

Era indefensa.

Le asustaba lo que había en este mundo.

Lucy la detendría. No la iba a matar, como prometió, pero la iba a salvar. Le enseñaría que una persona que trata mal a sus espíritus no puede llamarse Mago Celestial, le enseñaría que el mundo podía dar miedo pero nunca debía de temer…

…no estaba sola.

Y entonces, su mano atravesó la tierra dejándola aturdida y paralizada. Lo sentía, lo sentía tanto que le dio escalofrío. Era como si hubiera metido su mano en una fuente de agua, eso era lo que estaba sintiendo. Tragó saliva y asintió.

– Con esto bastara… – O eso esperaba ella. Se volteó hacia sus amigas – Sé que es mucho pedir, considerando la situación, pero necesito que haya agua en la tierra hasta que yo regrese, al menos un pequeño charco de agua

– Intentaremos mantener el campo inundado – Erza asintió – Juvia puede usar su magia luego. No sé que estás planeando, pero ten cuidado

– Ustedes también – Lucy asintió.

Volteó a mirar nuevamente el charco de agua y torció los labios pensando. ¿Debía saltar simplemente? ¿Pararse? ¿Cómo debía entrar en un charco de agua? Si se tratara de una piscina seguramente la respuesta sería fácil, pero estaba hablando de un charco de agua… ¡Por Mavis! Cómo mierda iba a meterse allí dentro sin que resultara extraño a quienes la puedan ver. No, no era el momento de preocuparse por lo que los demás puedan ver, sin embargo… era vergonzoso, no podía negarlo.

Metió la mano nuevamente en el charco traspasando una barrera delgada que la hacía sentir como si hubiera metido la mano en un pote con agua y poco a poco comenzó a meter más el brazo hasta tener gran parte del antebrazo dentro. Detrás de ella alguien jadeo, pero lo ignoró. Agarró aire, mucho aire, y metió la cabeza en el charco cerrando los ojos para que a los segundos después impulsará el cuerpo completo. Sintió cómo su cuerpo atravesaba una barrera y daba una voltereta. Estuvo un buen tiempo con los ojos cerrados antes de decidir que debía abrirlos lentamente.

La oscuridad total la invadió. No era diferente a tener los ojos cerrados, quizás hasta le ardía un poco, pero no todo. Se movió en el agua dando un giro. La oscuridad la rodeaba y aunque poco a poco comenzaba a tener miedo, recordaba las palabras de Aquarius. No debía tener miedo. Entonces, una luz brilló para ella y el aire en sus mejillas le fue arrebatado a la fuerza provocando que tuviera un pequeño salto en su corazón y con desesperación moviera la mano a la garganta y luego se moviera hacia todos lados en busca de aire. El brillo era celeste y provenía de su pecho, más bien del tatuaje con el símbolo del acuario para ser exacto. Impactada, se dio cuenta de que no necesitaba aire para poder respirar allá abajo, sentía una presión en el pecho, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía como si el agua fuera su aire. El brillo en su pecho iluminó a su alrededor como si de una linterna se tratase, toda ella era envuelta en esa lucecilla que le permitía ver, aunque la distancia no debía ser más de un metro.

Volteo a mirar en el agua descubriendo poco a poco lo que Aquarius quería decir con que la dimensión paralela se asemejaba a un acuario. Peces nadaban a su alrededor, había anémonas, conchas. Todo era precioso, pero estaba tan oscuro que daba miedo. Torció los labios preguntándose dónde debía comenzar a buscar, y evidentemente qué es lo que estaba buscando.

En un momento de distracción, vio una fila de pececillos pasar cerca de su rostro y nadar lejos de la luz que le iluminaba la zona. Sonrió ligeramente mientras comenzaba a nadar en busca de aquellos peces.

* * *

Natsu sonrió con emoción mientras planeaba por encima del dragón que estaba sobrevolando los aires, atacando con su fuego mortal que destellaba hasta dejar cegados a todos los magos que lo vieran.

– Aquí, Happy, déjame encima suyo –

– ¿Estás seguro? – El Exceed dudó por un momento mientras observaba el dragón con sorpresa – Eso no parece seguro

– ¡Sí! – Sonrió con confianza el dragón Slayer – Si desde la tierra y el cielo no podemos atacarlo entonces lo haremos desde donde mejor se pude: su propio cuerpo

– ¡Bien! –

Con un batir de alas, la velocidad del gato azulado aumento de golpe mientras se dirigían hacia el dragón. Pasando por su larga espalda, Happy sobrevoló a unos metros de la superficie escamosa que brillaba tenuemente comparado a lo que brillaba cuando estaba por atacar a sus oponentes. Recorriendo su espina dorsal, se dirigieron hacia la cabeza con el casco de cráneo y finalmente se dejaron caer sobre la espalda. Por un breve segundo, ambos cerraron los ojos ante la tenue luz anaranjada que se disparaba de las escamas del dragón. Quizá no era tan poderosa, pero sí lograba cegarlos por un momento, era más intensa que el calor de una llama, eso era seguro. Intentando acostumbrarse a ver entre la luz que rodeaba a la criatura, Natsu corrió por el cuello del dragón hasta llegar finalmente hacia su cabeza, sorprendiéndose de encontrarse cara a cara con la nuca del dragón.

– Bien, vamos a atacar – Dijo mientras sus puño era envuelto en una llamarada intensa – ¡Vamos allá! ¡Karyuu no Tekken!

Era conocimiento básico para todo el mundo que un golpe en la nuca, sobre todo si era realmente fuerte, podía dejarte fuera de combate al instante, por lo que sin vacilar, Natsu se dispuso a golpear al dragón en aquella zona tan delicada, pero en el momento en que lo golpeó el dragón rugió con tanta fuerza que cayó de espaldas y rodó directo hacia el suelo. Salió de su aturdimiento y con un ágil movimiento se agarró de una de las escapas para evitar caer, mientras miraba hacia el espíritu celestial que movía la cabeza hacia todos lados. Las escamas comenzaron a brillar nuevamente, mucho más intenso de lo que ya lo hacían, y la flama anaranjada se pudo divisar en el hocico de la criatura. Por obligación, cerró los ojos y luego sintió el calor que se dirigía hacia todos lados.

– ¡Natsu-san! – No era capaz de abrir los ojos, pero podía escuchar la voz de Wendy no muy lejos de donde se encontraba, lo que significaba claramente que la muchacha estaba cerca. Fue entonces que sintió un tirón en su espalda y cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente pudo encontrarse lejos del dragón y siendo sujetado por su amigo.

– ¿Cómo vamos a vencer a esta cosa? – Charle preguntó mientras se acercaba volando hacia sus compañeros.

– Creo que lo haz enfurecido, Natsu – Happy dijo con seriedad.

– Así parece – Charle asintió.

– Debemos encontrar una forma de atacarlo todos juntos antes de que él nos ataque a nosotros – Wendy dijo con seriedad mirando hacia el joven – En realidad nunca hemos matado a un dragón, ¿no? Tampoco es que vayamos a empezar por ahora, pero podemos debilitarlo para hacerlo volver a su mundo

– Es cierto – Asintió con firmeza Natsu – Dime, Wendy, ¿tienes alguna idea?

La muchacha sacudió la cabeza – He estado mirando al espíritu y me he dado cuenta de que sus escamas se iluminan mucho antes de que nos ataque con su fuego –

– ¿Estamos seguros de que es fuego? – Happy torció los labios dudando.

– ¡Si es fuego entonces no hay razón para que yo no me lo pueda comer! – Sonrió el dragón Slayer – Vamos a atacar todos juntos con el rugido dragón. No veo que haya razones para usar el dragón force

– Yo tampoco creo que haya razones, pero si queremos vencerlo de un golpe tal vez es probable que sea mejor usarlo – Wendy dijo con seriedad.

– No. Vamos a guardar nuestras mejores fuerzas –

– Necesitamos detenerlo – La muchacha de cabellos azules miró al joven pelirrosa con seriedad – Debemos usar todo lo que está a nuestro alcance

– Tienes razón – Asintió el joven – Pero aún podemos soportar un poco más. Somos demasiados como para que ese dragón se pueda mantener en pie… Aunque tal vez deberíamos acabar con ellos primeros

– ¿Ellos? – Charle frunció el ceño mirando al joven. Tenía la mirada hacia el suelo, vigilando hacia sus amigos los demás magos de Sabertooth y Fairy Tail que estaban intentando golpear al dragón a distancia con su propia magia. – ¡Espera! No te referirás a nuestros compañeros, ¿o sí?

– ¡Por supuesto! – El muchacho alzó ambas manos por encima de su cabeza sosteniendo los puños con lo alto – ¡Somos demasiados! Así nunca podré pelear libremente con él

– ¡Aye! –

– Natsu-san – La joven alzó las cejas sorprendida – Deberíamos simplemente luchar a su lado

– Eso es aburrido – El joven se cruzó de brazos desviando la mirada.

– Necesitamos apagar su fuego en primer lugar – Charle dijo mientras se dirigía hacia el cuerpo de la gran serpiente dragonificada que no hacía otro movimiento más que atacar con su propio poder la magia que le disparaban los demás magos. Con cuidado deposito a la joven permitiendo que se pudiera parar con firmeza sobre la superficie brillante y escamosa de la piel del dragón – Por otro lado, debemos dejar a Samina en las manos de los otros…

– Erza seguramente se hará cargo de Samina – Happy dijo mientras dejaba caer a Natsu sobre la superficie escamosa – Creo que con ella iban otros magos

– Sin duda la mayoría se está enfrentando al dragón –

– Draco – Wendy asintió. Tres pares de ojos la miraron confusos por un momento, ella señaló hacia el dragón y luego repitió el nombre nuevamente – Estoy segura de que es su nombre

– Vamos a derrotar a Draco entonces – Natsu apretó los puños con fuerza mientras comenzaba a correr de regreso hacia la cabeza del dragón nuevamente. Wendy asintió con la cabeza y corrió detrás del muchacho apretando los puños. Al voltear la cabeza hacia un lado, podía ver a Gray atacando al dragón con su hielo formándolo en una espada, por otro lado, Sting y Rogue atacaban al mismo tiempo bastante sincronizado. Apretó los puños con fuerza y siguió corriendo por el largo del cuerpo del dragón.

– No sé si podremos detenerlo por completo – Wendy dijo con seriedad hacia Charle que volaba a su lado – Es probable que sí, pero no lo sé. Tendremos que confiar en que Erza podrá detener a Samina

Charle asintió con seriedad y luego alzó la mirada hacia el frente fijándose en sus compañeros que se encontraban corriendo hacia la cabeza del dragón. No estaban seguros de cómo vencerlo, pero iban a encontrar la manera por la fuerza. El dragón los estaba atacando a todos, por lo que era imposible encontrar una manera sin luchar, básicamente los obligaba a pelear. Ella estaba muy por detrás de Natsu cuando el muchacho finalmente llegó a la cabeza del dragón y en un acto impulsivo se acercó a su ocico y aspiró el fuego que el dragón estaba lanzando a sus demás compañeros. Wendy se detuvo un momento con horror al ver que el rostro de Natsu se tornaba completamente rojo, el muchacho tenía infladas las mejillas y luego escupió el fuego rápidamente. La llamarada que salió expulsada de la boca de Natsu no tenía aquel rojizo anaranjado con destellos azules que tenía el del dragón, sino que era negro, literalmente. Parecía que se trataba de tinta de calamar más que de fuego.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – Wendy se detuvo cerca de Nastu, observando con asco como de la boca del muchacho, por el mentón, corría hilos de aquella negrura que expulsó de su boca.

– ¡Sabe cómo a mierda! – Se quejó Natsu – Es asqueroso

– No parecía ser fuego – Happy dijo con sorpresa – ¿Qué es?

– No lo sé, pero creo que no vale la pena hacerlo de nuevo – El muchacho rodeó su estómago con ambas manos – Creo que vomitaré

– No es el momento, Natsu – Happy dijo mientras elevaba al muchacho del dragón – Tenemos que vencerlo

– Wendy, ataquemos al mismo tiempo – Natsu dijo con firmeza mientras apretaba los puños – Usemos el rugido dragón

La muchacha asintió con la cabeza y luego volteó a mirar hacia el enemigo. Infló las mejillas recogiendo todo el aire que podía y luego se elevó en el aire con la ayuda de su mejor amiga quedando al lado y a altura del otro dragón slayer, los dos dispararon sus rugidos dragones hacia la cabeza del dragón con la esperanza de distraerlo o noquearlo, y efectivamente los dos ataques combinados dieron más resultado que por sí solos. La muchahca torció los labios mientras bruscamente Charle se movía en el aire cuando la cola del dragón serpenteo en el cielo intentando golpearlas.

– ¡Tenemos que atacar todos juntos al mismo tiempo! – Wendy dijo mientras con la ayuda de la gata voladora esquivaban los golpes del Dragón – Usando los cinco rugidos al mismo tiempo y la magia de los demás podríamos vencerlo

– ¡Quiero luchar solo! – Natsu forcejeó contra Happy que intentaba esquivar los ataques. El muchacho se cruzó de brazos molesto finalmente mientras los cuatro descendían – Preferiría atacarlo con una mano en la espalda

– Natsu-san, ya habrá tiempo de divertirse en la pelea, pero de momento lo importante es detenerlo – Wendy dijo con firmeza y severidad. Su tono era firme y duro, logrando que el joven la mirara sorprendido y asintiera con la cabeza con algo de temor.

Una vez que sus pies tocaron el suelo inundado por el agua de la lluvia que había caído a cantaros hacia un momento atrás, ambos corrieron hacia donde se encontraban los magos con la intención de explicar el plan.

* * *

Sin aguantar por más tiempo, Erza corrió hacia donde se encontraba Samina bajo el cuerpo del gran dragón contra el cual sus compañeros se encontraban luchando. Ella apretó los puños, sostenido en su mano una espada ancha de doble filo. Blandió la espada por sobre su cabeza e intentó atacar a la muchacha, que para su sorpresa dio un salto hacia atrás esquivando el ataque fácilmente. La muchacha alzó la mano hacia Erza, sosteniendo tres dedos en alto: pulgar, índice y del medio, y luego empujó la mano hacia adelante creando una especie de onda que envió a Erza hacia atrás. Le costó mantenerse en pie sin resbalarse con el agua, pero había evitado un gran golpe. Apretó la espada nuevamente y luego alzó la mirada al ver a Mira sobrevolar por encima suyo con aquellas enormes alas de demonio en dirección hacia Samina. La joven alzó la mirada hacia la de Mira y lo siguiente que Erza supo fue que la albina desvió su rumbo hasta estrellarse contra el suelo.

Apretó los puños mientras miraba hacia Minako que corría hacia quien era su amiga, sosteniendo en ambas manos dos cuchillas. Dio un salto y un giro en dirección de las manecillas del reloj y juntó ambas manos con las cuchillas para hacer un corte de forma oblicua, pero se encontró con una pared invisible que la empujó de golpe. Apretó los dientes al ser lanzada.

– Samina, tienes que detener esto –

Una ráfaga de magia rozó la mejilla de la muchacha más joven y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la última del grupo Pandemonium, tomándola por sorpresa y haciéndola retroceder. A mirar por su hombro, Minako pudo ver a la maga de cabello oscuro que había luchado al lado de Erza en el pueblo.

– Da igual si sigue en pie, vamos a detenerla – Dijo la chica con seriedad.

– Hay que ganar tiempo – Erza dijo con seriedad alzando las espadas – Lucy está buscando algo para detenerla, sea lo que sea que encontrará es probable que cause el final de esta batalla

Minako apretó los dientes antes de voltear a mirar a Samina nuevamente – ¿Es lo que quieres? – Alzó las manos – ¿Qué la maga esa te de una paliza? Se acabó para nosotros, Samina. Tienes que detenerte ahora

La muchacha apretó la mandíbula y entrecerró sus ojos mirando hacia donde se encontraba Mira intentando levantarse del mal aterrizaje. La joven albina se encontró con la mirada penetrante de su oponente y luego su mirada se quedó en blanco. Erza volteó a mirar hacia Mira, dio un paso hacia el frente y luego bloqueó el repentino movimiento que la albina hizo intentando atacarla.

– ¡Mira! –

– No te molestes – Minako dijo con seriedad mirando hacia Samina – La tiene bajo su control

Erza chistó moviéndose hacia un lado provocando que Mira cayera como bala hacia el suelo. Ella apretó su espada y la alzó hacia su compañera que se encontraba levantándose del suelo. Su cabello albino, blanco como la plateada luna que brillaba por las noches, se encontraba completamente mojado a causa del agua del suelo y sucio, muy sucio debido a la tierra húmeda. Su cuerpo goteaba agua, sus alas estaban demasiado mojadas como para emprender otro vuelo. La pelirroja presionó con fuerza los pies en el suelo y esperó al siguiente golpe de su compañera.

– Yo me encargó de Mira, ustedes encárguense de ella – Dijo con seriedad Erza.

Minerva miró hacia donde se encontraba Samina y luego respiró hondo. A su alrededor se encontraban muy pocos magos, ya que la mayoría se encontraba luchando contra el espíritu celestial. Era capaz de ver a los compañeros de Samina que pelearon contra ellos como sus oponentes –de los cuales, por cierto, aún desconfiaba por completo– y por parte de Fairy Tail no había nadie más que Erza, Mira y la hermana menor de la albina; de su propio gremio estaba Yukino, quien se encontraba en otro lado esperando a la otra maga celestial. Ella apretó los puños envueltos en un halo blanco que pertenecía a su magia.

– Aún no confío en ustedes – Minerva murmuró dirigiéndose hacia Minako, quien la miró con seriedad por un momento – pero todos estuvimos en el mismo lado alguna vez, ¿eh? Vamos a por detenerla

Una sonrisa de superioridad se dibujó en el rostro de la muchacha – Anda, demuéstrame que vales más que solo palabras –

Minerva se burló – Es mejor que seas tú quien demuestre que es más que solo palabras –

La muchacha sonrió sosteniendo dos cuchillas – No quiero hacerte daño, Samina, pero no me dejas otra opción –

– Traidora – Murmuró la muchacha apretando con fuerza los puños.

– Sí, es posible, pero sé cuándo detenerme; tú no – Corrió hacia la muchacha nuevamente seguida de Minerva que lanzaba su magia contra Samina. Por su hombro, se detuvo bruscamente cuando un flash de color blanco se dirigió hacia Samina. Tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que la otra hada de cabello blanca se encontraba vestida con un traje de pelaje blanco, tenía orejas de conejo en su cabeza y no parecían un simple adorno, sino que realmente eran orejas de conejo, en su espalda traía una esponjosa cola del mismo animal y unas botas blancas. La patada que dio contra la barrera que las separaba de Samina hizo temblar aquel muro, pero no se rompió. Frunció el ceño ligeramente y luego volteó a mirar hacia los demás miembros de Pandemonium que no habían hecho ningún movimiento – ¿Qué están esperando? ¿Van a dejar que una chica vestida de conejo les gane?

Pudo ver el rubor en los rostros de los demás, lo que la hizo suspirar – Idiotas –

Como un flash, Minerva pasó por al lado de Minako provocando que flaqueara un momento a causa de la ráfaga de viento que trajo consigo y se dirigió hacia la barrera atacándola con toda su magia, pero nuevamente la barrera no rompió.

– Si no quitamos la barrera no legaremos a ella – Murmuró molesta.

– Necesitamos algo más fuerte – Dijo la muchacha albina más joven. Alzó la mirada hacia su alrededor, probablemente buscando una enorme piedra que pudiera lanzar, cuando se detuvo a mirar la pelea de Erza y su hermana. Parecía ser que la pelirroja se protegía con un escudo de fuertes embistes que Satan Soul estaba dando, parecía un torpedo yendo y viniendo contra el escudo de Erza. Torció los labios en una sonrisa y luego alzó una mano – ¡Erza, necesitamos un empuje por aquí! – Vio a Erza desviar momentáneamente hacia ella, una sonrisa de comprensión se dibujó en su rostro y lo siguiente que pudo ver fue a Erza esquivar el ataque de su hermana provocando que siguiera de largo hasta chocar contra la barrera en un fuerte impacto. Finalmente, la barrera comenzó a resquebrajarse y con la ayuda de Minako y Minerva, ella ataco la barrera finalmente rompiéndola en miles de trozos acristalados.

En cuanto a su hermana…

…bueno, esperaba que no estuviera enojada cuando recuperara el control de su cuerpo.

– ¡Minerva, te lo encargo! – Erza dijo mientras se interponía en el camino de una aturdida Mira que se encontraba poniéndose en pie, lista para atacar a quien la había noqueado un instante.

Minerva sonrió. Ella alzó una mano, lista para atacar con su magia, cuando el suelo tembló para todos, provocando que no solo ella se tambaleara hasta caer al suelo sino que en la mirada de Samina se encontrara una expresión interrogante.

– ¡Cuidado! – Escuchó a la albina menor gritar. Todos alzaron la mirada hacia el gran dragón que había caído al suelo mientras poco a poco su cuerpo comenzaba a petrificarse. Todos los magos que estaban bajo el dragón huyeron cuando éste se estampo contra el suelo como una piedra.

– ¡Draco! – Samina grito sorprendida mientras apretaba la llave plateada en sus manos con fuerza. La llave brillo en el interior de su mano mientras todos los magos atacaban uno por uno al dragón en un intento de mandarlo de regreso hacia su mundo.

* * *

Lucy sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras buscaba con la mirada en el fondo del mar de aquella dimensión paralela que le daba escalofrío. Resopló sorprendida mientras nadaba entre anémonas, acompañada de peces que la miraban preguntándose qué clase de especie era ella. Se cruzó de brazos y torció los labios preguntándose qué estaba buscando allí abajo. Aquarius en realidad no le dijo que debía buscar. Sacudió su cabello con desesperación, enterrando las manos en éste, y luego gruñó. Gritó, pero su voz salió ahogada a causa del agua junto a lo que parecían ser burbujas de oxígeno o aire. Movió la cabeza para poder mirar hacia atrás y frunció el ceño, algo estaba acercándose.

" _Otro pez."_ Pensó ella con calma mientras desviaba la mirada nuevamente hacia la nada misma. Lo que la rodeaba no era más que agua y peces, encima ni siquiera era capaz de ver más allá del halo de luz que el símbolo del acuario estaba iluminando en su pecho. Respiró hondo y alzó la mirada hacia arriba, ni siquiera la superficie era capaz de ver, y en realidad comenzaba a preocuparse. No sabía si tenía un tiempo límite antes de que comenzara a tener problemas respiratorios y obligada tuviera que salir del charco de agua.

En realidad era fascinante. Jamás había imaginado que debajo de un pequeño charco de agua se pudiera encontrar este mundo nuevo para ella, en realidad era bonito el lugar y ella lo habría apreciado más si no fuera porque estaba en un apuro.

Sintió una penetrante mirada a sus espaldas y cuando se volteó no vio nada, comenzó a preocuparse bastante, pero nuevamente intentó ignorar esa sensación para buscar lo que fuera que debía encontrar. Entonces, algo raro pasó, juraría que el agua que la rodeaba se movió de manera en que unas olas la golpearon. Ella volteó a mirar nuevamente en ese pequeño halo de luz, bajo la más tenue iluminación, Lucy vio la silueta de un pez enorme que la hizo tensarse. Retrocedió rápidamente, sabiendo que aquel pez no podía ser nada bueno y que si la veía a ella entonces estaría en peligro.

Comenzó a ascender rápidamente, solo para sentir las olas nuevamente, y cuando bajó la mirada hacia la silueta que era a duras penas visible pudo ver la cara de un pez nada amigable que la miraba con hambre. Comenzó a nadar con más velocidad, esta vez hacia otro lados y se dio cuenta de que la iluminación del símbolo era lo que estaba atrayendo al gran pez. Nado con fuerza para ganar más velocidad, intentó zigzaguear e incluso esconderse entre las anémonas o el coral, pero el pez la seguía sin cesar. Comenzaba a temer por su vida y en el momento en que su cuerpo ya no pudo más, ella grito tan fuerte que incluso a pesar de ser ahogado por el agua pudo oír su propio grito, burbujas escaparon de su boca al gritar y el gran pez que la estaba siguiendo paso por encima de ella dejando a la vista que no era un gran pez, era un enorme pez. Pudo ver con sorpresa que tenía el cuerpo más largo que un delfín, pero el pez no le iba a hacer daño, sino que había seguido de largo pasando por su costado. Hizo una mueca preguntándose si aquel pez en realidad pensaba que estaban jugando.

Un destello bastante débil brillo por el rabillo de su ojo y bajo la mirada hacia lo más profundo, donde apenas se podía ver algo, por no decir nada ya que gracias a la iluminación del acuario ella era capaz de ver entre la densa agua. Con interés comenzó a descender lentamente y con cuidado ya que su cuerpo se encontraba cansado por la carrera contra el pez aquel. No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo nadando hasta que finalmente pudo ver la arena del fondo del acuario. Se sorprendió bastante cuando la vio, fina y blanca, preciosa y delicada, era hermoso bajo la tenue luz. El destello se hizo más intensó, movió la arena sacudiéndola con delicadeza y finalmente sacó aquel objeto que estaba brillando. Un relicario. Ella frunció el ceño al tener en sus manos un relicario, o al menos eso parecía. Tenía una forma ovalada bastante sencilla, en el borde había una zanja que le dejaba en claro que la parte delante y trasera se podían separar así que lo hizo y cuando lo abrió pudo ver dos fotos. En la foto de la derecha se podía ver la imagen de una mujer joven que vestía con un atuendo veraniego, tenía en su cabeza un sombrero de lo que podía ser paja y sonreía dulcemente mientras a los lados de su cara caía su cabello, en sus brazos sostenía lo que parecía ser un bebé. En la foto del otro lado, Lucy pudo observar la imagen de dos personas: un chico y una chica. El chico parecía ser mayor que la muchacha, él vestía de esmoquin y rodeaba uno de los hombros de la joven, que usaba un vestido elegante. Ambos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Se preguntó si era aquello lo que estaba buscando. Le dio la vuelta al relicario y en la parte de atrás pudo notar una inscripción que se le complicó leer, pero estaba segura de que decía: _«para mi familia»_. Con una mirada decida, apretó el relicario en sus manos y comenzó a nadar hacia arriba esperando poder encontrar el charco de agua que la llevaría de regreso al campo de batalla, solo esperaba no terminar en otra parte del mundo.

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno eso es todo por hoy, lamento que me haya tardado tanto en traerles el capítulo, pero aquí está y espero que les haya gustado.

 **Dejen Reviews.**  
 **Se despide _Lira12._**


	26. En busca de algo nuevo

Muy bien, este es el anhelado y esperado final, sé que tarde mucho en traerlo (mucho en serio) y lo lamento, pero he aquí. En fin, esto no es la gran cosa, porque en realidad tenía planeado continuar, simplemente entrando en una nueva saga que vendría después de esta, pero al final no lo hice, lo siento también por eso, pero probablemente en un futuro quién sabe, quizá la traiga para que la puedan leer. De momento dudo de que la traiga así que habrá que ver en el futuro.

 _ **Resumen:**_ _¿Quién le iba a decir a ella que la búsqueda de Aquarius era el primer paso para el más grande de los males? La batalla contra Zeref ha cesado, pero la victoria aún está muy lejos de llegar a sus manos. Una nueva aventura ha comenzado, y desencadenara crueles caminos que llevaran a nuestros magos favoritos al borde de la desesperación mientras con sus propias fuerzas sobrepasan sus propios límites para vencer a todo aquel que se atreve a amenazar a Fairy Tail._

~ Debo decir que Fairy Tail es un manga de aventuras, fantasía y magia creado por Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **~ Fairy Tail Returns ~  
Saga: El Poder del Agua **

_**26  
En busca de algo nuevo**_

Con una sonrisa en los labios, Natsu celebró que por fin habían logrado detener al dragón aunque sea por un momento. Apretó los puños, listo para atacar –no sin antes echarle una mirada a Evergreen que se encontraba completamente drenada– y luego corrió en dirección del dragón. Bastó un intercambio de mirada con los demás dragón slayer para que todos se pusieran de acuerdo en atacar con el rugido hacia aquella bestia petrificada. Infló las mejillas preparado para atacar, de la misma manera en que los otros magos criados por dragones estaban haciendo, cuando se quedó paralizado al ver que el cuerpo del dragón comenzó a temblar, y la piedra que lo envolvía comenzaba a quebrarse y a caerse a trozos.

Hubo un minuto de silencio entre todos los magos que contenían la respiración al ver lo que estaba sucediendo con el dragón. El mago de fuego se preparó para atacar antes de que las cosas no resultaran como quería, cuando sintió que alguien lo jaló hacia atrás y su aliento de fuego salió disparado hacia cualquier lado.

Escuchó al dragón rugir al mismo tiempo en que se sacudía todo rastro de piedra de su cuerpo y los observaba con una expresión enojada. Su hocico comenzó a formar el fuego nuevamente y a atacarlos sin piedad.

– ¡Es imposible! – Evergreen dijo sorprendida, ayudándose con Elfman para mantenerse en pie ya que había usado hasta la última gota de poder que tenía para poder petrificar a esa bestia.

– Es más duro de roer – Natsu sonrió con júbilo – ¡Vamos, Happy!

– ¡Espera! – Sintió una mano en su hombro. Volteó con sorpresa encontrándose a Lily en su transformación – Debemos atacar con un plan

– Y yo tengo un plan – Sonrió Natsu apuntándose a sí mismo con el dedo pulgar – Iré allá, lo atacaré y venceré

– Eso no es un plan – Laxus dijo con seriedad.

– ¿Tienes una mejor idea? – Gruñó Natsu.

– Hay que atacarlos todos al mismo tiempo – Gray dijo con seriedad. A su lado, Juvia asintió con seriedad – Ya lo hemos intentado, pero hay que seguir así hasta que lo debilitemos

– Atacaremos con el rugido de dragón – Rogue dijo con seriedad – Con el dragón force

Natsu frunció el ceño observándolo con desgana – ¿Por qué? No es algo contra lo que no podamos –

– No me mal intérpretes, me gusta luchar y se siente genial enfrente a grandes enemigos – Rogue miro hacia el dragón que intentaban contener alguno de los magos de Fairy Tail – pero ya tiene que terminar esta pelea

– Con el dragón force nuestro poder se elevará – Gajeel dijo con seriedad. Por el rabillo del ojo vigilaba la pelea que sus compañeros tenían contra el dragón. Era capaz de ver a Elfman protegiendo a una cansada Evergreen; Cana lanzaba cartas explosivas al dragón; Levy estaba usando su magia haciendo caer pesados bloques de acero sobre la cabeza del dragón y los demás no le importaban. Solo mantenía la mirada fija en la joven de cabellos azules que se encontraba rodeada de aquellos que podía ver: Cana, Elfman y Evergreen.

– Somos cinco dragon slayer, podemos vencerlo si hacemos lo que Rogue-san sugiere – Wendy asintió con firmeza – No perdemos nada con intentarlo

– Aquel espíritu celestial no es fuerte, no más que su dueño – Laxus dijo con seriedad – Esa chica ya ha usado mucha magia, en cualquier momento perderá todo lo que le queda. Lo mejor es seguir aguantando hasta que se haya debilitado por completo. No vale la pena gastar nuestras energías en ello

– No podemos quedarnos esperando – Wendy dijo con seriedad – Hay que enviarlo de regreso a su mundo

– Tiene razón – Sting asintió – Por mucho que quiera seguir luchando, esto tiene que parar

Natsu bufó mientras se daba la vuelta mirando hacia el dragón – Ustedes hagan lo que quieran. Yo pelearé como quiera. Si quieren enviarlo a su mundo entonces usen toda su fuerza para hacerlo, pero deben saber que no lo permitiré. Voy a sacar el máximo potencial de ese espíritu en esta pelea –

– Natsu, piensa por una vez – Gray dijo con seriedad – ¡Se ha despetrificado solo!

– Juvia está de acuerdo con Rogue-san, deben intentarlo todo para mandarlo de regreso –

El muchacho del fuego resopló y luego asintió – Me deben una grande entonces –

– Usaremos el dragon force – Gajeel asintió – De un ataque por parte de los cinco debe caer. Lily, saca a los demás de aquí para que no salgan lastimados

– Entendido – El gato negro asintió mientras alzaba el vuelo hacia donde se encontraban luchando los demás magos.

– ¡Vamos a hacerlo! – Dijo motivado Natsu, con las manos en llamas y sus ojos flameantes – ¡Un súper rugido dragón de cinco elementos!

Una gran flama ardiente envolvió su cuerpo al mismo tiempo en que una gran energía era desplegada, no solo proveniente de él sino de sus compañeros que se encontraban a su lado dejándolo en medio. Natsu sonrió mientras inflaba sus mejillas. La tierra comenzó a sacudirse levemente, el agua comenzaba a formar ondas bajo sus pies, incluso saltaba salpicando lo que le rodeaba y si no fuera por la gran energía magia que estaba desplegando entonces estaba seguro que el agua habría apagado su fuego. Apretó los puños mientras arqueaba su cuerpo y luego dirigiendo la mirada hacia Lily que estaba sacando a todos los magos, volteó a mirar hacia Draco que los miro a ellos, previniendo el ataque estaban por hacer. Pudo ver que en la boca del dragón también había una flama preparándose para salir disparada, Natsu no vaciló. Dejó escapar la ráfaga de fuego en un aliento caliente que provocaba al agua vaporizarse a su alrededor, seguida del fuego, vino la luz y la oscuridad, para luego dar paso al viento y al acero, los cinco elementos formando un gran tornado que se dirigió hacia el dragón. El espíritu celestial lanzó su propio fuego colisionando contra los cinco rugidos y una gran explosión hizo que el agua estallará bañando todo a su alrededor como su nuevamente estuviera lloviendo.

* * *

Yukino echó una mirada hacia atrás donde podía ver a sus compañeros luchar contra el espíritu celestial del dragón. Ella suspiró y luego volteó a ver a Samina y a los demás magos luchar contra ella sin descanso. Apretó los puños con fuerza, deseando poder ayudarles, pero sabía que debía vigilar el charco de agua en el cual Lucy había entrado. No podía negar que se había quedado atónita cuando la joven rubia se lanzó al charco de agua como si se tratase de una piscina, incluso ella había llegado al punto de arrodillarse entre el agua y tocar el suelo, esperando encontrar un túnel o algo, pero aquel lugar por el cual había desaparecido la rubia no era más que tierra. Era como si la hubiera atravesado.

Estaba impaciente e inquieta, tanteaba en el suelo nerviosa esperando encontrar una abertura que la dejara entrar a aquel lugar al que su amiga había ido, pero no podía encontrar nada más que la sólida superficie de tierra –la cual estaba húmeda debido al agua que estaba rodeándola–, lo que aún la hacía sentirse estupefacta.

Con curiosidad bajo la mirada hacia el suelo, cuando unas ondas comenzaron a aparecer en un lugar en especifico, donde Lucy había desaparecido, y se inclinó nuevamente antes de dar un salto asustada y caer contra el suelo, manchando de suciedad su ropa y observando con sorpresa una mata de cabello rubio que sabía salido de aquellas ondas. Parpadeó confundida un momento antes de atinar que aquella mata de cabello pertenecía a Lucy. La joven sacudió la cabeza, despegando su cabello mojado de su rostro para poder ver con claridad y se encontró cara a cara con una estupefacta Yukino.

– Yukino – La muchacha jadeó apoyando su brazo derecho sobre la tierra, como si estuviera tratando de subir a la superficie por completo. Saliendo de su aturdimiento, Yukino se arrodillo junto a la chica y le brindó apoyo ayudando a salir su pesado cuerpo a causa del agua que la cubría por completo. Finalmente, tras haber salido del agua, Yukino no pudo evitar toquetear nuevamente la superficie encontrando, otra vez, que no había ningún túnel o agujero por el cual la joven podía haber salido. – Gracias

– D-de nada – Tartamudeo aturdida sin quitar la mirada de aquella zona. Volteó a mirar a Lucy – ¿Qué fue eso?

– Te lo explicaré luego – La joven se puso el pie chorreando litros de agua – Tenemos que ir hacia donde se encuentra Samina, ahora

– Lucy-sama, ¿qué está pasando? –

– Creo que puedo detener a Samina – Dijo Lucy dando la vuelta hacia donde se encontraban sus amigas luchando – Tenemos que ir rápido

Yukino asintió, aún confundida y se dispuso a correr detrás de la rubia, que en realidad no había dado ni un solo paso cuando se cayó por un agujero nuevamente. La chica dientes de sable alzó las cejas sorprendida y se agachó al suelo para sacar a la muchacha del agujero, pero nuevamente se encontró con una perfecta barrera de tierra sólida. Frunció el ceño y se puso en pie al mismo tiempo en que la rubia sacaba la cabeza desde el suelo.

– ¡Por qué hay tanta agua! – Lloró la muchacha quitando mechones de cabellos pegados a su rostro.

– Pediste que la tierra estuviera inundada, ¿no? Juvia-sama ha hecho llover al menos tres veces desde que te fuiste – Explicó la muchacha mientras la ayudaba a salir.

– Maldición –

Lucy alzó la mirada hacia donde estaban los demás. Había un largo tramo entre ellas y Samina, era como caminar en un campo minado. Si daba un paso en falso volvería a caer dentro del acuario. Rechistó apretando el relicario en sus manos y luego comenzó a correr nuevamente, intentando esquivar los charcos de agua, los cuales en realidad no tenía ni idea de en donde se encontraban o si es que no era todo el tramo un charco de agua. Detrás de ella, Yukino corría con seriedad. Su respiración estaba agitada y sus piernas cansadas, había estado por caerse al menos tres veces después de haber empezado a correr, pero había logrado esquivar aquellos portales. Había logrado avanzar un buen tramo antes de volver a caerse, pero en esa segunda ocasión pese a que su cuerpo se hundió en el acuario, su brazo no llegó a entrar por completo ya que algo se lo impedía. Podía sentir una mano que la sostenía con fuerza, supuso que se trataría de Yukino. Ella estaba segura de que la mano que la sostenía no había entrado en el acuario, pero seguramente estaba rozando la tierra. Entonces fue jalada hacia arriba y cuando sacó la cabeza se sorprendió de encontrarse a Sorano allí, sosteniéndola con una expresión firme en su mirada.

– Después no digas que no te he ayudado en nada – Dijo con frialdad la muchacha mientras la sacaba por completo del agua.

– One-sama… – Yukino parecía sorprendida y al mismo tiempo contenta – ¿Dónde estabas?

– Vine aquí a protegerte, no tengo intenciones de luchar contra aquella chica solo para hacerla "redimirse" – La muchacha explicó despreocupada – No soy la buena aquí; sin embargo, no voy a dejarte sola solo por eso

– G-gracias – Lucy dijo sorprendida.

– Me lo debes – Sorano le apuntó con dedo – ¿Y bien? ¿Quieres explicar cómo demonios has atravesado la tierra?

– No, tengo que llegar hacia Samina – Lucy dijo con firmeza – El problema es que hay demasiada agua. No puedo dar dos pasos sin caerme

Sorano suspiró de mala gana y luego saco tres monedas. Ella alzó las monedas que comenzaron a brillar y en poco tiempo el cielo se abrió permitiendo bajo que bajo un reflector de luz un ángel de mármol bajará hacia donde se encontraban ellas. Las magas celestiales lo observaron con sorpresa y luego a la ama subirse con gracia a lomos del ángel que guardaba un aspecto similar a los cupidos de los libros.

– Arriba –

– ¿Eh? –

– Quieres llegar a donde Samina, ¿no? Vamos, suban –

– Uh… gracias… –

Ella en realidad no esperaba aquel gesto generoso por parte de alguien que había matado a un mago celestial y la había intentado matar a ella misma. Por supuesto que supuso que se trataba de Yukino, por esa razón estaba siendo amable, pero también estaba contenta de que Sorano estuviera ayudando en lo que podía. Jamás en la vida se imaginó montando un ángel de mármol, y se sorprendió de lo agradable que fue sentir el viento en la cara mientras el ángel se movía en dirección a los demás. Como un destello rojo y blanco, vio a Erza enfrentándose a Mira. Cuando habían llegado hacia su destino, Lucy dio un salto al suelo olvidando por completo la razón por la cual el ángel las había transportado hacia allí y nuevamente se cayó hacia el acuario. Bajo el agua, gritó enojada y nado hasta sacarla cabeza por la superficie.

– ¡Alguien que le diga a Juvia que quite toda el agua! – Se quejó la muchacha intentando sacar su cuerpo del agua con la ayuda de Yukino y Lisanna, esta última la miraba confundida. Cuando salió del acuario, retrocedió con cuidado para no caer nuevamente hacia adentro, sintiéndose segura de su posición alzó la mirada hacia Samina que la observaba con sorpresa.

– ¿Qué…? – Parecía atónita.

– Se acabó Samina – Lucy dijo con seriedad apretando el relicario contra su pecho – Esto acaba en este momento

– No sabes cuantas veces he oído esa misma frase – Samina dijo con una sonrisa. Su ojo cubierto por la fina capa de dorado destello un segundo y en cosa de nada Mira estaba interponiéndose en el camino de la rubia.

– Mira – Lucy dijo sorprendida.

– ¡Mira-nee! –

– Erza… – Minerva volteó a mirar hacia atrás donde podía ver a la pelirroja sostenerse con la espada mientras se acercaba a ellas con firmeza. Parecía ser que no había atacado a Mira durante la batalla, sino que simplemente se había protegido de sus ataques.

– Estoy bien – Espetó la pelirroja – ¿Tienes lo que buscabas?

Lucy asintió con firmeza antes de voltear a mirar hacia Samina – Estoy segura de que ya has oído la frase aquella, pero no has visto esto – Ella alzó el relicario sosteniéndolo de la fina cadena dorada – Se acabó Samina. Esta pelea ha terminado

La mirada de la muchacha cobró un brillo de sorpresa, provocando que lentamente el dorado de su ojo izquierdo desapareciera lentamente hasta que finalmente la chica bajo su control cayera de rodillas sosteniendo su cabeza con una mano y apretando los ojos con fuerza. Lisanna corrió hacia su hermana mayor y se arrodillo junto a ella observándola preocupada.

– No… – Samina murmuró.

– Sí. Es el relicario de tu familia – Dijo ella con seriedad – De tu madre

– Mientes –

– Puedes verlo – Lucy dijo con seriedad – Digo la verdad. ¿En realidad quieres seguir luchando contra nosotros? ¿A qué precio? Si ganas perderás de todos modos, porque abrir la puerta hacia un nuevo mundo tiene su precio, por no hablar del precio que vas a pagar por matarme a mí o a Yukino; si pierdes entonces estás perdiendo tu sueño. ¿Es lo que quieres? ¿Quieres pelear hasta que ambos lados estén destrozados? ¿Es lo que tu madre querría…?

– ¡Cállate! No sabes nada – La joven apretó los puños con fuerza.

– Puede ser – Lucy asintió – Tienes razón, no sé nada sobre tu familia, o tu madre, pero sé que no existe una madre en el mundo en que desee ver a su hijo hacer algo como esto. Puede que no tenga la experiencia para decirlo con seguridad, pero sé que quienes te aman en realidad no lo querrían…

Samina retrocedió sorprendida mientras sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro, su mirada alterada y bajo la atenta mirada de quienes consideraba sus enemigos ella retorció los dedos de sus manos preguntándose qué debía hacer. Una parte de ella estaba lista y de pie para seguir atacando mientras que la otra estaba preparada para detenerse, ambas contradiciéndose entre sí y luchando a muerte en su interior. Hubo una explosión no muy lejos de donde se encontraban, su mirada se volvió en blanco al ver como el agua comenzó a caer del cielo como si se tratase de lluvia nuevamente, pero en realidad era a causa de la explosión. Su dragón fue derrotado luego de aquella explosión a causa de un gran tornado de fuego que provenido del joven de cabellos rosados. Ella lo observó con horror antes de caer de rodillas mirando su propio reflejo, que por segunda vez en ese día, le devolvía una mirada atónita y derrotada.

– Nadie quiere esto… – Escuchó con tono suave. Alzó la mirada hacia la rubia que parecía vacilar antes de dar un paso enfrente, suspiró con alivio y luego dio otro más antes de ser agarrada rápidamente por dos de sus amigas de ambos brazos para no caerse a lo que podría ser un agujero formado a causa de la batalla. – Esto… ¿quieres venir tú? No creo que pueda dar otro paso sin caerme

La muchacha, aturdida y mirando todo como si se tratase de un borrón enorme, no dijo nada. La llave en su mano se sentía diferente, drenada y cansada. Ella sacudió la cabeza ante su aturdimiento. Unos pasos que salpicaban agua se detuvieron frente a ella, cuando alzó la mirada se encontró con una pequeña sonrisa compasiva y alentadora de quien había sido su mejor amiga antes de que todo esto sucediera. La joven alzó la mano inclinándose, no solo mostrándole el relicario en la palma de ella sino esperando a que la tomara para poder levantarse.

El relicario. Ese relicario había valido tanto para su madre, había sido un regalo de alguien a quien ella apreciaba, aunque en aquel momento se encontraba vacío ya que su madre se encargó de poner las fotos que se encontraban dentro actualmente, eso si seguían dentro. Recordaba que durante una salida al campo, había estado jugando con su hermano a las orillas de un río mientras su madre leía un libro, estaba por terminarlo y por enterarse de quién era la persona con la cual el personaje principal iba a casarse, si con su primer amor o con la persona que se había enamorado por segunda vez, cuando de pronto comenzó a llover. Un torrencial que los había obligado a quedarse esperando bajo la gruesa copa de un árbol, del cual a pesar de tener grandes hojas se podían filtrar algunas gotas de agua. La mujer mayor se había quitado el collar un momento para evitar que la cadena de oro comenzar a oxidarse, y según recordaba, su madre lo había depositado con delicadeza en el suelo. Se habían quedado bajo la copa de aquel árbol toda la tarde, riendo y contando chistes, teniendo una inesperada tarde bastante alegre según la situación, y para cuando había terminado de llover, su madre no podía encontrar el relicario en ningún lado. Recordaba que estaba triste y enfadada, pero no culpaba a sus hijos, ellos no lo habían tomado y ella les creía, solo que no sabía que había sido del relicario.

Pero eso no debería ser nada, es decir, es un simple relicario que se perdió hace más de siete años, antes de que todo esto sucediera, antes de que su hermano le dijera lo que debía hacer para poder seguir viviendo. ¿Era realmente importante lo demás? Como ella lo veía, la maga celestial había encontrado una forma de traer aquel recuerdo perdido hacía mucho tiempo.

Los recuerdos de su madre no eran los más vividos que tenía, de hecho había mucho sobre ella misma que no era capaz de recordar. Aquella mujer había fallecido hacia un par de años atrás, antes de que sus hijos comenzaran a meter sus manos en la magia con el deseo de crear algo nuevo. Su hermano mayor le había convencido de que este mundo era un asco e injusto con los habitantes, que podían juntos crear algo nuevo que fuera justo para todos. Había aceptado, evidentemente debido a su propio problema de salud, pero en realidad jamás se había parado a pensar en qué lo que estaba haciendo podía no ser lo que deberían hacer, es decir… podían haberse equivocado.

¡Pero no! La convicción ante las palabras de su hermano era lo que la impulsaba a intentar mantenerse en pie, atacar a sus enemigos y obtener las once llaves restantes para comenzar a crear un nuevo mundo. Un mundo en donde todo lo que desea estuviera de su lado, donde nada vaya mal. Su propio reflejo bañado por la tristeza oculta debajo de sus fríos ojos seguía mirándola con la esperanza de que detuviera todo, porque dentro de sí misma sabía que estaba mal lo que hacían. Su madre, su abuela –quien vivió rebosante de júbilo hasta el último de sus días–, su padre y su mejor amiga no querían esto. Ellos eran su familia, los únicos de los cuales ella podía fiarse. ¿Y qué hay de su hermano? Él le había pedido crear ese nuevo mundo, él lo quería y lo deseaba.

¿Era egoísta lo que le había pedido su propio hermano? Las palabras del muchacho de cabellos rosas resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez, preguntándose sí en realidad la estaban usando. Tal vez eso era la explicación de todo, pero nuevamente, su hermano le había pedido crear ese mundo con la intención de permitir una vida más larga y prospera para ella. Imposible que fuera una razón egoísta o intenciones ocultas.

Estaba confundida, no sabía qué hacer. El relicario, un simple objeto de antaño había creado una gran confusión dentro de sí misma. La nostalgia por verlo nuevamente, los sentimientos ocultos detrás de la desesperación. ¿Y si en realidad era una mentira y solo era un relicario cualquiera, no el recuerdo de su madre?

Qué tal si aquel relicario que se encontraba en las manos de Minako era solo otro más del montón y no los recuerdos que ella tenía. Solo había una forma de saberlo, abrirlo y ver las fotos, ¿pero y si ya se habían desgastado a causa de los años? Detrás había una inscripción que le había escrito el día que pasó a las manos de su madre. Samina era capaz de recordarlo con claridad, sobre todo porque cuando su madre se encontraba pensando en algo importante tenía la manía de pasar su dedo pulgar sobre las delicadas letras que estaban grabadas en aquel relicario.

Su mano temblorosa se movió del suelo, embarrada con lodo y corriendo un hilo de agua por su brazo, tomó la mano de la joven que estaba frente a ella, observándola con una sonrisa, quedando el relicario en medio del apretón. Minako alzó su brazo con fuerza ayudando a la joven a ponerse en pie y luego sonrió.

– Se acabó. Para bien, se acabó –

De forma mecánica, asintió lentamente con la cabeza antes de mirar por el hombro hacia donde se encontraban las demás magas que observaban con una sonrisa.

* * *

Finalmente la batalla había llegado a su fin y Lucy no podía esperar para llegar a su casa, darse un buen baño y luego recostarse en su cama a descansar como si ese día no hubiera sucedido nada en especial, olvidándose que estuvo a punto de morir a manos de alguien más o que había viajado a otra dimensión –o mundo podría ser–. Estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza y luego dejó caer parte de su cuerpo sobre la mesa, apoyando su cabeza en ella.

– Que suerte, por fin termino todo – Murmuró contenta.

– Solo queda un merecido descanso – Escuchó la voz de Wendy a su lado. Tenía sus ojos cerrados, así que los abrió para mirar a la joven de cabellos azules que le sonreía – Ha sido un día bastante largo

– Demasiado diría yo – Charle dijo mientras alzaba la mirada hacia donde se encontraba la fundadora de Fairy Tail y Erza hablando con los miembros de Pandemonium en una conversación que tenía aires tensos.

– ¿Qué creen que sucederá ahora? – Happy preguntó con una sonrisa mientras comía un pescado.

– Conociendo nuestro gremio… – Lucy hizo una mueca mientras desviaba la mirada hacia los chicos del gremio que alzaban los brazos con entusiasmo – seguramente una fiesta que terminará en una pelea

– Es de esperarse – Charle asintió – Son muy bulliciosos

– Bueno, celebrar una victoria no viene mal – Wendy sonrió con calma.

Frente a ellas, tres vasos de agua fueron depositados con delicadeza. Wendy alzó la mirada hacia Mira con una sonrisa agradeciéndole.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó Lucy intrigada – Creo que deberías estar descansando como todos

– Estoy bien – Mira asintió – Aunque tengo un par de borrones en la cabeza, puedo recordar perfectamente haberles atacado. Lamento sí les ataque a ustedes

– Yo no estaba cuando eso pasó – Lucy sacudió la cabeza.

Wendy se encogió de hombros sacudiendo su cabeza también.

– Oh, entonces es bueno. Es raro, recuerdo haber atacado a mis amigos, pero no a quién en realidad –

– Oh, fue a Erza – Lisanna se acercó con una sonrisa – pero ella no te atacó

– Me he perdido la mejor pelea hasta ahora: Erza vs Mira – Warren dijo con tristeza mientras dejaba caer los hombros.

– Yo no lo llamaría pelea – La albina menor sacudió la cabeza – Erza solo se defendía, parecía ganar tiempo en lugar de luchar

– No quiero imaginar cómo habrían resultado las cosas si Erza-san hubiera luchado – Wendy dijo con cierto temor inundándola. La muchacha sonrió nuevamente mirando hacia sus compañeros que estaban devolviéndole la mirada, muchos de ellos, por no decir todos, presentaban grandes heridas de batallas y otros simplemente tenían la menor cantidad de vendas en su cuerpo.

– Al menos todo termino – Cana dio unos pasos depositando sus cartas en el centro de la mesa – La pesadilla acabó

– Nada terminó como tus cartas dedujeron – Wendy la miró sorprendida, dándose cuenta de la razón por la que Cana había depositado las cartas sobre la mesa. Era para recordarles lo que habían predicho.

– Supongo que hemos ganado al destino – Cana sonrió. Alzó la mirada hacia Lucy – Lamento que haya sido tu predicción la única que se hizo realidad

La muchacha parpadeó sorprendida – Espera, ¿realmente fue la única? –

– Las demás eran… algo difícil de saber a qué se referían, la tuya simplemente decía que tendrías un encuentro desafortunado – Se encogió de hombros – Aunque si te soy sincera, tengo la sensación de que quizá estas predicciones son de un futuro lejano... o eso espero

Lucy resopló mientras sonreía ligeramente mirando hacia donde se encontraba Mavis hablando con Pandemonium. Su sonrisa tembló un momento observando la mirada inexpresiva en el rostro de su maestra que se encontraba regañando a aquellos muchachos, probablemente. Escuchó algo romperse detrás de ella, volteó la cabeza al igual que todos los demás lo hacían y se encontró con Natsu riendo a carcajadas mientras Gajeel sostenía en sus manos una silla rota. Ella hizo una mueca y luego resopló.

– ¿No pueden descansar un momento? –

– Tienen más energías de lo que parece – Wendy sonrió ligeramente – No puedo esperar para volver al gremio y contarle a todos que por fin se ha terminado esta pelea

– Estoy segura de que estarán contentos de saber que al fin vencimos a quienes les habían lastimado en el parque de diversiones – Mira sonrió hacia su hermana que asentía con una sonrisa.

Por cierto, ¿cómo sabías que ese relicario iba a terminar la pelea? – Lisanna preguntó mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa mirando hacia sus amigas.

Lucy torció los labios y sonrió. Ya les había explicado cómo funcionaba el star dress del acuario, porque muchos le habían preguntado cómo es que era capaz de atravesar la tierra cuando ellos al intentarlo no podían. Se encogió de hombros con calma y luego torció los labios aún sonriendo.

– No lo sabía, pero pensé que era un relicario lo que estaba buscando – Ella suspiró – Aunque no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo termino allá abajo. Aquarius dijo que el agua tiene poderes desconocidos para el los humanos y lo que sucedió no es más que otro misterio sin resolver

– Que envidia – Happy suspiró – Me hubiera gustado ver una gran cantidad de peces – Sus ojos se volvieron brillosos y un hilo de baba comenzaba a escurrirse por la comisura de su labio – Peces…

– No fue tan divertido como crees. No podía ver nada más allá de mis manos y me persiguió un pez enorme, por no recordar que casi me ahogo cuando cada vez que entraba… – Suspiró de mala gana agachando la mirada – Y cuando por fin salí de allí no podía dar dos pasos sin volver a caerme allí adentro. Aquarius dijo que era un nivel de magia avanzada, así que supongo que era normal que me cayera a cada rato y que tuviera problemas para respirar durante los primeros veinte segundos que estoy allá abajo, pero aun así…

– Juvia hizo todo lo posible para mantener el campo con agua – La muchacha de cabellos azules dijo con un tono suave – En realidad no pensó que fuese a ser un problema

Lucy asintió – Es mi culpa por no saberlo de ante manos –

– De todos modos, me alegro que el relicario haya funcionado como esperabas – Levy sonrió – Aunque tengo mucha curiosidad sobre ese nuevo mundo que tienes allá abajo. Me gustaría poder verlo

Lucy sonrió – Aquarius dijo que si estaba allá abajo no podía ni invocar a ningún espíritu ni levar a alguien conmigo. No lo sé, creo que es una extensión de sus propios poderes –

– O tal vez sea una extensión del Mundo Celestial – Yukino dijo con ilusión en su mirada – Me encantaría verlo con mis propios ojos

La maga celestial estiro sus brazos por sobre su cabeza y luego inclinó su cuerpo hacia atrás mirando a Yukino con una sonrisa – No era la gran cosa, se sentía como nadar bajo el mar. Todo estaba oscuro. La diferencia es que podía respirar como si el agua fuese aire –

– Ya es hora de volver – La voz de Erza se hizo presente. Todos voltearon a ver a la pelirroja que se encontraba junto a la actual maestra de Fairy Tail y junto a Pandemonium. Los demás magos alzaron la mirada hacia Erza con una sonrisa asintiendo y luego se levantaron del campamento que le habían preparado los magos de Blue Pegasus – Nos están esperando

– ¿Y bien? ¿Qué harán ustedes ahora? – Natsu camino hacia donde se encontraban los miembros de Pandemonium.

La mirada inexpresiva de Mavis se convirtió en una sonrisa mientras intercambiaba una mirada con Samina, que parecía algo avergonzada. Con seguridad y calma, la maestra asintió con la cabeza y luego volteó hacia el dragón slayer.

– Ahora que la pelea ha acabado, solo queda volver a nuestro gremio. Ellos, por otra parte… –

– Pensamos en irnos de aquí – Samina dijo con seriedad mirando hacia todos ellos – Hemos causado muchos problemas, no creo que quedarnos sea buena idea. Debo pedirles disculpas a todos ustedes por todo lo que ha pasado, solo tenía una mente nublada hacia un objetivo egoísta

– ¿Qué les parece? La chica habla hacia nosotros en lugar de ignorarnos – Se rió Gajeel cruzado de brazos – Esperamos volver a verlos. Aún tenemos un combate pendiente

– ¡Sí! La próxima vez no voy a contenerme ni un poco – Natsu dijo con una sonrisa alzando la mano. Su mirada se posó en el hombre que poseía la magia del cambiaformas. Aquel hombre solo lo miró y asintió con la cabeza en un gesto seco y frío.

Una suave risita provino desde Minako, quien volteó a mirar a Erza – Estaré esperando la revancha. Me haré más fuerte, mucho más fuerte y poder vencerte para la siguiente ocasión –

– Un objetivo sabio – Erza asintió con firmeza.

– Anda, Samina-chan – La joven dijo con una sonrisa infantil tomando a la otra chica de los hombros. La muchacha suspiró y asintió sacando la llave dorada que pertenecía a Aquarius. Ella invocó al espíritu celestial por medio de uno de los vasos de agua que se encontraban en la mesa y cuando apareció frente a ellos la sirena sosteniendo la urna en sus manos con una expresión molesta, Samina respiró hondo.

– En este momento rompo mi contrato contigo permitiéndote ser libre de encontrar un nuevo dueño – Dijo con seriedad la muchacha. La sirena alzó una ceja intrigada ante sus palabras – Y estoy segura de que existe un dueño mucho mejor que yo

Extendió la llave en la palma de su mano hacia donde se encontraba Lucy mirándola sorprendida y aturdida. La joven parpadeo varias veces antes de apuntarse a sí misma con un dedo.

– ¿Quieres dármela a mí? –

– Durante la batalla que hemos tenido, había algo que yo no lo sabía pero tú sí. Una parte de mí estaba sorprendida de que unos magos hubieran podido vencer a Draco tan fácilmente. Sé que no soy extremadamente fuerte como tú como ella – Señaló a Yukino con el mentón – pero desde que Draco ha estado conmigo no ha perdido ninguna batalla. Fue mi primera llave y siempre ha vencido en todas las batallas cuando lo necesito, pero cuando perdió frente a ellos… En realidad jamás pensé que fuera a perder, y como jamás había perdido hubo un momento en que me asuste cuando estaba perdiendo la batalla. Supongo que el sentimiento es compartido contigo, sé que quieres a los espíritus celestiales como algo más que armas, no es mi caso, pero Draco es importante para mí. Aquarius fue tu llave primero, no sé por qué razón estaba tirada, pero aquí la tienes… Es tuya

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Lucy mientras extendía la mano para tomar la llave. Por el rabillo del ojo era capaz de ver la sonrisa disimulada en los labios de Aquarius.

– Uhm… gracias, pero no la aceptaré – Dijo finalmente retirando la mano.

Las miradas de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar, Natsu dio un paso adelante – Lucy… –

– Se supondría que encontraría la llave por mi cuenta, por lo que si la recibo ahora estaría faltando a mi promesa de buscarla – Ella sonrió con calma – Si quieres puedes devolverla al lugar en donde la encontraste, o esconderla en otro lado. Voy a encontrarla

Natsu sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza, sin embargo, camino hasta la chica tomándola del hombro.

– _Vamos_ a encontrarla –

Samina parpadeó sorprendida mientras apretaba la llave en sus manos.

– Solo toma la llave de una vez – Aquarius dijo con seriedad desviando la mirada – Con lo lenta que eres jamás la encontrarás

– Gracias por el apoyo – Murmuró Lucy desviando la mirada también. Ella volvió a mirar la llave con una sonrisa.

– No la encontré en un río –

– Eso lo sé –

– Pero tampoco te diré en donde la hallé –

– También lo sé – Lucy sonrió.

– Tenla, es tuya –

La muchacha dudo un momento antes de sentir un golpe en su cabeza causado por la urna del espíritu celestial, le devolvió una mirada molesta mientras que ella solo la miraba esperando a que tomara la llave de una buena vez por todas. Finalmente aceptó la llave y un cosquilleo recorrió su mano al sentir la llave en ella. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mirando hacia Aquarius que le asentía con la cabeza. Acercó la llave a su rostro acariciándola con la mejilla y luego miró hacia Aquarius que le sonreía ligeramente.

– Supongo que volveremos a vernos –

– Volver a pelear a tu lado… – La sirena resopló – Supongo que hay peores formas de pasar la vida

– ¿Qué quisiste decir? –

– Lo que oíste –

La sirena rio despreocupada mientras desaparecía para volver a su propio mundo con una sonrisa en los labios. Lucy resopló antes de voltear a mirar hacia sus amigos que le devolvían la sonrisa también.

Al volver al gremio lo que siguió fueron risas y sonrisas entre gritos de emoción y festejo. La cerveza saltando hacia todos lados en las jarras que se movían de un lado a otro, los miembros contentos de que por fin hubieran vencido y los heridos por fin en pie. Era una tarde perfecta para festejar la victoria sobre Pandemonium. El aroma a alcohol era intenso, Mira estaba preparando la mejor comida que alguna vez alguien haya preparado y la música era ahogada por las risas de los miembros. Como de costumbre se entabló una pelea entre los magos más bulliciosos del gremio y junto a Sabertooth la pelea no cesó ni siquiera cuando Erza intentó detenerla.

Un grito hizo que todos detuvieran las risas de golpe, las miradas se posaron hacia la fundadora de Fairy Tail que se encontraba sentada en una de las butacas junto a la barra sosteniendo con fuerza una hoja entre sus manos, arrugando el papel. Sus ojos comenzaban a lagrimear, aunque no rodaban lágrimas por sus mejillas y su boca temblaba mientras miraba la hoja.

– ¿Por qué…? – Murmuró ella con un tono ahogado mientras seguía mirando la arrugada hoja en sus manos – ¿Por qué hay tantos ceros…?

– ¿Ceros? – Lucy murmuró confundida.

– Es la cuenta por lo sucedido en el parque de diversiones – Levy explicó con una sonrisa – Ella dijo que se haría responsable de Pandemonium, por lo que el consejo mágico le envió la multa por los daños que hubieron en el parque a cambio de la libertar de ellos. Fue una negociación bastante dura

Las risas volvieron a resonar, ignorando a la maga que seguía mirando con horror la hoja en sus manos. Mira sonrió ligeramente, colocando las manos en los hombros de su maestra y luego le entregó un plato un trozo de pastel. Sollozando, la maestra tomó el pastel en sus manos y con una expresión decaída comenzó a comer el pastel.

… _jamás volveré a perder la llave de Aquarius, lo prometo. ¿Sabes? Estoy segura de que si hubieras estado allí presente, probablemente te habrías echado a reír con la cara que puso la Primera cuando vio las cuentas que teníamos que pagar, sobre todo cuando Natsu dijo que se haría cargo del Consejo Mágico para que nos borraran la multa. Dio miedo la forma en cómo lo miro, no lo niego, pero fue gracioso que lo hubiera derrotado casi de un golpe. Mamá… estoy segura de que Samina y los demás encontrar un nuevo propósito para su vida dentro de este mundo, después de todo, es el lugar en donde crecieron. No puedo esperar por la siguiente gran aventura, sobre todo porque tengo la llave de Aquarius conmigo de nuevo._

Esa noche, con una sonrisa, Lucy siguió escribiendo la anhelada carta que escribía todas las noches a su madre con la intención de relatarle los hechos sucedidos en esos días. Recordando el apoyo de sus amigos y camaradas durante la batalla. Recargó la espalda contra su silla y luego miró por la ventana con una sonrisa.

FIN

* * *

Bueno eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y ahora sí este es el anhelado final de este fics. Lamento la tardanza y quizá más adelante traiga la segunda parte, aún no la he escrito. De hecho, había una escena más pero la tuve que eliminar porque como no sabía cuándo traería la segunda parte para que la lean no tenía caso dejarla escrita, eso sí cuando traiga esa segunda parte, seguramente pondré esa escena que elimine.

Gracias por continuar la serie, espero que les haya gustado.  
Se despide _Lira12.  
_ Dejen Reviews.


End file.
